


Little Red Riding Hood 小红帽

by greenlock



Category: DCU
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 26,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你在每个城市都会遇见红帽子乔这种人，你不必记住他，你不会记得他。但凯尔-艾尔觉得自己已经爱上了他。钢铁之子发现他爱上了一个混混。正如他不了解高谭这个城市一般，他不了解乔这个人真实的面貌。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　凯尔-艾尔看到那个叫做乔的家伙一瘸一拐地从高架铁路站台上走下来。  
　　乔的每一步迈得像都是醉步。他的左腿不爱用力，总是在地上轻轻一戳就抬起来，仿佛踩得再用力些就会被地面上的什么东西黏住。一般人都会认为他这条腿也许带了点伤——他这种人带点不致命的小伤显然也是天经地义的事，有可能是他灌多了黄汤自己滑倒在高谭河边，或者深夜闲逛时被某个刚从派对上下来的公子哥儿开着跑车撞飞，抑或只是私扣了点该上交的租子或白面让头头派人揍了……当然了，或许他什么都没做，也会被人打断腿。警察一般都爱找这种人的麻烦，他长着一张简直可以列入国际标准的脸。每个监狱里都有几百张这种脸，他们一般只捞了几张富兰克林，或是抢了某个女职员洒满香水的手袋，就吃上了牢饭。狱警想玩杀鸡儆猴的把戏时少不了他们，他们的相貌大概已经被印上了警校教材。  
　　凯尔扫描了这个叫做红帽子乔的混混的左腿。超人其实不太清楚自己到底是怎么想的，高谭有几百万的市民，他却独独留意了这个猥琐的家伙。他浮在云层上，看了他好一会儿，这才想到要查看他的腿伤。他用X视线仔细看了看那条腿的骨头，结论是这条腿确实断过，胫骨接得不错，正在愈合，然而上面还有裂纹。  
　　这人该躺着，而不是像这样四处乱晃，否则骨裂很容易变成移位骨折，凯尔疑心到时候他未必看得起医生。  
　　也有可能他根本不想去医。有些人活着就是受罪，恨不得骨折明天就变成骨癌。  
　　他看见乔走到一个巷子口，跟两个半大的白人小子打招呼。这两个小子穿着仿制的高谭骑士队队服，其中一个抱着灰扑扑的橄榄球。乔拍了拍他的头，然后被较高的另一个搂住了肩膀。他们应该是在说些什么，现在该超级听力派上用场了。  
　　凯尔凝神去听。他听见那高个儿小子用掺着西班牙腔的蹩脚英语欢快地叫嚷着：“嘿老伙计，我都有四五个周没见过你了！你又进去了吗？”  
　　乔抬起他的左腿给他们看：“我摔断了脚。我说庞尼仔，安杰洛现在应该去上课！老兄，你不能由着你弟弟老是翘课玩球。”  
　　凯尔发现乔操着一口标准的中西部英语，有些单词他念起来甚至是动听的，如果他的语速不是那么快的话，倒有几分酷似老电影里常见的，安静的英国腔。  
　　“哦，安杰洛不用上学了，他有活干了。”高个儿小子庞尼从他弟弟手里接过球抛了一下。超人想看他脸上的表情，但角度不对。等他飘到合适的角度那孩子又转身了，拿着球弯下腰做了几个花哨的动作。  
　　乔揉着安杰洛深棕色的头发：“你得告诉我这是怎么一回事。”  
　　凯尔在橙色的云端抬起了一根眉毛。他看见红帽子乔——他穿着一件双层的旧外套，头上顶着外套夹层自带的几乎看不出本来颜色的红色兜帽——这是他被叫作“红帽子”的原因吗？凯尔有一瞬间看到了他隐藏在兜帽中的脸孔的轮廓。他有一张落魄、颓废的脸，满是油汗，带着不相称的表情。  
　　那是地球人足以称为“关切”的表情，只出现了一瞬间，像电光那样划过去，把他整个人都照亮了。  
　　他关切地看着安杰洛，摸他的头。那孩子看起来确实很不开心。“我妈烫了手，她不能干了。”他说，“总得有人补上她那一份，而且她得治伤。”  
　　乔转向庞尼：“……烫了手？”他机械地重复着。现在凯尔又看不见他的大部分脸庞了，他听着他的声音，猜想他一定是皱着眉头的。  
　　庞尼说：“在她工作的餐馆烫的，该死的有整桶开水倒下来，她只烫到了手，他们都说她幸运。操，我看她那只手都熟了。她只能干这个，现在她什么都干不了了。赔的钱很少，我们还要交租，弟妹们要吃饭，我说我来供安杰洛，只差几百块，我有办法搞到。这见鬼的死小子自己跑去找了份工作。”  
　　“什么工作？”凯尔听见乔吸了一口气。这不会给他更多力量，这个城市的空气相当浑浊，这没用。  
　　“你的。”安杰洛说，“乔……我现在干你的工作。我也替‘蟒蛇范德萨’收钱。你失踪了一段时间，范德萨以为你又被条子抓进去了。”  
　　红帽子乔把刚刚努力吸进去的那口浊气又吐了出来，慢慢地，吐得很吃力似的。他可能是在用这种方式控制自己，调整情绪。有时候混混也需要调整情绪，凯尔以前没想过这个，现在他想到了。  
　　“差点儿，而且我的腿也差点儿废掉。”他又抬了抬他的左腿，接着，又拍了拍安杰洛的头，用几乎是温柔的腔调说道，“你该回学校去，孩子，给拉皮条的收钱不能养你一辈子。”他推了庞尼一把，“你知道我的意思，我可不是埋怨这孩子抢了我的活儿。那种该死的工作我有一把前面在等着。等我去搞点钱，几百块会有的，兄弟，你们能熬过去的。”  
　　他当然没有一把工作在等着，超人想，他能干什么呢，犯法——这是他唯一能做的，偷，骗，或者抢。为了接济这一家苦人儿——他们可能连居民资格都没有，负债，多子，母亲失去了工作，还要养伤，医药都需要钱。乔想帮他们，可这不代表他为了这个就能去犯法。  
　　高谭，这是蝙蝠侠的领地，他的城市。红帽子乔最好别在打劫的时候“恰好碰见”那个义警。超人知道蝙蝠侠的手段，莫名地，他并不希望这个惯犯的另一条腿也断掉。他甚至不希望见到他再度入狱。  
　　他一头扎下去，从高高的云层直降而下。庞尼一家需要一点钱，而红帽子乔需要一个机会，他需要一个能够让他从此成为好人的契机。  
　　超人确实答应过蝙蝠侠不会插手高谭的任何事，但克拉克·肯特没有。


	2. Chapter 2

　　克拉克·肯特踏在高谭23街区的小巷里，才走了不到500米新换上的球鞋就沾满了灰。他推了推眼镜，看着那些灰尘，尽量控制住自己不去打量它们的颗粒边缘。  
　　他打赌蝙蝠侠没来过这儿，第一次登陆瞭望塔的时候，他留意过每个人的脚印。只有蝙蝠侠几乎没留下任何脚印，甚至闪电侠也没做能到这一点。一个长久踏在这种街道上的人的靴子不可能一尘不染，超人也没有理由觉得蝙蝠侠有必要整天踩在这种地方才能打击高谭的罪犯。  
　　他已经做得够好了，他在尽力守护一个城市的治安，在他之前，还没有哪一个人类单枪匹马就能做到他这么好。只是凯尔——克拉克——始终认为他的方法有点不合适。  
　　克拉克往前走，表情和步法都有一点别扭。这并不是因为他还没习惯从飞行到步行状态的重力切换，而是他不大擅长做这种事：他得从一个有可能是惯偷的混混旁边走过去，“假装”在掏烟盒把钱包给弄掉。  
　　这对克拉克来说算是一桩大事，因为他很多年没有这么干过了，他的裤袋里已经有很久没装过烟。他脱下制服换上这套衣服只花了两秒钟，但想出这个办法却耗费了同样甚至还要久一点的时间。他专门去超市买了盒香烟，以便让这事显得更自然些。  
　　他向街角那边瞥了一眼，X视线穿透了成排的建筑，他看见红帽子乔还在那儿，双手抄在口袋里。有篇文章是怎么说的？有很多惯偷都喜欢在不上工的时候把手抄在口袋里。他记不得自己是在星球日报的哪个版看到过那篇文章的了，也许根本是流行小说连载区。  
　　庞尼和安杰洛两兄弟显然也还在，他们跑开了些，近距离地互相传球，看上去无忧无虑，不管是对交通还是他们家庭的困境都毫无牵挂。乔在他们身旁乱转，表 情阴郁，克拉克有理由相信他现在满脑子都是坏主意。近距离看的时候克拉克注意他在红帽子下还扣了顶高谭骑士队的黑色棒球帽，帽子压得很低，帽舌跟他的外套 领边一样沾着黄褐色的泥灰。  
　　他应该不是黑发，没准儿有一头金发。谁都知道一个金发男孩在这种黑帮横行的街区并不安全。克拉克胡乱想着，尽管他还是搞不清楚自己干嘛要注意这个。  
　　他想吹着口哨走过去，到了巷口就掏烟，钱包会掉出来的，像他计划好的那样。里面有五百美元，五张富兰克林，记者克拉克·肯特一个周大半的薪水。他不是 托尼·斯达克或者布鲁斯·韦恩那种阔佬，他的善心明码标价之后确实有点儿菲薄，但总比没有的好。他希望它们能被用在刀刃上。  
　　克拉克走到巷口，离红帽子乔只有几步。他想吹着口哨走过去，掏口袋；一边回忆着一个老烟鬼应该是怎么干的。他不想太引起这个混混的注意，又担心乔根本 看不到这个钱包。就在胡思乱想的时候他已经走过去了，手在口袋里掏了一阵，然后用两个手指把钱包拨了出来，几乎刚刚好掉在乔的脚尖前。  
　　然后失主吹着口哨走开了，步速甚至比他来时还要快一些。他迅速地穿进另一条巷子，又往前走了几步，转过头偷看。  
　　这个距离没必要使用X视线，他能看见红帽子乔弯下腰去，把克拉克·肯特的钱包捡了起来。  
　　乔打开它，先打量了一下卡槽和照片格——克拉克在准备牺牲它的时候已经把这些都清空了，现在他很庆幸这一点。即使打算帮这个戴着脏兮兮红帽子的男人一把，他也没有让他介入自己生活的打算。绝对没有。  
　　他把钞票抽了出来，点钱的指法一看就是个老手。庞尼和安杰洛凑了过去。“这是什么，五张老人头？”庞尼大惊小怪地嚷着，“一笔巨款！噢！——刚才那个人，老天！乔仔，你……”  
　　“我还没下手。”红帽子乔用一种沉静的声音说道。这个街角很嘈杂，但克拉克居然觉得他的声音更像是在某个空洞的地方发出来的，“那个笨蛋自己掉的。”  
　　“哇哦！”庞尼的表情都放出了光来，满脸充血，鼻翼间碎碎的雀斑下面绯红一片。他夸张地猛捶他朋友的肩：“一笔巨款！你可以吃顿好的啦老伙计，再去范德萨那儿找个妞！那个叫罗切的，你说过很喜欢她……”  
　　乔抽出三张100美元卷了卷，塞在安杰洛手里：“拾金不昧该有点儿报酬。”  
　　他似乎并不认为拿五分之三出来当赏金是不是太贵了点儿，他拍了拍那孩子的肩转身就走。克拉克看到他向自己这边走过来，吃了一惊。  
　　他差点不由自主地飞起来。  
　　乔熟门熟路地拐了一下，进了克拉克藏身的巷子，大老远地把钱包扔回给他。克拉克笨拙地弯下腰才接住，其实这家伙扔东西的准头很好。  
　　“别学人家施舍，”混混上下扫了小记者一眼，“周薪男。”  
　　“这不是施舍，这是……”克拉克想着措辞。乔的表情依旧颓废而冷漠，满脸看透了这他妈的世界的冷漠。跟这种人你没法解释，在他看来什么都合理什么又都不合理。一切都不过是欠操的肮脏事，无论是欠操的好意还是欠操的恶行。  
　　那个混混走近他，就像是要把他这张戴着眼镜的木讷的脸孔整个吞下去似地看着他，双重帽子下的眼睛在阴影里闪着两点饿狼一样的精光。他伸出一只戴着破毛线手套的手，或许想要揪住克拉克再看得仔细些……最后他没有，那只手落在他自己的下巴上，摩擦了几下放下了。  
　　“……不过还是谢了，这一句是替别人说的。”小混混用傲慢得像个君王一样的口气哼哼着，昂首挺胸地转过身去，拖着那条伤腿一瘸一拐地走回他的来路。  
　　他走到巷口，转过脸来冲着小记者龇着牙，抬起两根手指挥了一下。一个飞行员军礼。  
　　“喂，小男人！天快黑了，我劝你最好远离这种地方。你只有两百块，买命有点嫌少。”他说。  
　　他的牙倒是很白。于是克拉克笑了。


	3. Chapter 3

　　高谭的夜风无比固执地把凯尔的披风两侧往同一个方向拖拽过去，包裹着他悬浮在云层下的躯体。即使是氪星之子也能感觉得到这股冷风的力量，他慢慢地沉下去，降低高度，将自己深深地浸在风里。  
　　就像蝙蝠侠每夜会做的那样。  
　　要找到这个人类义警对他来说可算不上难事，他没花多少工夫就锁定了蝙蝠的位置——他在港口，在货仓的一角蹲伏。  
　　凯尔见过很多擅长隐蔽自己的人类，但蝙蝠绝对是其中的佼佼者。一般的人只是尝试着让自己的气息溶入黑暗，而他要藏得更深一些。凯尔不大喜欢跟他一起 “过夜生活”。他在霓虹灯下或在其他的什么地方都藏得足够好，连同伴都很难辨别他的踪迹，这给配合行动增加了许多困难。还好这对于拥有X视线的超人来说只 是多看几眼的麻烦。  
　　他一向很会挑地方躲藏，这可能是种天赋。比如现在，像这个地方，货仓，这是个好主意。凯尔不知道他在这里呆了多久了，一个钟头？两个钟头？也许天刚黑 他就蹲在那里了，一堆集装箱的上方，探照灯的盲区。他蹲在那里，心跳平稳，几乎毫无气息。属于韦恩集团的十来个集装箱掩护着他，他在等待今晚的猎物。  
　　凯尔在天空里俯视着他。他现在的角度完全可以俯视整个高谭，能够看到新镇和开发区的霓虹，也能看到漆黑一片的罗宾逊公园。港口相对阴暗些，午夜时分市 政厅区只剩下个别楼层还亮着灯火，凯尔猜测那可能是市警署。排布规整的路灯从那里一直延绵到蝙蝠侠埋伏的亚当斯港，还没到沿海就断了，只剩下四个交错的探 照灯和不合规范的拉线照明。年久失修，这个仓库区像是有二十年无人问津了，可事实上它每天都被使用。  
　　超人看见蝙蝠侠移动了一下，身体的重心向左偏移，之前他几乎一直靠右腿蹲着，身体贴住一排早就废弃了的金属灯架，动作有点儿像印度僧侣在练习瑜伽。现 在他在调整姿势，这是一个讯号，他大概习惯于用左腿发力。因为他必须在十秒钟之内蹿到别的箱子上去，有一队人向这边走过来了，七个人，至少有三个人拿着电 筒。  
　　这个判断并不对，下一秒钟他就看见蝙蝠侠张开双臂，与夜幕同色的斗篷霍然伸展，遮盖了位于下方的一切，无论是电筒的光柱还是那七个可怜虫。凯尔不知道他们干过什么，只有一点是再清楚不过的：今晚对他们来说会是个难忘的夜晚。  
　　最先被搞定的是走在最前面的一个。一般这种人都有几分胆色，而且他们会选择自己拿着电筒，就是一端是照明一端是电击棒的那种警用电筒。凯尔相信他在看 到偷袭者的一刹那想过要把手里那根棒子翻过来，但显然，他没能完成这个切换，他手里的两件东西一前一后飞了出去，左手是电筒，右手是一支手枪。第三样被击 中的是他的下巴，蝙蝠用手掌自下而上猛击在他的下颔骨上，那一定很疼。  
　　在损失掉第二只电筒后他们开枪了，蝙蝠侠在地上打了个滚遁入黑暗。不怎么漂亮的闪避动作，但是实用。有两个人昏倒了，剩下的五个也有一半快要昏倒了。他们用唯一完整的电筒到处乱晃，搜寻着那个穿黑斗篷的怪物。  
　　“他一定还在这儿！”凯尔听见了他们的嘶喊。是的，判断正确，他还在这儿——在你们的后面，倒挂在上方。有几次他们胡乱抓在空中的手都险些碰到了他斗篷坠下的一角。  
　　第二次出击是全然无声的，蝙蝠侠也许爱玩三角洲游戏，或者他受过这种“摸掉一两个人头”的小训练。他在他们分散的时候倒空翻跳下去，在箱子后面藏着。 只要有单个人靠近，他就用那隐蔽色的斗篷迅速地裹住猎物。他这么干了两次以后，凯尔才搞清了他的手法：他得手的同时会用拇指和食指摁住猎物的后颈使他们短 暂晕厥。有的中国功夫片里演示过这个，人类的身体有很多容易攻陷的弱点。  
　　最后还剩下两个人，他们一个有枪，一个还拿着电筒。是时候结束收网了，蝙蝠侠走出来，出现在照明之下。探照灯很识时务地将集装箱山脉的阴影曲线映在他脸上，这让他那露在面罩之外的人类部分也显得愈发狰狞了。  
　　“射他！射他！！”那两个人用尖锐的声音叫喊。蝙蝠侠翻滚着，不算轻松地避开子弹，距离太近了。然后他丢出飞镖击中了枪管。拿枪的家伙盯着那片蝙蝠形 状的金属片，满脸的难以置信。“不，不不！”他尖叫着，“你不是真的！你是——是个怪物！你不是真的！上帝保佑！我数到三，你会消失——”他居然用手去抓 握蝙蝠镖锋利的边缘，血淌了出来，噩梦没有醒来。  
　　真是个悲剧……超人在空中怜悯地看着他，如果他喊救命，他不确定自己应不应该下去。  
　　接下来他明白了他应该下去，阻止这一切——拿电筒的傻瓜想学布鲁斯·李，试图用左腿给某位格斗专家来个侧踢，蝙蝠侠一手刀切在他那条腿上——骨头断了，凯尔听见了那个声音。那个，脆弱的，可怕的，声音。  
　　他启用了X视线，扫描倒下去翻滚哀号的嫌疑犯。他左腿胫骨骨折，在某个位置，同个位置……他跟一个叫做红帽子乔的高谭混混伤在一模一样的位置。


	4. Chapter 4

　　 “停手，蝙蝠侠。”说出这句话的同时凯尔就后悔了，这是最不合适的时机。他本该等蝙蝠侠去瞭望塔的时候跟他说说这事的，或者，找个其他什么机会。总之不能是在这儿，在高谭某个干冷的晚上碍他的事。  
　　他下降，悬浮在码头探照灯交叠的宽阔光柱中。他不习惯隐藏在黑暗中，再说他也没什么好隐藏的了。  
　　蝙蝠侠抬起头看着他，面罩上护镜泛着可怖的苍白色泽。凯尔一直觉得这是整套蝙蝠制服中最出色的设计，既掩护了使用者的眼睛，又能把恐怖推上顶峰。在大部分影视作品里，没有眼珠的怪物总给人最可怖的观感，他们缺少了某个真正能够传达人性特征的部件。  
　　“够了，现在他们什么都做不了了。叫警察来搞定吧，你得说明他们还需要个医生。”  
　　沉默。凯尔以为他会立刻大发雷霆，就像在正义联盟的个别例会上那样。但他只是沉默着，站直了身躯，就用那对毫无表情的护镜正对着超人。。  
　　“超、超人！”尚有意识的两个疑犯向他伸出了双手，“救命！救命！”  
　　这他妈的不会也是个梦吧——真实存在的超人听见他们蜷伏在地上大声的怒骂。他有点儿尴尬地望着蝙蝠侠，后者的嘴角轻微地动了动——看不出那是个笑容还是打算说点什么。总之有一两秒钟他们谁也没有说话，然后蝙蝠重新俯下身去，蹲在失去了抵抗力的疑犯旁边。  
　　“搞定……”凯尔听见他重复着这个词，用一种噩梦般的极具嘲讽意味的口吻。他伸出戴着手套的右手，拇指和食指，哦不，别，别。  
　　凯尔眼睁睁地瞪着他把剩下两个醒着的家伙也掐昏了，接着抬起头来——这一回即使他还没开口凯尔都能看出他的怒气已经快要爆燃了：“你为什么会在这儿？——超人？”  
　　“我听见呼救。”凯尔落在地上，尽可能让自己的声音表现得足够平和。他不习惯在一起出勤以外的情况下居高临下地跟蝙蝠侠说话，而且他觉得这样一来高谭的黑骑士会变得更难沟通。他没办法继续想象蝙蝠侠仰视他然后嘲笑他的样子，尽管刚才这人就是这么做的。  
　　“是么？”蝙蝠侠扯动着嘴角，站起来，走到超人面前。真要命，这几乎是一个笑容了，但它不是，绝对不是。他扯动嘴角，说，“我一直以为高谭是神佑屏蔽区。”  
　　“啊哈？”凯尔用一种基本上可以称之为挺拔的姿态站着不动，交抱起双臂。  
　　也许是这个“超人式”的姿势起了点作用，蝙蝠侠在离他还有两步远的地方停住了，两只手都握着拳头，而不是直接戳上了蓝色大个子的胸膛。他微耸着肩膀，看起来很像是随时打算给眼前这个光辉灿烂的家伙来一拳。他的表情还是那么狰狞，不是笑也不很像愤怒，凯尔知道他会开口，甚至他想他都能猜到蝙蝠下面会说什么。  
　　……驱逐令……这就是领主的所为。  
　　“离开这儿！超人！”完全没有悬念的台词穿过两个超级英雄之间的空气，“离开我的高谭，这里不需要救世主！”  
　　凯尔闭上了眼睛，像个人类那样深深吸气。仿佛这样就能连同这句不客气的命令也一并吸进他的胸膛。他不介意蝙蝠侠狺狺的低吼在他的内心回响，他并不怕他，这是当然的。  
　　那么你在做什么呢，蝙蝠侠？为何你的城市，一个拥有守护者的城市中还会有人挣扎，有人呼救？这些他并没有问出来。  
　　取而代之的是这样一句：“你本可以下手轻点。”  
　　蝙蝠侠压低了肩膀，整个人瞬间拔高了数寸。他的斗篷将他的整个躯体都隐藏在其中，那是漆黑的、颀长的一条。他像个真正的鬼魅那样站着，冷笑：“我想我不必专门向你解释什么是罪有应得。”  
　　“有些人只是需要一个机会，”凯尔睁开了眼睛，“比如这个人，你可以轻易打断他的一条腿但你并不了解他——啊哈，我是说，你可能并不知道他为何选择犯罪而不是在这么一个晚上待在温暖的房间里干点儿别的什么……他可能只需要几百块，几百块就能买走他的良心和忠诚，因为他是真的需要。听着蝙蝠侠，我不会试图为你要对付的人抗辩，我相信你有足够的证据判断是非。但是，你也许应该了解一下罪犯们白天都在干些什么，他们也是别人的丈夫、父亲和儿子，而他们，他，现在被你打断了腿……就一个人类而言，我觉得这伤还是挺重的。”  
　　蝙蝠侠站着没动，凯尔看见他又扯动了一下嘴角。这一回很清楚不是一个笑容，光凭这个表情凯尔几乎已经确定自己马上就会挨上一记重拳。  
　　我不会还手，他对自己说。  
　　蝙蝠侠抬起手臂，没有攻击，而是甩开了斗篷，从自己的万能腰带里抽出一张照片，用能够捏昏活人的那两根手指夹着。“我想你不会有兴趣看看这个，超级救世主。”他用压得沙哑了的声音说道。  
　　凯尔接过那张照片。图像不是很清晰，但仍然能够看得出这是一个群交的场面：一群男人，仅从光裸的肢体上无法判断人数；两个女孩，很明显她们都没满十六岁；香烟，烫痕，精液，啤酒，血。  
　　两秒钟后凯尔把它还给了义警。“一个非法卖淫团伙？”他问。  
　　蝙蝠没有直接回答他，而是以一个人类能做到的最为傲慢的姿态大步走向某排集装箱，用加固过金属爪尖的手套狠狠地在木板缝隙中一抓，白色的粉末沾满了他的手掌。  
　　他把那手掌摊开给超人看：“一个藉由精配毒品控制未成年少女卖淫的团伙，你只答对了一小半。”


	5. Chapter 5

　　乔发誓这是最后一天了。  
　　当他在巷口遇到三明治艾德里安·格伦的时就已经在心底里如此赌咒发誓了。  
　　那会儿这个老意第绪【注1】正推着他那辆破餐车——那辆车是格伦和他老婆亲手拿白铁皮收 拾出来的，不过看起来它实在很像是他从他爹或是更老的什么人那里继承来的遗产。那辆车看上去都有一百岁了，跟高谭的自来水管道一样锈迹斑斑。可这不妨碍格 伦推着他的时候表情倨傲得活似英国女王御用的马夫。这可怜人，他做生意的年头绝不会比军火贩子托尼·斯达克之类的亿万富翁要少，乔看得出他自认为他是新镇 这一带干这行的老祖宗，可事实上他老是学不会伺候人，他不懂得罗马摔跤撂不倒找茬的混混，不愿意给混黑道的兄弟们提供免费晚餐，同样也没有什么相熟的条子 做靠山，常常被年轻的同行挤兑到垃圾桶旁边去摆摊。即使是这样他也会强调他的配料是独一家的——“格伦胡姆斯酱！格伦法拉费【注2】！三明治的最佳伴侣，就像辣妹一样落在舌尖，辣在你心。”  
　　乔承认他也许错在不该冲着艾茜咧嘴笑。艾茜·格伦，老格伦家的天使，她在社区教会学校上十一年级，有一头褐色的大卷发。那卷毛应当是烫出来的，至少乔 一直这么觉得。格伦常常向邻居们炫耀他的女儿。“她会用电脑，她打字快得让我看不清。她的拼写从来都是A，等她上大学，总有一天会永远离开这儿。”他喜欢 这么说，“我知道孩子们大了总是无情无义，不过我和我老婆向来想得开，我们才不指望她每个假期都回家。”  
　　乔看到艾茜从她家门里蹦出来，两条细细的小白腿交替动得很快，活力四射，仿佛有谁刚帮她上过发条。她三步两步跳下简易的旋梯，皮鞋在木板上砸出巨大的响声，嘴里大声喊着她爸的名字。  
　　高谭23街区到处都是这种旋梯，几根钢筋加几块钢条和木板，就是通往甜蜜家园的小径。在这里无奇不有，有的旋梯甚至只是钢筋加编织袋，天知道那些吉普 赛人是怎么绑扎它们的，总之230磅以上的人走在上面照样来去自如。住这儿的每个人都是能工巧匠。如果晚餐时间到访你会看见一种特殊的草编桌布，原料看起 来很像高谭河边生长的藨草，而事实上它们也就是高谭河边生长的藨草。这里的晾衣绳覆盖面比电话通信线路还要广，许多人习惯在上工前把东西晾出去，他们大多 在餐厅或码头工作，也有些是出租车司机，往往一离家就要十几个钟头，无论晴雨那些廉价的衣服鞋袜都只能在露天里挂着，随风飘摇。你可以拿它们当画布，也可 以拿它们当球门，最近一段时间，似乎小鬼们更流行拿它们当靶子扔那种五分钱一个的玩具蝙蝠镖。主人不会介意的，因为他们经常故意收错——也许整个社区都有 这种良好的传统，谁都不介意拿两件旧衫跟邻居换着穿穿。  
　　乔看到艾茜·格伦从楼梯上跑下来，身上套着她妈那件超大号的运动衫，冲过二三十年来从来没干燥过的巷子。新镇那边的小家伙是怎么称呼这条巷子的？高谭 沼泽，好像就是这样的。而隔壁的巷子，哥伦比亚移民区，庞尼一家埋身的地狱，那里永远有扫不尽的灰尘，而且干涸无比——所以他们叫它第23矿区。  
　　女孩的鞋跟带起的泥水飞溅在乔的裤管上。“嗨，帅哥！”她掠过他身旁的时候兴致很好地嚷了一句。然后她一直往前跑，大声喊着：“艾德，艾德，给我五十块钱！”  
　　“艾德”——她这样称呼她老爸，用青苹果一样的声音。他们一家都这么称呼他，她和她的弟妹们，老格伦有四个孩子，最大的十七，最小的四岁。“我的天使 们”——他这样称呼他们——“加百列和基路伯”，“乌利尔和拉斐尔”。他卖夹着胡姆斯或法拉费的三明治，每个卖1美元，刨去成本挣不了25美分。现在他的 加百列扑扇着翅膀飞过高谭沼泽，伸手问他讨要50美元。  
　　“我要买个邓洛普【注3】的网球拍。”她追上她老爸，双臂搭在他的老爷餐车上，撅着屁股左右摇晃：“我参加了网球俱乐部，艾德，我得有个自己的球拍。二手拍子的线太松了，球根本弹不起来。但是，我觉得我没必要买网球裙，我穿着短裤也可以接球。艾德，给我五十块钱。”  
　　她看起来很诚恳，或者还有点犹豫。这是有效的策略，因为乔瞅见老艾德里安正在数着他用来当收银柜的那个午餐盒里的零钱。这小妞，她又轻易得手了，从弟 弟们的嘴里挖走了一个月的巧克力，从格伦太太的碗橱里挖走了这个周的新鲜奶制品和炖鸡。她乘她老爸低头数钱的工夫抬起一只手向站在巷子中间挡路的红帽子混 混挥了挥手。  
　　她对他没有半分兴趣，他知道。同样的他还知道她会抽烟，有个大她六岁的男朋友。她的男朋友德里克在唱片店打工，同时也为“蟒蛇范德萨”干活。他的两条胳膊上都文着耶稣，很多十年级以上的女孩迷恋他的身材和脸蛋，他花起小艾茜的零钱来从不手软。  
　　乔抬起头看了一眼被晾衣绳网络规划成一格一格的天空。谁能告诉我这些他妈的黄色怪云是什么污染搞出来的——他胡思乱想着——听到艾茜的鞋跟再度踩过泥水的声音。  
　　“嗨，帅哥！”她欢快地跑回去，小白腿用力地蹬着，跟跑过去的时候节奏完全一样，唯一的区别是口袋里有钢镚儿叮咚作响。乔对她咧嘴笑了一下，算是给她的回应。他对她也没有一点儿的兴趣，她长得不漂亮，这傻姑娘根本不知道该怎么打扮自己。  
　　大概是这个敷衍的笑激怒了格伦。他大老远地向这个脏兮兮的落魄人挥着手：“你——就是你——你这个坏蛋！你笑什么？你笑什么？收起你的浪笑！我知道你在想什么！……”  
　　“不，你不知道。”乔笑着低下头轻轻说道。等他抬起头来小艾茜已经溜回家里去了，甚至连关门都没发出什么声音来。这可真不容易做到。  
　　然而有其他的什么声音愈来愈近，乔扭头瞟了一眼，立刻大叫起来。  
　　这是毫无内容的惊叫，格伦推着他的三明治餐车，冲锋一般向红帽子乔冲过来，车底三角转盘上小轮胎在泥潭里简直掀起了瀑布，他把餐车当成了装甲车，直奔目标，气势汹汹。  
　　乔开始逃跑了。起初他拖着他的左腿在跑，一颠一坡，跟所有忙着逃命的瘸子一样。这条该死的巷子又黑又长，一个捕风捉影的老爸追在他身后，活像是奈何岛 放出来的一匹野马。他跑着，还没彻底愈合的伤骨疼得他视线模糊。他跑着，甚至连避开伤腿都忘记了似的，他越跑越不像个瘸子。也许瘸子们逃命的时候都会忘记 自己本来是瘸的。  
　　乔不清楚自己跑了有多少米，可能只有三四十米，也可能是五十多米。他很清楚这条巷子的长度，巷子的尽头就是他栖身的出租屋。这幢老旧的楼房有三层，他住地下室，卫生间和厨房在一楼。他在家门口停下来，有个小孩用塑料片砸他的头，他让开了……那是个蝙蝠镖。  
　　格伦在后面十米的地方放着狠话。他说：“我得教训教训你，你这个恶棍！……你想对我女儿出手！我注意你很久了！没错！就是你！——我知道他们刚把你放出来，从那肮脏的号子里头！我知道你那淫荡的脑袋瓜子里都是些什么念头！范德萨豢养的纯种流氓！离我的艾茜远远的！”  
　　乔伸手理了理兜帽，把耳朵遮了起来。这是最后一天了，他对自己发誓，最后一天他容忍这个，他推开阴暗的楼门，干涩少油的门轴发出鬼片里才有的那种粗哑 怪声，高谭沼泽，该死的愚人村。他的房租明天到期，他的兜里一个硬子儿都没有。他发誓他宁愿去睡街头，或者求老板赏个地铺。他现在又有老板了，蟒蛇范德 萨，听说他的货和他的人昨夜里遇到了蝙蝠侠和超人。这些超级英雄对于干吊着交不上租的乔来说这可真是神兵天降。范德萨现在急需人手，而且最好是嘴紧的老伙 计。  
　　红帽子乔当然算是他可靠的老伙计。  
　　乔推开门，迎面便看见两个生脸孔抬着一个只有一块完整垫子的双人沙发从过道里走出来。他们一个看了他一眼，说：“多谢”，另一个则恶声恶气地吼了声“借过！”  
　　乔盯着沙发看了几秒钟，他猛地丢开门拦住他们：“喂老兄，我想这件东西我有点眼熟。你们该不会凑巧是从地下室搬上来的吧？”  
　　“这玩意儿还有人要？”他们像真正的白痴那样持续呵呵呵地傻笑着，继续抬着沙发移动脚步，用粗壮的胳膊把乔挤到一边。  
　　“麻烦帮忙这个床也抬出去！”地下室，他的领地，里面传来一个男人的声音。年轻的声音，不带半分南边腔，在高谭沼泽地区少见的口音。  
　　按照乔的计算他的租子还没到期，至少，还有二十个小时才会到期。他的领地进了贼。如果他没记错，他自己也算是干这一行的，他好像也是个贼。贼的领地遭了贼，这可真是桩妙事。  
　　我得会会乱进别人窝子的同行，他想着，一瘸一拐地走下楼梯。  
　　他的领地里灯火通明，他记得走道里的灯泡已经坏了几个月了，从他租下这间地下室的第三天起它就寿终正寝再没亮过，而他也懒得换。这是一个会给主人换灯泡的贼，一个雅贼。  
　　红帽子乔抱起双臂，站在大敞着的房间门口。  
　　体重绝对超过230磅的房东太太横亘在门内，挡在他和那神秘的雅贼之间。“乔，”她舔了舔肥厚的嘴唇，丢给他一个脂肪含量绝对丰厚的微笑，“你有新室友了，他连你的房租一起续了一个月。”  
　　“听起来是个新闻。”乔抱着双臂背靠在门框上，调整重心，尽量把隐痛的左腿摆成一个舒服点儿的姿势。  
　　女房东如同潜水艇一般缓缓游动到了一边，让出后面的人来。乔望过去，他的眼睛一瞬间眯了起来。  
　　站在门内的人穿着一双搞脏了的球鞋，身上套着咖啡色的运动T恤。“你好。”他说。  
　　年轻的声音，不带半分南边腔。不属于这片沼泽的声音。  
　　他向乔伸出一只手来，剩下的一只手他用来推了推鼻梁上的黑框眼镜：“你好，我叫肯特，克拉克·肯特。”  
　　他显然、恰好、就是、在乔面前假装掉过钱包的那个傻瓜。  
　

  
　　【注1】：对犹太人的称谓，意第绪语为德国犹太平民语言，现已将死，在以色列它已被现代希伯来语所取代。老意第绪一般特指德系犹太人。  
　　【注2】：都是以色列风味食品，胡姆斯是用鹰嘴豆、芝麻酱、大蒜、橄榄油和柠檬汁等配料制作的糊状食品，后者配料相似，是油炸丸子状。法拉费（Falafel）我找到一张图如下：  
　　　　  
　　【注3】：Dunlop，体育品牌，低端网球拍价格一般在30到50美元左右，不大耐用但是便宜。


	6. Chapter 6

　　“我不需要室友。”乔说。  
　　他开口说话的时候已经挤进了房间。这地下室也不宽敞，有些旧纸箱子啃掉了大部分的空间，它们大多敞着口，盛满了舞台剧旧道具——这些是房东太太的收 藏，她那死鬼老公曾是个舞台道具服装师，他给麦克白制造战甲，给伊丽莎白缝制长袍。后来他被解雇了，就在威士忌里滴大麻油，用莎乐美递给希律王的金杯盛 着，像奥赛罗那样一饮而尽，接着便用雷欧提斯刺伤哈姆莱特王子的宝剑割喉自尽。那把剑居然是纯钢的，他把它磨得熠熠生辉，横着一下就解脱了。房客们没人知 道他自杀的位置在哪里，有人说就是在这个地下室里。这里终年淤积着铁锈和霉菌的味道，蒙尘的宝剑与疯人的面具堆积如山，与死亡的传说作伴。  
　　当然，它的租金也最便宜。  
　　乔侧着身子，在缺乏通风的浑浊空气里挪动脚步，从名叫怀特太太的潜艇旁边小心翼翼地穿过。如果蹭到她肚子上的肉，他觉得自己搞不好会当场崩溃。  
　　他假装看不见克拉克·肯特，自顾自大摇大摆地走到床边，从床底拖出一个纸箱，箱子里还剩下两个苹果，一个完好，一个烂了一半。他把烂的拿起来擦了擦，在好的那一面咬了一大口，然后顺手向入侵者扔过去。“滚出去。”他说着坐在屋里唯一的那张中间塌了一个洞的床上。  
　　他的声音无精打采的，这种调调对肯特那种大块头肯定够成不了什么威胁。他躲过烂苹果，微笑着掉了个头，还是伸着手：“我叫克拉克·肯特。”  
　　“他是个好孩子，乔。”怀特太太笑意盈盈地在一旁帮腔，“他还帮我修好了防雨棚和换气扇。他是来找你的。”  
　　乔拿起另外一个苹果，用手套擦了又擦。“我猜也是。太太，我没说要跟人合租，而且我记得房租还没到期，到了我会乖乖卷铺盖走人的，太太。现在请你们都滚出去吧。”他低下头搓着他最后的存粮，用磨着牙根般的声音吐着字。  
　　怀特太太还堵在那里喋喋不休：“哦小可爱，他直接来找我，帮你交钱，说要陪你住个两天……原来你们彼此不认识？我还以为他是你的老同学什么的……”  
　　乔抬起头，一个字一个字地往外丢：“滚、出、去。”他继续揉搓着那个苹果，好像是花了点时间想了想，又补充道，“操……请，滚出去，你们，都。”  
　　怀特太太双颊上的肉团抖动了两下，那个叫做克拉克的白痴赶紧挡了过来。乔用眼角的余光瞥到他顶着一副傻兮兮的笑容轻触她的胳膊：“太太，请你回去吧，我来解决……这事儿没什么……我能搞定。看起来乔只是心情不大好。”  
　　女房东向后退，巨大的身躯卡在死人的遗物和出口之间。“他很危险。”她像个吉普赛老巫婆那样勾着头，小声对他撒下不祥的预言和魔咒，“他是个恶棍，他的兜里肯定有大麻。宝贝儿，千万别抽他给的烟。”  
　　“谢谢你，太太，你真是个好人。”那白痴把胖女人送出去了，双手叉腰站在门口做深呼吸。乔暗自好笑，因为有只道具公鸡刚好躺倒下来，脑袋就戳在这个克 拉克·肯特的屁股后面。他倒退了一步，果然撞上了。可惜他没被那玻璃钢的鸡嘴啄得跳起来，相反的，他笨手笨脚，动起来好像弗兰肯斯坦的造物【注4】，转身时一屁股把公鸡脑袋整个都撞折了。  
　　乔坐在床沿上，弓着身子双臂搭着大腿，抬眼看人的神情仿若坐在圆桌前的亚瑟王。“给个解释。”他玩着手里的苹果，用它指了一下克拉克，“你对我有兴趣？或者其实你对我的老板有兴趣？你不是条子，即使你是，在我这儿也捞不到什么有用的。滚出去。”  
　　“我帮你掏了下个月的房租，你可以继续住下去。本来我想多交两个月，但是……呃……我帮你买了个新沙发，然后我又给你买了张新床……一会儿咱们得把这 个旧的抬出去扔了。”肯特说。他弯腰捡起那个断掉的公鸡头，试图给它安回去。没有模型胶帮忙这显然是个奢望，他尴尬地看着它咯噔一声又砸在地上。  
　　“你的？”他指着那倒霉玩意儿问。  
　　“不，我的比那个要大得多。”乔冷笑着，终于开始啃他那个金贵的苹果。  
　　“噢。”克拉克站在那儿，盯着公鸡头，搓着双手。乔不确定他下面会说些什么，他会出现在这里本来就是个谜，不过，也不是那么不好解释。  
　　“嗯……是这样，乔，我是个记者。”他说，“我在大都会《星球日报》供职。”  
　　“记者。”乔嚼着苹果重复道，“唔……记者。”  
　　“对，我是个记者。但我不在这儿工作，我工作的地方在大都会……呃，我老大派我来采访布鲁斯·韦恩结果他们没预约好，韦恩的助理说我们跟《时代周刊》撞了车，他们来一个班子，做整期专辑，他们从摄影师到专访主笔都是辣妹……”  
　　乔翻着白眼继续嚼他的苹果。我要是韦恩我也宁可选时代周刊，整班辣妹，然后做他一整版的花边新闻，对着克拉克·肯特的脸一个亿万富翁的公鸡头能有什么施为？——他啃着苹果想——但是这跟住在23街区高谭沼泽地的红帽子乔又有他妈的什么关系？   
　　“……我老大说，计划取消，可我给你申请的经费不能浪费，既然你还在高谭，就利用这几天的时间去采访蝙蝠侠吧。”克拉克把没头的公鸡模型扶正，往箱子 深处塞了塞，同时极快地说着话。在他之前乔还没碰到过什么人能把一句话的语速提到他那么快的。他说：“哦！谁都知道蝙蝠侠从不接受采访，而且，我在高谭街 头问了一圈，显然这个城市里大部分的人都把他当成一个都市传说。没人知道他从哪儿来，没人知道他躲在什么地方，甚至没人确定得了他确实存在而不是警察搞出 来吓唬犯人的虚构人物……我觉得我老大准是后悔没派个美女过来……我有个这样的女同事，她精明干练，绝对不会比《时代周刊》的姑娘们逊色。”  
　　“……你他妈的到底想跟我说什么？”乔打断了他。  
　　“我想采访你。”克拉克说着，掏出了他的记者证。  
　　乔叼着苹果，用之前从未流露过的震惊表情瞪着他。  
　　这不会是真话，记者证可以伪造，这不算什么。乔瞪着这个自称记者的家伙，上下扫视着他，打量着他的脏球鞋、牛仔裤和T恤衫，看着他理得服服帖帖的头发，高高的颧骨，暴傻的眼镜，和玻璃片后面蔚蓝的眼珠。  
　　他的眼珠蓝得好像两个蓝色的水晶玻璃球。  
　　好吧，他看起来中规中矩，混黑道不可能弄出他这么衰的造型，条子的卧底也不会把戏演得如此业余。他的目的到底是什么呢？混点情报？体验生活？挣普利 策？把高谭小混混的悲惨世界晒给公众来博取同情分？——这主意不坏，可乔不能让他那么做。看吧，蟒蛇范德萨会撕了这个戴红帽子的叛徒，并且把小记者的手砍 下来跟他的证件一起打包寄给《星球日报》的主编。  
　　克拉克拿着他的记者证走近了叼着苹果的混混，以便他能够看清上面的照片——说老实话，他着正装的证件照比他本人还要傻冒十倍。“我想采访你……”他说着，“放心，我写报道的时候会用化名。昨天在隔壁的巷口我看到你……唔，拾金不昧……”  
　　“……我拿了你三百块。”乔艰涩地吞下一块苹果，“你到底是怎么找到这儿来的？”  
　　“我在哥伦比亚人的地盘找到了庞尼和安杰洛，他们说你住在这儿。”克拉克带着一脸傻瓜得胜后的幸福微笑宣布道，“我想找的人最后都能找得到。”  
　　那块苹果明明已经咽下去了，乔却还是觉得自己的喉咙里堵着点儿啥。他用力咽着口水：“你他妈真是疯了……你该听怀特太太的，我会给你抽大麻，操……你是理想主义者吗？小记者？我操……”他摇着头，“采访我……你这见鬼的白痴，你他妈的到底知不知道自己在干嘛？”  
　　“我知道，我知道。我只待七天就走，我保证绝不干涉你的任何事，只在旁边看看就好，不会给你添什么麻烦。我还可以再帮你多付一个月的房租，作为报酬，不过要等我申请的报销到账。”克拉克把记者证塞回牛仔裤屁股后面的大口袋里，笑容满面。  
　　这个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，他以为他真的在乎这个？他以为自己掏得出几张票子能搞定姓怀特的肥婆他就胜券在握？乔一直一直盯着他那双蔚蓝的眼珠，奋力控制住自己不要跳起来把这个家伙暴打一顿再丢进高谭河。  
　　“听着哥们儿，”他紧紧捏着没吃完的苹果，憔悴发红的眼眶里迸出狂犬才有的凶光，“我想你他妈不会想听听我在想什么……”  
　　“我可以开始提问了吗？”小记者从另一边的屁股兜里掏出一支录音笔，高高兴兴地按了一下，“第一个问题——你可以选择回答也可以不理我——乔，我想知道，你的腿是蝙蝠侠打断的吗？”  
　　乔继续盯住他的眼睛看。这透明的天真的蓝色，漂亮得好像姑娘们钟爱的水晶坠子。纯净的不真实的蓝色。克拉克·肯特……星球日报记者……对，记者克拉克·肯特。他刚才在问什么？  
　　“你想干的就是这个。”乔宛如出神一样地喃喃着，“刺探我……操！”  
　　他突然一把掀掉自己的帽子，两层帽子，动作又快又凶猛。他的头发露出来，黑色的，柔软的，被压得贴在头颅上，让他看起来比实际的年纪要更年轻。他掀掉自己的帽子，把剩下的半个苹果塞在肯特的空出来的那只手里。  
　　然后他跳起来，一把捞住小记者的后脑勺，用两个手指勾下他的眼镜扔在地上。  
　　“你想操我。别以为我不知道。你看上我了，伪君子。”他贴住他，说。  
　　克拉克瞪大了他那双标致的蓝眼睛。“我想你误会了！”他像精神错乱者那样惊叫起来，抓着半个吃剩的苹果，头往后仰，跌跌撞撞，傻到极点，“这只是个采访！你一定从来没被人采访过……不，别，别这样，喂————”  
　　乔抓住他的头发，凑上去，嘴唇极快地擦过他的鼻翼和嘴，牙齿在记者下唇上狠狠咬了一下。录音笔和苹果一先一后掉在了地上。  
　　“伪君子。”他松开手，带着一抹火神洛基【注5】剪下西芙【注6】头发后所怀的微笑，慢慢坐回床沿上，当回他那地下室的亚瑟王。他冷酷地瞧着克拉克蹲在地上兀自摸索眼镜与录音笔。  
　　记者终于找到了他的失物。“这真是糟透了。”他嘀咕着，“最差体验。”把侥幸没摔坏的眼镜架回鼻梁上。接着他又找回了录音笔，捏着它转来转去，仔细检查有没有摔出裂缝，“该死，这支是新买的……”  
　　最后他按下了试听键。  
　　一个低沉的安静的声音从那小小的金属色窄条里传了出来。一个异常空旷的声音，回荡在这世界尽头肮脏狭窄的一处角落，在这个地下室里，喃喃絮语。那声音带着强烈的疏离感，虽然只来自几分钟前，却给人恍如隔世的错觉。  
　　“你看上我了，伪君子。”它低语道。  
　　克拉克仰起脸孔来望着乔，有点儿僵硬地笑着，再次搭讪。  
　　“试音效果还蛮不错，哈？”他说。　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注4】：即瑞典贵族弗兰肯斯坦用尸块制造的科学怪人，弗兰肯斯坦系英国诗人雪莱的妻子玛丽·雪莱于1818年创造的同名小说中的人物。  
　　【注5】：北欧神话里的十二神祗之一，精通魔术，性格诡谲，酷爱恶作剧，后蜕变为恶魔，怂恿黑暗之神谋杀光明之神，最终被铁链锁住。  
　　【注6】：北欧神话中十二神祗之一，力量之神托尔的妻子，土地与收获女神。她有一头金发，在熟睡时被火神洛基恶作剧剪光了。后托尔为其报仇，逼迫洛基找巧匠用黄金为西芙重新打造了能够生长的金发。


	7. Chapter 7

　　瞭望塔监控室钛合金的活动门灵敏地在凯尔面前敞开，又在他进入后，以稳定的速率轻轻闭合，滑轮与金属摩擦，发出波形平滑的噪声。  
　　超人没有脚步声，他飘浮在离地两英寸的地方。其实这间空间站拥有力场模拟系统，全然复制了地球的平均重力。他完全可以落下，脚踏实地地行走，但他没 有。从某种意义上看来，瞭望塔并不属于地球世界，异星人的特权在这里可以有节制地释放。对于凯尔来说，他承认自己颇为享受这种闲适的飘浮，在这里没有人会 因为你脚不沾地就尖叫或者鼓掌，当他飘过餐厅的时候正在看书的约翰·斯图亚特甚至都没抬头看他一眼。氪星人很满意这个，他想搞不好这就是他想要的。  
　　监控室内的全息物质屏幕全开，淡绿半透明的方块排布成半圆弧悬于半空，圆心是一张金属色的独立液压制动座椅。大量的银色导管从绝缘地板下的通信布线管 道伸出来，分布盘结在这个房间的各个位置，有一些没入了控制座椅的下方，另一些则绞缠而上，分裂成若干小枝，盘踞在扶手周围，直抵按键和触控盘，以及包裹 着它们的金属护膜。像个王座——凯尔这样想——当周身墨黑的蝙蝠侠端坐其上的时候，那俨然就似是诡谲的骷髅王座。  
　　凯尔飘浮在门口，只是看着。沉默。  
　　在这几乎是纯银色的空间里没有风，循环系统模拟出的空气无声流动着，以人类身体较为不易觉察的速度。超人红色的披风安静地垂坠着，他毫无依凭地静止在屏幕与座椅后方，与正坐在那里忙着调整数据的蝙蝠侠相隔不到十个英尺的地方。仿佛空气中的一个氧分子。  
　　服务器风扇的嗡鸣与磁道读盘的噪声，硬件启动的电子告警音，蝙蝠侠的心跳。凯尔凝神听着黑衣义警的人类心跳。蝙蝠侠的心率与凯尔曾听过的许多人差别很 明显，比如绿灯侠约翰，比如露易丝，他的心跳得比他们都要更慢一些，节奏平缓、安定。他大约受过特训，学习如何严格控制自己的呼吸、心跳和情绪，让自己的 身体反应尽可能地像一台运行良好的机器那样精准。所以他和乔也不同，乔的波动会大一些。  
　　乔，红帽子乔，高谭的扒手，黑帮的卒子，命如草芥的凡人。  
　　“我不知道你还想继续在那儿傻站多久。”蝙蝠侠突然发出低吼般的声音，撕裂了犹若秘境的气氛。他用戴着黑色手套的手——或者说利爪——张开五指在虚空中一抹，一面崭新的屏幕浮现了，端整的轮廓骤然间勾勒清晰，上面跳出几个视窗，好像是什么热成像分析图片和表格。  
　　凯尔像个人类那样抽气，他不该惊叹然而他的内心正惊叹不已。科技。华丽的魔术。蝙蝠侠应当是天生的巫师和表演家。  
　　“如果你还是没什么要说的，我建议你到轮值的时间再来。现在是我的时间。”巫师先生背对着他漫不经心地说。依然是低吼，他威胁他人成瘾。  
　　凯尔飘在空中交抱起双臂：“我想我可以等你忙完了再说。”  
　　“那你还是现在开口比较好——”蝙蝠把双手搭在金属座椅的扶手上，按动压感触屏。液压装置启动发出轻盈的嘶嘶声，那巨大的王座升起来，转了个向。他用 指尖在屏上滑了两下，调整自己的高度，把双肩的位置整个推升到与超人的肩头齐平。他看着那人形的异乡人，抬高下巴：“什么事？说吧，克拉克·肯特。”  
　　超人砰地一声坠在绝缘地板上。他没办法再维持任何关于超人的状态，他放下双臂像个舞台剧里被背叛的人那样难以置信地倒退了一步：“你，你说什么？”  
　　“克拉克·肯特，大都会《星球日报》的一名记者。来自堪萨斯小镇的农场男孩。你的父亲名叫乔纳森·肯特，母亲是玛莎·肯特，因为你的氪星血统我判断他 们其实只是为你保守了多年秘密的人类养父母。你被人类养大，混迹人类社会接受正规美国教育，需要我重复你的升学履历和高中成绩单吗，超人？”  
　　蝙蝠侠动着嘴唇，用比低吼略微温柔一些的语调说话吐字。可他说的这些对于凯尔来说都太残酷了……这是赤裸裸的刺探和攻击，而且来得那么突然。超人幻想 过他们有朝一日彼此公开身份时的情形，事实上他一直坚信会有这么一天的，他们在面对邪恶的时候能够肝胆相照，又何必在心平气和的时候固牢各自的城防？他相 信有一天蝙蝠侠会在他的面前摘下面罩，细数他的过往，这是值得幻想的，无论是对一个职业记者还是一个职业英雄而言。他尊重蝙蝠侠，从未擅自扫描过他那黑色 面罩下的脸孔。凯尔认为超级英雄们应当互相尊重隐私，比如大家都能容忍瞭望塔里到处都是浮动摄像头，但前提是私人房间里不可以有。  
　　蝙蝠侠过线了，他先过线的，他摧毁了一些本该完整的东西。  
　　“……黑进一所公立高中校级数据终端的防火墙并非是值得炫耀的事，蝙蝠侠。”超人又退了一步，这一次却纯粹是因着厌恶。他再也不想离这个卑鄙的人那么 近了。他的X视线无法穿透黑骑士的面罩，甚至他看不透他周身的任何一个角落，每一片制服的装甲。它们含铅。好吧，这简直是一定的。蝙蝠侠怎么看都不像是个 在这方面会不设防的人。  
　　可是这真的太不公平了。  
　　“你们镇上的学校电脑没有装任何付费防火墙。”蝙蝠侠说，“肯特先生，我原以为你会来自更虚幻一些的地方，例如奥芝国【注7】，而事实往往比幻想无聊得多。”  
　　他这是在开玩笑还是纯然的炫耀？——凯尔-艾尔在心内怒吼，用铁拳疯狂粉碎着一切不切实际的幻想，而超人只是面无表情地耸了耸肩：“确实。”  
　　现在他比蝙蝠侠的位置要低了，他仰视着这个把自己藏在一堆含铅物质里的变态，这个有可能是全世界最不像人类的人类。他强迫自己在这种不利的条件下保持着相当的倨傲。他再度抱起双臂：“你对此有什么见解吗？”  
　　“后天的培养对思维的形成起到不可磨灭的作用。你在人类中长大，从心理上来说，在现阶段你和普通人类并无差别——一种‘类人心理’，嗯？人类的心是很脆弱的，凯尔。”蝙蝠侠居高临下地看着他。  
　　他的声音愈来愈柔和了……这也许是种错觉，单单属于超人的错觉。甚至那最后一句，凯尔有理由错觉他怀着相当丰沛的感情，因为当他吐出那一句的时候他的 心率有一点点的变化。不管他是否有意要超人对他的揭露作出某些情绪上的响应，他已先行震动了自己。宛如一只蝴蝶扇动翅膀那么微妙的震动而已。  
　　凯尔看着蝙蝠侠。仰视他，无视他，无视他的心跳，无视自己能听到他心跳的事实。这项能力目前还是他的秘密，整个正义联盟中无人知晓。就现在大家彼此不坦诚的情况来看，他也没有必要再多交代一些什么了。  
　　“你来找我到底有什么事？”蝙蝠侠的心率和声线终于都归了位，一切正常了。他理当如此，用凶恶的声音说话，同时一颗心似他周围那些精密的机器一样无情而又可靠。  
　　“道歉。”超人说，“为那天晚上我突然出现。”  
　　“不算突然出现，我知道你在那儿，但我以为你不会插手。”蝙蝠侠点点头，“我接受你的道歉，三个小时后请准时来替班。”他的手指摸上触屏，打算把座椅掉转回去。  
　　“等等。”凯尔飘起来，在空气中划出一道短暂的鲜艳的残影，浮在蝙蝠侠与监控屏幕之间，“我还有些话，你必须听一听。”  
　　蝙蝠向后靠过去，紧绷的身体松懈下来，倚在椅背的人体功能软垫上，扯动他的嘴角：“我知道你想说什么——关于超级英雄的定义，行为界限——这个你说过很多次了，超人。”  
　　凯尔觉得嘴巴很干。他明明还没有开始讲话，当然了，即使他已经一刻不停地讲了半个钟头，作为一个氪星人他也不该感觉到这种属于人类的干渴。蝙蝠侠刚才是怎么说的？——“类人心理”……他在反复提醒他，要他时刻记住自己不是人类？  
　　“是的，我跟你说过不止一次。我说过很多次了。我们应当正面引导人们，成为他们看得到的道德和行为的榜样，而不是不择手段地威胁恐吓罪犯。”还是说 了……凯尔想，他还是说了。尽管这傻得要命，尽管他知道结果是什么。他还是说了，他把话一口气说到了底，“你在高谭打断疑犯的腿，没有法律允许你这么做。 你这样跟他们之中最坏的人没有分别，蝙蝠侠。”  
　　然后他们彼此相对，相对着沉默。  
　　有几十秒钟，凯尔听到蝙蝠侠的心跳加快了一点点。“超人，我想你搞错了两件事。”义警说。  
　　当他开口他的心跳再度慢下来了。“首先我不属于超级英雄，我只是正义联盟的赞助商联络人和顾问。”他静静地说。  
　　凯尔在他的对面望着他，深呼吸。又一个人类的动作，他明知道自己根本不需要氧气……“类人心理”，非常好，他又中了。  
　　“其次，我不是你想象中的那种好人，我只是挡在高谭最坏的人与公众之间的一道屏障。”  
　　说完这段话，蝙蝠向超人伸过手去——有一刹那凯尔以为这只手真的是向他伸过来的，可惜不是。它从他的右臂旁边擦过，轻点屏幕。有四五个明亮的全息屏一闪而逝，如肥皂泡那样碎裂消失。这黑袍的魔法师。  
　　“我会证明你是错的。”凯尔吸着气，用他的门牙磨了一下饱满的嘴唇。  
　　“大都会那一套在高谭行不通。”蝙蝠侠交叠双手，把肘子撑在座椅的扶手上，“你挡着我了，肯特先生。”  
　　“不是大都会，就是在高谭。”凯尔-艾尔——克拉克·肯特叉着腰飘浮得更高了些，“在高谭，我找到一个实例，我将正面引导他。”  
　　蝙蝠侠这一天第二次扯动了他的嘴角：“听起来十分新鲜。恕我直言超人先生，你的老相好莱克斯·卢瑟最近一直没有公开露面，卢瑟公司也没有进一步的动向。有传闻说他搭上了军工巨贾托尼·斯达克，我认为这件事更值得你费点心思调查。”  
　　“不，我要把一个高谭的罪犯变成好人给你看。”凯尔叉着腰，瞪着他那双蔚蓝色的眼睛，用一种几乎称得上热切的语气说道，“我会正面引导他，绝不干预他的作为。日久见人心，蝙蝠侠，光吓唬人是没用的。”  
　　如果他没听错，蝙蝠侠的心率有一瞬间猛地拔到了普通人类的高度，跟约翰、露易丝、乔差不多的速率。  
　　他听见他用本该是低吼的暗哑声音放出似乎更适合被称之为喃喃的言语：“……你以为你在高谭的泥沼里能挖到什么？一条泥鳅？一个街头混混？”  
　　这话其实毫无敌意。实际上蝙蝠侠已经被他挫败了，被他那天真的好心肠撞得心跳都有点儿失控。但凯尔体里的克拉克·肯特却真正地被这怪物冷酷的态度激怒了。他因着自己曾经怀有的某些期待而倍感自我厌弃。类人心理。  
　　“我希望你也不要干预我的行动。”超人说。  
　　“没兴趣。”蝙蝠侠冷哼着，移动座椅忽略掉被超人挡住的屏幕，把自己又丢回了数据堆里。　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注7】：美国作家弗兰克·鲍姆的著名代表作《绿野仙踪》（The Wounderful Wizard of OZ）里虚构出来的魔法仙国。


	8. Chapter 8

　　一楼的楼板发出有规律的响声，持续了好一段时间了。从清晨五点钟开始……或者五点半？克拉克不能确定自己是何时在沙发上惊醒的。当他意识清醒的时候他能够有效地封锁自己的超能力，如果他陷于疲劳，有一部分的能力就会自己突然发挥出来，有如一台机器在深夜里突然自己启动了——想想看，那可够吓人的。  
　　而现在他很疲劳。高谭曾是工业重镇，污染是上个世纪乃至上上个世纪的遗留问题，这里终年都笼罩着厚厚的云层，阳光并不充足，克拉克需要去海边或者浮在云上晒晒太阳……这得等到中午，或者下午，不是现在。现在乔随时都可能“下班”回来，他应当留在屋里，免得那个老江湖起疑。  
　　乔是昨晚七点离开地下室的。那会儿他们刚刚一起把新买的单人床抬进来放好。“你最好别跟着我。”他杀气腾腾地说，“如果不想明天我就被剁成五截躺在河沟里——”  
　　克拉克抬起双手做了个投降的姿势，退回沙发上坐着。尽管他很想知道这一夜小混混到底在做些什么。他本来还想请教蝙蝠侠几个问题，关于蟒蛇范德萨的团伙，关于乔在其中所处的位置。但他几乎是十分绝望而肯定地想到，义警什么都不会透露。他坚持用高谭的方式解决高谭的问题，同时保守着高谭的秘密。令人费解的固执。  
　　如果他愿意把问题交付给正义联盟一切本可以完成得更好些，这个城市会变得如昔光鲜，一切可以早日重回大萧条以前。至少是表面上。他们甚至能用技术手段驱散那些云——暂时的，在一定的时间周期内。  
　　说真的，他不知道该如何下手。就像是他没法控制楼上的噪声，起初那听起来似乎是两个人在搏斗，抓住手边的所有东西乱抡，桌椅板凳，甚至还有碗橱——基督担保克拉克有听到碗碟敲击摇晃的声音——像地震，又不是地震。这幢楼的预制板太薄了，根本没有隔音能力。渐渐那些声音大起来，夹杂着女人的尖叫。仿佛地震转眼间又变成了谋杀。  
　　克拉克猜到那可能是什么了。他不想听，但这根本不需要什么超级听力就能听个全套。就在他的正上方，若干公尺的距离之上，一对男女兴之所至，做起了早间操课。乔说过，那是汉森·施诺姆先生和太太，出租车司机和缝纫女工，他们早晨六点就会双双离家各奔饭碗。但乔没说他们早晨五点多就会醒来做爱，而且似乎用尽了整个出租屋里所有的角落来进行盘肠大战。  
　　施诺姆太太有一把女高音的好嗓子，每当她男人进攻的时候她便尖叫。她叫得那么凄厉，克拉克有好几次都在怀疑她其实是被一把真正的刀子给捅了。他们最终回到了床上，并不结实的床板吱嘎作响，四个床脚节奏明快地轮流猛击地面。肯特先生在楼下踱步转圈无处躲藏，最后他扑倒在床上，抓过两个枕头捂住了后脑勺。  
　　“我记得你说过床是我的，你睡沙发。”就在这个时候，地下室的门被人从外面粗鲁地推开——也许是踹开了。乔站在那里，帽子戴得严严实实，一身清早的寒气，还有浓浓的啤酒味。  
　　“噢！”克拉克如同被一根线遽然提起脖子那样坐起来，“你……早安。”他的眼镜挂在鼻尖上，头发乱七八糟，精神和造型都摇摇欲坠。他猛瞪着那双蓝得跟玻璃珠子一样的眼睛，瞪到极大，表情崩溃而且无辜，他直勾勾地望着床主。  
　　接着他抱着一个枕头站起来，伸手拉了拉揉皱的床单，动作犹如关节不灵活的木偶：“哈，没错，床是你的，我只是借来用用。”  
　　“没经过我批准。”乔把两手抄在口袋里，向前走了两步，用肩头一拨把门扣上了。  
　　他走得愈近这房间里的酒味就愈浓烈，克拉克忍不住寻思他是不是把整瓶啤酒直接倒在身上了。等他看清了这人的脸色，他立刻肯定了一件事：即使他确实倒了整瓶啤酒在身，也绝对是他人所为，且未经乔本人的批准。  
　　他的脸色臭得像极了蝙蝠侠——好吧，这是个糟糕的比方。然而第一时间从克拉克即超人凯尔-艾尔那浑浑噩噩的脑海里吐了个气泡浮上来的，就是这么一个想法。  
　　接踵出现的第二个念头是：此等恶劣情绪属于特产，高谭的。  
　　乔一瘸一拐地走过来，克拉克还在盯着他看，睡眼惺忪，面色惨白。“那边去，”乔指着沙发，“老子要睡觉了。”  
　　“你该冲个澡再睡。”克拉克用梦幻般的朦胧语调提醒他。  
　　是个好提议。乔的脸孔上还沾着夜晚的浮灰。他总是有办法把自己蹭得灰头土脸，这搞不好是一种独门秘技。克拉克还记得昨天傍晚自己是如何死缠活磨地说教，才让他洗了脸再出门的，到如今显然是前功尽弃。  
　　乔皱着眉头，伸手捋掉兜帽和棒球帽，筋疲力尽地拉扯着身上的旧外套：“我没浴液，洗发水也没有了。”  
　　“我记得卫生间里有块公用的肥皂。”克拉克提醒他。  
　　“没了，大概昨天晚上被怀特太太的猫吃了。”混混夸张地打着足已令下巴脱臼的哈欠，用戴着破手套的手猛拍胸口。  
　　克拉克认为猫是不会吃肥皂的，但这个他没说。他实在不想再触点儿霉头。昨天他在乔的嘴里什么正经信息都没掏到，在蝙蝠侠的嘴巴里则收获了一大把冰冷的恶言恶语。他那一辈子都在种植玉米的养父，堪萨斯小镇的农民乔纳森·肯特是怎么说的？——万事开头难。  
　　得，这才只是个开头。  
　　克拉克叹了口气把枕头扔在沙发上，拖过自己的旅行包，从方便袋里掏出两长条的一次性旅行用小包装。  
　　“喂。”乔用牙齿叼着手套的边沿把它们硬从手掌上剥下来，那动作就好似是在褪下一层真的皮。他口齿含糊地发问，带着一丝恶质的笑意：“保险套？哟，大清早就想来一发？”  
　　克拉克不理他，他知道这家伙是故意惹事。他把小包装扔向高谭混混：“沐浴露和洗发水！还缺什么？”  
　　乔看着那两条长得确实有点像保险套的傻玩意儿，吐掉他的手套冷笑起来：“我也没有毛巾。”  
　　“不可能吧。”  
　　“我挂在卫生间，然后被猫吃了。”  
　　“好吧。”这回克拉克认定了，乔是在故意找茬。他叹了口气，从包里拽出自己的毛巾也扔了过去，“说真的，我想认识那只猫。”  
　　乔把外套手套和发黑的旧袜子统统堆在床脚边的地板上，毫不脸红地抓起克拉克的毛巾和克拉克的旅行装浴液。他用跟他的脸比起来委实白得可爱的牙齿咬住其中一片小包装撕扯着，眼神充满攻击性地直视记者的脸。  
　　他撕下一片包装，与此同时楼板上方的施诺姆太太十分应景地发出了最后一声呻吟，尖锐的，高亢的，水乳交融，欲仙欲死。  
　　在乔的对面，克拉克慌乱地背过了身去，跪在双人沙发上把两个靠垫翻来翻去。  
　　“找什么？”乔用介于生理疲劳和刻意的慵懒之间的声音发问。  
　　“录音笔——啊，在这！”克拉克再转回来的时候已经把自己收拾好了，虽说他的头发还有点乱，至少眼镜端正，表情也平和得多了，“我想你一定是打算一睡一天，所以我最好抓紧时间继续我的采访。”他高举着录音笔活像在什么鬼怪山洞里举着能救命的火炬——按下录音键，他急吼吼地开始提问：“能跟我谈谈你的童年吗，乔？拣你想说的说。”  
　　乔站起来，穿着肮脏的牛仔裤和袖口绽线的黑色长袖T恤，肩上担着克拉克的毛巾，手里攥着克拉克的浴液和洗发水，大获全胜地瘸着脚走：“我没有童年。”  
　　克拉克迅速站起来跟在后面，举着录音笔：“那好，我换一种问法，能谈谈你五岁到十二岁这段时间的事吗？有没有什么印象最深刻的？”  
　　“……我爹妈挂了。”  
　　“啥？你是说——”  
　　“我爹跟我妈，死了，”乔停住脚步，半转过脸来恶狠狠地说道，“妈的，就是那种死，活不过来的那种，听明白了？”  
　　这不是个适合谈论这些的地方。他们正好走到地下室去往一楼的走道中间，没有人开灯，举目可见的都是黑暗。  
　　克拉克没办法告诉乔他其实仍可以看到他的脸，他此刻脸上的表情。这是普通人类没有的特权。他不能告诉他说我看得出你的痛苦是真的。他听得见他的心跳起伏，知道他情绪激动。他感激他这一瞬间的坦诚，又内疚自己的唐突。这是他不能直说的，当然这不会是唯一一件。  
　　还有一件事他也没法儿说——刚才，在乔突然进门的刹那，他坐起来，睁开眼睛，因为疲惫而失控，开启了一部分X视线。  
　　他看见的是全裸的乔站在他的面前。  
　　他看见他的人类肉体，正面的，白皙的，裸露的，清晰到每一根蜷曲的毛发，每一块结实的筋肉，以及与之交缠的搏动的血脉。乔不会知道的，克拉克一直瞪着他看呢。他一时间切换不过来，他不知道这是主观的原因还是自己真的太累了。总之他做了不该做的事。  
　　他还看见乔的身体上有许多瘀伤和已然愈合的旧外伤，除却必然留有淤痕的左边小腿，他的右边胁下也有一大块的淤青。这是硬物重击造成的，也许与他那不名誉的工作有关。一个活得体面而快乐的人不会有那么多不明来历的伤痕。  
　　可这并不影响这具身体总体上的美感，作为一个人类来说乔的身材棒极了，任谁一窥都会赞叹。那些流氓喜欢怎么说来着？无论男女都会想要跟他来一炮……是的，确实就是这样。  
　　克拉克还记得他右腹上方的淤青，该死的它在一个怎样的位置啊，那分明是疯狂的天才画家以这美好的肉体为幕，恣意泼洒出的血腥变态的作品——沿着它的边沿往下，就是骤然收缩的腰线，乔腰部的轮廓，他若隐若现的腹肌，柔韧得让人窒息。克拉克眼睁睁看着他走近，坐下来，牙齿咬住浴液包装的边沿……一霎间他觉得自己真的要窒息了，不是因为缺氧，而是因为极似人类的某种欲望。  
　　该死的。为什么这时候出来……类人心理……  
　　他只能站在那一团黑里面沉默。高谭的黑暗宛如有生命的怪物，它蜿蜒盘踞在每一个角落。他和他正落在它的腹中，他们只能沉默。  
　　沉默的黑暗中克拉克看着乔。乔的神情还是那么颓废，一双眼睛却始终闪着肉食性动物才有的凶悍的光。“现在你不该跟着我。”他冷冷地说。  
　　“……对不起。”记者听见自己这样说着，声音融合了彼时的黑暗与双重的歉疚，被他手中的录音笔如实保留。


	9. Chapter 9

　　神奇女侠戴安娜看到超人独自站在瞭望塔宽阔的天台上。巨大的防护罩敞开一线，仿佛泰坦巨人睁开的眼缝。超人就站在第二层水晶护罩的下方，宛如那独眼巨怪碧蓝的眼珠。他交抱双臂，没有飘浮，目光平视着空间深处。  
　　“凯尔。”亚马逊公主飞落在氪星之子的身后，像燕子一样的轻盈，“有件事我想问问你。”  
　　凯尔-艾尔放下手臂朝她偏了偏头：“蝙蝠侠跟你说了什么？”  
　　公主背着双手，用长靴的跟子在绝缘地板上画着圈。“哦，他？他什么都没说。”她歪过头颅，浓黑的头发如瀑布般流泻在肩头，小麦色的肌肤似涂满了圣洁的橄榄油，自然散发生机勃勃的光泽，充满了神性的美感。  
　　她歪着头想了想：“呃，如果宣布排班表算是说了什么的话——是的，他跟我说了点儿什么，凯尔。”  
　　“哦，顾问。”凯尔用标准的美国中西部英语小声喃喃道。  
　　戴安娜费解地看着他。她可能并没有听清这个单词，或者她其实听清楚了，却不能理解它的含义。果然，她机械地重复了一遍，读音不是很准：“顾问？”  
　　“蝙蝠给自己的定位。”凯尔解释道，“他帮我们解决一些技术上的问题，有时出出主意，而我们听从他的意见来搞定麻烦。顾问是一个名词，他喜欢干这 个。”他忽略了顾问的另一个重要含义是“不隶属本团队内部”。如果他告诉戴安娜这个，他就需要花费很多的时间来向她解释蝙蝠侠为什么不加入他们，他为什么 总是要游离在外，为什么明明大家都在意识上把他当做自己人，而他自己还偏偏要拘泥于那一点形式问题。  
　　而且还会有更要命的，公主会非常认真地要求他立刻开会将蝙蝠侠纳入进来，或者彻底排除出去，对她来说是与非的概念就如奥林匹斯山上的黑石和白石那样清晰分明，几百万年的时间都不能使它们的分子原子彼此交融合二为一，她不懂得也不承认任何的“中间状态”。  
　　有时候凯尔会想，也许这世界上太少的人跟戴安娜一样了。而另一些时候他又觉得跟她一样的人还是少一点的好。  
　　人类的心是多情、暧昧、矛盾、脆弱的。凯尔想到这里不由咝咝地吸了一口气，再重重地吐了出来。类人的行为，类人的心理。去他的。  
　　“你知道，凯尔，他负责这个月的排班。”戴安娜用鞋跟磨着地面，“我觉得他排得不对。他打破了某种平衡……我是说，我们应该平均分配，每个人都有差不多的时间休息和娱乐。”  
　　凯尔点了点头：“没错。如果他给你排了很多班，那有可能是别的人有事在身。你完全可以直接问他原因。相信我，蝙蝠侠对‘公平’很敏感。我们应该充分信任他，戴安娜。”  
　　出乎他意料的是，公主伸出了一根拥有伟大力量的纤细手指，点住了他胸膛上的“S”。“是你，凯尔。”她说，“不是我。他给你排的班比上个月要多出一倍。”  
　　“……好吧。”超人迟疑了两秒钟，耸了耸宽阔的肩膀，“我说过他对‘公平’很敏感。”他的语气并不肯定，表情有瞬间一个倒栽葱跌出了克拉克的端倪，幸好公主不认识什么克拉克。  
　　“你会觉得疲劳的，凯尔。我觉得你干得已经够多了。有时候你得适当歇歇。”戴安娜说着，伸过藏在背后的另外一只手。凯尔看见她的手中拿着一个苹果。  
　　这真是太奇妙了——他忍不住微笑起来——我在群星间飘浮，跟一个女神对话，她的手里拿着一个属于地球的果实。  
　　“明白，我会注意调节的。还有，这个是从哪儿来的？”他指着那个看起来普通得不能再普通的苹果，“是帕里斯【注8】奉献给你的吗？”  
　　“储藏室里拿的，工作人员用它榨汁。”  
　　“原来如此。我一直以为瞭望塔里没有完整水果了，只有各种汁。”凯尔说。  
　　公主咬了一口苹果，认认真真地嚼着。“真棒。”她说，“味道很好。你也应该试试，凯尔。”  
　　凯尔很怀疑戴安娜可能是此地唯一一个能把嚼苹果这种事也办得一本正经的人。或许蝙蝠侠除外，但他极少在正义联盟的同伴面前做一些属于人类的事情。甚至 连饮咖啡也是浅尝辄止。可公主和蝙蝠的情况毕竟不同，她本不属于这个俗世，很多事情对她来说都是新鲜体验。凯尔能够想象拿着一个苹果带着神秘微笑的美神雕 塑，但并非是每个人都有机会看到真实的女神在你的面前无忧无虑地痛嚼大啖。  
　　“我想我有必要在它们也变成汁以前救下几个。”凯尔笑着浮了起来，抬起两根手指，向戴安娜挥了一下。  
　　一个飞行员军礼。从乔那儿学来的。  
　　“回见。”他说。  
　　一个钟头后他带着满满一包的苹果离开了瞭望塔。  
　　对凯尔来说这也是从未有过的新鲜体验。他，超人，从独一无二的瞭望塔储藏室里带走了十个苹果，用特殊的防辐射包装仔细收着，抱在怀里，要回到他与一个混混同住的地下室去。  
　　整件事都荒诞到了极点，蝙蝠侠要是知道这个一定会觉得他已经被人精神控制了，从而要求火星人尚恩启用紧急措施，直接连线扫描他的大脑。谢天谢地，储藏间里似乎没装摄像头之类的东西。  
　　然而这整件荒谬之事的每一个细节都让他莫名兴奋，这肯定也是种类人心理，不过凯尔并不在乎。他已经很久没有过这种体验了，之前的最后一次，还是在他上 一回去天台约见露易丝的时候。也许他不该去见露易丝，也许氪星人不该与人类恋爱。这和超人从正义联盟夹带苹果跑路一样是不该发生的事情。但他真的因为这些 事而感觉兴奋快活。  
　　露易丝·莱恩最终跟克拉克·肯特死会了。但愿这袋苹果的结局能好点。  
　　身份验证扫描完毕，瞭望塔的内部通道入口安全封闭，同时飞行出口为超人缓缓敞开。舱底下降，宇宙空间中的寒气瞬间拖着这片舱室内的温度直线下落。凯尔低下头，在出口的正对面，一片浑然一体的浓黑之中，那剔透的水蓝色行星正在安然无声地转动着。  
　　他飞跃而出，舱门在他的身后闭合发出铿然巨响。他收起浮力让自己自然下坠，落入大气层之中。开始有风了，循环的空气拉拽着他的披风往与下落相反的方向 去，它呼呼地扇动着，如天使消折的独翼，并不能减缓他的下坠。凯尔在空气擦燃的瞬间收起双臂，火焰为他在天空里划出一道橙色的云，有微笑悄悄地爬上他的嘴 角。  
　　这是不能与人言说的一切，每当此时他总觉得自己不是降临而更像是掉落。他常常如此掉落在这个世界的各个角落。今天还是高谭，如果他掉下去砸坏某个屋顶搞不好蝙蝠侠会用飞镖把他钉在墙上。这代表着坠落的旅程要短一些了，他在落入高谭厚厚的云层之前就控制住了身体。  
　　最后一段路程是最刺激的，他将在23街区降落，那里人口密集，他得保证一定的速度才能不被什么人看见。挑一条狭窄的巷子，比如乔待的出租屋后面的那 条，那里除了几个垃圾袋和垃圾桶之外什么都没有，人迹罕至，还有一个窗子可以直接翻进楼房里。神不知鬼不觉。凯尔午餐时在那儿起飞过一次，在垃圾桶上。他 觉得这应当是他毕生难忘的起飞体验——最差的。  
　　他顺利着陆，那破窗子果然还敞着。他翻入窗台，直接飙进卫生间，几秒钟后记者克拉克从里面走了出来，抱着一纸袋的苹果，打着手机。虽然看起来还是有点不正常，至少怎么也不会让人联想起超级英雄，或者酷爱变装秀的变态。  
　　他是真的在打手机。他给露易丝打电话。平生第二次在垃圾桶上降落之后他觉得自己需要听听熟人的声音。  
　　电话的背景很嘈杂，星球日报大楼里混乱一片，电话铃声和高高低低的人声交织在一起。一切正常，除了个别人——吉米，还有露易丝，大约许多同事都很难留意到克拉克·肯特是否还坐在他的工作台前。  
　　当然还有一个人肯定记得他现在不在。他的主编。  
　　“……佩里那边……我不知道该怎么……呃，什么？是……我知道他不支持这个……好吧，我知道这个主意很蠢，但是……啊对……不不不，露易丝那怎么可能……”他抱着苹果靠在地下室的门上，用脑袋夹着电话，一只手在裤兜里摸索钥匙，十分狼狈。  
　　信号不是很好，露易丝的声音不时小下去，被噪声淹没。  
　　“高谭假日怎么样，小镇男孩？”她明显在忙着打字，一心二用，“……我在整理斯达克工业十年来的动态资料……技术名词超多，我这几天真是头昏脑胀。顺 便，佩里本来打算把人物专访换给我……他大概觉得布鲁斯·韦恩会比较愿意见见我这种……但我觉得托尼·斯达克这边更有挖头……有消息说他要加入国防部，荒 诞吧？但也不是全无可能……喂我说，你可一定要撑住，克拉克……传说老大还在联系韦恩的私人助理帮你讨个机会，让你转型混混派对什么的，说不定韦恩想换换 口味……好啦，我不是那个意思。”  
　　她放下电话，跟旁边的人说了几句，又凑过来，用比较欣快的语气宣布道：“好消息，你的报销明天到账——小道消息。”  
　　克拉克依然没摸到那见鬼的钥匙。他靠在门上，抓着电话发出最后的垂死呻吟：“……所有的消息里面我最喜欢这一句，露易丝，拜。我想你们——”  
　　那头露易丝已经把电话掐了。她很有可能并没听到最后一句。克拉克觉得自己简直浑身脱力，打完这个电话他的感觉还不如没拨通以前。一种熟悉的荒凉感萦绕 着他，在天空和宇宙空间里都没有占据过他的寒冷涌上心头。他一个人，站在狭窄的走道里，整幢将死的楼都闭紧了嘴巴，默默压在他的肩头。他站在漆黑的地下， 像个人类那样把坚硬的额头贴在散发着霉腐气息的肮脏的门上，用意志抽干自己的力量，免得错手把手机捏坏。  
　　他最后的支撑也突然消失了，门锁咔嗒响了一声，木板向内开启。克拉克踉跄了一下，险些摔倒。纸袋倾斜，苹果们得到开释，一个接着一个蹦了出去。倘若超人使用超级速度确实可以一个不落地接住这些顽皮的果实，可惜克拉克只能傻瞧着它们滚落下去。  
　　有只手伸过来捞住一个，顺便在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭：“喂……别告诉我你出去晃了一下午就买了这些活见鬼的玩意儿！这是什么？看上去全是苹果？”乔站在门 内，戴着他的双层帽子，握着把手，顶着一对睡眠不足的黑眼圈。他举起那蹭过的苹果咔嚓咬了一大口。“还真是苹果。”他咀嚼着说。  
　　“……太空苹果。”克拉克小声补充道，“正宗的。”  
　　“妈的，你还真信有这种东西！”混混愤愤地晃着被他连续咬了两口的苹果，“什么‘太空培育的种子’，什么‘无土栽培嫁接’！然后他们用一只火鸡的价钱卖给你一个苹果！”  
　　愤怒。无缘无故的愤怒。愤世嫉俗，仇恨一切。这是一无所有的人难免的苦痛。他们相信666【注9】，相信世界末日，相信太阳黑子会让上帝流血，但他们不相信太空培植和无土栽培嫁接技术。如果今天下酸雨，那都是资本家血汗工厂的污染造就，是政府的纵容。  
　　“无土栽培和嫁接技术是真的有，这是两种不同的技术。我得告诉你，我老家在一个农场——”克拉克一边说着，一边向前迈步。他一脚踩在了一个苹果上，太 空苹果，很好，它立刻让他前仰后合地走起了太空滑步。他努力了半秒钟向前滑倒，犹豫着是要真的摔下去，还是摔到一半就撑住免得要多洗一件衣服。  
　　不过这一次他没什么机会把“笨拙的记者先生”扮演到底，他没有扑倒在地也没有勉强站立，乔张开双臂把他撑住了。  
　　“老子真该让你用牙齿啃地板……”他稳稳地抱着克拉克，手从腋下伸过，环着小记者的背，嘴里恶声恶气地抱怨着。  
　　他不拿苹果的手贴在克拉克的背上，于是异乡人感觉得到人类肉体传来的温度。记者用力闭了一下眼睛，像是在抵抗着什么一样，一个痛苦的表情。不过混混没抬眼看他的脸。  
　　“我……真的……很抱歉。”他慢慢站直了，郁闷地望着一地的苹果，“……抱歉。”  
　　这激怒了乔，他抻着他的伤腿吃力地弯下腰捡拾那些四散的苹果，用愈发火冒三丈的声调喷着粗口：“道歉！又道歉！你他妈总是在道歉！见你鬼的道歉！欠你的是这个见鬼的世界，你谁也不欠！操，你再说一次抱歉我就——”  
　　克拉克抢在他前面蹲下，自下而上仰视着他，玻璃片后的蓝眼睛溢满了无需言述的沮丧：“我很抱歉。我为了……我自己的缘故，我自己的理由，擅自打扰了你的生活。乔，我为这个真的很抱歉。”  
　　“……”乔抬起空着的手捂住了自己的脸。他捂了一会儿，狠狠搓了几下——克拉克很怀疑他想藉此搓掉自己的几层皮——又狠狠放下。仿佛少用一点力气都不足以出脱他的愤怒似的。  
　　“滚进屋去，”他说，“把你那欠操的录音笔找出来。”  
　　克拉克蹲在那儿气息奄奄地呻吟道：“听着乔，你不能对我的录音笔乱来，那是我新买……”  
　　乔用吃剩苹果直接塞住了他张大的嘴：“早晨我说到哪儿了？……我叔叔养大的我，他没有殴打过我也没骂过我，他会做很好的巧克力饼干泡美味的咖啡，他甚至供我上大学但我没有熬到毕业就落跑了……我操！你还蹲着干嘛？我还有一个钟头就要去上工了！”　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注8】：特洛伊王子。希腊神话中他因将一枚镌刻着“属于最美者”的金苹果判与爱神阿芙罗狄蒂而得罪了天后赫拉、胜利女神雅典娜，为特洛伊的毁灭埋下了悲剧的伏笔。  
　　【注9】：基督教中的恶魔数字。启示录中有云“在这里有智能：凡有聪明的，可以算计兽的数目；因为这是人的数目，他的数目是六六六。”


	10. Chapter 10

　　乔出去的时候正好遇到小丹尼斯从自家的窗户里面爬出来。  
　　那孩子在只站得下他、两个花盆和一个鞋架的小阳台上趴着，瘦巴巴的两条小胳膊挂在栏杆外面。他是个漂亮的小东西，八岁，有一头继承自母亲的淡金色头发。  
　　他的妈妈阿丽丝今年也只有25岁。乔见过她两次，她该是个尤物，而且正值盛放的年纪，如今却已经凋谢得差不多了。她总对邻居说她在医院做护工，这不是 真的，他在老高谭区边境的下流卡车酒吧里遇到过她两次。其中一次她正跪在地上吸一个混混的老二。他们在厕所外面就做了，那家伙还是乔的熟人，他一边爽一边 跟好哥们儿乔打着招呼，揪住她的金发大声浪叫：“她快把我咬断了，这贱货！”  
　　乔感觉自己好似拿刚酒精洗过澡，他冲进厕所里就吐了，眼前晃的都是丹尼斯像小猫一样的眼睛。他和他妈跟现在的继父卢克·塞缪尔一起过活。那是一个年轻 的酒鬼，四肢健全的废物。他的全部作息就是喝酒吃饭，以及殴打老婆和继子。每当小丹尼斯趴在阳台上，乔就知道他家里一定又吵开锅了，这是例行公事，没几天 就要从头走一遭。现在丹尼斯已经学会把窗子从外面反锁起来，免得继父也爬出来把他拎回去施以大棒。  
　　今天乔又看到丹尼斯趴在那儿了，头发凌乱，显然刚被人揪过。他想了想把手伸进口袋里，抬起头招呼那孩子：“丹！丹！”  
　　“嘿，哥们儿，是你呀。”那八岁的小鬼趴在栏杆上老气横秋地回应他，“你看起来精神还不错。”  
　　“马马虎虎。我说你在那儿干啥呢？想等蝙蝠侠吗？”乔从口袋里掏出一个硬梆梆的小玩意儿攥在手心里，考虑着要怎么丢给丹尼斯。  
　　一个塑料的蝙蝠镖玩具。傻得不能再傻的破玩意儿。  
　　丹尼斯一脸神秘地伸了一根手指放在嘴唇前。“嘘！”他不算很小声地说，“我见过蝙蝠侠。他是真的……我是说他可不是鬼怪什么的。我见过他，乔老兄，他真的存在，而且他有很大的翅膀，想飞去哪儿就能飞去哪儿。”  
　　“……听起来可真酷。”乔说，“我真的开始嫉妒你了，哥们儿。”  
　　那小鬼像个职业神棍一样交握住双手在嘴上碰了一下：“他是被上帝选中的。”  
　　“但我觉得他并不是天使什么的……呃，丹，我——我是说我觉得天使没有他那么酷……”红帽子乔浑身僵硬地站在阳台下面，语无伦次。  
　　“乔。”那神棍般的小鬼用小猫似的眼睛瞪着混混，“如果我继续做个好孩子，上帝也会像选中蝙蝠侠那样选中我的……我希望蝙蝠侠有一天能帮我把卢克这个人渣带走，永远关进阿克汉姆。”  
　　乔不记得那天他最后是怎么敷衍丹尼斯的了。他只记得他把本来已经掏出来准备送给他的小玩具又放回了口袋里。他高一脚低一脚地走过一条又一条巷子，穿过 哥伦比亚人的地盘和意大利人的聚居地。他往城东公园方向前行，摇摇晃晃。他承认自己有点失魂落魄，也许是睡眠不足，也许是别的什么。他有时候停下来，眯着 眼睛仰头看，在飘摇的衣服和乱拉的电线之间寻找着什么。  
　　高谭夜晚的云层像古巴比伦的石墙一样坚固，即使是满月天也没什么光照，他单凭肉眼找不到他在找的。不过这有什么要紧呢，他有百分之八十以上的可能性就在那里看着。  
　　他要去的是一个叫做蓝色骷髅湾的酒吧，位置紧贴着城东公园。蟒蛇范德萨一般在那里召集人马分配活计，也在那里把大麻、白粉、神仙水【注10】分派出去。酒吧位于盖斯利区的中心地带，离海也近，从码头带货容易。周围都是范德萨控制下的小旅馆，方便他们把呆得跟大白鹅一样的女学生打上一两针，或者灌上一杯加了料的甜酒，就直接送去给熟客们享用。  
　　GCPD【注11】的条子一直在盯这一块，他们在吉姆·高登的眼皮子底下作乱。但范德萨也算是个能人，他藏得很死，见过他真面目的人没有几个；卡曼·费康尼【注12】死后，他把持了整个东高谭的毒品和皮肉买卖；他卖药和卖人完全走两条相对独立的路线，中间用人很少交集。他有很多伙计帮忙拉皮条和出白粉，他的帮派里没见过半个黑鬼，他也不许自己人吸毒。乔曾经怀疑他搞不好是个新纳粹的拥趸，而且拥有相当的精神洁癖。  
　　乔走到城东公园的大门外面，斜对面的街角有个蓝色骷髅形状的霓虹灯正在闪烁，周围还有一圈粉色和黄色的五角星。所有的星星都有一个角指向酒吧的大门，而那门首则完全没有灯。  
　　乔把兜帽两侧抹了一把，手抄在口袋里，一瘸一拐地走过去。在霓虹灯照不到的拐角有一个熄了灯的大广告牌，两个雅利安血统的高个儿男人隐身其后，看到乔走过来便向他点头：“晚上好，兄弟。”  
　　乔也向他们点头，并不开口。这两个保镖神秘莫测，无论什么季节他们都穿着空军的旧军裤和白背心，脖子上挂着军牌，他们总光着两条膀子，好像在刻意秀纹 身。乔留心了两次，有一回终于给他看清了其中一个的纹身，他的左臂上用中文刻着“我爻當忍禇”，乔想了半天才意识到他本来想纹的搞不好是“我要当忍者”。 从那以后他就没办法对着这个人出声了，他怕他一开口就会忍不住笑出来，然后被这巨熊一般立志成为忍者的壮汉把浑身的骨头都捏成碎渣。  
　　酒吧黑洞洞的门并不宽敞，那甚至没有一扇可以开关或锁起来的门。走进去便是一条四五米的走道，癫狂的音乐声断断续续地从里面飘出来，这条走道之外是死寂的街道，偶尔有几个人影飘过，看起来都跟鬼差不多。  
　　走道的尽头又是一条走道，这回向左拐，深处开始有灯光，透过银色的帘子缝隙漏出来。贴着墙站着几个人，吞云吐雾把这儿搞得乌烟瘴气。他们伸手拍乔的肩膀，有一个把头发染成深蓝色的小子傻兮兮地大喊：“乔尼宝贝儿！原来这次被蝙蝠侠抓走的没有你啊！”  
　　这人叫查勒斯，也是范德萨的人。乔搂着他的肩跟他开了两句不咸不淡的玩笑。有个妞从外面进来，蹬着十公分的高跟鞋，鞋跟到了最底下细得像针。她用那针 尖戳着地板嗒嗒嗒地扭进来，他们轮流伸手占她的便宜。她挽住乔捏了一把他的脸：“甜心，你好像瘦了，吃胖点。”乔想不起来她的名字。  
　　他继续往里走，掀开银色的胶质帘子，把自己丢进骷髅的嘴里去。  
　　五彩斑斓的灯光刹那间向他涌来，的士高音乐轰响如雷。乔闭了一会儿眼睛，充分适应，再睁开的时候他的脸上有了轻浮的笑容。他抽出手，高高地举起来，瘸 着拐着，跟舞池里的傻鸟们一起挥动。在这里没人在乎他的口袋里还有个丢人的塑料蝙蝠镖，恐怕就连站在天空里的神灵一时之间也未必看得清谁是谁，哪怕这位神 祗有X视线。  
　　“乔尼！过来啊，乔尼。”有个小妞坐在吧台旁边的高脚凳上向他招手。乔知道她只有十四岁，穿着黑色的网眼裙，浑身除了洞眼还是洞眼，脖子上挂着假宝 石。你不会相信她只有十四岁，因为她的妆化得实在太浓了，嘴唇是血一样朱红色，并且抹了银粉，眼眶涂成两个幽蓝的圈，金色假指甲片又尖又长。只有当你看到 她的肩膀你才会觉得她真的只有十四岁，她的两肩瘦削得像个男孩，还没有生长出半分成熟女人的丰腴血肉。  
　　紫色的灯管在她靠着的吧台上闪着光，那些光穿过她指掌间的酒杯折射在乔的脸上。他眯着眼睛，有一瞬间想起了阿丽丝，另一个瞬间想起了某个女神。这种怪 谲的对比让他不寒而栗，但他还是走了过去，拖着脚，扭着臀，笑容满面。他们告诉他说这是范德萨的一个女孩，他们都叫她玛利亚。  
　　“宝贝儿。”她坐在高脚凳上，交叠的脚尖碰不到地面。她同时晃着它们，天真无邪，仿佛这里不是淫秽的地狱而是学校的球场。她伸手抚摩乔的兜帽，用沙哑的声音说，“我留意你好多次了，终于让我碰到你了，嗯？”  
　　她的声音听起来有四十岁。大约是烟酒过度的早衰。她戴着金属镯子的手臂上有淤青的针眼。乔伸出一只手，握住了那条胳膊。  
　　他忽然把鼻尖贴在她的手背上，嘴唇轻吻冰凉细滑的肌肤：“公主殿下。”他勾起唇角。  
　　玛利亚仰头笑起来，她拉长她那纤细的小脖子，那白白的脆弱的一条，她一定自认为这个姿势很诱人。“你弄痒我了，坏男孩，”她放声笑着，向他压低肩膀，故意挤着她像两个小苹果似的乳房，“老板想见见你。”  
　　“他在哪儿？”他没直接见过他，蟒蛇范德萨。传言他听过很多，而他一直都知道如何分辨哪些是真的，哪些只是捕风捉影、夸大其词。蟒蛇范德萨，跟卡曼· 费康尼一样都是另一种蛮荒的产物，高谭一个世代的黑暗传奇。当他们能呼风唤雨时总是会有很多人为他们说谎，纵然时过境迁之后这些谎言都会变得毫无意义。  
　　 “他可能在任何地方，男孩。既然他说想见你，我想你很快就会见到他本人了。” 玛利亚学着那些熟透了的女人的样，轻轻晃着她的酒杯。威士忌加汤力水，颜色跟柠檬水很像。或许柠檬水才是她这个年纪所需要的。  
　　“他在那儿！嘿！小红帽！乔！乔尼——这边！”这时候查勒斯的声音在门那边响起来。不该在这种时候被打断的，乔有些恼火。等他转过头去看了一眼，这种可悲的怒气便立刻升级了。  
　　门口那两个保镖一边一个，用军队里流行的恶毒手法，狠扭着一个傻冒的胳膊，把他架了进来。查勒斯用双手笼着嘴站在门那儿喊他，然后指指他们到手的大号猎物，嚷道：“乔尼，看这边！这只是你的吗？他说他认得你！”  
　　他一眼认出那是克拉克·肯特。穿着牛仔裤、厚外套、篮球鞋的小记者，高高的鼻梁上架着那副绝对被诅咒过的黑框眼镜——被整治得龇牙咧嘴，还在试图对着查勒斯小子笑一笑。  
　　乔还抓着玛利亚的手。一个混混，抓着一个雏妓的手，犹在调情。他转过头看了克拉克一眼，又转回来，继续盯着那只细白的小手，郁郁寡欢地叹了口气：“美人儿，我是真的很想说我不认识这个人。”　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注10】：GHB，成分为伽马-羟基丁酸，无色无嗅无味，原系中枢神经抑制剂的一种，成瘾快，难戒除，在欧美青少年中传播较快，是近年来逐渐泛滥的新型毒品和迷奸药物。  
　　【注11】：Gotham City Police Department，高谭市警察局的缩写。  
　　【注12】：Carmine Falcone，《Batman Begins》里面一度风光的Boss，传说中几乎收买了整个高谭市政人员的黑帮老大。


	11. Chapter 11

　　克拉克看到红帽子乔向他走过来。红色、蓝色、黄色、紫色和白色的彩灯轮流投射在他的周围，一片光影模糊。那混混的脸被帽檐遮着，看不清楚。  
　　那是浓黑的一团，他像个死神，阴郁的，蹒跚着，不急不缓。他有兜帽没有脸，只差一把镰刀。酒吧中心的光球是个蓝色的骷髅，它在转，给他镀上一层闪烁的夜色。他鬼魅一样的不可捉摸，虽然他没有斗篷和尖耳朵。  
　　克拉克翻了个白眼。有两头白犀牛正扭着他的胳膊，大概想让他像个小丫头一样的哭叫，其实这种程度的肌肉拉力对他来说根本不会引起疼痛。尽管如此他还是 叫了，因为他该叫的。他扭动着，大声叫唤，向他们告饶，伴以不自然的面部肌肉运动。那应该是种惨笑。这里并没有一面镜子让他检验自己的表情，不过从走近了 的乔的脸上他“照”出来自己的演技恐怕只能问鼎金酸莓。  
　　音乐声几乎要震裂普通人类的胸骨，迷幻的环境里群魔乱舞。乔走近了，一路上不断推开狂摇着脑袋撞上他的挥霍年轻的怪物。他走到门口，左臂一捞箍住了克拉克的脖子。  
　　“放开他，兄弟，这只是我的。”他说。  
　　“他有这个。”一个保镖举着一张卡片状的东西晃了晃。记者证，他们抓住他的第一时间就搜了他的身。  
　　记者证这玩意儿在蓝色骷髅湾这种地方就跟地狱自助餐的入门券差不多，效力仅次于金盾牌【注13】。后者在东高谭还有一个绰号，叫做头等舱机票，天堂直飞。条子们一般都相信会有天堂。  
　　乔用右手的两根指头就把那张卡片啄了回来。“他也得吃饭。”他紧紧搂着克拉克的脖子，再用一点力就能把他勒死——如果他是个普通人的话。“放开他，他 不是来踩线的。你们看，条子钻咱们这儿码点肯定不会带盾牌，踩线的记者当然也不会带记者证。收拾这种菜鸟没什么意思，送他一张机票都嫌贵。他是我的，放 开。”  
　　两个大块头面面相觑，对于他们来说要消化乔的逻辑推理实在有些困难。过了一分钟，想当忍者的那个先放手了：“你得解释。他跟在你后头来的，兄弟。”  
　　克拉克感觉乔的手臂勒得更紧了，他开始挣扎。这时候另一个保镖也放开了他，还在他的肩上重重拍了一下。“喔！”克拉克扒着乔的胳膊痛苦地哀叫起来。  
　　“他是我堂弟。”乔把胳膊肘稍微松了松，还是揽着他不放，“他的爹养大了我们两个，那老头在西部有一幢欠操的小房子一个欠操的小农场，没有他那些财产就都是归我来操。”  
　　查勒斯大笑起来，笑得捶胸顿足，拿拳头猛砸了几下克拉克的背，每一下都换来他的一声惨叫。“那你就更该丢他去高谭下水道里喂鳄鱼了宝贝儿，那该死的阴沟里真有那种玩意儿，不是吗？”他的模样乐不可支，克拉克一点儿都想不通他到底在笑什么。  
　　“不行。”乔笑出了声来。这是克拉克第一次听到他笑出声来，不是冷笑也不是怪声怪气的笑，而是情不自禁按捺不能。他笑着说：“他从十二岁开始给我干他 的小屁股，我不能没有他。”然后他居然真的掉过脸来，啪叽一下结结实实地亲在克拉克的脸上。“亲爱的堂弟。”他无限温柔地说。  
　　“啊……哦……”查勒斯和两个保镖以及周围凑过来准备帮腔的几个人都僵了一下，有个家伙还跳着脚往后退了一步。热烘烘的空气好像一下子就冷透了，他们 都在冰里冻着。在这儿有的是基佬，但这不包括乔。他没什么钱也不起眼，不擦亮粉也不涂眼线，他几乎不换外套也不跟人嗑药打炮，不过据说很多傻妞都幻想他， 他们不知道他究竟跟其中的哪几个睡过，反正传言里他的技术超好。他们中确曾有人在厕所偷窥过他那话儿，后来到处说乔果然有一支格阑姆圣剑【注14】。  
　　“嘿，老枪，我以为你喜欢女人。”查勒斯摊开双手，肩膀硬得耸不起来，只是不自然地抖了抖。“不过，”他想了想，又傻笑起来，狠狠捶了乔一拳，“这小海豹长得还不错。”  
　　保镖们跟着大笑起来，混乱中不知是谁伸了手想摸克拉克的脸，记者瞪着眼睛一动不动，倒是乔使了点儿力气把他的腰杆推直了，避过了骚扰。他用两个指头勾着克拉克穿在里面的T恤的大圆领，把记者证塞了进去。  
　　“自己掏出来，或者让我给你舔出来。”他的下半张脸微笑着，而上半张脸的表情仍蛰伏在黑暗里暧昧不明。可惜克拉克这会儿不敢看他的脸，兀自伸手隔着两层衣服按住了不断下滑的硬卡片。  
　　他看起来委屈得要命。反正这种光线下也没人在乎他会不会脸红。大概是乔淫亵的笑话起了作用，他们哄笑成一片，开心得莫名其妙。有两个基佬抱在一起，用 与之前全然不一样的目光审视着红帽子乔。那近乎是一种认同的眼神了，而且多少还带点欣赏。雅利安兄弟看起来还没消化完整个事件，他们的脑容量跟肌肉块的大 小显然是成反比的。  
　　“我们走吧。”克拉克小声恳求道。  
　　“我让他在家里乖乖等着，不过现在他好像有点儿等不及了。”乔环住记者的腰，冲周围的人挤挤眼睛。大家笑得更厉害了。他搂住他半拖半拽地往跟大门相反的方向上走。“跟我去厕所。”他说。  
　　克拉克轻轻挣了一下老实顺从了，当他们贴着墙边穿过舞池的时候他也伸手环住了乔的腰。戏做全套，他想，他想救我，他在想办法脱身……  
　　音乐太吵了，那些低音炮的鼓点像雷神无情的锤子一样一下接一下地砸在他灵敏的听神经上，墙壁上的喇叭让他头疼欲裂，几乎完全闭上了眼。他贴住乔，跟着他跌跌撞撞地走。他想有时候他真是搞不明白人类们到底在这种地方能获得什么。  
　　“悠着点儿乔尼！”查勒斯拍着手在那边大喊着。  
　　乔一口气把他拖进了男厕所，随手掀开一扇门，冲里面正在干呕的家伙凶巴巴地吼道：“滚蛋，老子要办事！”  
　　那家伙抹了抹嘴巴逃出去了。乔把克拉克扔了进去——小记者想起来他爸在世时经常把成袋的玉米和小麦这么扔进谷仓或丢上卡车，他笑了一下。  
　　乔挤进来，把门关起来锁了，对克拉克说：“冲干净！妈的……人这东西真他妈恶心。”他在马桶旁边转圈，干呕了两声，不肯低头看。  
　　说实在的这里的空气固然充满了酒精、体液、化妆品、食物残渣的酸臭，至少它有两个天窗可以通风，厕所门的隔音效果也不错。这里的气温要低得多，四下里要静得多，如果不是动辄就能听见些引人遐思的奇怪声响，跟刚才比起来此地绝对可以算作天堂入口了。  
　　克拉克一只手按着胸口——那要命的记者证还在往下掉——用另一只手扯了一截卫生纸缠着，连按了两下抽水键，把卫生纸也丢了进去。“搞……搞定。现在该干嘛？”他问。  
　　乔背着他，用两只手捂住脸搓了搓，突然转过身来，抓住他的两肩，猛地把他按在隔板上。那可怜的合成纤维板发出一声巨响。  
　　尽管他脸上的表情凶得像要吃人，其实没有用全力，只是搞出来的声响很大。旁边的隔间里传来敲板壁的声音：“喂！混蛋！动静轻点！”  
　　“你差点把什么都搞砸了！”混混把嘴贴在记者的耳朵上，用人耳几乎听不清的音量小声说着，“现在你可以开始叫了。”  
　　“叫……叫？！你说‘叫’？”克拉克用类似的微弱音量问。  
　　“想象一下你被人用一把刀给捅了，你叫！快叫！”乔说着话，用力扯开了克拉克外套的拉链，手掌按在他的胸口，隔着布料摸索了一下，找到记者证的位置。“……我帮你把它挤出来吧。”他毫无征兆地提高了音量，极尽悠长地念完这句话，每一个单词都拖着懒懒的沙哑的音尾。  
　　该死的。别在这儿，别用那种声音。  
　　克拉克呻吟了一声：“我、我自己来……”  
　　乔熟稔地把两根手指塞进了他的嘴里：“闭嘴，你吸着这个就行。”  
　　他的另一只手三下两下就把克拉克的衣服从牛仔裤里拉出来，三根滚烫的手指伸进去沿着小腹往上探索。克拉克注意到他今天没戴手套。  
　　他指腹上有点茧子，硬硬的，不算粗糙。那些指头磨着他的皮肤往上爬，它们往上爬。克拉克“呜呜”了两声表示抗议，抓住他那只乱摸的手。但他不敢挣得太 猛，他觉得自己随时有可能折断面前这个人的胳膊，咬断他的手指，或者——或者因为别的什么原因伤着他。他用与他的个头不相称的力道挣扎着，他知道乔一定会 因此误以为他手无缚鸡之力。  
　　他终于吐出了他的手指，小声解释：“我只是跟着你，走到门口……就被搜身。”  
　　“生面孔第一次来都要接受搜身。”乔说。他的一根手指在克拉克的肚皮上勾了一下，“深呼吸，宝贝儿，我要给你做手术。”他坏笑着，然后摸到的记者证的边沿把它捞了出来。  
　　他的言语和动作都熟门熟路，克拉克开始怀疑他确然有很多练习的对象。在乔抽出手的时候他重重叹了一声：“你是个见鬼的混蛋，乔。”  
　　“做得好。”混混把记者证贴在他的脸颊上，肆无忌惮地偷笑。“就是这样……这么叫……宝贝儿。现在，扭你的屁股，你看着办……我不会教你的，你得自己动。”他说。  
　　克拉克乏力地挣动着，板壁被他的背和屁股撞得乱响。隔壁又敲了两次墙，但是没说话。乔贴在他身上发出嘶喘，一声一声。他喃喃说：“我真担心他们把你带 到地下室去，拿刀出来剁你、捅你。”这句话他重复了两遍，还有一句话他重复了好几遍：“你不该在这儿，不该跟我来。你不该在这儿，这儿。”  
　　后来他说：“差不多了。”  
　　克拉克问：“什么差不多了？”  
　　乔贴在他身上大声呻吟，并且小声说，“还有你。”克拉克想了一下才转过来他是说他们演得差不多了，这里没有谁会是彻夜金枪不倒的拉斯普京【注15】。  
　　他很想配合，结果却喷笑了，而且一直无声地笑着，胸膛剧烈起伏发出压抑的声音。乔飞快地丢开他，转到另一边去，跟他隔着一个肮脏恶心的马桶站着。  
　　外面吵得有点离谱，不过跟他们似乎没什么关系，反而方便了说话。克拉克把T恤下摆塞回裤子里，笨手笨脚地收拾拉链。  
　　“对不起……我……很抱歉。”他又说了一遍。  
　　乔点了点头：“你到底还想刺探什么？我？我一目了然，我什么也没有。”  
　　克拉克攥着记者证，僵硬地笑着，像在学校里演讲那样摊着手比划了一下：“你不是一无所有。乔，我知道……呃，我是说我就是知道……呃……”他砸着嘴，感觉自己干渴得无法继续言语。随着他在高谭待得愈发地久，这种干渴就愈渐熟悉。这种类人心理。  
　　“我承认，我是个小偷，我只是个贼。这不碍着你吧？”乔说完这个，把一个钱包丢还给他。克拉克认得那是他的钱包，某个圣诞妈妈送给他的礼物。它本来该在他的口袋里好好揣着，不是吗？乔刚才摸走了它，而他全无觉察。  
　　克拉克接住钱包的刹那隔间门被从外踹开了，两个警察站在那里，各举着枪，还有金色的盾牌。  
　　“GCPD！把手放在头上背过身去！”他们嚷着。乔注意到他们穿着防弹衣和蓝制服，这很值得琢磨，按说条子是不会随便踏进这里来的。  
　　紧接着他又看见了至少三个蓝制服，站在这两个后面，高举警棍随时准备给不老实的哥们儿下点猛药；另外男厕所里还有几对男女已经抽掉皮带和鞋带，老老实实脸朝墙蹲成了一排。其中只有一个妞什么都没脱，她什么都没穿。不过这些吉姆·高登训练出来的死条子没人愿意盯着她看。  
　　看来出事了，这分明是群警出动。  
　　克拉克跳了起来，抓着记者证冲在前面。“我们是记者！”他把记者证都塞到一个警察的鼻尖上了，“我们是大都会《星球日报》的！这是记者证！”  
　　比起墙边那一排他们的确算得上衣冠楚楚，没有染发也没有耳洞，没有化妆也没有嗑药，口腔验不出酒精，T恤塞在裤子里，手里也没精液、保险套或者白粉袋之类的东西。何况大都会的记者证上面还真有镭射防伪公章，这要人命的东西忽然一下就变得能救命。  
　　条子们扎堆嘀咕了几句，迅速给出了判决：“记者都出去，现在禁止采访！”  
　　克拉克抓住乔的手就往外走。他们大摇大摆地从拉了黄带子的区域边缘走出大门。整个酒吧里日光灯全部打开了，音乐停了，骷髅不再旋转，所有的妖魔鬼怪都双手抱头贴墙蹲着。查勒斯和保镖们都在里面，他们脸朝墙服服帖帖，脑袋后面有真枪实弹指着，他们不敢转脸。  
　　这一路上克拉克有偷瞥乔的左腿，担心他瘸得太厉害会被盘查。他几乎是百分之一百肯定乔身上没有有效证件，他颇疑心自己的报销款子不够交他的保释金。  
　　而乔竟然步步都走得稳，他硬撑住了场面，一下都没瘸。他像个能跑马拉松的人那样走出去了。  
　　他们靠一张货真价实的记者证在大把蓝制服的环伺下走出了大门。记者肯特先生甚至还一脸专业地停下来向门口维持秩序的一个女警套话。  
　　“是的……是有人死亡……不不，其实我不能肯定……现在禁止采访，先生们，请你们退到黄线以外去。”  
　　克拉克和乔很坦然地退出现场，走到对面的城东公园围墙外。乔从口袋里拿出一盒揉得皱巴巴的香烟和一个一次性打火机。  
　　“给我来一根。”克拉克说。他把外套脱了，搭上肩膀，整个人倒靠在公园围墙的铁栅栏上。  
　　“你还抽烟？”乔有点惊讶地瞧着他。他的表情相对于“红帽子乔”的常态来说应该算是非常惊讶了。  
　　“十年前学会的。大学毕业后就戒了。”克拉克从他手心里拿过烟盒抖了抖，如同所有日尽一包的老烟鬼那样用嘴唇娴熟地叼出一根来，又拿过打火机点燃。  
　　“里面有大麻。”乔盯着那一点火光说。  
　　“我知道。”克拉克深深吸了一口，手指夹着烟卷弹了弹烟灰。他慢慢地蹲下来，推推眼镜，满脸疲倦地歪着头望着乔。  
　　这里也没有能亮的路灯，只有那点火光映着他的脸，还有烟缠雾绕。他的疲倦是真的。  
　　“……你不知道。”乔说。他也叼了一根，“因为事实上它里面没有。”  
　　“这我也知道。”克拉克说。  
　　他看着乔点起烟，谨慎地吸着，棒球帽的帽舌技巧地挡尽了天光，烟头的火不够照出他的表情。  
　　“你什么都不知道。”乔把只吸了两三口的烟卷摁熄在栏杆上。他只抽了小半截。他靠着矮矮的围墙，抱起双臂。  
　　“多谢。”他看着对面进进出出的警察和人群，听着那些喇叭、对讲机、哭泣和谩骂的声音，忽然简短而艰涩地开口说道。  
　　道谢这个事对他来说确实有够艰涩的。  
　　克拉克没吭声，蹲着一直把那根烟抽完了。　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注13】：高谭市警察局的警徽是一个金色的盾牌，典出《无人之地》小说里吉姆·高登的演讲。  
　　【注14】：GRAM，出自北欧传说《埃达》（Edda），传说中德意志和北欧的胜利之剑，由矮人族锻造，属于维京时代的最高英雄齐格弗里德。  
　　【注15】：格里高利·叶菲莫维奇·拉斯普京，著名的沙俄妖僧，传说有牲畜般的耐力，50岁的时候仍能从中午狂饮纵欲到次日凌晨，然后精神抖擞地上教 堂做晨祷，之后再重复前一天的功课。他被以极其复杂的过程方才暗杀死亡，之后生殖器被后来的俄国政府割下放在博物馆中。（我严重建议大家去搜搜看这个猛人 的人生经历，囧到极点，五雷轰顶，直通车[ **戳这里**](http://baike.baidu.com/view/278460.htm)。）


	12. Chapter 12

　　克拉克颇不舒服地窝在双人沙发上，靠着一侧扶手，脑后枕着一对靠枕，膝上搁着笔记本电脑。  
　　这个沙发的式样有点老，有木质的扶手和支架。它很像他家里那个，不是他在大都会的“家”——那个小套间里的陈设都是固定的，典型的大都会特色，放眼看 去一切都是乳白色，房主也禁止更改租房内置。有很长一段时间他每天除了睡觉都不回去，以至于有些书随手乱放后来便再也找不到。这个沙发是他在高谭下飞机后 闲逛时看到的，它八九成新，安放在新式改革区的旧货店里，有复古的蝴蝶花布面，让他一下子就想起堪萨斯的家。  
　　超人也许能把这玩意儿扛回大都会，但是他找不到一个小小的空间来放它。这是他第一次接触高谭，他在这座城市里事事不顺，只是看上了一个旧沙发，又遇到了一个混混。  
　　没人看着的时候他会用超级速度写稿子，可他没什么能写的。布鲁斯·韦恩依然没有档期。昨夜酒吧的案子也许是个好话题，他也确实能用超级听力窃听警局的 内幕，可这是犯规。再说了，大都会的报纸也没必要与高谭本地的同行抢这么一条地方治安时事新闻，佩里平时是怎么说的？——“没有贴近性。”  
　　克拉克转了个向，合上笔记本塞回旅行包里。他抱着一个枕头，把他的两条长腿挂在一边的扶手上，整个人都陷下去。这个沙发比他家里那个要小一点，对于他 的个头来说则可能是太小了。它更适合两个人并肩坐着，或者依靠在一起，在有火炉的小房子里，对面放着电视机，有爆米花和热可可，有明亮的灯光和窗户。有亲 吻，玩笑和拥抱。  
　　现在他的怀里只有个枕头，而他的对面只有乔。  
　　红帽子乔已经睡熟了。  
　　克拉克在高谭滞留了五天，住进地下室四天，其中有三个半日都在看着他睡觉。乔睡觉不脱T恤和牛仔裤，因为他说他没有睡衣。那沾满着泥块的裤子和雪白的 新床单很成对比，而他毫不在乎。此刻也是如此，他总把一只手塞在枕头下，背部朝向克拉克，婴儿般蜷缩着。拧成麻花的被子被他抱在怀里，他习惯把受过伤的腿 弯曲起来压在上面，好像这样就会感觉舒服些。  
　　克拉克不知道他的感受，他只能扫描他的伤口。  
　　这其实也是种犯规行为。在他意识清醒的时候，他动用了X视线，窥看乔的身体。他本来只想看一看他的小腿，伤口愈合的情况很良好，这真是不可思议。一个 在没有阳光的地方自舔伤口的人，身边连一盒钙片也没有，每天缺乏休息和调养，也没有做适宜的复建运动，居然没有任何骨质疏松或移位骨折的趋向。  
　　克拉克想了一想还是不得其解，于是他收缩了视线。当他的目光定焦在乔的骨血以外时，他停住了。轻微的肿胀，表皮下的淤血都还没有褪，然而那些肌肉的形状是那么美。他听见这个人血流的声音，看得见他的小腿。目光沿着弯曲的关节往上，是紧致的大腿、臀部和背。  
　　克拉克——凯尔的心在砰砰跳着，他的呼吸变得急促。  
　　不，不对。他突然意识到这占据了他大半脑海的有节奏的律动并不来自他自己，而是来自床上躺着的人。他不知道这是什么时候开始的，他一直在听他的心跳声。  
　　他仰面躺好，闭上眼睛，揉了揉耳朵。他明明可以听到整个世界的声音——当然他不会在这儿做这个的，这里干扰太大——他却一意孤行，把自己埋在一堆垃圾似的建筑中，在地底下，听着一个混蛋的心跳，一整夜。  
　　他已经不能停止某些类人的行为，他已经不能停止在地球上呼吸。这些弱点会害死他。他试了好几次还是控制不住听神经的敏度，他停不下来。  
　　克拉克放下枕头走了出去，穿过走道爬上一楼。乔的心跳一直伴随着他，在这高谭凌晨坟墓般的出租屋里。空气里飞舞着霉菌的孢子，角落里堆放着拖鞋和废报纸。  
　　卫生间的门上贴着怀特太太的手书：零点到十二点间卫生间停供热水，不许在马桶里丢烟头，不许在淋浴的地方撒尿，等等等等。现在才五点钟，没有热水，克拉克在公用的卫生间里用冷水洗了把脸。  
　　然后他拿起通信器呼叫瞭望塔监控室，接听的人是戴安娜。  
　　“世界太平吗？”他用超人的声音问。  
　　“跟平常一样。”从声音听起来精力过人的亚马逊公主也有点倦意，并不是缺乏睡眠，而是长时间重复单调的监控工作从心理上埋下的倦怠。通讯那头传来她点 击屏幕的操作提示音，“墨西哥有一处小规模的火山喷发，影响到邻近的两个镇，约翰和闪电去疏散人群，看起来还算顺利。你知道有些老人总是不愿意离开故土， 闪电说不如把他们直接弄晕带走。”  
　　“这可不是个好主意。”听不到了……那个心跳。他终于找回了凯尔-艾尔。  
　　“绿灯不会让他那么做的。他们一起搞了点儿……嗯，他们共同伪造了一些神迹，按蝙蝠侠说的那个，呃，心理疗法。赫拉保佑，希望诸神可以谅解这一切。”  
　　从戴安娜的嘴里念出“心理疗法”这个词组听起来总是有点怪怪的。凯尔站在高谭贫民窟里，一幢破楼房简陋的小卫生间内，以超人的方式微笑了。“他们会谅解的，”他笑着说，“这都是行善之举。”  
　　公主喝了一口咖啡，又点了几下屏幕：“两个钟头前，中亚地区有一对夫妇带着四名子女试图穿越无人区前往国际救援组织管辖的难民营，他们遇到了宗教狂热 分子的武装袭击，孩子们向天使呼救，我们收到了。沙耶娜一个人就搞定了这事儿，本来闪电也想去，不过火山那边更需要人手。”  
　　“对孩子们来说这会是一生最好的奇遇。”凯尔抬起头，用指头抹着在水池上方积垢很厚的镜子。他用指尖在上面画了一个带翅膀的小天使。寥寥数笔，像儿童的简笔画。“天使应当有巨大的羽毛翅膀，并且会用大棒捶打坏蛋，你觉得呢？”  
　　戴安娜在那边笑出声来：“闪电就不够格，他太‘光滑’了。”  
　　凯尔给他画的天使添了个光圈。“还有什么？”他把手指在洗脸池旁的香皂上搓了两下。怀特太太不舍得提供公用的洗手液，那个消耗得太快，会有人偷一些回去慢慢用。乔说过他们会用餐厅偷来的洗手液清洗婴儿的奶瓶，他说有些人的概念是只要能发泡的液体就能清洁一切。  
　　电波那头忽然安静了，戴安娜像个十一年级的女中学生那样啜着杯底最后一点咖啡，发出响亮的声音。“对了凯尔，”她啜完了，停了几秒钟，叹了一声气， 说，“这是我听说的，我没看到相关的录像——九个钟头以前有个年轻女孩在东京塔上跳下去了，为了抗议某些地方政府的……决策……那时候是尚恩值班。”  
　　“然后？”  
　　“她死了。她不在救援的范畴中，我们与联合国达成的协议不允许，而且她也没有呼救。但是……可怜的尚恩，他看着这个发生，接着他呼叫了我来替班……凯尔，他说他需要休息一下，就回自己的房间了。”  
　　“他现在怎么样？”凯尔忘记了他的手指还停留在肥皂上。他不知道他一瞬间已经把它戳穿了。怀特太太一定会很生气。  
　　 “尚恩？他恢复了，刚才还来转了一圈，说如果我觉得疲劳他可以马上继续接力。我对他说其实你也许可以尝试救她，如果这能让你好受些。协议什么的让蝙蝠侠去 谈。你猜他怎么说？”对端传过来一声怪响，凯尔觉得好像是戴安娜吮了一下手指。神奇女侠会吮手指吗？——光是想一想就让人觉得不可思议。  
　　也许不止外星人，神祗也会偶发类人行为。  
　　“我想我能猜到他是怎么说的，戴安娜。我们得承认，有些人是不会呼救的。”凯尔说。  
　　“是的，凯尔。尚恩说灵魂的绝望最难打救，他试了，但来不及。”那半神的女子在天空中看着这个世界，用惺忪的声音说道。  
　　“……我明白，就这样吧。我要挂了，我该向你道早安。早点休息，戴安娜。”凯尔的手指停在通讯器的按键上，在按下去以前，他轻轻地补充道，“我想你们。”  
　　“我们也想你，凯尔。早安，很快就会见到了。”戴安娜在那一边温柔地回应。  
　　凯尔叹了口气，抓起眼镜戴好，肩背微驮，从超人堕回克拉克。打完电话以前和之后，整幢死黑的楼房都依旧。他摸回去，一路上没什么能陪伴他的声音，心跳声也没有。走下过道时他打开了灯，新灯泡相当亮，他很容易就找到了钥匙，插进去，却直到五分钟后才拧开门。  
　　他花了五分钟的时间整理思绪，把火山、故乡、宗教、儿童、难民、天使、东京塔和女孩这些名词都封存起来。他想着早晚得跟蝙蝠侠谈谈正义联盟权限协议的事，不是现在。  
　　他打开门，然后看见乔还是那样躺着，一动都没动过。他又小心翼翼地关上门，尽可能不发出任何过大的响声。乔一贯睡得不踏实，这从他不平静的心跳上就能听出来。他不想吵醒他。  
　　“上床吧。”乔侧身躺着，冷不丁地开腔。  
　　“啥？床？”最后一丝的超人也飘走了，现在这儿站着的只有克拉克·肯特。他的脸颊上还挂着冰凉的水珠。  
　　“别撑了，过来挤一挤。”乔翻了个身，用交叠的双手撑着后脑勺，睁开眼睛看着他。  
　　克拉克拿掉眼镜，随手抹了抹脸，走到单人床旁边，伸开胳膊比划了一下宽度：“……我看还是算了。”  
　　乔瞥着他：“别逼我把你打晕拖上床——堂、弟。”他往单人床的内侧让了让，贴墙躺着，神情慷慨大方，俨如巴格达的哈里发【注16】。  
　　克拉克把眼镜放在枕头边，接着跟乔一样，没脱T恤也没脱牛仔裤。他在乔的旁边规规矩矩地躺下，跟他合用着一个不大的枕头，每人半个。他把双手交握放在肚子上，半边身子几乎悬空。乔还是占去了一大半的空间，剩下的一点点他算是赏赐给了这个大块头。  
　　他俩并排躺着，面无表情，气氛僵滞，谁也睡不着。克拉克不时瞟一眼沙发，“天快亮了。”他说。  
　　“我知道。”乔说，“天亮以后帮我搞份今天的《高谭报》，如果你情愿。”  
　　“我很乐意。”克拉克猜想他是大约是需要了解一下蓝色骷髅湾昨晚事件的后续。他老实躺着，没多问。  
　　“喂……你觉得这样舒服吗？”乔又翻了个身，撑起半边脑袋来看着他。他让出的位置更多了，但克拉克没跟着靠过去。  
　　克拉克僵硬地躺着，只是动了动他的嘴唇：“就跟人上床的经验来说，史上最糟。”  
　　乔用手盖着脸，柔软的黑发落下来，厚厚地覆着他的额头，他看起来依然年轻，气色也不像前两天那么差。他闷笑着：“好吧，好吧，克拉克·肯特，你是个记者，你会抽烟，嗯，你还跟人上过床……还有什么？我一开始真的把你当做一只童子鸡哩。”  
　　红帽子乔这会儿没戴红帽子，小红帽没戴红帽子。  
　　克拉克扯着脸颊上的肌肉，强忍着呼之欲出的笑意：“很抱歉让你失望了，神偷先生。不过也没有什么了，我不是万人迷，现在也没有女朋友，最大的隐私只有我高中的成绩单。从某些角度看起来，我也什么都没有，乔。”  
　　“这不是真的。”乔用手盖着脸，令人费解地笑个不停。他的肩头乱耸，肌肉在薄薄的布料下面颤动——克拉克不清楚自己是何时放弃了可爱的蝴蝶花沙发转而瞟着这个混混的……他还记得他胳膊的轮廓，那些线条——  
　　他突然伸手捏了乔的肩膀一把，隔着衣服，那是温热紧绷的触感……他真是鬼迷心窍了。“别笑了。”他故作严肃地说，“好啦，我承认是我被甩。我刚被甩。”  
　　这一回乔倒是全然没注意到自己被他揩了油。“是你说过的那个女同事吗？不输给《时代周刊》辣妹的那个？”他问。  
　　“是啦。”  
　　“我就知道。你形容她的时候俩眼放光，一刻不让你讲完就能要你的命，可怜虫。”那混混得意洋洋地拿开他的手，黑头发顺滑地掩着他的脸。在黑暗的晨光里看去，他五官的轮廓犹如一个少年。  
　　小红帽没戴红帽子，小红帽这会儿什么帽子也没戴。  
　　克拉克又抬起了他的手，然后他就惊醒了，觉得不能这么由着自己做梦。他差一点就要伸手去摸乔的头发了。  
　　这真是荒唐至极，可是偏又符合某种混乱可笑的逻辑——昨晚这个人类曾贴在他的身上喘息呻吟，说着淫荡的言语，今天早晨他们就在同一张床上躺着了。如果只是切切电影分镜，不是生活而是蒙太奇，看起来这都很合理。  
　　克拉克的手悬在空气里握了握。“你很欠揍。”他这么说着，把那只手收回来了。  
　　与此同时仅隔着一层板壁的地方，传来一声尖叫，无比高亢。一楼租户的女主人似若歌吟般高声叫着：“快——爱我——杀了我——！”与之相伴的是床脚猛捶地面的一阵敲击，仿佛擂鼓助威。  
　　乔坐起来，说：“五点半了。”　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注16】：哈里发系穆罕默德身故后，伊斯兰教国家政教合一的领袖称谓。巴格达的哈里发为阿巴斯王朝领袖，富贵慷慨，在一千零一夜中有诸多传奇描写，其中有一些也颇变态。


	13. Chapter 13

　　闪电侠飙进瞭望塔监控室的时候超人正在调整告警音量。  
　　有些人类在疲劳到达一定程度时听力的灵敏度会变得很高，寻常听着还算悦耳的音量也会觉得震人心肺，一些医生把它归于神经衰弱症的表征之一，但没人研究过氪星人会不会也有这种困扰。  
　　一次性调节所有监控服务器的音量有两种方法，直接用接受过认证的声音下命令，或者在主控屏上调出那排巨大的滑块来，摸上去，全选中，上下拖拽。超人选 了后面一种，他似乎已经连自己的声音都不想听了，当他调出调音滑块来的时候他听见了小红人欢畅的笑声，他的头颈不易让人觉察地缩了一下。  
　　其实闪电在他的背后已经站定下来看了三秒钟了，这几乎是他所有耐心加起来的极限。当看到超人调出的滑块居然全部都是蓝紫色的矢车菊图案时，他大笑起来。戴安娜值班的时候把监控室的控制系统主题全换掉了，而超人忘了给换回来。  
　　闪电侠边笑边嚷着：“换班，蓝大个儿！哦，我说，你之前把音量调得还真低，如果是我的话都会错当成硬盘告警音的。”  
　　“所以我得在换班前给你调回来。”超人说。他伸手触碰屏幕，动作较之平时稍稍迟缓了些。连闪电都能看出他的疲劳。是谁说的超人可以不用睡觉，只要晒晒太阳就好？火星人说过他们中的有些人只是需要睡眠来调节精神，而不是身体。  
　　“我觉得你可能需要马上睡一觉。”闪电蹿到最边缘的屏幕旁边，飞速点开了一个小游戏，一秒钟点了六十次射击键。他的准头一般，不过速度委实很犯规，这个简单的游戏程序仅能识别其中的二十次，他觉得乏味，又把它关掉了。“餐厅今天供应特色牛排，我刚去吃了两块。”  
　　“为什么只吃两块？”  
　　“因为那绝对是以难吃为特色的牛排。”闪电侠化作一道弧光冲过十几个英尺，直达主控屏的旁边，然后指着控制座椅一边扶手上搭着的东西，发出一声怪叫，顿时使超人衰弱的听神经遭遇了不亚于直接塞一颗氪石到耳朵里那种程度的疼痛。  
　　“报纸？！你居然在值班的时候看报纸？！哇哦哇哦哇哦，瞭望塔里居然还有纸质的报纸！”闪电一把抓起那叠色泽黯淡的纸页，用超级速度把它们翻得哗哗作响，“直接切入互联网可以调电子版看，别告诉我你不会操作……《高谭报》？这玩意儿是蝙蝠侠丢的？”  
　　“我的。”超人揉着耳朵简短地回答。  
　　“我不知道你有收藏蝙蝠家乡特产的嗜好，大超。”闪电闭嘴了一秒钟，把报纸合上，迅速翻看了第一版和最后一版，然后他把整叠报纸翻了过来，指着几乎占 据了头版全部页面的大幅彩照：“唔，让我猜猜看，难道说你是喜欢头版这张大照片？哇，这些妞太正点了！你的品味真不错！如果把姑娘们中间的布鲁斯·韦恩挖 掉，这构图就彻底完美了，换我会把它贴在床边的墙上。”  
　　超人连眼皮都懒得抬。对于这张照片他毫无兴趣，这并不是说他不承认照片上那些女孩的美貌，她们个个都娇艳动人，优雅夺目——新闻传播业内群美会聚，著 名美女设计师、著名美女摄影师、著名美女专栏写手、著名美女主编……一张打尽。她们齐刷刷穿着仿效古希腊诸女神的白色长袍与丝带凉鞋，极尽婀娜，各显神通 摆出撩人姿态，众星捧月般环绕含着金钥匙出生的高谭王子、时尚先锋、极限运动爱好者和赞助商、商业钜子、慈善家、派对天王……布鲁斯·韦恩，那个亿万美元 男孩。  
　　这该死的花花公子居然穿着冲锋衣登山鞋上镜。  
　　这张照片甚至没有拍到他的正脸，他几乎是背对镜头，只是微微回首，伸出一根手臂拿着一枚金苹果递给一旁扮演爱神阿芙罗狄蒂的《时尚》杂志策划部门经理，而另一边妆成月神阿忒弥斯的《新生》【注17】人物专栏写手正举着月桂与橄榄枝的花冠要为他戴上。  
　　极具雕塑感的构图，而且如此不祥。这一次韦恩只向世人贡献了他侧脸，他形状优美的鼻梁和下巴的轮廓。这现世的帕里斯。但愿高谭不会变成第二个特洛伊。  
　　闪电侠大声朗读着头版标题：“‘高谭王子孤身探访品都斯山脉【注18】’——爬山是个好习惯，如果山上真的有一大票的女神等着。”  
　　“没兴趣。”超人说。他按着椅子扶手站起来——悬空站着，把报纸从闪电的手里抽过来，“我得去找蝙蝠侠，他上来了吗？”  
　　“刚才还没有。他可比预定时间迟到了一个半小时了，大超，今天一定是玛雅历的世界末日。”闪电侠原地蹦了一下，翻身坐在控制座椅上，想了想，又翻了一下，改成横躺在上面。他打了个响指把主控屏幕拉近，点了几下，先把主题模式切换成了变形金刚。  
　　“我爱卡车头。”他冲擎天柱屏保送了个飞吻。  
　　超人飘起来，用卷成筒状的高谭报敲他的头：“我还是希望你能多分一点爱给监控告警，回见。”  
　　他向出口飘去，监控室的滑门体贴地敞开了。外面是环形的走廊，两侧金属质地的墙壁上各种监控镜头同时捕捉到他的身影。它们嘶嘶对焦，肆无忌惮地看。凯尔在它们的眼皮子底下独自飘着，再次打开了那份报纸。  
　　头版、次版都被韦恩的极限运动史专访霸占，这个全美数一数二的阔佬拥有过剩的金钱、精力和幸运，他酷爱用他的生命为娱乐点烟，制造各种靡靡之雾迷乱公众的视野。  
　　第二版上塞满了一组他秀装备的小照片。还是角度问题，韦恩的面貌如此模糊，还不及那些改装过的保温装置、设计精巧的冰镐和攀冰爪、带各种扫描功能的护 目镜之类的小东西。其中有一些是韦恩科技专门为他们的宠儿设计的大玩具，另外一些则是他自己的改装。韦恩科技执行总裁卢修斯·福克斯对媒体说过布鲁斯·韦 恩也曾在自家集团的科技部门任职，这些功课记者克拉克·肯特在抵达高谭之前就早已做过。  
　　有些人拿天赋来救赎世人，也有些人拿天赋来游戏人生。韦恩属于后者，超人不确定他的高谭老乡蝙蝠侠是否真的能够列入前者。如今他还不能确定这一点。  
　　他同样也看完了这份报纸第三版上的消息。  
　　第三版是本地新闻。蓝色骷髅湾酒吧昨晚的事件约占了五分之四，还有五分之一提到了两起抢劫一起斗殴。一个未成年女孩因在该酒吧内自行注射过量混合毒品 导致死亡，线人发现尸体后立刻报警，久候的警察们蜂拥而入，查封了酒吧，并将所有人带回去进行药物和酒精的检验。结果当然会引人瞩目，因为一半以上的人尿 检都呈阳性，只有十二个人没有饮酒获得当场开释。  
　　当晚唯一的死者名字叫做玛利亚·温思特，十四岁，单亲家庭子女，家住东高谭古德街一个路德宗【注19】教区。父亲亚瑟·温思特曾是便利店收银员，两年 前死于直肠癌；母亲雪莉·温思特是清洁工人，在东高谭多家酒吧、俱乐部和一部分公寓楼里做清扫工作，收入并不固定。玛利亚一年前辍学，之后便极少回家，母 亲曾目睹她在酒吧区出入，报警要求寻找，结果自己惹上了监护权官司，至今还在等待本地福利机构的审查。  
　　报纸刊登了玛利亚母亲当初提供的寻人照片与她尸体的局部特写照片，主要是手和脸。凯尔第二次盯着它们看了，然后他第二次迅速合上了纸页。  
　　这就是在他身边发生的事：当他抱着红帽子乔的时候，玛利亚死在与他一墙之隔的盥洗台前。他确信他没有听到任何呼救，如果她真的呼救，如果那里有人呼救，他会听到的，即使他正在与一个混混忙着演戏脱身。  
　　他们都说嗑药会让人产生幻觉，他不知道她断气时有没有做梦？——这是一个怪异的想法，他渴望知道这陌生女孩的濒死幻觉，更甚于了解她那凄楚的身世和她那份惹人唏嘘的生命履历。她晒给世人的死相上眼目半阖，灵魂出窍的刹那她在看着什么呢？  
　　 “我认为这不是个安心读报的好位置，凯尔。”蝙蝠侠的声音在一个微妙的距离上，以一种微妙的音量响起来。这鬼祟的人从来不会引发任何噪声，他总有办法避过 所有的摄像头，何况这都是他布置的摄像头。他站在离凯尔数尺远的地方，说话的音调刚好不至于令他的神经遽然绷紧撕裂纸张。完美。他一直都是这样。  
　　“你老家的新闻。”凯尔落在地板上，把高谭报举起来给他看。  
　　“看到了，布鲁斯·韦恩。”蝙蝠说，“联盟的金主之一，别告诉我你不知道。”  
　　“不是这版，看这个。”超人把第三版单独抽了出来递给他，其他的则卷回筒状在手心里攥着。  
　　蝙蝠侠只是拿起来晃了一下，他甚至没有低头。他的眼部依然蒙着他的白色目镜，所以也看不出他有没有动一下眼珠。凯尔听着他的心跳，那平静得很，他根本不为这女孩的死亡所动。“这件事我知道，一个雏妓死了，毒品过量。”他折起纸页，还给超人。  
　　“我建议你换个地方坐下来看。”他擦过大个子氪星人，往宿舍区走。凯尔终于听到了摄像头捕获蝙蝠的声音——当他接近他到一定程度的时候。  
　　“昨晚案发时你不在那儿。”他将第三版卷进报纸筒里。不知是因为疲劳还是别的什么原因，他的声音有点颤，“但是我在。”  
　　蝙蝠侠停下来，斗篷锯齿状的边沿拖曳在地，挡住了他的脚步。他们两人之中他反倒比较像是经常脚不沾地的那一个。  
　　“昨晚你是克拉克·肯特。”他说。接着他继续走，看方向是打算回下面一层自己的房间。  
　　凯尔没有否认，他跟在蝙蝠后面，只是跟着，低着头，喃喃说话。不是倾诉，不是告诉，他在自说自话：“玛利亚·温思特死时仅与我隔着一堵墙和一块纤维板，我没有救到她。”  
　　“她并没有呼救。”蝙蝠再度停下来，他蓦地回头，用与各国政要交谈时才会专门使用的那种毋庸置疑的专业语气郑重其事地开口。  
　　“你不必为此自责，凯尔。”他对他说，“跟我来，我要给你看一些东西。”  
　　“什么东西？”  
　　“死人眼中最后的风景。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注17】：《Freshman》，美国著名男色杂志。  
　　【注18】：现代希腊语作Oroseira Pindhou，位于南欧巴尔干半岛中部，为迪纳拉山脉的延伸部分，从阿尔巴尼亚南部到希腊中部。希腊古战争遗迹之一，现有很多滑雪场。  
　　【注19】：新教主要宗派之一，也是最早的新教教派，以马丁·路德的宗教思想为依据，系美国基督教第四大宗派。


	14. Chapter 14

　　一座城市能够因为一个雏妓的死改变多少？这是连超人都难以设想的事。  
　　玛利亚·温思特的照片在死后六个小时被印上了本地的报章，第一天是三版头条，第二天她上了头版。  
　　她所在教区的人们走上街头，来到案发地点对面的城东公园门口，放下花束悼念这个堕落早逝的女孩。起初那里只有一些百合花和玫瑰，到她的死亡见报的十二 小时之后，又有了更多的雏菊、风信子和天堂鸟。花束被福利机构的志愿者整理成玛利亚名字的缩写“MW”的形状，占据了整个街口的道路。夜晚降临之后，有一 些玛利亚以前教会学校的同学在花束边点燃蜡烛唱起了圣歌，有一位衣着体面的老妇人手持“抹大拉的玛利亚”【注20】的告示牌在人行道上静坐了一夜。  
　　之后若干天全美内各地报纸都不同程度地关注了这件事，互联网上高谭报在线的点击率居高不下，回帖一日过万。有些专家学者再度就儿童性犯罪、毒品传播、 社会治安下降、执法部门作为失效、宗教影响力等等问题发表了文章和演讲。《纽约时报》和《星球日报》上分别刊登了两篇抨击蝙蝠侠的文章，一篇声色俱厉，连 声质问当女孩横死时黑衣义警人在何处；另一篇反复纠缠于超级英雄的救世哲学是否只是变相的行为艺术自我炒作，以及蝙蝠侠其人存在的真伪。  
　　“他甚至没给女孩送上一束插着蝙蝠形状卡片的鲜花。”那文章的结尾这样写着。克拉克留意了署名，是个他不熟悉的新人。  
　　《星球日报》前方记者克拉克·肯特收到主编电话，要求他继续滞留高谭数日追踪报道此事。彼时他正在公园门口采访维持秩序的巡警。那天他又遇到了事发当晚采访过的女警察。  
　　她的脸孔有多米尼克移民的特征，黑眼睛十分疲倦，但很动人。  
　　他们四目相对，不断被悼念的人潮和情绪激动的教友挤来挤去。他们仍然互不相识，看着彼此的表情都暗含些微的吃惊。当克拉克又一次地挤近她时，她忽然冲他点了点头。  
　　“……会结束的，而且不会很久。”她用一种超乎年龄的沧桑口吻向一个陌生的记者说道，克拉克不知道她在自己的眼睛里到底看到了什么。  
　　玛利亚·温思特的母亲始终不愿面对媒体，GCPD警方也对她实施了人身保护。直至一周后玛利亚的尸体火化下葬之日她才露面，之后又不知所踪。  
　　玛利亚死后第三天高谭第一富豪布鲁斯·韦恩在希腊滑雪受伤，被送往瑞士疗养。这一次他只上了第八版，而且很可惜没有包满纱布和石膏的精彩照片佐证。后来高谭报在年度文化总结中把这一周称为高谭当年的“黑色一周”。  
　　女孩去世后一周，她的尸体被烧成了灰埋葬在教会墓地，城东公园门口的蜡烛燃尽花束枯萎，网络上的文章沉底。高谭市政部门派人简单地清理了那片街区。克拉克·肯特踏上了回程的飞机。  
　　七个月后玛利亚的案子最终被判定为自杀。其间高谭市检察官换了一届，GCPD有几个不知名的警察因压力辞职，更多的内幕无人得知。她的案子因证据不 足，未能与范德萨一案并案。当晚与她同在蓝色骷髅湾酒吧的诸多涉毒人员与流氓、保镖、妓女、雏妓、疯狂的中学生、绝望的同性恋……除却个别与范德萨并案的 人员以外，他们大多早已完成戒毒，签下保证，获得释放，各奔前程。  
　　蓝色骷髅湾被查封后，城东公园周围的其余酒吧和旅馆纷纷停业，三天后悼念活动渐止，它们中的一部分抢先开业了。一周后，这几条邻近的街道上所有的娱乐产业全部恢复了营业。  
　　属于高谭的一部分黑暗因为一个叫做玛利亚的雏妓被钉上了十字架暴晒于人间，它死去三天，然后便神清气爽地复生了，辉煌更甚，依然有无数人舍身相随。  
　　比如蟒蛇范德萨，此事根本没有撼动他分毫。人人都知道他与玛利亚拿到的药脱不开干系，可直到女孩下葬，他的身份仍旧是个谜。而红帽子乔，在酒吧那晚过后，也没能立刻摆脱掉他帮凶的恶名。  
　　玛利亚死亡的四十小时后，当记者克拉克肩膀上担着脱下来的外套，手里拎着塞了录音笔和相机的小包，慢吞吞地走进23街区泥泞的巷子里时，第一眼就看到了那个蜷缩在一堆巨大的黑色垃圾袋上面戴着红兜帽的人。  
　　还是白天，乔躺在街角无声地抽搐。  
　　克拉克把他扶起来，看到他的鼻子在流血，下巴上也有淤青。  
　　“谁干的？”克拉克的声音比在瞭望塔时颤得更加厉害。这是双人份的颤抖，凯尔在他的胸膛内愤怒得发抖。  
　　“你不认识。”乔冷静地开口。他的口角也有血丝，嘴唇裂了，这一顿打他挨得不轻。他站起来以后还有点摇摇晃晃。克拉克相信真动起手来乔绝对不是省油的灯，但他此刻的样子已经快要虚脱了。他看起来就像连续三四十个小时或者更久都没有合眼一般，没有人类能承受那么多。  
　　“我可以马上去认识。”克拉克想了一下，又觉得自己爆这么一句狠话实在蠢到毙。他想做什么？在高谭街头动手揍人？不，这不可能。无论是超人还是克拉 克·肯特都办不到。他把乔扶起来，无视因这举动而沾上身的污物。他知道自己此刻扮演的是多么惹人讽刺的角色：一个貌似纯良的记者，刚从悼念黑帮间接害死的 女孩子的现场抢新闻回来，就和这个黑帮的走卒互相倚靠在街头。  
　　之前已经有过太多的人跟他分享过欢乐和荣耀了，那些好时候都不会像现在。现在他眼前这个，要依靠他的力量才能站稳的家伙只能跟他共同分享鲜血、酸臭的菜叶、变质的罐头里流出的黄油。  
　　“我们回家吧。”他把乔的手臂环在自己的肩上，撑着他，“我记得你有一瓶止痛喷剂？”  
　　“不知道有没有过期。”乔闭着眼睛，把自己的体重交给他，头颅贴在他的脸颊上。他那么用力地顶着他的脸，如果他是人类他会觉得疼的。  
　　他们从巷口往深处走，几个吉普赛女人光着小腿，手里拿着洗好的衣服假装晾晒，站在自家阳台上盯着他们看。小丹尼斯·塞缪尔又一次从窗子里爬出来了，不知为什么他没有去上学，也许是他的同学都去悼念玛利亚了。  
　　他把自己弄得像个挂在栏杆上的小木偶，拿肩膀当轴，左右晃着他的两条细胳膊。“哥们儿！乔老兄！”他跟往常一样招呼着乔。  
　　乔突然复活了似的拖着克拉克停下来，睁开了眼睛。他仰头看着那孩子。“丹。”他轻声喊着，有些犹豫。停了几秒钟，他提高了音量，声音里面有了活力，他 就像刚打过一针吗啡，疼也没有了，累也不见了。他站直了，手还搭在克拉克的肩上，喊那小鬼：“丹老弟，你怎么不去上学？”  
　　他的声音那么欢快，以至于克拉克忍不住转过脸来瞅了他一眼。他见了鬼似的，在乔那张惨兮兮的脸上看到了笑意。  
　　“学校停课一天悼念。我家买不起花，我也不想去凑那份儿热闹。”丹尼斯说着，用拇指戳了戳反锁着的窗子，“卢克跟我妈又干上了，这狗娘养的。”  
　　“我以为你会去那儿等蝙蝠侠呢。”乔说。听到他的嘴里在这种时候突然吐出了“蝙蝠侠”这么一个词，克拉克缩了一下。  
　　那八岁的小男孩歪着头想了想说：“我要是蝙蝠侠，这会儿应该在调查玛利亚·温思特的死因啦。乔老兄，真正的蝙蝠侠才不会凑那份儿热闹呢，那能有什么用！他不会去的，所以我也不去。”  
　　乔站在原地摇晃了一下，克拉克紧紧贴住他，扛着他。“我们回家吧。”他又说了一遍，声调几乎称得上是劝哄了。  
　　丹尼斯注意到他，又朝他指了指：“老兄，这戴眼镜的傻大个儿是谁啊？”  
　　“我堂弟。”乔彻底微笑了。  
　　他在泥糊糊的外套口袋里摸了一把，掏出来一个黑色小玩意儿递给克拉克，“你会丢飞镖么，堂弟？”  
　　“你肯换种称呼的话就可能会。”克拉克接过来，托着那玩意儿端详了一下。一个塑料的蝙蝠镖，制作粗糙，没有商标，甚至连边沿的毛刺都没打干净。不过就上色的仿真度看还是颇有可取的。不知道蝙蝠侠看到这种东西会是什么表情？——好吧，他肯定没有表情。  
　　“丹，接住！”乔嚷起来，然后克拉克把那小东西准确地丢上了塞缪尔家的阳台。等到丹尼斯捡起那小玩意儿并发出惊喜的尖叫声时，他们已经走进那幢破楼房里面去了。  
　　克拉克架着乔回到地下室，让他坐在沙发上，又回到一楼去给他打了盆冷水回来。还在敲门的时候他就听见了头顶上的动静，水盆狠狠扣在了门板上。  
　　“啊啊——弄死我吧——快弄死我吧！”此刻明明是中午十一点，施诺姆家那一对又不知疲倦地开始了相爱相杀。  
　　悼念活动导致整个东高谭的出租车都停业了两天，汉森·施诺姆先生被迫休假在家。他不甘寂寞，干脆让老婆把针线活计都带回家里来做。于是他们的另一项重要的日常工作也就一应变成了全天候，很有可能就为的这个原因，乔才在有违他惯性作息的时间溜上了街头。  
　　又是一阵敲击声，这回的声音跟床脚碰擦地板的声响稍有不同，要更清脆些，节奏明晰。克拉克开门进屋，发现乔站在一个箱子上面，用一根木质的长手杖敲着天花板。  
　　“算了吧。”克拉克忍住笑，找了个比较安全的地方把水盆放在地上。  
　　“平时无所谓，但是今天老子的心情不好。”乔恶声恶气地说道。不知道为啥克拉克居然觉得这种元气十足的坏脾气让他的心里舒坦了不少。  
　　只要楼上的床脚一响这混混就用同样的频率猛烈敲墙。在此等干扰之下，施诺姆太太很快就不叫了，施诺姆先生也比平时早了一半的时间丢盔弃甲。当然最后的 冲刺还是有的，乔毫不示弱地猛击楼板，白灰屑簌簌地往下掉。终于楼上的床不再响了，乔的长木杖也从中断裂开来，他把它丢在地上，有点蹒跚地从箱子上下来。  
　　克拉克扶他在沙发上坐下，捡回手杖来看。他觉得这个东西跟蝙蝠镖一样，都十分眼熟，必然是在什么地方瞻仰过的。  
　　“这是什么？”  
　　“摩西的牧羊杖，在那边箱子里拿的。那一箱是出埃及记。”乔瘫倒在沙发上，整个人歪下去，流露出一线天生的懒散。他把头倚在扶手上，又指了指自己踩过的箱子，“这一箱可能是天鹅湖。”  
　　克拉克打开箱盖看了，果然里面塞满了许多假羽毛翅膀，原本扮演天使或者美丽的天鹅都能用的，现在全部被乔的体重压碎了。他在里面翻了一阵，发现一个华丽的王冠，看大小应当是王子的装备。  
　　“王子的宝冠？”他举着那其实是由铜、白铁、锡和玻璃珠子制作而成的假货高声问。  
　　“我认为它属于路德维希二世【注21】。”乔冷笑着，情不自禁地吐出嘲讽。他说完这句话，忽然意识到了失言，他轻轻咬住了带伤的嘴唇。  
　　一个细小的动作，暴露了一点什么。克拉克嗅到了。红帽子乔知道月亮王，寻常的小偷和混混不应当知道那个。当然了，乔接受过教育，他上过大学，也许有些东西一直留在他的深处，等待一个机会复苏。  
　　克拉克拿着那道具王冠走到沙发前。“我能给你加冕么，殿下？”他伸手摸着混混的兜帽，把它慢慢褪下。乔瞪着他，没有拒绝也没有反抗——可能他挨过那一顿也没什么力气折腾了，只好由着他玩儿。  
　　他由着他把自己的兜帽脱了，又卸掉棒球帽。他的额角有一处擦伤，血丝已经干涸了。那记者冒冒失失，把王冠的金属边就压在上面，这玩意儿其实有够重。  
　　“承蒙圣恩啦，法座。”乔浑身脏得吓人，倒在沙发里，头上扣着顶假冒的王冠，莫名其妙地闷笑起来，牵动着嘴角的伤口破裂，渗出了几滴血珠。  
　　这造型糟透了，他真的像个疯子。但克拉克松开手的同时还是乘机摸了他沾过沙丁鱼汁的黑头发，他把它们往两侧捋了捋。  
　　“怎么样？”乔问他。  
　　“超难看的。”堪萨斯男孩喷出笑来。  
　　乔赖在那里连假王冠也懒得摘，只是把受过伤的腿搭上了沙发扶手：“止痛喷剂在床底下，够不着可以用亚瑟王的剑，在门边正数第三个箱子里头插着。”  
　　“遵命。”克拉克说着站起来，然后又弯回去，瞧着他的眼睛，“乔，能告诉到底是谁打的你吗？”  
　　“德里克，玛利亚的一个相好。唔，还有那姑娘的几个老同学。”乔打了个哈欠，在软垫间慵懒地扭了扭，把更多的污物蹭在沙发上。“人多势众嘛。”他说。  
　　“他们为什么打你？”  
　　混混望着天花板想了一会儿：“德里克大概是因为前天晚上我跟着你全身而退，没交保释金。至于玛利亚的同学，可能只他妈想发泄一下。”  
　　克拉克一针见血地指出：“你肯定没还手，否则不至于被修理得这么残。”  
　　“老子从来不打小孩——即使是混蛋的小鬼。”乔把王冠往上推了推，那东西他戴起来有点大，一不小心就滑下来压住眉骨。  
　　克拉克执拗地帮他把那玩意儿扣扣好，转身去找那把属于亚瑟王的天命之剑。等他拔出了石中剑【注22】再转回来的时候，红帽子乔已经蜷在沙发上睡着了。  
　　他的心跳像蝙蝠侠一样平稳，这一次他是真的沉沉睡去了。  
　　克拉克小心为他取下了过于沉重的王冠。他在他旁边的地板上拄着那把锡造的宝剑盘膝坐下，拖过旅行包拿出电脑，打开准备干活；然后，他又从外套口袋里掏出一个蝙蝠侠给他的专用频道呼叫耳机，挂在耳朵上。  
　　他在地底下，守着酣睡的混混，等着义警的召唤。　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注20】：基督教传说中最具争议的人物之一，一个被耶稣救赎过的女子。早期普遍认为她曾为妓女，后天主教会根据1896年开罗发现的《玛利亚福音书》与1943年在一个陶罐内发现的《拿哈马地文献》，于1969年宣布承认对其千年来的误解，解除了玛利亚的“忏悔”。  
　　【注21】：全名路德维希·奥托·弗里德希里·威廉（Ludwig Otto Friedrich Wilhelm），维特尔斯巴赫王朝的巴伐利亚国王，人称“疯王路德维希”，1864年至1886年在位，系著名的新天鹅堡的建造者，在艺术上有较高造 诣，政治和个人名誉上屡遭攻击，一生毁多于誉，最终被诊断为精神病人，神秘死于施塔恩贝格湖中，死因至今成谜。当今学者亦普遍认为路德维希二世是同性恋 者，他热爱瓦格纳的歌剧，曾自比天鹅骑士（罗恩格林）和月亮王。  
　　【注22】：最初出现于一座教堂内，插在一块四方的石头上，周围写着金字：“凡能从石台上拔出此剑者，而且生于英格兰，他便是英格兰全境的王。”后少 年亚瑟拔出此剑，最终做了英格兰的国王。之前提到的胜利之剑格阑姆圣剑也有类似的传说，只不过人物由英格兰的亚瑟变为了维京英雄齐格弗里德。


	15. Chapter 15

　　“你能把这个弄清楚些吗？”凯尔记得他那时就是这么对蝙蝠侠说的。  
　　当时他指着屏幕上完全不可能辨认的一个影子，一个男人——看背影他应该是个男人？不，其实这很难肯定，也有一些女子喜欢穿着男装，何况这个人的个头也不大。“他的脸投在盥洗台的镜子里。”他说，“看，应该就是这个。”他指着镜子上的一个影子。  
　　“不是没有可能。”蝙蝠侠那时说，“需要一点时间。”  
　　一天半以后他收到蝙蝠侠的呼叫，“到瞭望塔监控室来。”他说，“让你看那人的脸。”  
　　说老实话他并不想把那份东西再看一遍。那是一段偷拍视频，摄像头刚好装在蓝色骷髅湾厕所公用盥洗台对面的斜上方。因为是定时多方位轮流拍摄的，它拍摄 的图像并不连贯，而是360度交替出现的。蝙蝠侠预先把它装在那里，希望它能帮忙搞清毒品交易的上线，看看范德萨到底派谁把药粉和“咳嗽糖浆”直接供给那 些负责跑腿的年轻孩子们。当然那一晚它不可避免地拍到了玛利亚的几个镜头。  
　　她没有怎么挣扎。注射是她自己干的，她够大胆，把几种高纯度的粉状毒品混在一起，直接用洗手的水稀释，打进静脉。针管是她从自己的包里拿出来的，没有 其他人的指纹，这一点跟警方的证言一样。她在盥洗台上撑着，照镜子，镜子上模模糊糊的影像也被蝙蝠侠顺便整理过了，在一旁的小屏幕中依次出现截图：她的眼 睛充血，蓄满了眼泪。她的表情并不悲伤，这些眼泪只是毒瘾发作的一个特征。她打着哈欠，用化妆棉抹掉一点鼻涕和口涎。那片化妆棉是她随手在盥洗台上捡的， 他人的弃物。  
　　“十四岁。”凯尔轻轻地说。他坐在屏幕前，低下头，伸手盖住了眼睛。  
　　“还要继续吗？”蝙蝠侠坐在他旁边，另一个备用的控制座椅上，冷定地发问。凯尔有把握肯定他已经反反复复看过这个。  
　　他曾经目睹过义警分析这类东西时的情形，他会把一帧关键的视频反反复复播放，直至找出破绽，即使那是婴儿被屠戮的可怕画面。从某种程度上看来这种行为 无异于自虐。一个人类不该承受那么多，即使他是蝙蝠侠。凯尔这样想着的时候，转头看了这个把自己包裹得严严实实的家伙一眼。他仍旧是戴着目镜的——特殊材 质的目镜X光也不能穿过——但凯尔莫名地觉得自己能看到他专注的眼神。这可真是见了鬼了。  
　　“直奔主题吧。”凯尔说。他不是不能继续承受整个过程，而是没有这个必要让蝙蝠陪着再看一遍。  
　　蝙蝠伸出爪子轻点屏幕，他的手灵巧地滑动着，输入一个特定时间，调出相应的视频，放大，定格，输入固定参数的滤镜数据，那几帧珍贵的图像在他们的眼前 慢慢清晰。凯尔看着他操作，静静地不说话。他忽然意识到自己从未看过蝙蝠的手。他唯一暴露过的皮肤是一部分的下巴。屏幕上印象深刻的场景让他想起那天晚 上，高谭混混触摸他的略微粗糙的指腹。他确有一段时间没跟什么人这么亲近过了，人类的体温，皮肤的触感，怀抱的力度，乔的身体……他不自在地动了一下，把 不合时宜的干扰从脑袋里赶出去了。  
　　镜子上幽灵般的残影在程序的过滤下逐渐展露出人类的面貌，一个有非洲裔血统的男人，估计有四十多岁，衣着考究。他身边还有一个影子，比他高半个头，处 理后还是很模糊，隐约能判断出是一个褐色长发的女子。这个女子的影像在玛利亚刚进盥洗间时还出现过一次，就是她给了玛利亚一条混合药粉。  
　　玛利亚注射后约莫四分钟就倒了下去，之后他们出现在摄像头的范围内，那非裔男人明显是众人的首脑。还有另外三个人，其中一个人蹲下摸了女孩的脉搏，很 显然此时她并没断气。他们完全没有救助她，以为她只是反应剧烈正在登仙，就丢下她坦然离开了。但女孩没有坚持很久。三分钟后，警察的线人进入盥洗间，发现 尸体并报了警。  
　　克拉克和乔在玛利亚之前两分钟进入厕所，并在里面滞留了二十四分钟，摄像头捕捉到了他们进门与离开时的画面。角度问题，只拍到脸。  
　　克拉克的侧脸比较清晰，乔的处理过后还是很模糊。可能是他的两重帽子把光都遮尽了。  
　　“克拉克·肯特，”蝙蝠侠指了一下，“喏。”他的态度好像这人并不坐在他旁边，而是另外一个涉案人员什么的。“在你后面的这个人外号红帽子乔，在高谭 滞留了两年零三个月，真名来历不详。这个人以前帮蟒蛇范德萨手下的高级妓女做过保镖，最重要的是他是个神偷，曾帮他老板从GCPD手里偷取过几项重要的证 物，功劳不小。我目前还没拿到他带货的实证。”  
　　 “你是怎么办到的？”超人岔开了话题，“我是说……图像。”  
　　“近距离扫描镜子得到参数，用程序模板进行建模生成滤镜。光谱、强度和各种反射、折射干扰也要尽可能地计算进去。”蝙蝠侠说。  
　　“这么说你去过现场。”凯尔点点头，很显然这个简单的摄像装置无法完成此等精确的扫描，“什么时候？”  
　　“昨天。”蝙蝠侠简短地说。  
　　他当然可以轻易地避过警方人员进入案发现场，凯尔很清楚这一点。他甚至有微薄的庆幸是蝙蝠亲自做了这件事而不是委托他，如果再度踏足那里他必然会被自 责淹没——不过高谭的事情蝙蝠侠向来习惯单独行动，他从不假手他人。凯尔很怀疑他允许自己了解真相是出于某种同情……对克拉克·肯特内心煎熬的怜悯。  
　　然而无论如何努力，递给玛利亚药物的褐发女子的面部也无法变得清晰。这张截图不能作为呈堂证供交给吉姆·高登警长了。唯一的收获便是得到了那张清晰的中年男人的脸。  
　　“非洲裔，非雅利安人种。这和我的推测很不一样。”蝙蝠侠摸着他的下巴，“跨越人种的团伙犯罪很罕见。我一直认为蟒蛇范德萨应该是个德裔移民，至少具有雅利安人种特征，金发或黑发。我设法接触过他帮派的一些中高层人士，他不任用任何犹太人和罗姆人【注23】，帮派中没有非洲裔黑人，对德裔白人有明显偏爱。”  
　　“也许他不是范德萨。”凯尔看着那张脸，他瘦小，脸部具有典型的非洲裔特征，鼻梁很塌，眼神有点阴鸷，在非裔混血儿中也不算漂亮。  
　　“我有线报，范德萨本人那天晚上就在蓝色骷髅湾。”蝙蝠侠说，“他有个重要的助手刚刚被逮捕，他要选一个有一定能力和功劳的白人男性补上那个缺。玛利亚·温思特亦非无罪之身，她在范德萨的团伙中有个特殊的职位，要见范德萨必须通过她。”   
　　他弹了一下屏幕把照片缩小，视窗轮番关闭，屏幕渐渐暗下去，整个大环境都随之变暗了。屏保浮现，果然还是红蓝色带着火焰纹路的卡车头。  
　　“闪、电。”蝙蝠侠瞪着那卡车头咬牙切齿地吐出这个词。凯尔这一天第二次偷瞟了他，他确信自己听到了蝙蝠磨牙根的声音。他认为下一秒钟黑衣义警一定会立刻把屏保彻底更换成“正义联盟监控使用注意事项”，并且设下64位以上的复杂密码，永久锁定。  
　　但这次没有。  
　　义警又瞪着卡车头屏保看了一会儿，说：“根据我掌握的各种情报，我有百分之七十以上的把握，范德萨比较中意的新任助手人选是红帽子乔，玛利亚那晚本打算为他牵线。”　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注23】：起源于印度北部，散居于全世界的流浪民族。一般外族都称之为吉普赛人。而罗姆人特指仍处于流浪生活方式中的该民族移民，已定居的吉普赛人被认为是放弃了真正的吉普赛生活的人种，被罗姆人称之为“辛特人”。


	16. Chapter 16

　　那天傍晚的时候克拉克坐在地板上，心不在焉地翻着在地铁站拿的免费杂志。那些令人乏味的打折券，汉堡包和炸鸡，披萨和意大利面，还有软饮料赠饮、小商品反折之类的各种促销凭据。他很显然并不饿，只是索然无味地翻着，有时偷偷瞟乔一眼。  
　　“再跟我谈谈你叔叔。”记者尝试着开口，为了削弱套话的氛围，他举起手里的杂志，随便指着其中一张优惠券发问，“嘿！这个什锦披萨专门店看起来蛮实惠的，从这儿怎么走？”  
　　“这家店在迪克森船坞外围，从这儿过去要斜穿整个主城区。”乔拿起杂志来看了一眼，又塞回他手里，“右上角那张要近一些，但熏肠绝对是垃圾。”  
　　然后在显然不饿的那个人的强烈要求下，他们还是一起出了趟远门，斜穿主城区，吃了什锦披萨，又转回来，顺路光顾了“垃圾”。  
　　乔这两天一直睡得很好，因而他的心情也不错——克拉克会有这样的判断，主要的依据还是他说话的声调和用词风格。他已经有48个小时没有爆出一个“操”或“该死”了，虽然这48小时里他有40小时以上都在睡。  
　　这期间克拉克跑出去七八次，完成正义联盟的工作，在大都会邻近的市镇帮忙打捞了一辆开进水里的卡车，到城东公园门口拍了新照片采访了几个静坐的人。对 了，还有去便利店买了一些食物和日用品，路过地铁站时他拿了份地铁杂志。他的清洁小包装经不起两个人一起使用，早已告罄，这次他买了些瓶装的，甚至给乔买 了新的吉列刮胡刀与须后水。  
　　他的毛发长得真是慢，几天来克拉克从未见过他清理胡须，然而他也没有一下子就长出一部西伯利亚版的大胡子【注24】来， 这和他把自己养得太糟搞不好很有关系。克拉克对此可没什么研究，这类事情总让他想起自己不是人类：青少年时期他的发育比同龄的地球人要缓慢得多，好像啥都 不长，少不得被同学狠狠奚落。终于有一天他洞悉一切，明白对人类生理规律终究自己只是个模仿者，于是所有曾经无法释怀的愤慨都没了价值。当奚落过他的人们 忙着标榜年轻和与众不同的时候，他总是苦于如何隐藏起他的天赋，让自己不至于举手投足都像个怪物。  
　　玛利亚死后乔挨了顿臭揍。这件事对他的打击在一顿长觉后就烟消云散了，凯尔-艾尔再一次从垃圾桶旁的窗子爬回出租楼时，发现他已经洗干净了头脸，正在一楼公用的小厨房里用黄豆罐头烹煮午餐肉块，表情愉悦。  
　　好吧，高谭泥沼的临时租户，落魄伤员，妓女保镖，神偷——垃圾食品大王，克拉克想，同时也是涉毒黑帮二把手的候选人。  
　　他不知道红帽子先生到底还有多少种身份，他只是单纯地觉得这人在好转——堕落就像一场病，一旦染上了这种顽疾，你会沮丧、衰弱、一蹶不振，你得医治， 得对症下药，休养生息。心灵的伤病愈合起来需要的周期往往比身体上的病痛更久。你的身边得有人——克拉克认为自己只起了这么一个作用，他干扰了乔的孤独。  
　　他不敢肯定自己对混混施加的影响到底有多大，至少他能肯定一件事：乔愿意让他在自己熟睡时随意进出房间。他很感激这一点，同时这也促使他下了决心，要利用在高谭的最后一段时间阻止这个人进一步跟范德萨帮派的人员接触。  
　　即便会因此违背他对蝙蝠侠的保证。  
　　红帽子乔不出现，那个非裔黑帮大佬就会选其他的人当助手。克拉克会盯住乔，让他失去这个“升迁”机会，让他与他们疏远。而剩下的就都是蝙蝠侠的事了。  
　　所以超人迅速换回克拉克·肯特的行头，厚着脸皮挤进厨房：“这是啥？看起来像罐头黄豆。”  
　　“就是罐头黄豆。”乔用一个长柄钢勺翻着平底锅里的杂货，随意舀了一勺给他，“来一口？”  
　　克拉克尝了一点，标准的罐头味儿——除了这个形容他想不出其他的。“唔，这里面有大麻。”他一本正经地嚼着，说。  
　　乔愣了一秒钟，爆发出一阵大笑。他笑得前仰后合，完全忘记用勺子继续翻弄那些正宗罐头料，克拉克替他做了。  
　　“锅是哪来的？”他翻着，继续偷吃豆子。他希望这样会让乔笑得更久些。他成功了。  
　　“怀特妈妈。”乔说，“当我没有洗头发和脸就去找她的时候，她告诉我‘没有锅，也没有勺’！”他伸着头，模仿怀特太太的语气和动作，有七八分像，而且略带夸张的舞台感。一个神偷必须先是个好演员。克拉克觉得自己应当重新给这个人打分。  
　　后来他们一起回去，用同一根勺子吃光同一个锅子里的罐头黄豆和牛肉，饱餐之后，在同一张床上躺倒睡觉。一切自然而然，乔没有邀请第二次，克拉克也没专门等他邀请。  
　　他们在地盘划分上明显多了点心得，乔与墙壁亲近得更紧密了些，使克拉克不至于半壁悬空。他还是没脱衣服，不过他默默接受了克拉克递给他的T恤和干净牛 仔裤。这不算进步，因为他原来的衣服上面既有番茄酱也有芥末，宛如一盘恶心的杂烩，委实不能拿去蹭床单。克拉克借口冲澡出去转了一圈，回来时乔已然换好衣 服躺在床上闭住眼睛了。  
　　他根本没睡着，克拉克听见他的心在乱跳，而且没准儿比他头一次下手叼人家钱包时跳得还要再乱一点儿。  
　　“我以为我终于可以继续采访了呢。”克拉克偷偷按下录音笔搁在枕边，规规矩矩地躺在混混身旁。他躺定以后，忽然有种很奇怪的感觉，在这里，这个地下室里，自己是不是把某些事情、某些动作弄得太像仪式了。  
　　“想问什么就问。”乔在他旁边嘟哝着，翻过身去面朝着墙。能够体现他们比上次明智的还有一个细节，他们一人用了一个枕头。这样其实是要舒服得多。  
　　“你觉得大学生活怎么样？你说过你没念完。”克拉克僵硬地躺着，一边的臂肘贴在乔的背上。源源的热温从那具身体上传过来。克拉克动了一下，愚蠢的试探，他感到身边人的背肌绷紧了。  
　　“哦，不算差。但我经常夜不归宿，跟流浪汉为伍，缺席考试，这让校务管理人员很头痛。而且我跟兄弟会的人打架，抢他们的妞，然后抛弃她们，在眼泪和拳 头中被日夜诅咒。”乔喃喃地叙述着，声调平平，缺乏激情。有很大的可能是他没在那些往事中获得过他想要的，所以他抛弃了它们，就像那些他到手后又不曾珍惜 的女人。  
　　这是报应，所以他真的变成了一个流浪汉，此刻身边只躺了个忙着套他话的记者而不是爱着他的贤妻。  
　　“听起来还挺酷。”克拉克干巴巴地搭了一句。他斟酌着用词，想了一会儿，重启问题：“你有中意过的妞吗，乔？我是说……你爱过什么人吗？说老实话我觉得你可能是双性恋。”  
　　这个问题没让乔的心率出现比较大的变化，那本来就很乱，现在也不过是继续乱下去罢了。“因为酒吧里我对你做的事？”他淡淡地回应。  
　　“是的，不然还能因为什么。”  
　　乔又翻了身。不是翻过来，面向同床的室友，而是翻动着，把自己的脸更深地埋进他的枕头中去。他把一个叹息尽可能地拉长，拉得很长，最后活像在吐一口掺了迷幻剂的烟。然而他还是开口了。  
　　“我爱过一个好女孩，但最后我选择了另一个女子而放弃了她，一个青春不再的悲观的老女人，她绝望、堕落、风韵犹存，她有财富、痛苦、许多的创痕。她纵 欲无度，有很多坏情人。她是我的最爱，也是她让我永远回不去。我如今的一切都拜她所赐，但我并不后悔。我爱她，克拉克，我爱她。”  
　　这是他第一次喊了记者的名字，不再是“喂”，不再是“嘿”，不再是轻蔑的“白痴”或者戏谑的“堂弟”或者忿忿的“该死的欠操的混蛋”。  
　　追忆旧情让他的心砰砰地跳起来，似若擂鼓。他浑身滚烫，克拉克朝他那边倾了倾身，他伸直手臂，从肩膀到指尖都贴住他，窃窃地，贪婪地分享他爱情的热度。  
　　“至于双性恋，我想我爱的那老女人也是个双性恋。”最后他说。  
　　他说完这个又叹了口气，在黑暗里埋头趴着。过了一会儿，约摸有十分钟，克拉克一直没吭声，乔可能是觉得他真的睡着了，才悉悉索索地翻转回来，面朝着他。又过了几分钟，他伸手横搭在记者的身上，摸到录音笔，把它给关了。  
　　谢天谢地，他没删除任何条目。而且他似乎立刻就掉进睡眠的无底洞里去了，也忘了收回他那条胳膊。  
　　第二天克拉克爬起来时才发现乔对他的进犯已由一条手臂变成了大半个身体。他从室友沦落成床垫，混混扒住他的胸膛，手脚并用，伤腿搭在他的肚子上，双手 狠狠地卡着他的胳膊，有什么深仇大恨一般。但记者先生自觉犯了受虐狂，心情反倒轻松愉快，不但刻意小心起床，还兴高采烈地自掏腰包去为那家伙买这买那。  
　　他照例去城东公园采访，完成克拉克·肯特的职责；再回到瞭望塔，做超人该做的事。玛利亚死后第五天，他终于又能克服类人心理与模拟重力，在涡形走道中飘来飘去。  
　　凯尔，你在吹口哨。当他飘过餐厅时看见鹰女沙耶娜挡在面前，瞪着他，用一种专业的逻辑分析口吻指出这一点。  
　　凯尔，你在吹口哨——她的口气听起来更适合说凯尔仪表显示你情绪的自控力有百分之六十已经趋于丧失，或者凯尔瞭望塔的苹果每天都丢而你的嫌疑最大。但是她说的不是这些，她说的是凯尔你在吹口哨，用那么专业和严肃的口吻，仿佛蝙蝠侠上身。  
　　我吹了吗？凯尔愉快地反问她，我吹的是哪首曲子？  
　　鹰女摇了摇头，表示对地球的音乐没研究。她把路给他让开了，“你继续吧。”她说。  
　　他吹着口哨拎着大包小包回到高谭沼泽，球鞋在泥水里趟过，脏得前所未见，现在没人会相信他刚去过太空。在巷子口偶遇到怀特太太，他对她说“嗨”。  
　　“正派人，喔喔，小可爱。”她这样称呼他，笑不拢嘴，“你一定是上帝派来的。”她伸手在仿埃塞俄比亚人调色的大裙子口袋里掏了半天，摸出一块焐变了形的乐嘉杏仁巧克力送给他。她可能真是把他当做一只戴着眼镜的大狗狗或小可爱。  
　　他回到地下室，红帽子乔还没醒，这是当然的，他是个爱做白日梦的懒蛋。克拉克·肯特干了两小无猜的堂兄弟该做的，脱鞋子上床，猛揉他的头发，不顾他的惨叫和抱怨，把他拖起来，逼他马上去刷牙并且赏他一颗糖。  
　　这一天他拉他一起去坐高架铁路环游，去吃披萨。黏住他，看住他。诸事尽在掌握。他从天而降，带着诚心诚意，短短一周多，将要改变一个人未来的生活。  
　　入夜时分他们在路上走，23街区附近唯一路灯全部完好的一条路。那些路灯形制仿古，光晕朦胧，夜雾起时，好似一百年前的伦敦。他们在薄雾里并肩缓行，乔掏烟出来，克拉克又蹭了一根。  
　　“再跟我谈谈你叔叔。”他叼着烟卷，拿出录音笔来。  
　　“他是个绅士，很纵容我。”乔自己又没抽完一整根，他没什么烟瘾，看起来他抽烟都只为了镇定。据克拉克的观察，他也没有酒瘾和药瘾，除了颓废和伤痛外他刀枪不入。  
　　乔的烟盒空了，他去了就近的7-11【注25】。克拉克在店外等他，在路灯下。他把录音笔的公放音量调低，如同所有听力有限的人类一样放在耳边，调出昨夜最后一个文件。  
　　“……我爱她，克拉克，我爱她。”乔那种低沉独特的，充满疏离感的声音在他的耳边呢喃。  
　　克拉克。那声音说。克拉克。  
　　克拉克倒回去把这句话听了几遍，然后突然抬起头来关掉电源。所有的事都太好了，如此不真实。他情绪的自控力有百分之六十已经趋于丧失。他突然猛醒，意识到乔已经进去十分钟了，买包烟不需要那么久。  
　　他告诉自己不该胡乱猜疑，店子就在眼前混混也不会不见。他要先把录音笔收好，不能捏坏它；接着他要好好地推开门，门上的玻璃很脆弱，他太容易把那个弄坏。所有的便利店应该都只有一扇门，付完帐才能走，否则感应器在出门时会大叫大嚷。他有听到感应器报警吗？没有。  
　　乔不会在便利店偷东西，虽然他戴着两重帽子出门打扮得像个贼且其实就是个贼，但他是神偷，他不会自降身份。  
　　克拉克的结论就是他什么动静也没听到，他好好地进门就会看见乔。  
　　他好好地推门进去了，问他看到的第一个人，也就是收银员。他不清楚自己发出的是何种声音，不好的预感把他的听觉都吞得差不多了。他事后一直怀疑自己那天很可能犯规用了超人的声线，管他妈的呢。  
　　他问：“刚才是不是有个戴红兜帽的家伙进来买烟？”  
　　店员三十多岁，黑发，龅牙，其他各方面都过得去，有点神似舞台剧里的西班牙女郎。  
　　舞台剧。舞台剧道具。手杖，王冠，宝剑，翅膀。路德维希，罗恩格林【注26】。他快疯了，见鬼的。  
　　她抬起头，想了一下才回答：“你说的那个人从仓库间出去了，那边那个门。他说他在找厕所，我就给他指了路。”  
　　克拉克没有发疯，也没有发疯一样地冲过去，打开那扇门，或者干脆砸碎它，然后追出去。他也可以飞上天空，自上而下，听乔的心跳，定位，扫视整座城，捕获他。   
　　没有这个必要了。　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注24】：曾经的俄国男子以蓄大胡子为美。  
　　【注25】：7-ELEVEN，24小时便利连锁店。1927年创立于美国德州达拉斯，初名南方公司，于1964年率先把营业时间改为早晨7点至晚上 11点，后又改成24小时营业便利店，1999年正式改名为7-ELEVEN公司，目前遍及全球20余个国家地区。美国7-11公司除却经营各种便利商品 外，还提供社区各种便民收费服务。  
　　【注26】：《Lohengrin》是德国作曲家瓦格纳创作的一部三幕浪漫歌剧。讲述了天鹅骑士罗恩格林降临圣杯王国，救助公爵遗孤埃尔莎，且与之发 生的一段绝恋。在剧中骑士与女主角订婚，提出“禁问”的誓言，要求埃尔莎永不能问他“来自何方，名字和身份”，但埃尔莎受人暗示挑唆产生疑忌，在新婚之夜 违背了禁问，导致两人在人间相守的期冀落空。本文此地用典即是如此。附一张罗恩格林的剧照如下：  



	17. Chapter 17

　　纹身这个东西，有时候就跟他妈许愿差不多，至少在东高谭地下世界，有很多流氓一直都是这么认为的。这种风头每隔五六年就刮起来一次，纹身师刚刚饿得要上吊，转眼又重操旧业大发横财。  
　　三十年前的那些老家伙们最喜欢在胳膊上搞一圈希伯来语，环绕着苦像【注27】，以为那是基督的语言，这条膀子从此便遭神佑，火烧不伤刀砍不断。后来他们中的三分之一把膀子连同十字架一起留在了湄公河畔【注28】，事实证明神咒不灵。从此这么干的人就少了，不过德里克·伦道夫毕竟还算得一个。  
　　他祖母是德国人，祖父是德国人，外公是德国人，外婆也是德国人。他常感谢上帝，让他如斯幸运，血统纯正兼有一身的横肉；但他又懒得去教堂，于是把祷文 和耶稣像都纹在了臂膀上。他不怕冷，能露膀子时一定会露，这样友善点的以及被他扁过的人，看到他都会先说一句“喔，是德里克，上帝保佑！”  
　　可惜也总有个别人，不友善且他不大扁得过，见到他开腔一定是“喔，是阿德嘛，基督也救不了你”。其实这样的人不太多，尤其如今活该又少了一个。从前玛 利亚那贱货老像个犹太婊子，对某些黑发男孩赞不绝口，他总怀疑他们是不是偷偷睡过，某天独自去找那个叫做乔的混球干了一架，结局是耶稣没帮他，乔轻易把他 摁在阴沟里灌了个饱。前几天玛利亚自己给自己打药过了量，一爽而亡，她名声大嘈闹得纷纷扬扬，连德国佬伦道夫先生都开始将信将疑，以为她其实就是“那个玛 利亚”。他的信仰发作了，又听说她死的那晚红帽子乔明明在场，还亲过她的手，却没有被条子带走。这个魔鬼的宠儿，自然法信徒，死狼人——德里克心里想，本 着耶稣的名义你也该卸点儿什么下来给圣徒献祭。  
　　他去找玛利亚·温思特教会学校的同学，他们大多聚在城东公园门口，手里拿着花，眼里啜着泪，除此之外，脑袋空空，什么也不懂。这些只知道跟着爹娘坐在 长板凳上蹭圣餐的小朋友，他们听从了纯种德裔移民大哥哥的教唆，放下花朵，举起拳头，把小红帽堵在巷子口，一顿好揍。那家伙没还手。他让细胳膊细腿的小不 点儿们按住乔尼宝贝的手脚，用脚踩了他的漂亮脸蛋。他的牙长得真牢，居然这都没掉。红帽子滚在地上，没有哀号，只是冷冰冰瞪着他，好像要说：“我会来找你 的。”而其实他什么都没说。他又踩了他的肚子，他疼得差点昏过去。  
　　然后他就把这事儿忘了，这玛利亚给的恩赐。直到刚才，五分钟前，他在唱片店里忙活——忙活着泡一个新的妞——她十六岁半，是犹太娘们小艾茜的同学，来买一张丽安娜·刘易斯【注29】的专辑。她跟艾茜可不一样，她有一张标准的高加索脸，安娜·卡列琳娜【注30】，高贵美丽的血。她也穿黑丝裙，上上下下都蒙住，眼睛天真，身体已经快熟透了，跟玛利亚恰好相反。他认为她肯定信东正教，这个他倒不介意。  
　　“我有一张私藏的，有签名，跟外面架上都不同，”他对她说，“如果你想试试……”接着他就听见那个声音，冷冰冰的，口气像律师或公证人，而不是一个职业混混。那声音已经进了他打工的“夜留声”唱片店的大门。  
　　那声音说：“喔，是阿德嘛，基督也救不了你。”  
　　不过这已经是五分钟之前的事了。现在一切都尘埃落定，高加索女孩跑了，唱片跟雪片一样撒满一地，到处都是玻璃碎渣，这个野蛮人像个凡尔登绞肉机【注31】，把能碾碎的都碾碎了，当然了，还有他，德里克·伦道夫也差不多快碎了，操。  
　　凶手没有离开现场，他似乎一点都不怕路人报警。跟GCPD那帮条子肯定有一腿，德里克想。他看到那家伙把红色兜帽的两侧抹抹平，晃晃荡荡地绕过他—— 他以为他会在他脸上也踩一脚呢，就像他曾经干过的那样，结果没有。他绕过他，在地上翻了一阵子，捡出来几张完整的碟，挑了挑，拿出一张来放进试听用的音 响，点选了一下，优美悠扬的旋律飞出来了，在店里打着转，跟圣诞夜的雪花似的。高谭的圣诞现在也不一定会下雪了，操。  
　　是七小龙的《从未梦想成真》【注32】。  
　　“咱们来谈谈吧阿德。”那家伙搞定了背景音乐，又转回来，伸过他的脚，哦不不不——德里克绝望地看到他在那些尚且完好的碟子上踩来踩去。他不觉得红帽子乔会为他今晚的暴行买单，这些钱回头都得他来赔，老板会暴跳如雷把他扫地出门，这简直是一定的，操。  
　　那家伙最后终于找了一个地方老实坐下来了，如果那个地方不是特指他的小肚子的话，德里克还是会觉得松口气的。红帽子乔坐在德国佬的肚子上，伸直了左腿，双手扳着他的下巴，捏得他合不上嘴：“别那么看着我嘛，阿德，我不会在你的嘴里吐痰。”  
　　他松开手，德里克开始喘息。“……能谈什么，”他用带哭腔的声音呻吟，“你就不能把那该死的歌先关了吗？”  
　　“我喜欢办事的时候有点节奏，阿德。”那个戴两层帽子的变态竟然这么说道。他歪着头听了一会儿，又说，“每个人都不得不放弃一些东西，不是么，阿德？回忆过去没有意义。【注33】”  
　　德里克惊恐地看着这个疯子，他以为他在说玛利亚。是的，玛利亚没有十六岁，操过玛利亚的都是同案犯。“我们是一条绳上的蚂蚱。”他呻吟着，仔细察颜观色。他没见乔带过刀子或枪，可这并不表示他口袋里没有。  
　　果然，他接下来说：“玛利亚死了。她不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。这种事不该发生。”他说这些话的时候面色阴沉，脸有一半被帽子挡得黑黢黢。他整个人跟他选的背景音乐一点都不搭。  
　　“但是这是在高谭。”德里克觉得自己快窒息了，不是因为有人坐在他肚子上，而是他发现自己完全理不清眼前这混混的逻辑，“高谭每天都有人死……他们是 怎么说的，蝙蝠侠都拿这个没办法，乔仔，你是不是想太多了？——放我起来，什么都有得谈。你要是缺钱，收银机里就有，钥匙在我口袋里，我得先起来才能拿给 你。”他尽可能保持镇定，对答如流。然而他说完这些一点效果也没有，他的下巴上还是卡着一双铁手。  
　　他又等了一会儿，一分钟，或者两分钟。他到极限了，开始嚎叫。“你他妈快放开我，你这个变态！”他恐惧地大叫着，思绪一团浆糊。他想起这两天听过的传言，乔尼宝贝喜欢干男人的屁股。他忍不住要去设想，这个来复仇的人是会把自己先奸后杀还是先杀后奸。  
　　乔扳着他的脸左右晃了晃：“玛利亚死后谁是赫卡特【注34】？”他松开了一只手……妈的他那只手摸到他的胸脯上去了。  
　　“罗切！”德里克惨叫起来，“罗切！是罗切！玛利亚一死罗切就顶替了她的位子！本来她不死罗切也是老板的心头肉！求求你了，饶了我吧！你可以去古德街她的店里找她，现在！你知道的，她开一家指甲店！”  
　　这时候，那首歌放完了。乔松开了另一只手。他坐在两臂纹着神子的日耳曼遗民肚子上搓了搓手：“礼貌上我走之前应该要跟你说‘再见’，阿德。”他故意用力往下坐了坐，换来德里克的一阵惨叫。  
　　之后，他终于心满意足了，站起来把脖子转得咔咔响。“还有一件事，你最好离艾茜·格伦远一点。”他舔了舔薄薄的嘴唇，露出一个狰狞的微笑，“否则我早晚阉了你。”他说完就拉开大门走了。  
　　是谁他妈告诉我这家伙是个玻璃【注35】的？他根本上过我的每一个妞！德里克后来又在地上躺了十几分钟，心里把传谣言的人诅咒了一千遍。　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注27】：Crucifix，耶稣被钉于十字架的受难像，天主教十字。  
　　【注28】：此地意指越南。  
　　【注29】：Leona Lewis，英国Pop、R&B创作型歌手，因夺得2006年第三届英国电视选秀X-Factor冠军而成名，而她同样也是第一位赢得此选秀的女选手。  
　　【注30】：俄国作家列夫·托尔斯泰同名小说中的女主角，该小说描述了生活在俄罗斯上流社会的贵妇人安娜.卡列琳娜婚内出轨的一段绝恋。  
　　【注31】：第一次世界大战中，德军和法军于1916年2至12月在法国凡尔登筑垒地域进行的战役。此役是典型的阵地战、消耗战。双方参战兵力众多、伤亡惨重。法军损失 54.3 万人，德军损失 43.3 万人，故此役有“绞肉机”、“屠宰场”和“地狱”之称。  
　　【注32】：这里指的是s club 7的《Never Had A Dream Come True》。关于“s club 7”的介绍[ **戳这里**](http://baike.baidu.com/view/337835.htm?fr=ala0_1_1)　　  
　　《Never Had A Dream Come True》下载[ **抚摸这里**](http://c2.api.ning.com/files/o5sSBZ8izSWBN*F5gpBsvLLVjSI7kwYhEtl3MxbAbOb9kF8Zf0aq3KsKltCCkiYJocYZMz2TmdBumrygljhDaxW31GMl-AP6/neverhadadreamcometrue.mp3)　　  
　　【注33】：“Everybody's got something they had to leave behind”以及“There's no use looking back or wondering”都是《Never Had A Dream Come True》里的歌词。  
　　【注34】：Hecate，夜之女神，也是幽灵和魔法的女神，是最早出现的神，世界的缔造者之一，创造了地狱。代表了世界的黑暗面。这里特指蟒蛇范德萨帮派中的一个职位，专司引见外围人员进入帮派核心或范德萨本人，之前玛利亚便担任此职位。  
　　【注35】：即BL，是BOY‘S LOVE英文谐音，指同性恋。


	18. Chapter 18

　　周一到周五罗切·兰斯的美甲店一般在每晚八点钟就关店打烊。  
　　这是早了点，不过她的店生意并不算好，一般过了六点就不大有人上门了，古德街这边人都不怎么喜欢修指甲。她自己很少待在店里，雇了两个女孩子看店：一个是华裔留学生，钟点工；另一个是波黑人【注36】，十几年前逃亡过来的塞尔维亚非法移民的女儿——波黑战争早已结束，不过他们充满恐惧，无论如何都不敢回去。  
　　最近两天则不一样，兰斯小姐天天坐在店里亲自上工。她刚从警察局里被放出来，因为蓝色骷髅湾的牵连。那些加班加得快要神经衰弱的老条子，他们在她的手袋里搜到不明成分的白色药片，就关了她一整夜。后来那些药片经检验不过是锂盐【注37】，他们对她说“不要离开住地，这事儿还没完”，就让没有居民资格的波黑小妞领她回家了。这些狗娘养的。  
　　客观来讲，罗切算是符合大众审美的那种美人，她有5呎7吋，身材窈窕，脸孔精致好像芭比娃娃，蓬松可爱的棕发——有时是金发，没人知道她真实的发色因为她经常染来染去，一双迷离的碧眼，不过迷离这点是她服用太多锂盐的缘故。  
　　她也嗑药，只不过嗑的都是处方药。她生在一个所有人都认为自己有抑郁症且世界上只有自己一个人是真的抑郁的美好年代，父母都是教师，家境还算可以，约 得起心理医生，所以据说才十五岁她的抑郁就觉醒了。当她爹妈为意识形态问题谈不拢，双双冲进书房准备拿财产公证材料联系律师打离婚官司时，看到他们的“玩 具娃娃”坐在墙角，一只手拿着空酒瓶，一只手拿着《十日谈》【注38】，美工刀片断成数截扔了满地，两条胳膊上鲜血淋漓。  
　　她没因此离开学校，而是一直读了下去，随身带着锂剂。起初她不肯吃，母亲会把药掺进饮料，后来她离不了，每个白天都被药物整得浑浑噩噩，到了晚上药效 过了，她把精神劲儿都给了滥交活动。她常对客人们说她有大学文凭，卖身仅仅是为了谋求人性解放，虽然没啥人肯信，但这不妨碍她的好生意——谁让她的脸蛋和 胸脯够标致。她在东海岸一路出卖身体，为主义流亡，最后来到高谭，变得如鱼得水。成为蟒蛇范德萨的女孩之后罗切小妞有时陪他的兄弟们睡睡觉，彼此增进一下 感情。某天她尝试勾引一个新人，另一个小妞玛利亚的保镖，她年幼得像只仔鸡，兼之正当红，有专人守护。一个戴红兜帽的棒小伙。  
　　他们叫他红帽子乔或乔尼，或乔尼宝贝、乔仔、小红帽。无数的称谓，肯定没一个是他的真名。她看看他的眼睛，如梦方醒：喔，原来这世界上不是只有我一个人真的抑郁，照我看这个男人也很抑郁。  
　　她叫住他：“帅哥，厕所还是我家，或者你有更好的主意？”  
　　那男的用让她战栗的阴郁眼神瞪她，耶稣基督作证这眼神几乎立马就让她湿透了。“没兴趣。”他说，声音性感得不得了。  
　　“别这样嘛，帅哥，你没试过怎么知道？或者你其实怕我把你一口就吸干？”她伸手摸他的脸，他没拒绝。白人男子里他算长得好看的，瞧着身材也好，就是不知道那里长得怎么样。他来了都不嫖，也可能是弟弟太小。  
　　他抓住她的手，舔了她……的手指，舌尖从每一个指腹上滑过，一瞬间的事。他的舌头超灵活，让人要发疯，她想就算他那儿硬不起来也跟定他了，她激动得要昏。结果她就真的昏了，立刻马上，因为服药过量。  
　　醒过来的时候她在她家，没有被剥光捆起来体内也没插着两三条陌生的肉棒。她衣服穿得好好的，被子也盖得好好的，厨房里有人帮她煎了两个鸡蛋，顺便拿走了她所有的药丸。  
　　姑娘们都看到乔仔抱她离开，少不得私下里来问：他那个大么？硬度如何？力度如何？耐力如何？花样如何？  
　　她那几天没药吃，被人一问就笑得像个疯婆娘。没多久谣言就传开了，她们都把小红帽改叫神奇小子，齐格弗里德，海格力斯大王【注39】；每个妞都说跟他有一腿，这可真见鬼。只有罗切·兰斯晓得他的底细，“他只给了我两个蛋，两个蛋而已……”她跟波黑小妞嘀咕。  
　　话说这几天，兰斯小姐每天八点钟亲自准时关店。现在是七点五十九分，她的“两个蛋天王”奇妙地出现，手搭在门上对她笑，气色也挺好。他是彼得·潘【注40】，她一脸陶醉地想。  
　　他先进了门，四下里张望，他是第一次来，大概想不到她会把店里布置得这样洁净。兰斯美甲铺里只有蓝色、粉色、淡紫和白色，没有漆黑、血红、橙黄——任 何的令人情绪焦躁的色调。红帽子乔，神奇的乔，与众不同的乔，你一定想不到，一个疯疯癫癫的妓女也会有这样恬静的小心思。你想不到的事儿还多着哪。  
　　“罗切。”他叫她的名字，声音性感忧郁，在她看这就叫含情脉脉。  
　　她手里抓着清洁布和垫子，站着不能动。老天啊哪个神来帮帮她，她要怎么才能留住他呢？她不想跟他睡，她已经睡过太多人了，那没意思，真的；但她又太想 跟他睡——只是睡觉，闭上眼睛睡觉——共用一张床、一个枕头、一条被……今天晚上她保证不嗑药，这样明天早晨她会先爬起来，给他煎两个蛋。她讨厌欠人家 的，即使只欠两个蛋。  
　　旁边那不识好歹的塞尔维亚妞拿胳膊捣她：“老板，你在发抖，老板……”  
　　她腼腆地微笑，瑟瑟发抖。她知道有些事绝无可能，都是她的妄想。她看不透这个男人，没资格跟他同床共枕。她睁大她的绿眼睛，眼泪快出来了，把她的视线干扰得迷迷糊糊。上帝啊是谁操纵的这一出，她幻想自己是玛拉·莱斯特【注41】，恨不得脚下就是滑铁卢桥。  
　　“罗切，那天晚上光线太暗，我没看清楚是你……”他在说什么？她可听不懂。他在说蓝色骷髅湾？那已经是过去式了。蓝色骷髅湾挂了，跟玛利亚一起下地狱了，未来是我们的。  
　　喔喔，我的乔尼小甜心，你怎么又瘦了，你没有听我的话吃胖点吗？  
　　罗切·兰斯放下手里的清洁布，踩着她十公分的高跟鞋，用细得像针尖的底戳着地板，嗒、嗒、嗒，她慢吞吞地扭向他。“嘿，甜心。”她懒懒地呼唤，没有锂离子她也晓得怎么样扮演慵懒。“这么晚你来找我做什么呢？要在我那儿睡么？”  
　　他的双手抄在口袋里，这个不老实的偷心贼。他带着点笑，不怀好意。他的衣服边沿上有一排褐色的点，喂喂那搞不好是血。他不会是刚刚干死了什么人吧？没事，她会包庇他的，波黑小婊子敢告密她就用刀片割断她的喉咙。  
　　“我跟我堂弟待了几天，他是个正派的好人，我不能再连累他了。”她的彼得·潘在她的水晶城堡里打转，找到咖啡机给自己斟了一杯。他咬着杯子边沿，那黑水太苦他不能下咽，只能用门牙磨着，咯吱咯吱，“罗切，我得见见老板。”  
　　她翻找糖块递给他，他放了四个，这会把他的嘴唇都粘住的。他这么爱吃糖，他的嘴唇一定很甜。“没问题，”她微笑着。是谁说的，她笑起来像个女神。玛利 亚死了，她现在就是女神——高谭的暗夜女神，范德萨的赫卡特。“玛利亚死了，世界照常转。老板他无处不在，甜心，你确定你是真的要见他吗？”  
　　“是的，我得挣到那个位子。我想弄点钱汇给我叔叔，我欠他们父子的。”他坐在沙发上，不看她，盯着咖啡，害羞有如十六岁的小处男。她伸手拿掉了他的杯子，他才抬起头来。  
　　“我去给你加点奶。”她淡淡地微笑。  
　　“少少一点。”他很老实，至少在口味上。其实她知道症结了，他是个玻璃。那晚他在厕所里上他的堂弟，很多人都听到了动静，那可真够热辣，惹人想入非 非。她知道那个戴眼镜的西部大男孩，她仔细打量过他了，他也蛮帅的。上帝保佑这一对——尽管如此，她或许还是有机会把当哥哥的掰直，她能为他生小孩而他就 不行……呃，现在想到那个有点儿早了，她得先戒了药。  
　　“一小勺，不会变成奶特。”她故意站着把杯子递给他，留着点距离，他会伸手来拿，抬着眼睛。他的瞳仁是墨蓝色，高谭夜空的颜色。他和她一样，天生属于这城市的夜晚。  
　　他接过来，喝了一口，露齿而笑。“唔，不错。”他点头赞叹，“罗切你该洗手不干的，开个咖啡屋也很好。”  
　　“等攒够钱我会考虑。”她拖一张椅子，坐在他对面，交叉双腿，交握双手。在店里她穿套装，一点胸脯肉都不露。他盯着她看，从长腿一直审视上去，最后是头颅。  
　　“头发的颜色不错。”他说。  
　　“十天前刚染的，离掉色还有一阵。”她用手拨弄了一下棕色的长卷发，不经意地晃着脑袋。“跟你堂弟掰了么？”她用教会义工大姐姐般的口气发问，这是种策略，她得先让他当她是“好姐妹”。  
　　“我把他甩了，他大概正在哪个角落里哭呢。哭完就会好了，他不缺投怀送抱的对象。”乔小口啜咖啡，他简直是用舌头在喝。他的舌头是人间极品，她恨不得咬它出来生吞下肚，然后谁都不能再把它抢走了。  
　　“你真残酷。”她实话实说。  
　　“彼此彼此。”他笑一笑，又啜一口，“我今晚没地方睡了，能借点儿空间么，罗切。”  
　　玛利亚啊我的圣母，你真的在天有灵。  
　　“好。”她尽可能沉静地回答着，眼睛凝视地板。  
　　未来还有好几十年呢，不能操之过急。　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注36】：波斯尼亚和黑塞哥维那共和国，位于原南斯拉夫中部，介于克罗地亚和塞尔维亚两共和国之间。包含三个主要民族：即穆斯林族、塞尔维亚族和克罗地亚族。1991年前南斯拉夫解体后，1992年初因种族独立问题爆发内战，历时3年造成大量流民和伤亡。  
　　【注37】：常作为精神安定剂被用来治疗躁郁症。能有效的预防狂躁和忧郁，并且减少服药者自杀的风险。单独用在忧郁症(单极型情感性精神病)患者上，锂盐可以增大其它抗抑郁药的效果。  
　　【注38】：意大利文艺复兴运动代表人物乔万尼·薄伽丘作品，主张人性解放、“幸福在人间”，被视为文艺复兴的宣言。  
　　【注39】：Heracles，希腊神话中最伟大的英雄，宙斯与阿尔克墨涅之子，半神之身。前面提到的齐格弗里德则是北欧神话中最伟大的英雄。  
　　【注40】：苏格兰小说家及剧作家詹姆斯·巴修·巴利最著名作品中的人物，一个会飞的、不愿长大、也永远长不大，天真活泼、嫉恶如仇、勇敢富于牺牲精神的小男孩。  
　　【注41】：电影《魂断蓝桥》中的女主角名，影片中她因战争与爱人分离，后沦落风尘，最后在滑铁卢桥自尽而亡。


	19. Chapter 19

　　当他们第一次来瞭望塔的时候，超人说他很喜欢这地方，闪电侠紧跟着他说“我也喜欢”，不过他并不确定他们喜欢的原因是否一个样。  
　　他当时只是单纯地觉得有个宇宙空间站做总部相当酷，而且这个宇宙空间站里面的装备也很炫，超级英雄应该有这样的装备，反正电影里都是这么拍的，他们理 当如此。他喜欢这里，喜欢银色的钛合金墙壁和灰白色的绝缘地板，喜欢空间站内核模拟的重力和几乎不存在的空气摩擦阻力，喜欢餐厅里的咖啡机和冰激淋机，以 及咖啡冰激淋机。只有两件事情不够完美，一是餐厅里没有霸王汉堡包自动生成机——超人跟他解释过即使是氪星科技也没有发明过那种东西——二是他们得在监控 室轮流值班。  
　　从监控室的安全防护日志上看来，闪电侠在不属于他值班的时间进入监控室只有两次：第一次是超人呼叫他过去，说有比较重要的事情跟他谈。事实上那是什么 呢？蓝大个儿，可爱的蓝大个儿，他给他带了大都会特产的奶油蘑菇酱碳烤牛肉汉堡！而且是满满一大袋，有四个之多，分量足，口味佳。“我救了汉堡私营店的老 板……”他坐在那里微笑，浑身闪闪发光——至少在小红人的眼里看起来当时绝对是这样——一瞬间连他胸口的S都不那么傻了，还有他那红披风……算了，那披风 多多少少还是有点儿傻的，它跟蓝制服的颜色对比太强烈了。每当他站在一身漆黑的蝙蝠侠旁边时，小闪电总担心自己会因为他俩严重的色差而忍不住笑出声来。  
　　那可不太好，闪电侠会如此告诫自己，“我可不是什么艺术生，我是修自然科学的。”  
　　修自然科学的小闪电今天第二次在非正常轮值时间溜进了瞭望塔的核心要地监控室。他跑得太快，一百次里有九十次电脑都来不及反应到他的出现，所以他是他 们之中唯一一个还能敲一敲门的。他把这个当做一种殊荣，务必要次次炫耀。他敲过了门，身份扫描才刚好达成，滑门洞开，超人坐在里面——他已经看见他那鲜艳 的红色披风搭在控制座椅扶手上的边角了。当然这没什么奇怪的，蝙蝠侠请了几天假，他没有通知中心服务器重排值班表，而是直接联系了超人上来打替补。这么一 来确实为其他人省去了很多调整个人事务的麻烦。  
　　联盟中任何人拜托凯尔任何事，他都不曾拒绝过。他就是那种人，传说中才有的那种，在与他身份相当的人眼中他不只是什么英雄、外星人、神秘战士，他是个 友善热情的好人，而且有时候，其实是过于友善了一点。他仿佛是生怕他的友善终有日会无处可付，恨不得一下子就把自己的力气烧完拉倒。  
　　可那怎么会呢，他可是超人——钢铁之躯，太阳之子。一个拥有神般的力量却只有一颗人心的穿着配色对比暴强的紧身傻制服到处救东救西的超级英雄。  
　　闪电侠往监控室里面走。他破天荒地是用“走”的，而不是“跑”也不是“飙”。他的步履沉重跟一个二十来岁的普通地球人差不多，哦这可是不正常的，他打赌他八十岁的时候也未必会走这么慢。超人还是没动，他也破天荒地没有觉察到身后有人，他超级听力没起作用。  
　　好吧，他们都完蛋了，时空错乱力场反转，地球一夜杀进一百年后，他们都老态龙钟一败涂地，这个令人疲惫的世界再也不需要英雄。  
　　“喂……蓝——蓝大个儿……”闪电侠现在已经走到控制座椅背后，那不过几步之遥的地方了。他想着自己该怎么开口，他得开口，不然他来这儿干嘛。他站在 一圈浮动的屏幕中间，手伸出去，摸到的都是虚无。但这些白日梦里才有的玩意儿都是真家伙，随便瞎点一点都能影响地球世界。哦上帝啊，他们每天上来这儿干 活，坐在这儿看着整个世界——哦上帝啊，这就是你的视角对吗，蝙蝠真他妈是个天才。  
　　“闪电。”凯尔听见了，他调整触屏，把座椅掉了个方向。闪电侠看到了他的脸，他以为自己幻视，因为他在超人的双眼下看到了青灰色的不祥阴影——地球人习惯把那个叫做黑眼圈。  
　　啊啊我的好上帝，你见过超人也长黑眼圈的吗？这真是有够见鬼。  
　　“嘿蓝大个儿，我……我想你……你需要一个冰袋。”没有悬念，闪电指了他的脸。  
　　超人凯尔-艾尔轻弹最近的一个屏幕，“主机，给我一面镜子。”他说。屏幕闪烁了一下，能量粒和光束重新聚合，变成镜面模式，他左右照了照，“比我想象的好点。冰袋在哪里领？”  
　　“……我想你可以问问鹰女。”闪电侠做了个挠头的动作，接着他忽然想起来自己的脑袋整个都包在红制服里面，他没啥头发可挠。  
　　他愈来愈觉得这不是一个好时机，至少此刻，他绝对是找错人了。他明知这是错误的时间错误的地点，可他自以为找了个正确的听众。这会儿看来这个人也找错 了，超人的模样活像是个加了几十小时连续班的程序员或者新闻记者，他需要的是一杯咖啡、一场睡眠，如果可能的话再来一个美丽情人安慰的香吻。总之肯定不是 闪电打算要给他的那些，肯定不是。  
　　“算了，一会儿我去外面晒晒太阳。”凯尔抬起一只手，抹了抹自己的脸。这就是他给自己的全部了。手放下以后那种超人式的自信微笑又回到了他的脸上。“今天世界很安静，闪电。”他说，“我挺开心的。”  
　　“啊，好，我也很开心。”闪电站在那儿，低着头，两串正在拷贝的数据闪着光从他的脸颊旁轻快地跃过去了，他还是低着头。换了平时他会捣乱，拿手指去捏它们，那些虚拟的小图标。他露出的人类脸庞部分跟蝙蝠侠一样少，凯尔却能看出他愁容满面。  
　　“我可不这么觉得。”超人打了个响指，主机屏幕响应，转到他的面前来。他点选了一下，唤来第二张座椅。“愿意在副驾驶陪我坐一会儿吗，大副？”他拍拍那张椅子，眼下持续青灰，表情持续自信，矛盾得要人命。  
　　闪电规规矩矩地走着过去，按着扶手坐下来，浑身不自在。他在椅子上扭动了一下，触动了人体功能垫子的按摩功能，它蠕动起来，戳得他大声叫唤：“停——停停停，混蛋，别碰我！”  
　　服务器主机委屈地发出一声报错音，一本正经地造了个告警提示扔上主屏。超人把它毙了，转过脸来瞧着小红人：“我想你只是想找我谈谈私人事务？”  
　　“啊，没错。”  
　　“稍等一下。”氪星人点出操作键盘，连续打开了四五个行命令窗口，以超级速度输入了好几十串令人眼花缭乱的命令和密码。“我先关掉监控室的录音录像设备，我猜你并不希望这些图像同时被传到蝙蝠侠的个人服务器上，嗯？”  
　　“是，是的。”闪电露在制服外面的部分确实只有一个下巴一张嘴，然而这些已足够他拼凑起“我很吃惊居然会有这个功能”的复杂表情了。“你……你可以关掉？我是说，你知道怎么关？——这些命令，蝙蝠侠告诉你的？”  
　　超人看着主机屏幕，那里新弹出来一个窗口，界面有点老，不含任何花哨的控件。那上面的绿灯逐个闪红，没有任何告警音和提示，一切无声地就改变了。“如果我想关，随时。”他把键盘收起来，“其他的你不知道比较好，这样蝙蝠侠问你的时候你可以说不知道。”  
　　闪电侠摊了摊手：“啊，对，我不知道。我啥都不知道。”他的肩膀耸起又掉下去，他垂着脑袋，“我真是啥都不知道。我是超级英雄里面最逊的一个，是吧大蓝？”  
　　“单纯评估个人单项指数你绝对不是倒数第一。”超人挥一挥手把所有的屏幕都推远了，只留他俩面对面坐在当中。它们太近的时候他会有种被束缚和偷窥的感觉，后来他渐渐习惯了。像个人类那样习惯约束。他对他那类人的妥协无能为力。  
　　“你很会说话。”闪电重重吐了一口气，“你是个好人，我想你适合听我说点乱七八糟的事情。我没什么朋友，大蓝。啊，那个，我不是说我们不是朋友……我 的时间都给了联盟了，忙得一塌糊涂，来不及参加俱乐部也来不及泡妞，我的五年计划都泡汤了，我想去汉堡王打工也没空，但我不在乎。我认为我是个超级英雄， 就算是最逊的，也算搭上末班车与众不同了一场，嗯哼？”  
　　“我想这点大家都差不多。”超人顶着他那双非常有说服力的黑眼圈认真地说道。  
　　“我跟你不一样，”闪电说，“超级英雄只是……呃……一半的我。你明白么？”他抬起手来，做了个把什么一掰两半的动作，“你们都叫我‘闪电侠’、‘闪 电’、‘小闪’、‘小红人’、‘飞毛腿’——但这些都不是我，超级英雄只是我的一个秘密身份，好比说007是007，詹姆斯·邦德是詹姆斯，嗯哼？我的真 我在‘詹姆斯’那一边。”  
　　“我能理解。”凯尔笑了，这一回的微笑要柔和得多，也疲倦得多。闪电本以为这么样的一个笑容后面应当跟着一个超级哈欠，结果没有。  
　　他又叹了口气继续说：“事实上，007是王牌大间谍而詹姆斯是他妈的儿子。我在当詹姆斯方面很不如意，而这本该如意的，我其实就是个英雄嘛。”  
　　“可以问问到底出了什么事吗，伙计？”凯尔弓起身子，像闪电那么弓着，他俩几乎头碰头了，似如棒球场上两个窃窃私语的小坏蛋。  
　　“噢！真是超级……超级……啊我不是要乱用‘超级’这个词，可我除了‘超级恶心’、‘超级郁闷’，真的什么词都想不出来！我想我一定得找个人赶紧说说 这事儿，否则我真快憋死了！我为什么就这么倒霉呢？我不过是想参加学校的某个兄弟会而已！”闪电嘀咕着，喉音不太大不过语气很愤慨。说到“兄弟会”的时候 他抬高了嗓门，虽不是喊也相去不远。  
　　凯尔被他逗乐了：“别激动嘛，小闪，放轻松。没什么不能解决的，如果你需要我帮忙——”  
　　“你帮不了我什么忙，即使你扮成我哥……啊算了吧！这事儿我已经彻底败了，我认了，谁也别插手，谁也别劝我，我只是找个人说说发泄一下。这个人就是你 了，大蓝。”他说到这里伸出一根套着制服的红红的手指，戳了戳超人胸前的字母，“不过千万拜托用你的‘超级封口器’把嘴巴封住，替我保密。因为真的够丢脸 了。”  
　　“我保证。‘超级保证’，嗯哼？”  
　　“好吧，我相信你，否则也不来找你了。”闪电伸了伸胳膊，往后一靠，然后又神经质地弹起来，看了看背后。按摩软垫根本没动。他咕哝了一个词组，超人听出那是大学生骂人的最新流行语。  
　　他伸完胳膊，又垮下去，手肘搁在腿上，满下巴外加一张嘴都流露出沮丧。“我刚才说了，詹姆斯才是真我，是我妈妈的儿子。当然了，我不叫詹姆斯，我也不能说我叫什么，我们有约定，这是个人隐私。我们先把那个叫做‘詹姆斯’，方便我叙述，你看成么？”  
　　“成。”  
　　“那半个我，‘詹姆斯’，是个大学生。听起来很可笑吧，超级英雄还得读大学，这半个我在世界各地到处蹿，做救世主，但那半个我还得攒学分，我得考试。 我爸妈警告我说要是我再挂科就不给我买车！哦天哪，我快错乱了，为啥我有世界上最快的速度，每天还要为一辆破烂红色二手跑车劳心伤肝？——可惜事实如此， 闪电侠不需要弄辆车子帮忙把妹，‘詹姆斯’就需要。我不能让教授跟同学知道我跑得那么快，我会被当成英雄，也会被当成怪物，而且怪物的成分可能会多些，我 舅舅【注42】就是这么说的。我在学校里穿重力鞋，哪个大学二年级学生得受这份儿罪？”  
　　超人伸手拍了拍他的肩膀：“这些也是你为这个世界做的牺牲，小闪。你是个真正的英雄，你家里人一定以你为荣。”  
　　闪电感激地瞧着他，点点头：“我知道，大蓝，这些我都知道。你是个好人，大蓝，你喜欢安慰人。我比较亲近的朋友只有联盟的人，我不可能跟戴安娜和鹰女 讲这个，唔……就是不能讲。我也不可能跟约翰和尚恩讲，他们都是老男人，回答肯定会很理性，他们会感觉我就是只童子鸡。啊不，我不是那个意思……我只是打 个比方。”他的脸为自己不小心又爆出来的粗口泛红了，从被面罩蒙住的部分一直红到下巴。  
　　“我知道那只是个比方。”超人说，“一个比方，嗯。”  
　　“我也不可能跟蝙蝠侠讲，他是个专业侦探，又酷好打探，恐怕我还没说完他就根据我提供的细节猜出我的身份以及我就读的是哪所大学了。上帝啊，搞不好他 不会把我的高中成绩单都扒出来的！那我会想从瞭望塔一头跳下去的，管他会砸到些啥。”他说这个的时候嘴巴张得大大的，那是真的惊恐了。  
　　超人愣了一秒钟，简单地应和道：“唔，他干得出来。”  
　　闪电侠哈哈哈笑了几声，又继续了他的垂头丧气：“每个大学都有兄弟会。白人有白人兄弟会，黑人有黑人兄弟会，亚洲人有青龙帮白虎帮，嗯哼？妞都在兄弟 会的人手里把着，她们参加他们的舞会，夜夜笙歌。我也就是想好好谈个女朋友，呃，最好是漂亮点儿的，身材要好。我一个人认识不来那些辣妹，刚进大学我就搞 明白这个了，我得参加兄弟会。”  
　　说到这儿他扭动了一下屁股，往前蹭一蹭，声音压得更低：“凯尔老大，你可能不知道，在咱们地球上，一个小伙子要加入兄弟会什么的，都得进行一个仪式。”  
　　凯尔没有打断他说我知道，或者欺骗他说我确实不知道。他安安静静地听着这个拥有超级力量却依然试图溶入人世的少年的倾诉。或许‘詹姆斯’就是另一个克拉克。  
　　闪电说：“我说的‘詹姆斯’这个傻蛋就打听了一下，学校白人兄弟会不要新生，只有二年级了才能凑上去申请入会。至于仪式么，他也打听到了，就是同时抽八根烟，不加大麻的。两个鼻孔里必须各塞一根，嘴里叼一捆。你知道那是个怎么回事儿吧凯尔，即使你没抽过。”  
　　“我知道。”凯尔笑了。  
　　“这个不难，对一个超级英雄来说，洪水地震火山爆发他都不该害怕，抽几根烟……嗯，但是我，啊不，我是说‘詹姆斯’，那时候还不会抽烟。”他凭空模拟 了一个举着烟卷的动作，“然后我就学会啦。你肯定不敢相信，我是超级英雄唉，为了加入那个狗屁兄弟会，专门学会了抽烟，现在还抽得挺凶的。”  
　　“那个有影响你的速度吗？”凯尔按了一下他的脑袋。  
　　“目前看来还没有。”闪电老实地答道，“以后不知道。”  
　　“那就不要管它了。如果什么时候你觉得跑起来肺部难受，就戒掉它。”  
　　“噢。”闪电又用手指挠了挠他本该翘着头发的脑壳，在制服上蹭着指尖，“还没开始喘不上气儿，大概我还年轻。现在呢，‘詹姆斯’总算上了二年级，他跑 去要求入会。他非得入不可，他们有个干部——他搞不清他们是怎么分配职位的，他还是个外人——那家伙的妹妹是个金发大美女……‘詹姆斯’承认她有胸无脑， 可他对她快神魂颠倒了。”  
　　“真糟糕。”凯尔淡淡地插了一句。  
　　“是很糟糕。”闪电叹了这一天中的第三次气，“该死的他们入会的规则一年一改，而且越来越难办到了。他们现在不要新人抽烟了，而是改成……改成吃披萨。”  
　　凯尔又笑了：“我觉得那是你的强项。”  
　　“才怪！”小红人嚷了起来，“正常的披萨我吃多少也没关系，他们是要新人吃掉一片神力种子披萨——你知道那种东西吗？咿，那真的‘超级恶心’！他们所 有的大小干部对着一片披萨打手枪……啊，你懂我在说啥吗？不懂也没关系，我改说专业词汇——他们对着一片披萨手淫达到高潮，把精子统统射在上面，然后新人 必须吃光它，才能入会。”  
　　这回换超人往后蹭了蹭。“哦上帝啊。”他喃喃道，“确实是‘超级恶心’……他们又进化了。”  
　　闪电闭上了嘴。他用力捶着扶手的金属边，捶了好几下，哗地抬起头来，扯动嘴角做出一个大大的微笑：“我好多了。”  
　　“痊愈得还真快。”  
　　“看到你的表情我就痊愈了，看来我不是唯一一个不能容忍这个的超级英雄——我的心理承受力过线了，哦耶。”闪电高高兴兴地从椅子上跳了下来。做了几个 拉伸韧带的动作。“去他妈的兄弟会！连外星人都不能容忍的恶心级数——‘超级恶心’，他们办到了！我宁愿孤独一生也不会吃那种玩意儿的，让他们的种子在披 萨上干涸而死吧。”  
　　他扭了扭腰，彻底活动开筋骨，活力回归，油门踩到十成，作势要飙出去。“记得打开监控，免得蝙蝠——”他说着，听见一个轻巧熟悉又有些不合时宜的旋律在响。  
　　“我想这是《看见光明的一面》【注43】。”他准确地指出，“这是哪一种告警？”  
　　“不是告警，是我的手机。”凯尔在背后摸索了一阵，摸出一个极普通的移动电话，按了一下，直接接听了。  
　　“我有两件事搞不清楚……一是你怎么会有个地球上的手机——好吧，也许这不是地球货，不过我觉得你的手机跟我的有点像？”闪电以对正常人来说可以突破国家百米纪录，对他来说却绝对算是慢吞吞的速度退至门口，滑门在他抵达前就感应了，非常难得。  
　　“嘘——”凯尔放了一根手指在嘴巴前面，示意他噤声。  
　　“好吧，第二个问题是我们这儿能收到美国的手机信号？早知道我把我的也带上来了。”闪电侠极快地说完了最后一句话，跟他的最后一个字一同消失在监控室的门外。  
　　他离开了，凯尔才能安下心来接听电话。他咳嗽了一声，用记者克拉克的声音开口道：“我是克拉克·肯特，请问能把刚才的航班信息重复一遍吗？……对，刚 刚我没听清楚时间……什么，只能换明天傍晚的了吗？……啊不，有点早……那算了，就明天傍晚6:34pm直飞大都会的那班吧，请帮我出票，谢谢。”  
　　他按下挂机键，把手机轻轻丢回身后的座椅上。  
　　然后他俯下身子，默默地，在全息屏幕浮动的光影中抱住了他的头。　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注42】：这里默认的正义联盟人物都是动画版前两季的元老，闪电侠为第三代小闪电沃利·韦斯特，他的舅舅巴利·艾伦系第二代闪电侠，并有参考超人前传《Smallville》。  
　　【注43】：《Keep On The Sunny Side》，Carter Family演唱的一首著名美国励志民歌，歌词稍带宗教意味，劝人上进。歌曲下载[ **请戳我**](http://theorderls.com/belt/wm/sunnyside.mp3)


	20. Chapter 20

　　“你知道蝙蝠侠上哪儿去了吗，乔？”  
　　如果说这个问题对躺在床上的男人能有什么触动的话，就是让他睁开了眼睛。乔那双墨蓝的眼珠慢慢地转动着，瞥向问话的人。  
　　罗切·兰斯刚从浴室出来，她用一块大毛巾擦着头发。她穿雪白的浴袍，衣带松松一系，酥胸半露。热水把她的眼神泡得天真无邪，光是这个镜头就能让那些勃起障碍的老色鬼们拿额头在墙壁上撞出血来。  
　　她有洁癖，乔看着她想，她偏爱白色，白色，白色。她用白墙纸、白床单、白被罩、白窗帘、白浴袍、白毛巾，白色的闹钟——电池早就废了，时间对她来说根本没意义——床头上放着一尊缩小了的水晶小天使雕像，朴拙的造型，儿童画中常有。白水晶。  
　　家里的东西差不多都是温和的冷色调，白的、粉的、浅色的，搭配不俗，就是瞧着有点怪。她是个怪女孩，衣橱里一半是浅色套装，一半是姹紫嫣红密布亮片的 短裙。镜前的彩妆有两种色系，她有两张脸孔。而现在面前这个，赤条条水灵灵，刚刚受过水洗，连保湿面膜都没涂抹，她谁也不是，她是罗切·兰斯。  
　　“嘿，别这么看着我，甜心。”罗切放下毛巾拿起她的吹风机——乳白色的飞利浦吹风机，有粉蓝色的饰边和商标——她开始吹她的头发，嗡嗡的噪音几乎淹没 了对话，“你知道的，只要他真的出现过，我们早晚都会听说。可玛利亚死后他就不见了，至少没出来捣过乱。你不觉得这是个神迹吗？高谭是我们的了，乔。跟着 老板前途无量。”  
　　乔没吭声，他又闭了闭眼睛，终于坐起来。他睡觉的时候依然没有脱T恤和牛仔裤，罗切没反对，虽然她昨晚曾递给他一套合适的睡衣，白睡衣。“这套是新的。”她说，意思是没人使用过这一套。她家里有好几套男人的睡衣，分别是深蓝色和深灰色，只有一套白色的。  
　　乔说他换了衣服会睡不着，然后他就直接躺下，和衣睡着了——在一个兼有洁癖和药癖的妓女旁边，像个圣人一样坦荡地呼呼大睡。旁边就是活色生香，一个迷 离的美人，但活色生香没敢伸手碰他。她真的没嗑药，果然比他醒得早得多，洗澡之前她看了他一会儿，掀开被子，看见他蜷得如同幼儿，一只手揪着自己胸前的T 恤。  
　　“T恤不错。”她指了一下，用一根纤美的手指，指尖上指甲修得短短的。她自己是个美甲师，养着两个美甲师，指甲却剪得很干净利落，也没涂抹任何一种指甲油。  
　　乔低头看了一眼，极普通的白色T恤，胸前还有一片热印图案，设计者水平有限，欲仿格拉瑟【注44】而不成，结果显得土里土气。“我爱小镇”——这件是克拉克·肯特的，他开溜太急，没换回去。  
　　“旧爱留温。”他笑了笑。  
　　现在是几点？这句话他没问，也不需要问。从白窗帘透进来的光黯淡无力，用最原始的判断就能猜到已近黄昏。他坐在那儿捏他的小腿。因为睡眠充足，除了这个部件浑身感觉都好。差不多是时候了。  
　　“罗切，你准备什么时候带我去见老板？”他捏着小腿，抬眼睛看她，“我有点担心……”  
　　“担心他看不上你这条伤腿？哦，那有什么，对上蝙蝠侠还能跑得掉的人你是唯一一个，他搞不好是个外星人，跟超人一样。他们不是一伙的么？”她咯咯咯笑着，胸脯突突地跳。她走过来，在他旁边坐下，伸手摸了摸他的左腿——不过是大腿内侧，逼近正题。  
　　她是够专业的，随便一个动作都是挑逗。他呻吟出声，“我现在享用不起你，罗切。我不怎么爱吃白食。”  
　　“嗯，我会让你尽快付得起，好孩子。”她揽住他，犹豫了一下，轻轻亲在他的胡渣上，“我带你去见老板，今晚。”  
　　她家里什么都是全的，海妖罗切，暗夜女神，她提供全套服务。男士用品都好好地放在一个白色整理盒里，排放整齐：新牙刷、须后水，男用面霜旁边放着电动假阳具……连这个都是白的，靠。  
　　他面貌一新，衣服如旧，用带红帽子的外套遮住胸口的图案，拉链扯到头，一丝不漏。今晚这就是他的战衣，一颗子弹就能穿透。等他发达了也许老板会赏他件防弹衣——不过防弹衣能挡蝙蝠镖吗？估计是不能。  
　　罗切今晚穿黑裙，有透明的网眼和蕾丝，她对着镜子抹眼影时乔在背后看，禁不住寒毛直竖。她忽然改用跟玛利亚生前一样的妆容，眼圈幽蓝，朱唇血红，银粉闪烁，只差金色的假指甲一副。  
　　这可能是老板的爱好，赫卡特必然这么装扮。他没准儿会把某些东西搞得像个仪式：点起可卡因，用神仙水给少女受洗，把她们送上高谭的石台。化身恶鬼的人性戴起山羊的角，生长出蹄子，用鞭状的尾勒紧她们的咽喉，一拥而上，分尸食肉。  
　　“我以为会是晚些时候。”乔靠在门框上，交叉双脚，又省力又唐璜【注45】，讨人喜爱地微笑着，“毕竟玛利亚尸骨未寒。”  
　　“我说过了，世界依旧，乔。”罗切转过脸向他招招手，“再说赫卡特也没有死。”有九成相像。她模仿力很强，倘若不是整个人身量大了一圈，确实会让熟人吓一跳。  
　　乔走上前去，握住她的手臂。哈，哈，世界依旧。他没有吻下去，而是抓住她的手环住自己的胳膊，“我们应该这么去看场电影。”他说。  
　　他们臂挽着臂，一起出门，卿卿我我地漫步在长街。恰是下班时间，天色半明半寐，人人都行色匆匆。他们没有去看电影，而是径直往凯恩大厦的方向走。那是一幢摩天高楼，城中第三高，位于古德街与23街区之间，能俯视整个城东公园区域，算是高谭东北部的标志性建筑。  
　　就是那儿，没错了。罗切指的路。那就是蟒蛇范德萨的巢穴，他的视角，他站在高处，看他的国。他画一个圈，这片地下世界方生方死，他们在泥沼和沙漠里喘得迷迷登登，各种丑态全暴露在他的眼中。  
　　他们也没搭车，路根本不算远。乔一瘸一拐，任凭夜的女神挽着他，引他渡往幽冥。  
　　“我给老板打过电话，”她小声卖底给他，“会有很多人在。会有个仪式，老板家乡的，他信这个。那很简单，跟大学兄弟会入会仪式差不多，你能应付。之后我就是你的了，你能把我养肥。”她想了想，加上一句，“还有你堂弟。”  
　　“我没参加过兄弟会。”乔说。  
　　“那不要紧。老板喜欢你，他相中你很久了，从你上次帮他办事开始。照我看他对你真是神魂颠倒。”罗切贴在他的耳边，用一种女中学生倾吐情话的腔调开口。光是用耳朵听，她真的仿佛只有十四岁，玛利亚的年纪。  
　　“真糟糕。”乔说，“我好像只对他的钱神魂颠倒。”  
　　他们走进大厦，没有乘坐电梯扶摇直上，反而从安全通道下了车库。有几个保镖在等着他们，清一色的白人，小红帽的熟人“雅利安忍者兄弟”也在其中。老板禁止保镖们在上工时间饮酒嗑药，这反倒帮了他们，玛利亚出事后，他们都是最早被放出来的一批。  
　　“晚上好，兄弟。”雅利安人照旧跟他打招呼。他们有穿不完的旧军裤和白背心，军牌挂胸前，膀子照露不误。“我要当忍者”，他们发着宏愿——而世界依旧。  
　　他们上来给他搜身，这是必须的，为防他是个不要命的刺客。不过这也是走个过场，来的都是熟面孔，不知道名字也见过好多次。一想到大家多半已在某年某月某次大麻中毒时一起上过某个靓妹，自然同靴兄弟爱十足，随便摸了两把就放行。  
　　他们干正事的时候罗切跟他们中的头头躲在楼梯间里打啵，出来时他的颈子上有口红印，而她的妆有一点点花。她拿镜子出来简单补了一下，拉着乔往电梯那儿走。  
　　“老板让他们准备了几根长钉，没消毒，应该不会是钉你的手。你别管他打算钉什么，那肯定搞得像巫术。你第一次跟他直接接触，千万记住他这人是有神论，在床上的时候如果精神不好，会动一下念一声咒……”  
　　乔笑着摇了摇头，指指扎堆的保镖们：“他们不跟着？”  
　　“他们不用跟着，他们还有活儿。马上有新货到，老客还在候着，他们验过货就送过去。风头紧，外面的人都信不过了。但世界都依旧，生意还得要做嘛。”罗切往车库入口的方向张望了一眼，“喏，来了。”  
　　一辆小车开进来，一辆旧丰田，私营速食店会拿来送外卖的那种，白色，旧得满是特征——等于没有任何特征；有车牌，显然那会是伪造的。  
　　来了，药，或者是人。高谭之蛇嗦嗦吐信的双生头颅彻底在乔尼宝贝的面前伸展开来，如此坦然，再没什么可掩饰的。这里没有谁是两手干净的，人人有债。抹大拉的玛利亚第一个倒下，这里没有人能拿石块丢她。  
　　“走吧甜心，这些事以后都跟你无关。你的手里会有更多……整个世界。”罗切偷吻他。说不定她叮嘱这些的唯一目的就是偷到这个吻。还是吻在脸颊上。她还没那个胆抱着他亲嘴，这妖娆的小可怜，她生怕被他讨厌。  
　　“我想看。”乔说，站着不动。他想看个究竟，这耽误不了几分钟，也许。接着他就看到了德里克·伦道夫从车上下来。他满面青肿，双颊和额头上几乎贴满了OK绷。这实在怨不得他不会自我保护，任何人被破碎的有机玻璃CD架迎头砸过几下第二天都会是这个造型。  
　　“阿德。”乔转脸对罗切龇了一下犬齿。  
　　“对，阿德。你可能听说过，他不顶用，只负责第一个环节。”罗切瞥了一眼，大惊小怪地嘀咕起来，“哦！我觉得他今天可能不太顺，乔。你看他的脸！这匹小马驹一定够烈，我还没见过谁能把阿德弄成这样的。他应该选个温柔点儿的下手，我一直以为他是很会挑女人的。”  
　　“小马驹？”  
　　“对，就是女孩子。你知道的，‘那种’女孩子。”罗切耸耸肩，仰起红唇鲜艳的脸，“从学校门口直接搞过来的——‘新货’。”  
　　德里克没注意到乔。一群大汉在那儿围着他的小货车，他不会注意到楼梯间门内还站着人。他把后车门拉开，“我不能再干了，”他挡在车门前，“这绝对是最后一次！我觉得条子已经盯上我了，害我只能找身边人下手！”  
　　“你可以不干的，只要你还得上钱。”一个保镖把他推开，弯腰伸进车里，把什么抱了出来。那东西跟那人的手臂比起来细小得像根牙签，是白乎乎的一团，几乎要消溶在车库顶壁晃眼的白炽灯光线里。  
　　“新货。”罗切用洁净的手指为乔指点着，“如果她识得调教，她就会红起来的。我知道有很多女孩都想成为玛利亚的继任。”  
　　乔没说话。他紧紧抿着嘴唇，用鼻子咝咝吸气。他在看，看那个保镖转过身来，听见他抱怨，“她真轻，只有那些恋童癖的意大利佬才会喜欢这种货色。”他转过身来，胳膊上搭着两条细细的小白腿，白色运动袜，脚上蹬着一双有点过时的深棕色女式系带皮鞋。  
　　轰——红帽子乔听到打雷声。  
　　他该死、恰好、认识这两条腿，以及这双鞋。它们有点儿脏，不是么？踏过高谭泥沼，沾着点儿黑泥，不太多，因为那姑娘仔细擦过。  
　　她擦干净鞋子去约会，连校服裙子都没来得及换掉，只换了外套。她说不定还编了个合适的理由，跟老爸老妈撒谎，以便匀出足够的时间陪健硕的小情人荒唐： “艾德，网球俱乐部今晚要聚会”，或者是“艾德，艾德，我想在芮蓓拉家过夜，她家有个蓝光播放机，她请我们几个看碟”。她想不到约会的对象会给她下药—— 吓，迷奸药，那是什么玩意儿！那些学校低年级安全常识课上胡扯的鬼东西，除非是最正宗的倒霉蛋，那些到处勾三搭四的大美人才有可能碰得见！  
　　我不会喝陌生人给的饮料，我只要我的唱片店小甜心，他眼睛勾魂，从不害人——我要的很少，只要一个宝贝，我是真的爱他，虽然我偶尔得骗我爸的钱供他打老虎机；其实他要的也很少，一次只要五十，他是真的爱我……我是艾茜·格伦。  
　　他不会给我喝掺足迷奸药的可乐，也不会把我罩上黑头罩开车送到凯恩大厦任人宰割。我是艾德里安·格伦的女儿，格伦家的大天使。我是快乐的加百列，我是艾茜·格伦。  
　　他们今晚的“新货”是艾茜。  
　　小红帽知道他完了。　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注44】：米尔顿·格拉瑟（Milton Glaser），著名标识“我爱纽约”（I Love NY）的设计者，该标识后成为全世界被模仿最多的宣传广告标识。  
　　该标识如下图（有情趣的可以自行脑补或制造I Love Smallville……）：  
　　  
　　【注45】：Don Juan，西班牙家喻户晓的传说人物，以英俊潇洒及风流著称，一生周旋于无数贵族妇女之间，其名字已成“情圣”的代名词。


	21. Chapter 21

　　红帽子乔大步踏进电梯，按住开门键，冲罗切笑了一笑。  
　　“多少层？”他问。  
　　“43，还有两层就到顶，感觉会像在云上。”罗切扭着腰肢紧随其后。她从脖子往下的线条被黑色的裙装紧紧包裹，由浅及深的渐变色亮片自身体两侧盘绕直下，每当她的曲线稍有变化，它们便密密闪烁，黑蕾丝下的美好肉体若隐若现，比裸袒的女神雕塑更能激发情欲。  
　　不需要任何化学制剂，她本身就是一剂催情药。  
　　乔点选了一下，松开了手。“我的幸运女神。”他突然张开手臂托住她的头颅，圈着她的腰，吻在她血艳的红唇上。  
　　下一秒夜的赫卡特就昏厥在他的怀里，电梯滑门渐阖，只欠一条缝，他猛然伸出一只手卡在缝隙里面，红外安保装置迟疑了一下做出响应，门又开了。乔让罗切的头靠在他的肩上，揽着她走出电梯。女子棕色的长发像丝缎一样滑向两侧，露出小红帽按在她后颈上的手掌。  
　　他接住她手里落下来的手袋。一个嵌亮片的黑色提包。每个夜总会女孩都会有一两个这样的小包，里面放着零钱、手机、离不了的药丸、防狼水，还有一两种速效解药。范德萨帮派的迷奸水不是GHB或“忘记我”小药丸，更不会是只能掺在“热风夏威夷”【注46】里糊弄小学生的蓝色小药片，他们有自己的配方。罗切整日混在帮派的男人堆里，自然懂得留一手，他知道她肯定有带解药。  
　　她的手袋就像江湖游医的药箱，有若干个白色小瓶，每个都贴着纸条写清楚名称和用法。他没费力气就找到了他需要的，兰斯小姐在瓶子上写着“记起来小药片，一次两到三片”。她的幽默感不错。  
　　乔把她放在楼梯旁，扔掉她的手机电池，收好药瓶。差不多才两分钟，他知道他们还没走，德里克会要求当场付钱。他要价低，他们会点现金给他，一手交钱一手交货，这能争取时间。  
　　他从电梯间出去，藏在一辆奔驰车后。保镖头目正在打电话，两个人正在跟德里克说话，雅利安兄弟开了一辆较新的蓝色雪弗兰家用车过来，之前抱着艾茜的保镖把她放进后座，另外一个家伙帮他开车门，乘机把手伸进了她的裙子。  
　　还有两个人离得比较远，在周围望风，他们的枪是拿在手里的，警用贝雷塔手枪。一共十个人，假设都有枪。  
　　最近的人在五米外，负责望风。他不停地移动着，眼睛看着车库出口方向。乔贴着墙壁，快速移到他视线的盲区。这个位置很好，他们都看不见他。他蹿出去，同时一手刀切在那人的颈动脉上。他花了几秒钟把他弄到两辆车之间。左腿又开始碍事了，他没有坚硬的绑腿来帮他支撑。  
　　他搜那人的身，在裤袋里找到一把长钉，十根。罗切是怎么说的？老板要搞个仪式，调教调教新助手。他们大概准备了一打，而他只要了两根。剩下的都在这儿 了，真是多谢老板。他抽下那人的皮带挂在脖子上，拿了他的香烟和打火机。他是贼，所以他又拿了他的钱包，一个假皮的硬钱包，表面钉着哈雷鹰，又大又沉，好 似砖头。其实枪也完好，但他不爱用。  
　　雅利安兄弟扭转钥匙，准备发动车子。德里克拿着一叠钱，卷了卷塞进口袋里，转身走向他的车。哦哦阿德，你面如死灰，实在很衰。不过这还不是最衰的时候呢。  
　　“……好了，马上就到，我劝他们最好现在去洗澡，免得耽误良宵。”那头头合上电话，转头发现雪弗兰居然还在，顿时怒火熊熊，在车盖上捶出了一个凹洞。他的两个伙计惊了一跳，慌忙关上了雪弗兰的后门，砰的一声。然后所有的人都发现车子震了一下歪了。  
　　“怎么回事？”头头亲自检查，发现右边两个轮胎明显爆胎了。如果他查得再细一些他会发现轮胎上斜插着两根长铁钉，那就是爆胎的原因。  
　　“头儿，我认为是刚才门关得太重。”一个傻瓜凑上去嘟哝。  
　　“还愣着干嘛？小心我弄死你！——去换辆车！索伦，你去把你的车子开来。”  
　　傻瓜得令，掉了头欢快地向小红帽藏身的方位跑来。真该死，原来这辆难看的橙红色福特是他的车？  
　　他冲到福特小车旁，冷不防迎面站起来一条黑影，他刚张开嘴没等他大叫出声，一样黑乎乎闪着光的玩意儿就狠狠地砸在他的脑门上，给他盖了个戳。  
　　他倒下去的时候，脸上带着惊恐的表情，额头上印着一只哈雷大鹰。  
　　但他倒地的动静有点儿大，他们全都看向这边。望风的保镖和另一个，径直走来救助同伴。他们都是打架的行家里手，一眼就看出他是被人放倒的。  
　　“有条子！”这是他们的第一反应，剩下的人统统亮出了枪。当头儿的居然有两支沙漠之鹰，没准儿他是劳拉·克劳馥【注47】的粉丝。  
　　空旷的地下车库里寂静无声，没有大票人马高举金盾牌喊着我是GCPD，没有警笛和广播，也没有烟雾弹、闪光弹、催泪瓦斯和蒙着黑脸罩的快速救援小分队。  
　　于是第二个推断立刻出来了：“条子不会鬼鬼祟祟……是蝙蝠侠！”   
　　回应他们的是一声灯泡爆裂的惊响。  
　　他们头顶的一个白炽灯泡灭了。  
　　接下来，是一串爆裂声。一排的灯泡挨个儿灭掉，然后开始第二排，按照一定的顺序，一定的节奏。“砰！”——一个，顿一顿，再“砰！”——又一个。一共灭了八盏或者九盏，然后停止了——某个钱包里的硬币用完了。金钱胜利，赶走光明，保镖们站立的位置被阴暗笼罩了。  
　　雅利安兄弟从爆胎的车子里跳出来，哇哇叫着，转来转去在原地发狠。他们用俚语骂人，字眼新老交替层出不穷，舌头在口腔里跳伦巴，扭动颤抖的频率能让大把俄国佬羞愤致死。这是种艺术，如果被骂的人确实能听得懂的话，他该明白完整学会这种技巧到底有多难。  
　　“滚出来！该死的蝙蝠！没长鸡鸡的废物！你偷来偷去！婊子养的！你他妈不是好汉！”其他人附和着胡叫乱嚷，但运用语言艺术的水平明显是低了不止一两个层次。  
　　阿德没跟着嚷。他没枪，只能蹲在他的车旁瑟瑟发抖，看一眼他的膀子念一声祷文。纹身的另一个作用是可以用来提词作弊，现在这项优点就体现出来了。  
　　唯一还有点理智的是保镖们的头头。他们叫他“无敌瓦斯”，可能“瓦斯”就是他的真名。他也曾是个海军陆战队员，久经训练，为国立过不少汗马功劳；等他 退伍回家，才知道恐怖分子炸了超市弄死了他太太，这让他茅塞顿开：保护人没有弄死人容易。他流浪来高谭，“我弄死你”成了他的口头禅。  
　　老瓦斯所受的训练还没废掉，他倒是还能保持思考，“他在这儿，就在这儿，这儿。他一定有个位置，他的据点——”他的脚踩到一个小小的硬梆梆的东西，他小心地用一支枪瞄着，挪开脚根瞅了一眼。是个硬币。为什么是硬币而不是蝙蝠镖？  
　　“不管他是什么……他在某个地方藏着，才能弄熄灯泡……等我抓到他，我要弄死他……”他说，“他按什么顺序搞的？——啊！他还在索伦的车那儿！马可、尼卓尔！他就在你们旁边！”  
　　他喊出这句话的同时一条人影已从索伦的福特车后面冲了出来，左右开弓，把两个白人大块头的脑袋撞在一处。那一下可真重，连几步开外的人都能听见响声。  
　　还剩六个。  
　　离他最近的两个人举枪转身，他们其中一个被一样迎面飞来的漆黑玩意儿影响了判断，他冲着那个猛开枪直至看到它“扑”的一声落地。上帝啊别告诉他那是个 钱包，不是炸弹——然而那就是个钱包，而且扔钱包的人已经到他的面前了，一拳打在他的右眼，他疼得要哭出来；第二拳接踵而至送给了下巴。他听见碎裂声，心 里祈祷那只是一颗牙。这时候第三拳也来了，在他鼻子前停住一秒钟，容他喊了声“上帝保佑”，他听见旁边也“噼啪”一声可他不知道那是啥。一秒钟结束，那一 拳还是下来了，他幸福地昏了过去，总算不用再疼了。三个钟头后他醒了，吐出来三颗碎牙齿，才意识到根本没看清打他的是谁。  
　　来人连击两拳后停顿一秒，手里的皮带甩落了另一把瞄向自己的枪，又抽在持枪歹徒的脸上。打完第三拳时他又狂抽了四五下，抽得那家伙满口鲜血，最后近身连击用手刀把他放倒，给格斗和痛苦都按下了暂停键。  
　　现在剩四个了。  
　　无敌瓦斯和雅利安兄弟。还有可怜的阿德。  
　　他们都看到有人跳出来，可是眼珠跟不上那人的动作节奏。他快得跟超人似的，只余一道残影。尽管老瓦斯感觉这道残影好像有点眼熟，他却觉得荒唐，不愿相信。  
　　这会儿那人又不见了。  
　　雅利安兄弟骂骂咧咧，举枪四处乱射。  
　　“停下！他自己会出来的！再浪费子弹我就弄死你们！”瓦斯怒吼着，他跟老板说过要自己练兵，他说过这帮乌合之众不好使唤。可惜忠言逆耳，老板更看重别 的，没给他这个权限。这帮白人傻大个，一遇到真家伙就成了乱叫乱跳的活猴，一盘散沙。倘若大家都实行军事化管理，团结一心，世界一定会干净得多，美联邦又 怎会冒出大把信奉邪神的兔崽子抱着炸弹满街跑，那他的太太也不会死了。  
　　他出来了，像个鬼魂一样闪过，把一对钉子分别扎在两个壮汉的手背上，迫他们丢了枪，他们哀号了一声兄弟同心双双倒下去。这两人离得太近，也很方便拿脑壳表演地月大碰撞——虽说这么干有点过火，对语言学家们的神奇大脑太不珍惜。  
　　四变二，这是个减法对吗？  
　　老瓦斯暴跳如雷，开始辱骂古兰经。那本老书他至今没有看过原文，只知道几个单词，当然了，这也足够他反复使用并适当插入“我弄死你”这句话了。“异教 徒，默罕默德，蝙蝠巫师，我弄死你，我干爆你的真神！弄死你的神！干爆你，操！操！”这也是个假象，他不是雅利安白猴子，不会用骂大街来驱逐恐惧。他是懂 得观察的，不然他早把他的军牌和名字留在了阿灵顿【注48】。他本该在那儿的，省得回来遭罪，只拿到老婆的骨灰——鬼知道那是不是她的灰，他们说她跟一排塑料杯子烧在一起了，惨不忍睹……玛姬我的好玛姬，以前你是加州选美皇后，后来你死时成了塑料杯子女王。  
　　喔，喔。他看到了，在对面的凯迪拉克后面，一缕青烟，稍纵即逝。那边的灯还没坏。他的钱没带够，小飞镖不够用。他有枪，而且刚开过枪，这狗娘养的有消声器。可你实战经验不足，蝙蝠小弟弟，我的小宝贝儿，我要把你放在一堆塑料饭盒里面烧死，活活烧死。  
　　瓦特以陆战队员的行动力直冲那个方向，两支沙鹰双枪齐发在凯迪拉克上开出一排洞眼。车后没人。  
　　他的背后有人。一条手臂环住了他的脖子。算你好运异教徒，老瓦特郁闷地想，这条粗脖子方才刚被美人吻过，啊，现在它就要断了，断了。  
　　他感到动脉被重压的酸痛，这是他昏迷前最后的感觉。阿灵顿早跟他死会，而教会公墓也离他尚远。他该庆幸袭击他的人没开杀戒。  
　　那人站定下来，影子不再是影子，他站在昏暗的车库中央掉过他的头。红帽子还是很脏，黑帽子还是挡着亮。他整个人凶巴巴的，一手甩着根厚皮带，嘴里叼着一把钉子——圣母啊基督啊，那跟恶魔的獠牙简直一般样。  
　　他把钉子都吐在手心里，对背不下来祷文的坏学生德里克·伦道夫咧嘴一笑：“喔，是阿德嘛，基督也救不了你。”  
　　阿德是最后一个。阿德认得那人是红帽子乔。  
　　这时，车库里的警报响了。　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注46】：GHB即前面提到的“神仙水”。此地提到的各种名称都是常用的夜店迷奸药。这些药物成分不 定，原本都作为肌肉松弛剂或抗抑郁药剂服用。美国现已要求新生产的处方类似成分药剂加入蓝色色素，使其水溶后呈现蓝色，但市面上仍有无色药剂流通，罪犯们 也会将蓝色药片掺在各种蓝紫色热带饮料中诱骗目标。  
　　【注47】：著名动作冒险游戏《古墓丽影》的女主角，2001年的同名电影里安吉丽娜·茱莉出演劳拉，以握着两支沙漠之鹰的双枪强势形象登场。  
　　【注48】：美国阿灵顿国家公墓，毗邻华盛顿特区，为美国各种公职和社会公益事业贡献生命或做出杰出贡献的人才有资格安葬于此。而在战争中为美国牺牲的士兵则首当其冲。　


	22. Chapter 22

　　凯尔，你的愿望是什么？  
　　听到这句话，超人凯尔-艾尔掉转头。或许他将脸孔转向问话的人只是出于礼貌，一种惯性的善意，而非是惊诧。  
　　火星人站在舷梯上，俯视着他，高高的眉骨下宛如纯然晶体的眼睛闪着一点了然的悲悯。  
　　“尚恩。”超人微笑着——“超人式的微笑”。“我需要一点阳光。”他说，“而我正打算去外面晒一晒。”  
　　“这不是——”火星人在舷梯上踱着步，他斟酌着词句，或者只是在斟酌着是否要继续说下去。他欲言又止，就如他平时一样。  
　　尚恩会读心，这是一桩异能。他能够连线他们所有人的精神世界，窥探秘密，但出于他的道义这些秘密又将成为他的秘密。一个承担太多秘密的人总是不怎么欢喜。他不常笑。  
　　凯尔不知道他在自己心里到底读到了什么。他相信尚恩，尚恩不是蝙蝠侠，他不会把克拉克·肯特的秘密当作筹码。  
　　“是的，这不是我最需要的。”凯尔微笑着，对最后的火星遗民说道，“但人不能太贪心。”  
　　“你知道你最需要什么？”尚恩摸着下巴，像个哲人一样地沉吟。  
　　他本来就是个智者，凯尔想，不过他也不大看得开。我们都看不开，要不然我们也不会在这儿了。  
　　“我不知道。”他老实说——不老实也没用，谁都不能对读心术大师撒谎，“反正光晒晒太阳肯定不够。”  
　　“或许你该现在去找蝙蝠侠，跟他好好谈谈，”尚恩说，“我的建议。你们需要好好沟通一下，坦诚地。”  
　　“我的状态不好跟蝙蝠找我代班没什么关系。”凯尔这回是真的笑了，“怎么说呢——他现在找我我还挺高兴的。我想你都明白。”他呼出一口气，像个人类那样垮下肩膀——又挺起来，挺起他的胸膛，用他在正式场合惯有的语气给安保系统下命令，“超人就绪，打开2号舱门。”  
　　系统响应了，绵长的告警音响起来。尚恩迟疑了一下，带着他不能出口的那些秘密退回了他们俯视众生的壳中。凯尔有偷偷回头瞟他，他还是不知道这个绿皮肤的家伙到底知道多少，毕竟他一个字都没跟他提高谭或者乔。  
　　舱门开启，温度骤落。整个宇宙在原地向他敞开了绚烂而冰冷的怀抱。这来自星空深处的男子伸展他的身体，投入其中。  
　　地球依旧安静，就在他的眼前，仿佛伸手可及，其实却与他无关。他飘在那儿，在月球上投下一个乏人解读的侧影。他如神祗俯瞰大地，又像一块被世界遗忘的陨石悬浮在外层空间里。世界在他的脚下，他沐浴着光辉，等待着，看着它转。  
　　还有17分钟高谭就将转到他的面前了。他不会低头看的，他不想知道乔在干什么。  
　　乔正坐在楼梯上，看着他面前的艾茜。  
　　“他们搜到这里来要不了几分钟，麻烦精。”   
　　艾茜·格伦手里攥着本来套住她脑袋的黑布套，哭得脏兮兮。她的模样真是让他烦透了。“因为你，我弄丢了罗切。”他喃喃道。  
　　是的，他弄丢了罗切，罗切·兰斯，唯一能够为他指出蟒蛇范德萨真身的赫卡特。他明明弄昏了她，将她藏在楼梯间，可等他抱着艾茜回去找的时候她已经不在那儿了。  
　　她丢了她的小包，满地都是乱七八糟的小东西：药片、粉饼、口红、好几种保险套。她看起来很像是被人直接掳走而非是自己醒来落荒而逃。乔在三四个楼层之间找过她，一无所获。他没有更多的时间到处搜索。  
　　车库里有摄像头，这他早就知道，所以在救援行动开始前就弄熄了一部分的顶灯——玩一次“丢硬币”的小游戏。他尽可能地避开了所有摄录部位，他熟知他们 使用的全部摄录机品牌、以及各种软件和芯片里预设的转速。就如他的哥们儿人人都知道的：他能偷走高谭任何一个车库里的任何一辆车，那对他来说是小菜一碟。 他是神偷红帽子乔。  
　　艾茜哭哭啼啼，在那里浪费时间。他开始后悔把她弄醒，也许让她一直睡着反而会好办些。他设想着，他该把她丢在某个楼层某个公司租区的厕所间内，即使他不能回来带她走，等天亮了也会有人救她的。  
　　然而他心里的另一个声音在说，若他当时就丢下她，她也可能因为不适应药物而衰竭或产生癔症、幻觉，她可能会被冻死，被惊弓之鸟般的保安打死，被帮派的人灭口。就像德里克·伦道夫。  
　　“你得告诉我实话，”她抽抽噎噎地，让他焦躁不安，“德里克是不是死了？我那时没有完全昏掉，我有听见枪声……”  
　　德里克当然是死了。  
　　凯恩大厦的保安在小红帽预想的时间里出现了，他对德国佬说，你得听我的才能活命。  
　　他是对的。他知道撂倒一拨人会冲进来两拨，这幢大楼里大部分的保安都被范德萨收买了，这就是他的城堡。让他们觉得事情是蝙蝠侠做的，一切会容易得多。 蝙蝠侠会救这个少女的，这是肯定的，他会的，他做过。应该是他救了小艾茜，又宽恕了德里克，而不是小红帽，那妓女的保镖、黑帮的走狗。走狗就算良心发现， 也不可能有那么好的身手。他需要一个同谋，那就是阿德。他得吓唬他，骗他把女孩好好地送回家，骗他缝上嘴巴。骗人他也很擅长。  
　　他们会没事，然后他回去找到罗切，夜女神自然还在楼梯旁沉睡。他会吻醒她，他能搞定她。  
　　他用一根钉子戳着阿德的脸蛋，对他说倘他敢对人招出他曾是个坐过牢的特警，他就用生锈的铁钉在他的脸上画几个大卫星【注49】，还要把他先奸后杀。  
　　那孬种果然哭了，甚至还尿了，两条腿湿淋淋，真是超级恶心。幸亏艾茜还没醒，这可怜的小妞最好别看到这个。“……我不会说的！”德国佬尖叫道，“我保证，我保证。”  
　　他们听到有人用对讲机彼此喊话召集人马。“不要发抖，这些傻瓜啥都不知道，”他对阿德说，“抱上女孩跟我来。”  
　　他高估了这人的承受力，他觉得他差不多快吓崩溃了，没想到他这就已经崩溃了。德里克·伦道夫发挥了他应有的蛮力，那跟他身材相称的力道险些把“离职特 警”乔尼宝贝掀翻在地。而且他不笨，他狠狠地蹬了乔的左腿，蹬了好几下。乔的伤是真的，小腿也没有防护措施，他跟所有血肉之躯的人类一样闷吼倒地，脑袋里 刹那闪白。等红帽子清醒德国佬已经冲出去了，而且还顺手捡了把沙漠之鹰。  
　　妈的。  
　　德里克举枪向他射击，打打这儿，又打打那儿，四处开花，“死条子！和你的犹太小婊子一起去死吧！”乔闪得快，他便开枪打雪弗兰车。乔用上了一根钉子， 给他的手背来了个对穿——其实没那个必要，在那之前子弹就被他浪费完了。阿德没了枪，掉头往车库入口跑，他遇见了大票保安。  
　　他们本该只允许装备警用左轮，不知他们从哪儿搞来了M16和雷明顿【注50】，伦道夫先生大喊着：“救命！里面有条子，条子在追我！”上帝保佑德里克能上只有德国人的天堂，如果真有那种地方。他被他们一梭子刷成了人肉蜂窝。  
　　明天的《高谭报》会怎么写？匪徒毙命？黑帮火拼？唱片店伙计命丧凯恩大厦？还是高谭市区又添无名尸？  
　　他有名字。他叫德里克·伦道夫。23岁。他的祖母是德国人，祖父是德国人，外公是德国人，外婆也是德国人。他练了一身好肌肉，如今都是死肉。他的胳膊上纹着祷文和耶稣像，而现在基督也救不了他了。  
　　目击证人小混混乔来不及感伤。他抱起昏睡的女孩落荒而逃。他撒开手里的皮带，声东击西，老招数依然好用。他们不敢冒然接近，几条枪一起乱射了一气，在墙上开洞，弄坏许多车。他就乘机跑了，蹿进楼梯间。他没找到罗切。  
　　这个要命的变数打乱了他的计划，他知道不妙，抱着女孩一口气爬了十层楼，在楼梯间里喂她吃解药把她弄醒。外面静得诡异。这大厦是高谭之蛇的巢穴，他无处不在，他根本不在。而现在夜女神也不见了。他们像是被这蛇巢彻底吞没了一般无声无息地消失了。  
　　他知道帮派的人都在楼里，罗切说过，今晚会有很多人。他们很可能以为对手是那个报过警的卧底警探，而不是一个混混和一个十一年级小女生。寂静中他们几 度听见脚步声，都是一闪而过。他知道他们正在各显神通四处叫人，潜伏在整个东高谭的爪牙正在收拢。范德萨会再度隐身不见。他们没电话报警，警察也未必能在 他们被弄死前找到他们的具体位置。  
　　蝙蝠侠也许能，可他这会儿在哪儿呢？  
　　乔坐在楼梯上对艾茜恶声恶气：“没错，阿德挂了！要是不想跟他一样死就得听我的。”  
　　那犹太小娘们哭丧着脸抬起头来看他，哀怨得不得了。她的造型真是噩梦，而他居然还在想这个。  
　　她说：“是你救了我吗，帅哥？”  
　　他抽了口气，垮下肩膀：“没有，美女。”他想装出更凶恶的样子，但两层帽子下的脸部线条被楼梯间昏昏的灯光照着倒是蛮温柔的。  
　　“你要是不听我的，我可没办法把你搞出去。”他说。  
　　他摸出A来的香烟，点了一根，给她发了一根。她接过打火机在墙上一蹭，用比他炫得多的手法打着了，把香烟点燃：“……我爱德里克，现在仍爱他。他现在是个死鬼了，对吗？”  
　　“是死透了。”  
　　“我心里很难受……比发现他给我下药还难受。”她又开始抽噎，“我还跟他开玩笑，说‘我腿发软，德里克，你不会是给我下了迷奸药丸吧？’他说‘怎么 会’。”她猛吸一口烟，咳嗽着，耸着肩头哭泣，活像一个三十多岁刚离婚的女人。她哭着摇头，“他说‘怎么会，小宝贝。’他叫我‘小宝贝’，这听起来好搞 笑。”  
　　一点都不搞笑——乔看着她，拿着烟，一口都没吸。他想了想，说：“你把头套戴上，闭着眼睛，无论怎样都不要动弹——无论发生什么事。”  
　　“这就是你的办法？”那十七岁女孩憔悴地叼着一根烟，望着他，脸上连震惊都没有。  
　　“姑且算是。难道有比你装昏我抱你出去更好的主意？”  
　　“我们可以祈祷，”艾茜说，“要不我把头伸到窗子外头去喊救命，喊人报警——这个时间街上应该有行人……说不定蝙蝠侠能听见呢？丹尼斯·塞缪尔说那种东西是真的存在，他见过。”  
　　“操，你的主意更烂。”乔把香烟从她手里拿过来在墙上摁熄，“现在就开动，把头套戴上，别让人看到你的脸。我们必须尽快出去，其他的账以后再算。”  
　　“不，不，不。”她摇着头，嘴里抗拒着，两手还是把黑布套在了自己的头上。女人这种时候总是比男人要聪明。  
　　乔抱起她。她真瘦，一点儿都不像十七岁，肩膀和腰腿都没长开，更不要说胸部。她蜷在他怀里，细胳膊搭在胸前。  
　　“我们出发了，公主殿下。我带你回家。”乔小声说。  
　　“我还是觉得我们该祈祷一下。”她又抽了一下鼻子，然后就不再抽了。  
　　“见鬼。闭嘴吧小姐，高谭是神佑屏蔽区。”  
　　他抱她从楼梯间走进电梯间，贴在墙边观察摄像头和电梯指示灯。六部电梯只有一部上行，其余的都在下行。上行的那部马上就停在十楼，出来的可能是保安或帮派成员，也可能是加班的公司职员。他缩在摄录盲区里等，先碰碰运气。  
　　电梯停下，门在打开。他把钉子捏在右手心里，调整怀里小公主的重心，腾出那只手来。他听到艾茜念了一声上帝保佑。  
　　门打开了。他抬起手，钉子却没有丢出去。他第一眼看到罗切·兰斯，她站在电梯中央，妆容跟女鬼一样，脸色很是难看。  
　　罗切显然也看到了他，但她没说话，只是动了动头，连眼皮都没抬。她的身后还有人，三个帮派的高层，一个陌生的中年黑人。这四个人被她挡在里面，他们在窃窃地说话，注意力没放在这一边。电梯门开了一下就闭上了，罗切大概按了关门键。  
　　乔深吸了一口气吐出来。  
　　“有事吗？”他怀里的人装死很不专业。  
　　“没事。”乔说完抬头继续瞧着电梯指示灯。几秒种后，他又说了一句话。  
　　“现在有事了。”他说。  
　　这个电梯的指示灯仍然停在十楼，而且所有下行的电梯都开始上升了。站在这里，乔都能感觉得到五组巨大的钢索同时拉升的噪音和震动。那声音相当恢弘，来自大楼的内部。整幢大厦似是具活物，且就要变形露出真正的面貌来了。  
　　这是支持无线电业务的电梯组，在里面使用无线通信设备并不被屏蔽。是罗切，她不是要帮了他，而是在争取时间帮她的老板叫人。  
　　赫卡特终究是范德萨的赫卡特。  
　　刚才那个门又打开了。乔没等它开到位就抱着艾茜一头扎进了楼梯间。罗切·兰斯从电梯里迈了出来，向这边走。她的手上没有枪，只有一样闪闪发光的小东西，乔在通道门关上的一刹那看不清那是什么。  
　　又有两个电梯停了，出来一群乌合之众，至少有八九个，拿着各种枪支。“老板吩咐抓活的，是……是……不，我……我不确定是谁。我没看清楚。”罗切说。她的腔调恍惚，从威严忽然切换到迷茫，中间没有任何的过度。她没有招出红帽子乔的名字来，这已经是莫大的恩惠了。  
　　乔抱着女孩又狂奔上五层楼，喘息着蹲下去，把艾茜放在楼梯上，抽掉她的头套。  
　　“装死没用了？”那小姑娘脸色煞白，头发乱得跟鸟巢有一拼。她喘得比乔尼宝贝还厉害，好像刚才她有自己跑。  
　　“看来是没用了。”混混说。  
　　“现在怎么办？”  
　　“不太清楚，你跟紧我。”他拉着她冲出楼梯间。这里是十五层，楼号标注是十六，老一点的摩天楼都有这个特点，为了避过魔鬼十三。他没记错的话，这层是 一家网络公司，库房里应当有不少网线。一箱网线可以有一百米，韧度和长度都够了，他还需要扎线带。他们会没事，只不过要跳次楼。  
　　还需要时间，足够的时间。  
　　他用消防斧砸开了公司的玻璃门，一斧子砸坏报警器，又一钉子扎爆摄像头。一个肥胖的保安冲过来，被他从背后撂倒。“美好的夜晚，哈？”他自言自语，把那肥佬拖进更衣室藏好，从他的腰上拽下仓库钥匙走了出去。这个时候他听到枪响。有人在楼梯间里拿枪乱扫，就在这一层。  
　　来不及了。  
　　“我还是觉得我们该喊救命了。”格伦家的加百列站在他旁边，抹着脸上的眼泪又规劝了一遍。  
　　“别吵！”脚步声，很多人，绝对超过十个，就在这一层。她不该叽叽喳喳，他需要判断一下人数和方位——如果他们是从楼梯间过来的，假设他们都有枪……让他看看手边还有什么能用的？  
　　“救命！——救命啊！”小艾茜叫嚷了起来，声音不大，但整个公司无人加班，那些工作隔间并不隔音，整个区域空寂得要命，回声把她的呼叫放大了好几倍。  
　　这该死的傻姑娘，她会把他们都害死！他手中只剩下几根小钉子，一把无刃的消防斧，他还没来得及搜一搜那肥佬的身……  
　　“快跟我一起喊，一定会有人听见。”那小傻瓜用一种罕见的虔诚眼神看着网络公司落地玻璃窗外的夜空，她伸手拉扯神经绷得快要断线的乔，“我没做过坏事，如果真有个上帝，他不会放着我们不管。跟我一起喊——救命！救命！”  
　　“闭嘴！”乔站在那儿，举着斧子，握着钉子。他又开始用牙齿去叼剩下的铁钉。  
　　很好，他只剩下四个钉子了。他在咬住第一枚之前用极细微的、人类不能分辨的声音咕哝道，“很好……拜托，救她的命。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注49】：即六芒星，一度被误认为是各种邪教标志，纳粹党人曾以此标志犹太人。  
　　【注50】：均指枪支品牌代号。这里的M16是小口径自动步枪，雷明顿是轻型战术步枪。


	23. Chapter 23

　　种群活动的好处是无论前方你将遇见的是什么状况，都不必太害怕。因为倒霉是一起的，有好处也可以大家分。  
　　那天晚上老瓦特是遇袭的人里面头一个醒的，后来也是由他带队上了十楼。他的体格很棒，又擅长用枪，被救醒过来顾不得休息，就将被人整倒的事当成了奇耻大辱，务必先雪耻而后快。有人把他的银色沙鹰爱枪找回来给他，他坐在那里气哼哼，忙着装填弹匣。  
　　他们问：是谁撂倒你？条子还是蝙蝠侠？  
　　那人一定是个穆斯林，那老兵想这么说。不过他也不好肯定，他确实没能看清那人是否戴了跟本·拉登一样的头巾。  
　　“他在哪儿？”他问，“我知道他还在这幢楼里，我闻得到他的味儿！”他吸着鼻子，重重地把弹匣按回去，周围的人都抖了一下。“等我找到他，我要弄死他，管他是蝙蝠还是什么真主。”  
　　他找到德里克的尸体，补了好几枪出气。等他吹干净枪口的热烟，方才龇牙咧嘴地笑起来，表情跟干女人干到高潮没啥区别。  
　　有人拿步话机过来给他听，一个男人的声音在那头说：“十楼，都上来。”  
　　那个声音他熟悉，那是老板的声音。  
　　他们浩浩荡荡开拔，从电梯，从楼梯，先到十楼，接着一层一层往上搜。罗切·兰斯小妞言语闪烁，她没准儿被那穆斯林操过，已不可靠。可惜老板宠爱她，她在帮里的身份很高，老瓦特根本触不到。  
　　老瓦特也不介意，只要能杀人就好。他一路追上第十六层，把十层至十六层之间的所有东西都砸得烂糟糟。没事，老板会埋单的，他只要能弄死人就成。  
　　小公司的保安们纷纷逃亡，没人敢管。有几个家伙乘机打劫，离了队去偷搁在桌上的笔记本电脑。  
　　他们开到十六层，听见一个小妞的声音正在叫救命——“不管怎么说，必须灭她的口。”老瓦特庄严地宣布着，带头往里走。隔着若干层贴满了彩色胶印宣传广告的网络公司玻璃，影影绰绰有两个人形，一男一女。  
　　老瓦特举起双枪，狞笑出声。他领着众人蜂拥而入，叫嚣得歇斯底里，把高谭夜晚独有的疯狂大合唱拉上一个无法无天的小高潮。  
　　“婊子养的小畜生，”他嚷道，“我知道那就是你！爸爸要来弄死你了！现在无论是超人还是上帝，都救不了你！”  
　　就在这一刹那，比冲刷过导线的电流更迅速，比冲破云层的晨光更炫目，有什么如光似电又似错觉，从天空中狂飙而落。而所有目击的人都更愿意相信那就是错觉。  
　　当它接近——那不过是一秒钟甚至更短的时间内发生的事情——巨大的冲击波将整排落地的双层隔音玻璃幕墙震至寸碎，它们一瞬间裂作无数细小的晶体，向空 间内外绽放，似如夜幕下的优昙，如此短暂。楼里楼外醉生梦死的路人纷纷驻足惊呼。他们看见流光折射，数万道琉璃白光，仿佛波涛一样，涌出一个起伏，便直坠 十数层高度。   
　　那东西迎着浪头直入，掠过那一男一女——这是说如果他们真的曾经在那里站立过的话——然后冲破另一壁的幕墙，在喷溅的细碎晶体欢送下退场。  
　　那真的不到一秒钟。整个过程就是一场梦，甚至比梦来得更快、更奇特、更令人匪夷所思。老瓦特在梦境里开枪，没有打中爱丽丝小姐或三月兔先生，更不用说红桃皇后【注51】。他的沙漠之鹰无处用伍，吐出的子弹统统打进夜幕。这一层没有一片完好的玻璃了，这是何等非人的破坏力。他们踏在地板上，脚下的碎渣吱嘎乱响。他们若再向前冲，必然要掉下去，投喂给这一夜的高谭。  
　　“是超人，我确定。”有个白痴在喃喃，“他们说他跟喷气飞机一样快……要不然就是上帝，真的上帝。”  
　　老瓦特转头去拿枪指着他的脑袋，嘶吼道：“没有任何人！刚才没有人！都是幻觉！他妈的穆斯林的魔法！我操！我要弄死他！跟我继续上楼搜！”  
　　只有红帽子乔和艾茜·格伦知道这不是幻觉——他们正在飞。  
　　假如这一切都是幻觉，他们脚下应该还是凯恩大厦十六层的地板，有一帮彪形大汉举着步枪和手枪冲进来，在他们的身后扫射。他们这会儿应该是满身枪眼。在上帝流血以前，他的高谭子民必将把鲜血流完，倒在圣杯里献祭给夜晚的神。  
　　他们的身上有枪眼吗？没有。他们的脚下也不是地板而是气流。有一双手——那是手，跟人类的手外形相当，也有皮肤和骨骼——一手一个，分别搂着男人和女孩，从大厦的另一头冲出来，急速上升。  
　　他们闭着眼，感觉无数细碎的东西在身边，被超速飞行冲开的空气似若盾牌，为他们挡去一切侵害。疾风割面生疼，勉强还能承受，只是眼泪和热汗都在一霎之间干透了，彻底悬空的旋转和移动让他们的胃里翻江倒海。  
　　他们像炮弹，被无根之力提着，旋转升空。啊啊神啊——小艾茜尖锐地叫着，那可绝对不是欢喜之声。她叫得声音都哑了，用对付过山车的法子来对付这个。她的声音刚出口就被风抢走，擦过乔的脸，让他耳朵和面颊都很痛。  
　　混混很想捂耳朵，可他的手里还攥着消防斧头。至于怒吼着叫那姑娘停止他也办不到，他的嘴里还咬着钉子。他后悔得要死，谁知道在高谭的夜里面祈祷也能应验？他除了咬紧牙关什么都干不了，他清楚得很：从相当于几十层的高空吐个钉子下去，冲击力也不小。  
　　“现在可以睁开眼睛了，两位。”一个温柔沉厚的声音在他们的上方吐着字。  
　　救他们的是人，或者类人的什么东西，且有一把好嗓子——乔自我解嘲地攥着斧头，咬着钉子，心里乱得理不出头绪。一把好嗓子……信徒在梦中会见的圣子当是这般的声音。神的力量，神的声音。  
　　他们飘在空中停顿了一下。犹太人家的大天使又在尖叫了，她就不能休息一会儿吗？看看红帽子乔，多么惬意，他在空气里随波逐流，被那神子搂着，根本不听他的旅游解说词，兀自闭目养神。  
　　见他的鬼的救世主。  
　　艾茜·格伦尖叫道：“超人！啊啊，帅哥，乔，你睁开眼睛看看啊！是超人！救我们的是超人！”  
　　被拯救就该这么欢欣雀跃，不是吗？她的反应正常，而乔只能一声不吭。  
　　见他的鬼的超人。  
　　“我想他吓坏了。”那女中学生用怜悯的声音对她的救主解释道，“不是每个人都能承受突然被人弄到半空中的。他恐高。”  
　　见他的鬼的恐高。乔睁开了眼睛，他发现自己的脸跟超人的脸孔贴得有够近。嘿，嘿，动动脑袋就能贴上去。他与他对视，这非人类有一双漂亮的眼珠子。他的眼珠蔚蓝蔚蓝，水晶一般。纯净的，不真实的。  
　　原来真有超人。这不稀奇，这不该稀奇。一海之隔的大都会各个报章都成篇累牍地报道过他：他从天而降，义务拯救，积聚全美异能人士之力，成立了正义联盟，他们在地月轨道上建起一个叫做“瞭望塔”的空间站作为总部，有识之士纷纷解囊相助……  
　　见鬼，超人也好蝙蝠侠也好，你想把他当做传说，他就是传说；你想当他存在……好吧，他现在已经办到了，他证明了，他确实存在。  
　　如果你肯呼救，总有一双耳朵能听见。  
　　“嘿，乔，咱们刚保住一命，不该是这副表情。”艾茜提醒他。  
　　他把脸扭过去，偏离超人的头颅更远。艾茜却张开双臂搂住了救主的脖子。“我很冷，超人。”她喃喃说。她贴紧他，终于安静了。  
　　寒冷的夜风托着他们，头顶是密布的阴云。世界还依旧，这里的夜空鲜有明月，今晚也只得一个蒙蒙的残影。他往上看，看见超人翻飞的斗篷被高谭的夜空染成莫测的暗红，在舞台上，先知和王子都不用这种颜色，从来只有象征噩兆的魔王登场时才用。  
　　他往下看，风景绝妙，暗蓝的布景上车水马龙，闪烁的灯火宛如星空。除了当事者，没人知道劫杀和拯救刚刚发生过。几条主干道上路灯连成一线，像……像珍珠项链，长长的一串，一直延绵上天。  
　　他又闭上了眼，在超人的怀里颤了一下。是真的觉得冷了。他感到箍在他背上的手臂收得更紧了些。那钢铁的臂膀如此有力，此刻是他揽住他让他不至于坠落高谭，摔得粉身碎骨。  
　　“我送你们回家。”超人宣布道。  
　　艾茜天真地问他：“你知道我们的家在哪儿吗？我是说，你知道所有人的家在哪儿？”  
　　“碰巧知道你家在哪儿，小姐。”  
　　是超人，他办到了，把奇迹做全套，没让女孩死亡，也没让女孩失望。乔想，自己该笑的，毕竟这首先是他的许愿，可他笑不出来，他的嘴里还咬着钉子呢，它们的边缘弄伤了他的嘴唇。他的左腿还在刺疼，刚长合的骨头又裂开了，他猜的。他想起德里克，手里心里一片湿寒。  
　　他们开始下降，超人如同经验丰富的老飞行员那样恣意控制着速度和气流，把降落这回事搞得有如一首夜曲或是令人舒缓的诗。他们是羽毛，从天空里飘下来。他能让他所救的人感觉是自己会飞。  
　　他带他们落地了，降落在肮脏的地面上，在乱拉的线缆、摇曳的衣衫、令人压抑的破旧建筑物之间。那神子放开两个凡人，在艾德里安·格伦家的楼下。  
　　艾茜险些坐倒在沼泽的泥水中，被超人搀住。她的脚都软了。乔吐掉钉子扔了斧子，开始干呕。“他是恐高……”他听见艾茜用梦呓一样的声音跟超人解释。那蓝色的大块头和蔼地微笑点头。  
　　“希望你们不会因此恐惧飞行。”他说，“毕竟现在所有的交通方式里面，飞行还是最安全的。”  
　　见鬼的飞行驾驶员。  
　　“再见。”那飞行驾驶员又说。  
　　他说完那句话，刹那间消失不见，就跟他来时一样不可思议。如果脚下不是泥泞依旧的高谭沼泽，他们身上所有的伤痕都在疼的话，红帽子乔和艾茜的确可以放任自己当那是个梦。  
　　“天啊……”艾茜仰望着夜空——超人就是从那个方向离开的。夜深了，神祗自然是要回到天国里去的。她过了好一会儿才低下头，又过了几分钟才转脸去找乔。乔已经在她家楼下的简易旋梯上坐着了。  
　　“我的头很晕。”乔坐在钢筋和板条上，轻轻喘气。红帽子还戴在他头上，他的衣服还是那么脏。  
　　“我们脱险了吗？”艾茜又看了一眼天空——那里什么也没有。夜已经深了，而家毕竟还是安全的，即使是泥沼中的家园。  
　　“你吃晚饭了吗？”她还有点懵，语无伦次的，“我家已经熄灯了，有十点了吧？”  
　　“彻底弄醒你我至少花了一个钟头，其他的时间不好计算。”  
　　“……说真的我不敢相信……”她细声细气地说道，“我不敢相信今晚发生了这么多事……德里克给我下药，德里克死了，我遇见你，我遇见人拿着枪追我们，我遇见超人……啊，超人……”她再一次地望向天空，带着微笑，光一个表情就释尽了啥叫“心醉神迷”。  
　　“帅哥，你高兴吗？我们没死，我们被超人救了。”她反复说着，把双手交握在一起，贴在嘴边。祈祷的姿势。  
　　“他是上帝派来的。”最后她眨了眨眼睛，“上帝听见我们的祈祷了，我说过这会有用。”  
　　“唔。”乔没表示赞同，也没否认。  
　　“我也没吃晚饭，我去看看艾德有没有把明天的丸子做好。”她还是语无伦次，逻辑都丢在了凯恩大厦。她欢快地从混混旁边擦过，冲上旋梯奔回家。他看着她的两条小腿，细细的白白的，它们使劲儿地迈啊迈啊。  
　　啊，她脱险了。  
　　小艾茜溜进家里有十分钟，或者十五分钟。她再开门的时候身上套回了她妈的大运动衫，手里端着一个塑料饭盒，饭盒中装满了法拉费丸子。她一路走下来一路 捞着吃，阴影被食欲驱散了大半。她的头发都结在一起了，脸上之前涂过薄薄的妆糊成一团。奇怪的是乔倒不觉得那有什么难看的。  
　　“尝一点，我想你不会讨厌这个的。”她在他的旁边坐下，递过饭盒。  
　　小红帽靠在旋梯扶手上，疲倦得动弹不得。好半天他才伸手拿了两个丸子塞进嘴里，机械地咀嚼着。辣汁把他破裂的嘴巴弄得很疼，他没跟她说。反而笑了笑，“味道不错。”  
　　“再来几个？”  
　　“我不饿。看到你没事真好啊，美女。”他由衷地说道。  
　　“我会做个好人。”艾茜·格伦谦恭地望着天际，手里拿着一盒油炸丸子，“我爸妈和弟妹都睡了，除了你，没人知道我刚死里逃生……这是上帝的意思，要我们改邪归正。”  
　　“只是我，美女。”乔说。“你又没做过什么坏事，这是你应得的。”   
　　“所以这是我俩的秘密，对吗帅哥？我们一起遇到了超人。他可真好啊。”  
　　“是啊，相信他就有。”他真的太累，已经越来越不知道自己在说什么了。  
　　“我会戒掉烟，弄直头发，好好念书。我会上大学，供我弟妹，让艾德不用再卖三明治……”她郑重其事地发着宏愿，“我会做他们希望的那种好人，连德里克的份一起。”  
　　然后她凑过来，给了混混一个掺着橄榄油、芝麻酱和大蒜味道的浓郁的吻。  
　　“还有，我要谢谢你。”她说。  
　　后来。后来乔摇摇晃晃地爬起来，跟小艾茜道别，往他的地下室走。  
　　他没带钥匙，这不打紧，怀特太太会帮他开门。这么晚打扰女房东可能会被骂，何况他还这么狼狈，这么脏呢。不过他不在乎，他意外地想念那张床——一个戴眼镜傻大个送给他的床，今晚他只想躺在它上面，是死是活都随便。还有那沙发，那些傻里傻气的蝴蝶花想想也蛮可爱的。  
　　他知道克拉克·肯特一定不在了——啊，可怜的堂弟，对不起，对不起，是我甩了你。你是飞上了天去找个星星搂着哭泣，还是回了大都会弄你的报纸了？采访结束了，我们的交情完了。  
　　他跌跌撞撞地推开楼门，用身体压着，把头靠在门上。他周身都笼着寒气，他要把这些都带回去过夜了。在他的地下王国，跟亡灵的装扮物一起苟延残喘。  
　　喔喔，王冠、权杖、我的翅膀，我又回来了。一败涂地，却收获了一个油腻腻的吻。  
　　“乔！乔！”有人在喊他，有人在推他。有人在抓着他的肩膀，用一种温柔的力度，轻轻地摇晃。他疑心自己早就昏睡过去了，这又是一幕荒唐离奇的梦。  
　　他抬起头来，噏动嘴唇低声抱怨：“我想我靠着的是一扇门。”  
　　“门先生”抓着他的肩，也是一身室外的寒气：“这扇门可找了你一整天！你上哪儿去了，乔？”他的眼镜片上结起了白雾，看起来傻气加倍，无可救药。  
　　“要我告诉你什么呢，克拉克？说我迷路被超人救了？”他说着，把脑袋又埋下去，额头顶在一个没有“S”的胸口，吸气，吐气，静静呼吸。在不为人知的角度，微笑爬上他的脸，他脸颊上橄榄油的吻痕闪闪发亮。  
　　克拉克像一扇真正的门板儿那样忠实而无声地立着，过了好一会儿。又好一会儿。  
　　“欢迎回家，乔。”他终于结结巴巴地说道，“我，我真是担心死了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注51】：爱丽丝、三月兔、红桃皇后都是英国数学讲师查尔斯·勒特威奇·道奇森以刘易斯·卡罗尔的笔名在童话《爱丽丝漫游奇境记》（Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland）里创造出来的人物。


	24. Chapter 24

　　乔的裤腿挽到一半就上不去了，记者抽了一口气，抬起眼睛。  
　　“你得去看医生。”他说。  
　　乔的左腿肿了一圈，虽然骨头没有大碍——这话他没说，克拉克·肯特可没有行医执照。但这会儿他又不得不反复对自己说，此刻他犯规使用X视线里里外外扫描眼前这个人，也不是为了偷窥他的身体，而是为了病理检查——这其中的自相矛盾他可不愿意去细究。  
　　这家伙身上原有的那一大堆的伤痕都没褪尽，现在又多出了许多泛着青紫的肌肉挫伤。克拉克不知道他这一天来到底经历过什么，那可能是一场缺乏保护措施的 格斗，也可能是惨遭殴打。乔没说，他也不问。他把手按在伤员的腿上，捧起他的小腿，刻意避过那些可能造成压痛的位置。而小红帽是不会注意到这个的，他的注 意力从刚才开始就一直在食物上面。  
　　克拉克用公用的微波炉热了两个汉堡和一些吃剩的薯条，这类垃圾食品重新热过后对味蕾来说根本就是噩梦，但一个饥渴到乔这种地步的人是毫不在意的，他不 到十分钟就解决了所有的食物，喝掉半杯跟印第安草药水一般无二的快餐咖啡，这期间连克拉克碰到他的伤腿也没能让他抬一抬头。  
　　他们坐在蝴蝶花沙发上，一人靠着一头。记者试探着把混混的左腿放平，搁在他自己的腿上，检查伤势——他想这搞不好会让他挨顿揍，结果没有。乔吃痛的时 会停下咀嚼，不过他的眼睛始终只对着手里的汉堡，专心一致。他忽略了克拉克重复了多次的送医治疗建议，即使对方表示可以替他出急诊费。  
　　肯特先生权衡了一下，提出了另一种建议：“要不你先把裤子脱掉，我给你上点儿药。”  
　　乔抬起头来，瞪着他，嘴里塞满了油炸食品，默然无声。  
　　“……已经肿得很厉害了，你不痛吗？”克拉克凑过去，靠得近些，帮他把帽子摘了。先捋下红色的兜帽，接着是黑色的棒球帽。他的头发湿淋淋的，不知道是因着汗水还是雾气。他的脸上沾满了灰，眼睛睁得很大，犹如童话里那些闯进魔法森林找不到回家的路的孩子。  
　　克拉克看着他，手掌久久地悬浮在他的脸旁，没有贴上去，可也拿不开。已近午夜，一切童话的大限将至。小红帽该脱掉帽子，回到人类的世界去。可乔的对面只有一个来自外星的怪物，凯尔-艾尔也不是人。他只是像个人类。  
　　“还好只是有点肿……”记者喃喃着，皱着眉头，“一点点软组织挫伤……还好……”上帝啊，或许他才是被施了魔法闯入森林深处的那一个。照乔看来，他更像刚磕了药，正在上头的时候，马上就要开始胡言乱语手舞足蹈了。  
　　乔瞪着克拉克，把腿收回来，嘴巴嚼了两下，用力伸着脖子吞咽着。“我想洗澡。”他说，“还有热水吗？”  
　　克拉克好像从梦里惊醒，他浑身一震，连眼眶都撑大了几毫米。“啊，”他说，“啊啊……我、我不知道……现在过十二点了么？”  
　　“那肥婆一般都会提前半个钟头就关热水器的。你该看看是不是过十一点半了。”  
　　记者从沙发上弹起来，笨手笨脚地四处翻找他的手机——最后在他自己的外套口袋里翻到了。“十一点二十！”他惊恐地嚷起来，也许两个火山一起在他的面前爆发也不会再引出他此刻的这种表情了。他结结巴巴地呻吟着：“其实，我、我也没洗！我……”  
　　“还剩十分钟，我觉得足够了。”乔拿起纸杯，把剩下的可怕魔药一口气全部灌下去。药效立竿见影，他气焰万丈地站起来，搓着油乎乎的脏手，“我们现在就去，十分钟搞定它。”  
　　“你去吧，我这么脏我睡沙发。”克拉克抓起毛巾、沐浴露和洗发水递给他。  
　　“我有办法，你跟着来就行。”混混如同帝王般高昂着头，脱掉外套轻轻放在地上。他对他的破外套倒是一直很温柔。他走到门边回过头，冲记者勾勾手指，好似月亮下的狼人那般露着牙齿微笑，“跟着来啦，克拉克，已经不剩十分钟了。”  
　　他又叫他克拉克。第三次。  
　　那简直跟咒语一样。克拉克承认他会念咒。他对魔法的东西向来无能为力。午夜之前，红帽子的魔咒要吃了他了，而他竟然还有点儿高兴。  
　　“我跟着你是怕你又迷路，不是每次迷路小孩都能侥幸遇到超人的，嗯哼？”他用毛巾卷着大瓶小瓶跟在乔尼宝贝的身后，穿过黑暗走廊，往一楼走。四处都静 悄悄，楼梯间有干冷的腥气弥漫，他们在高谭午夜的肚腹里蹒跚前进。或者迷失，或被吞噬消融，喂喂我的上帝，在这里谁还能有第三条路可走？  
　　这一段旅程似乎不止有十分钟。好吧热水肯定已经没了。克拉克忐忑不安地想着。他知道一伸手就能摸到乔，他能伸手碰他吗？在这种时候？他还是伸了，他在最黑的那一段伸出手去，当然了，他没有触到乔——在那一瞬间，他感到乔的手抓住了他的手腕。  
　　“这一段也该装个灯的。”乔漫不经心地说。  
　　“就是，我好几次都差点在这儿绊倒了。”克拉克附和道。  
　　他们摸到公用卫生间，拉开门双双溜进去，再从里面反锁上门。  
　　“嘘，别开灯。”乔说，“现在把衣服都脱了。”他拉开龙头试着水温，“哈，还是热的。我们得快些。”  
　　“你一个人洗吧我帮你拿衣服……”  
　　“闭嘴。我们可以轮流，把浴液之类的全抹在身上，直接冲水，冲完拉倒。那会很快——你在大学里没干过这个吗，记者先生？”  
　　乔说完这句话就开始脱掉那件“我爱小镇”的T恤，抓住后领一拉，把它扯过头顶，再用力拽。他后背上柔韧的肉块绷紧又舒展开，重复着微妙的波动。这一瞬间克拉克觉得自己已经疯了。  
　　他能看见，只要他想。黑暗对他来说算不上什么问题。乔不知道这个。  
　　乔摸到挂衣钩，把那件T恤挂上去，打了个哈欠，手臂往上牵引，猫一样拉伸着上半身的筋骨。他把伸懒腰这种正常生理动作搞得十分情色，他慵懒地扭拧着他 的背肌，一侧的肩膀懒洋洋地蹭在冷水管上，皮肤与金属缓缓摩擦着，开得很细小的水声簌簌作响。“唔，我现在想得最多的东西就是床。”他呻吟道。  
　　克拉克用手捂住脸，苦恼地叹了口气：“真糟糕我也是。”  
　　“洗完澡我们就可以上床了啊。”  
　　“是，就是过程有点儿短。”肯特先生用力放下手掌，只不过是一起洗澡，男人跟男人，雄性跟雄性……他去过一些国家和地区参与采访，有的地方只有公用澡堂……只不过是一起洗澡，人类的身体就是一些水分、蛋白质、各种离子，游来游去，游来游去……  
　　他恶狠狠地抓住自己的T恤，险些把那些脆弱的纤维撕裂。放轻松，放轻松，只不过是一起洗澡，乔又看不清他的身体，他不会知道……他已经半勃起了。  
　　这没什么，他刚刚是在想露易丝。  
　　露易丝说过，性需求这方面许多物种的生理都一样。露易丝有时候会故作放得开，拿氪星人的公鸡头开开玩笑。她说，就算是钢铁不用也会生锈，超人不可能是 禁欲主义……他毫无疑问该是个猛男，那方面天资卓越。克拉克确实搞不懂莱恩小姐说这些话时的心态，她到底是想要夸奖钢铁之子超人，还是想要调戏小镇男孩克 拉克？——该死的，现在想这些完全不合逻辑，而且这和洗澡和睡觉和红帽子乔也都没啥关系。  
　　他抢在乔之前脱掉牛仔裤和袜子，赤脚站在冰冷潮湿的地板上。他们没有塑料拖鞋，公用的拖鞋上有永远洗不掉的诡异粘腻物。他调整了一个角度，这样他看不到乔乔也不必看到他的正面，“我都要脱光了，呵，呵。”他发出两声干笑。  
　　“我知道，克拉克。时间还来得及。” 天哪，他怀疑这十分钟的时间真能到天荒地老。  
　　洗澡间是那么窄，乔就在离他只有几英寸远的对面，碰不到，光听着就能确知方位。小混混贴着墙，从容不迫地褪下自己的内裤，脱得够慢，腰腿的线条一寸寸屈伸变幻，他的身体全然暴露，完美，而又伤痕累累，有种极尽淫虐的变态的美。  
　　克拉克回了一下头，又急忙转回来，认认真真，脱他自己的。  
　　“喂……”乔用吸足了可卡因毒雾的人才有的迷蒙声调长长地叹息，唤他的名字，“……克拉克。”他伸过一只湿热的手拍了拍记者先生那与职业和性格都不大相称的健硕肩头，“你确定你要戴着眼镜洗？”  
　　“哦，我忘了那个。”他低头看自己，恨不得直接在墙上撞个洞爬出去。哈，他浑身一丝不挂，一只手忙着涂浴液搞得白沫四起，脸上还戴着一副傻乎乎的黑框眼镜——但是乔为啥能看得清？是了，经过练习，人类的眼睛会适应一定程度的黑暗。一定程度的。  
　　克拉克飞速拿掉眼镜放在洗脸池旁。“现在可是真的光溜溜了。”他喃喃着，手掌机械地在自己胸膛上打圈。  
　　一只手又伸过来戳戳他：“给我浴液。”  
　　记者缩着他的大个儿在狭小的空间里转来转去地找沐浴露瓶子，飞溅的温水很快把他周身都打湿了。他设法不挤在乔的身上——这主意烂透了，他该安安稳稳睡 沙发一觉到天亮，直接就收拾身家去机场的，而不是为了一响贪欢，堕落到跟这个一身奇怪伤痕兼一身案底的混小子挤在公用卫生间里分一个出水时常滞塞的莲蓬 头。有一秒钟他奉劝自己马上穿上衣服离开，去睡觉，把脑袋里那走错了跑道的小马关回栏中，免得给自己和乔增添更多麻烦。  
　　下一秒钟他就摸到了那个见鬼的小瓶子，欣喜地嚷开了：“我就知道你跑不了！”  
　　他噎住了，瓶子被他捏了一个坑。他也有一部分被人捏住了，被乔。  
　　“我想……那可不是浴液瓶子。”他粗哑地哼了一声。不是头一次的体验，男人手指的力度跟女子终究不同，肉茧微硬的指腹磨蹭在钢铁最脆弱的末端。  
　　神啊，就算四个火山一起在他的面前爆发也不能让他像现在这么无力了。  
　　“但是也能挤出点儿啥来的是吧。”乔的声音在笑。这个恶棍，他不用看他的脸就知道他笑得就像个恶棍。纯种恶棍。这恶棍把似若海妖一样湿滑的身体贴了上 来，“……让我帮你把它挤出来吧。”他对着记者的脸吹了一口气，收紧了两个指关节，借着水流的润滑，技巧的拖拽着，滑动着，磨蹭着。  
　　克拉克呻吟起来。“……十分钟要过了。”他喘着气，试图缝补他的理智。他的理智……就好似破了一个洞的热气球，骤然燃烧起来，火光熊熊，吐着烈焰，在高空中随风飞旋着下坠，他扑不熄，也拉不住……  
　　“闭嘴。”乔用另一只手摸着他的嘴唇，发出啧啧的感慨。克拉克不知道他在感慨什么。一根手指沿着他的唇线滑动，从左到右，再从右到左。他闭上了眼睛，这会儿放弃掉视觉更好。那感觉果然更好。  
　　“……我以为你会有根‘超级尺寸’的……”那恶棍加快了玩弄他的速度，在他的耳边低声坏笑，“比我想象得要小一点。”  
　　克拉克喘着气，撑起一边眼皮：“那得看你的‘超级尺寸’定义是啥……”  
　　“我觉得你这跟我的也差不多唉。哪，比比看。”乔笑出声来他靠得更近，从背后，整个人都贴合上来。克拉克感觉到他那一整根——乔尼弟弟？或者应该叫它“超级热公鸡”？——那玩意儿烫得像火棍，坚硬淫荡地，戳着一个外星屁股，早已按捺不住地蹭着他，往他的身上吐着液滴。  
　　“……我怎么觉得你是在申请‘挤浴液’的服务。”  
　　“‘超级……申请’。”混混用他那独特的低沉声线发出窒息般的粗喘，“快点儿！抓住我……抓住我……”  
　　克拉克叹了口气，转过身抓住他——不，那个动作更准确的形容应该是拥抱。他的臂膀环住他，用力地，又不敢太过用力的。这人类身体太过脆弱，于他而言就 像玻璃娃娃。这种克制的折磨让快感更甚，他克制着，抱他，抓住他，掌握他。自从大学以后他就没跟男人干过这个了……兄弟会里他们曾经把这叫做“一起快乐一 下”的小游戏。堕落的短暂的快乐。而且不用负责。  
　　他使了点儿坏，手指玩了个小技巧，乔把头贴在他的颈子上，一口口的热气全呼在他的肩窝：“看、看不出来你是个老枪手，西部男孩。”他胸膛上的浴液全蹭到混混身上去了，他们滑滑地倚靠在一起，抚摸，挺动，扭蹭，摩擦，竭尽所能地自娱娱人。  
　　啊，十分钟肯定早过了，没热水了乔尼宝贝儿，你是活该。你这黑魔法森林里的坏妖怪，你是活该……  
　　乔忽然一拳砸在墙上。他碰到水管，莲蓬头震动了一下坠向瓷砖，砸出若干裂纹。  
　　在碎裂声中他收紧了手指，咬住了克拉克的脖子。这吸血的小狼人，他嘶喊喘息，发出痛不欲生的闷吼，仿佛正与死神在镰刀下做爱。他的高潮持续漫长，几乎 要把他抽干。他松开手指，大叫着向后倒过去，克拉克托住他的头，看见他墨蓝色的眼睛被黑暗溢满，充盈着自抑崩盘后的绝望。  
　　“你赢了。”他闭上眼睛，收起了所有的魔法与魅惑，静止了。  
　　莲蓬头还在送水。那一下冲击或许让它突破了某种阻碍，它跟着他们发疯，开始恣意喷洒。水雾愈来愈冷，把他们包裹其中。连呼吸都是湿的。  
　　“……其实就差一点儿。”克拉克的手指摩挲着乔的背脊。他撑起他，帮他站稳。  
　　他们赤裸裸地对立着，之前属于乔的一部分生命在克拉克的手心里滑动流淌。克拉克不知道自己是否该收回环住对方的手臂。说真的，他舍不得，而且他的欲望尚且坚硬疼痛。那镰刀改成悬在他的头上了。  
　　“你现在在想什么？”乔重新睁开眼睛，脸上有一丝微笑。那只是个微笑，纯然的微笑。  
　　“我想吻你。”克拉克拥着他，把另一只手也环上他的腰。  
　　然后他们接吻了。


	25. Chapter 25

　　“你赢了。”超人说。  
　　听到这句话，蝙蝠侠只是停住了在触屏上操作的手——大概两到三秒钟，不会更多。他甚至连头颅都没转一下，还是对着他左边的屏幕，那上面罗列的表格长不见底，滑竿只剩下细细的一条。  
　　“唔。”那几秒钟走完，蝙蝠冷哼了一声，给几个格子加上了醒目的标注。  
　　凯尔-艾尔站在他面前，交抱双臂——他的表情绝对不似什么败战之将，他笑容满面，欢乐都写在眼睛里，周身线条出人意料地柔软。熟悉他的人都可以大胆地表示，这个表情比他以往在公众面前的任何一次留影都要讨人喜爱得多。  
　　可能是蝙蝠的冷淡让这高高兴兴的外星人觉到几分尴尬，他放下胳膊，往前凑了凑，指着对他来说是靠着右方的那个屏：“这是什么？”  
　　“联盟上个月的赔偿账单。”蝙蝠侠用类似恐怖片旁白的声调回答道。而这种音波的实际效果在超人看清了表格尽头被标注成红色的统计数据后立刻极富戏剧性地显现了出来。  
　　“……我不知道这种账也是你亲自过问。”氪星人的好心情显然大受打击，他的笑容在迅速上冻，冰晶牵结发出簌啦簌啦的哀鸣。  
　　“身为联盟的名誉首脑，你不知道的还有联盟到底在多少个国家与地区需要多少名代理律师负责多少种理赔。这种细枝末节自然也是由我本人负责处理。”蝙蝠 暴露在外的仅余的人类部分仿若石雕般冷硬地紧绷着，他转过去切换到右边的另一个屏幕，调整着计算控件的光学参数，然后重新运行程序。这又是一系列需要重塑 细节的视频截图。  
　　中间的屏幕上只有一个缩小了的音频窗口，耳机连线在蝙蝠身上。他习惯一心多用，联盟只能占用一隅。凯尔注意到这面屏幕的壁纸是高谭夜景，高空航拍的——但他认为这事儿是理所当然，没啥特别的。  
　　“好吧，我承认是我失职——”他摊了摊手。  
　　蝙蝠又停下来——这一回稍微动了动脸，算是瞧着他，并且从那属于联盟的一隅处理缓存里分了一部分出来——对超人宣布道：“我觉得你不要管这些更好，凯尔。”  
　　“……什么意思？”  
　　“砸墙之前想着它的价值会让你下不了手。”蝙蝠向后靠去，“若是因此延误了什么，你会后悔终生。”  
　　“说的也是。能问问是谁埋单吗？”超人干笑了一声，打量四周。这里是蝙蝠在瞭望塔的房间，他的太空巢穴……超人不是头一次进入这里，不过若非是蝙蝠侠 “通知”，他一般更倾向于直接在公共一点的场合约见这位侦探，比如监控室，那是他们最常用的“约会场地”。而餐厅的使用频率则很低，蝙蝠极少在瞭望塔里用 餐，按照闪电侠的说法是他可能根本就不需要人类饮食的摄入——“他吸吸血就够了”——当然了，这只是个联盟内部的玩笑。  
　　这个地方，蝙蝠的私人房间，在凯尔看来，跟监控室毫无分别。蝙蝠侠大概是唯一一个会把休憩之所搞得跟工作室一模一样的人:一样色泽的金属墙壁，一样的 绝缘地板，一样的控制座椅，一样精密排布的各种管线……他拒绝了任何会让人联想起“家园”这个词的装修和设施，唯一泄露了他的来路的只是一张暗蓝的屏幕壁 纸。  
　　上面一片灯火辉煌，像星空一样。  
　　“有一些是当地政府和慈善机构解决，有几个基金会，你应该很熟悉它们的名字和运作模式。”蝙蝠摸着下巴，凝视着右手边的图像，继续保持着一心二用。他忽然调出一个类似数据库的简单界面，把参数归零，同时观察着、斟酌着。 “剩下的部分还在手术台上悬着。” 他补充道。  
　　“手术台？”   
　　“布鲁斯·韦恩。”义警点了一下中间的屏幕，调出一个网页——CNN国际新闻网【注52】的首页。“看首页大标题。”他敲敲那些黑体字——“14小时：高谭王子与死神共舞”，点击率最高的前三个小标题是“韦恩最新遗嘱揭秘，亿万家财何去何从”、“韦恩今晨在瑞士接受应急手术”、“布鲁斯·韦恩肋骨碎片移位，可能伤及心脏”。【注53】  
　　“看起来十分凶险。”凯尔叹息道，“希望他能平安。我想韦恩先生这次要是能从手术台上活过来，可能不会再热衷于极限运动了。”  
　　“这可难说。”蝙蝠侠扯了扯嘴角。他伸手弹了一下中间的全息屏，把它关闭了，空出一道夹缝，方便与超人面对面。“戴安娜告诉我，你今早一上来就在找我，我以为你有什么急事需要商议，所以给你我的交谈安排了较高的优先级。说吧，趁我还有时间。”  
　　微笑回到了超人的脸上：“我只是想告诉你，关于高谭的一些事情，你一直以来的看法是正确的。你赢了。”  
　　“请具体一点。”  
　　“大都会那一套在高谭行不通。”凯尔微笑着，轻轻摇了摇头，“我以为我可以感化高谭的一个恶人，来证明你和你的思路有所偏颇……但现在这些都没意义了，我所选择的人根本不需要我的感化。”  
　　蝙蝠短促地吐了口气，齿间掠过一声令人不快的颤音。“停。我不想过问你的正面引导实践究竟是如何进展的，”他抬起一只尖锐的爪子，“不过我很有兴趣知道你为何会突然修正你那过于天真的认知。”他的心率有一瞬延时——在他说“停”的时候。  
　　“我所选择的对象根本不需要我的感化和引导。他的本性并不邪恶，也非纯善。自从我接近他，他就一直在用他的方式接受和拒绝我的给予。我想方设法，也不 能了解到他的所有。他即是他自己，他有他独特的英勇和堕落。他明白自己做过什么，且更清楚自己将要去做什么，我没有资格强加‘第二次机会’于他。昨天，就 在我以克拉克·肯特的身份离开高谭之前，我向他提出一个建议：我愿意资助他在大都会重新开始。他拒绝了，而我毫不意外。”  
　　超人站在那里说着话。当他叙述这些言语时，他的声音既庄严又激越，蔚蓝的眼睛如晴空一般清澈无垠，脸孔散发着拥有坚定信念的人才会产生的那种无匹光辉。他的架势让人不得不承认他是真的相信他在说的话。或许这种感知比那些语句的内容更让人不忍辩驳。  
　　蝙蝠微微攥着拳头，一个指尖在自己的腿上轻缓地、有节奏地敲击着，与他平静的心跳两相呼应。“然后？”他不失时机地发问。  
　　凯尔调整了一下自己的位置——空间站里的私人房间毕竟不是监控中心，这里很狭窄，他很容易就把一条胳膊撑在了墙壁上，歪着头，摆了一个不太超人的轻松 姿势。红色的披风向一侧偏移，边角垂坠在地。“然后，哦，我只能自己走啦，克拉克·肯特得赶飞机。我知道你在想什么，蝙蝠侠，你想我是在高谭碰了一鼻子灰 就撤了。没错，就是那样。不过我的感觉还不错。”  
　　“很好，我认为可以把这项实践记入你的年度绩效。”蝙蝠绷着他下巴上的皮，冷冰冰地评价道。他沉吟了几秒钟，指指自己的右侧，“玛利亚·温思特的案子有新的线报需要整理——这几天我请假的原因。”  
　　凯尔放下手臂，像个人类那样恭谨地靠近，打量着屏幕。程序窗口里打开了三张照片，两张已经完成修复，一张正在修复。照片上都是同一个场景，很明显是普 通商务办公楼的电梯间，一架电梯的滑门打开了一半，可以看清里面站着四男一女。一位着黑短裙的棕发女子站在最前方，妆很浓，脸色阴沉。她的身后正是玛利亚 死前在录像中出现过的那几个男人。  
　　“就是她，她应该就是给玛利亚毒品的那个女人。看，发型没变。”凯尔指指照片中的女子，“这看起来又是偷拍？不过这个方位跟上次的很不同。”  
　　“这次用的是微型摄像机，可以装在衣服上，在胸前，看上去就像一个普通的钮扣。它一旦启动，能够连续拍摄一整夜，所有视频和音频信息都会由无线网络即 时转发存储至我的终端磁盘阵列内。缺陷是有时天线信号不好，部分画面帧会出错或丢失。”义警靠在椅背上，抚摸触屏，调出几张证件照片，选出一张放大。一张 阴鸷的非裔男子的脸。  
　　“最有可能是范德萨真身的非裔男人叫海勒·奥荷金森·福迪斯，43岁，出生在弗吉尼亚，共和党人，十五年前在高谭担任公职至今——恕我不便与你细说他的履历。”  
　　超人点了点头：“你的线人干得真够漂亮，他一定冒了很大风险。我记得你提过范德萨隐藏得很深，要接近他极不容易。”  
　　蝙蝠弹弹图片把它缩回原大小，他转动椅背，把注意力放回到联盟的账目表上。“我的线人随时准备好了为高谭牺牲。”他用几乎称得上是淡然的声音平叙直述 道，“如果他在任务中死亡，我会有其他的线人继续这桩任务。”他交握起双手，放在自己的腹部，把身体的重量整个交给椅子，心跳平缓，一如往常。  
　　“同样的，如果蝙蝠侠在任务中死去，也会有新的蝙蝠侠继续把事情做完。而‘我’本身是不重要的。”他说。  
　　凯尔沉默了一刻，拼凑起一个笑容：“这算是一个蝙蝠式的玩笑？”  
　　“一个高谭式的玩笑。”蝙蝠侠略略放低了他的下巴。凯尔以为他将要发出类似叹息的声音，可他并没有。  
　　他低头思考着什么，过了一会儿，又抬起头：“抓到范德萨我会告诉你，凯尔。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【注52】：有线新闻网（Cable News Network）系美国新闻网站No.1，而CNN国际新闻网被认为是全球最先进的新闻网站。  
　　【注53】：这三条消息是Top 3的News，按最新发布排列，时间顺序要倒过来看。


	26. Chapter 26

　　凯尔拿着一大杯的苹果汁，把一叠奥利奥饼干放在火星人落座的桌子中央。“心理咨询费。”他微笑着，餐盘与桌子叩击发出清脆的响声。  
　　尚恩扭头瞧着他，坐在尚恩对面的绿灯侠约翰·斯图亚特和鹰女沙耶娜也一齐抬起头瞧着他。大家的表情都颇为讶异，不过凯尔并不觉得那有什么不对劲的。  
　　“凯尔，很久没见你心情这么好了。”沙耶娜由衷地感叹了一句。  
　　闪电侠飞速路过这张桌子，从盘子里捞走三块饼干，“照我看他简直闪闪发光。”他边嚼边说边化作一道红黄相间的闪电跑开了。  
　　约翰搅拌着杯子里的奶特咖啡——用力搅两下，然后停下来观察中间的漩涡。“……有什么值得高兴的事儿吗，大块头？”他用搅拌棒敲敲杯壁，“前天的你可不是这副表情。那会儿光看看你的脸，我就忍不住在想你身上的某些‘活力同位素’是不是进入衰退期了。”  
　　凯尔拖过一张椅子在他的旁边坐下——他故意让椅子的金属腿刮过地板，发出沙沙的声音，像个人类那样膜拜着重力——再用手掌一抖披风，似如一个天然的君主那样威严地坐下来，接着又俯下身，如同职业篮球队员在赛前的拥抱那样揽住队友绿灯侠的肩膀。  
　　“嘿，约翰，”他笑得开心得不得了，“我以为你懂的。”  
　　绿灯侠拿起咖啡来喝了一口，“一秒钟前还不懂，”他眨眨眼睛，“现在我懂了。”  
　　沙耶娜站起来振了振翅膀，伸手敲敲桌子。“我觉得我必须声明一下，我对你们男人之间的哑谜毫无兴趣。”她这么说着，性感的唇角不由自主地翘了起来。她绕着桌子转了半圈，拈起一块饼干咬了一口，“我是真的没有兴趣。”  
　　她又转了半圈，把剩下的饼干都塞进那张美丽的嘴巴里，不顾形象地大嚼着，端起约翰的咖啡啜了一口。“凯尔，你真是个幸运的家伙。”她含糊地嘟哝道，“此时此刻全宇宙大概只有一个人比你更幸运了，她就是你那位甜心。”  
　　凯尔的肩膀垮了一下：“喂，我可没说——”  
　　“得了吧，我也懂了，你悠着点儿飞。”她也眨了眨眼，又拿起一块饼干，抖着翅膀上的羽毛溜走了。  
　　“啊，这只大鸟，她把我的咖啡拿走了。”绿灯侠望着她的背影怔愣了若干秒钟之后，跳起来追了过去。  
　　超人大笑起来，声音畅快淋漓。“我想大家今天的心情都挺不错。”他吸了一口苹果汁，“太空苹果汁也不错。”  
　　虽然乔可能会更喜欢一整个儿的苹果——他走神地想着，不管是不是来自太空的。红帽子乔根本不相信什么太空苹果。高谭的小红帽根本不相信童话。  
　　克拉克离开那座城市前买了一箱苹果送给他。“希望能吃到我再来的时候。”记者把水果箱子放在沙发前，保证混混一起床就能看到的地方。乔那时还没起床。  
　　临别之前，他们在床上一整夜地做爱。在高谭的一个地下室，在没有阳光的钟点。他们拼命调情，不说除了撩拨性欲以外还有其他内涵的任何言语，不问从前， 不管未来，把录音笔的电源关闭，把房门紧锁。在狭窄的陋室里嘶叫呻吟，光裸的肢体紧紧地缠在一起，精液和汗液渗透在缝隙里。  
　　克拉克惭愧于他不能像人类那样汗流浃背，他甚至不能失控地抱紧任何人类。他不能做的事情还有很多：他可以射精，却不敢把自己那极似人类精子的物质留在 乔的体内，他不清楚自己爆发时的力度是否会伤害他。当他高潮时他不得不闭紧眼睛，留起一线心力，暗暗防着热视线意外烫伤他的情人。  
　　然而这些也是不要紧的，他在高谭两周，毫无建树，一败涂地，却得到了乔。某种意义上的拥有。并非全部的。  
　　这也足够了，他的所求并不多。  
　　乔整晚都很兴奋，过度的疲惫令他几度失神，可他仍然兴奋得像个无法餮足的疯子。他把吃下去的热量统统用尽，用于嘶喊，或用于挣扎浮沉。克拉克第一次进入他时他用胳膊挡住了眼睛，手指插在自己的发间。  
　　“神啊，”克拉克听到他扯着自己的黑发反复地低吟，“神啊……”  
　　他的呻吟那么痛苦，宛如一个发觉自己破了戒的虔诚的教徒。这个刹那克拉克不知道他到底想和谁做爱，他不知道乔有没有把正抱着自己的人幻想成刚刚救过他性命的超人。  
　　克拉克拉下他的手臂，深深吻他，用他在人类世界所知所学的一切方式，用他幻想过期待过给予所爱之人的全副温柔。他们在彼此的身上寻找幻想，那些曾想要赠与和索求的美梦，任淫荡的魔法推过一浪又一浪。  
　　高潮来时乔常咬紧嘴唇，用兽般的吼声代替某个名字。克拉克一度畏惧乔喊出“那个女人”的名字，后来他更怕乔呼唤超人。结果乔都没有，始终没有。他放荡得惊人又自抑得惊人，每次射精时的表情都几近濒死。  
　　有那么一轮小红帽坐在他的身上扭动腰部，取悦自我，得意地炫耀着他那不同于女人的柔韧。克拉克用手指触碰他右胁下的淤青，抚摩他肿胀的腿。他一身是伤，活像刚被人从十字架上放下来的死灵，饥渴地，紧咬住唯一沾了水的海绵。  
　　克拉克撑起上半身与他接吻，感觉他像幼兽般吮吸着自己的舌头，卷走所有的水分，发出啧啧的声音。他知道自己完了，这是高谭为他设下的陷阱。他清楚这迷恋比氪石的辐射更加凌厉，后者只能杀死他的身体，却不会在他的纵深处植入甘美有毒的恶咒。  
　　他在昏聩中想着蝙蝠侠不似人类的脸。关于蝙蝠侠他总有许多可笑的臆想，有时他认为蝙蝠能知晓高谭乃至这世界上的一切，有时他认为他根本什么都不知道。  
　　他难以估测义警窥知这一幕时的反应，他设法使自己专注于欢愉不去想超人。这一刻他是如此堕落迷惘，浑身涨满了背德的快意。这一刻他真正属于这高谭。  
　　“其实我没能帮到你什么，凯尔。”尚恩有些犹豫地开口说道，“有一些事情最后‘制造结果’的人只能是你自己。”  
　　他的话把凯尔散射回旋的思维拉了回来。氪星人表情尴尬，他有偷眼看尚恩的脸色，而火星人的脸孔只是绿着。“我找蝙蝠侠谈过了。”他决定装作读心术大师什么都不知道，“就像你建议的那样，跟他好好沟通了一下，坦诚地。”  
　　火星人沉默着拿了一块饼干，用手指转着，翻了个面，饼干掉在桌上了。“……我理解你们彼此间能够接受的坦诚方式。我理解。”他低声道，“但是……”他捡起那块饼干，掰开，在牛奶里蘸了蘸，放进嘴巴，“唔，味道真好。”  
　　“但是……？”  
　　“但是我希望你能一直都这么快乐，凯尔。我是真的希望。真的，希望。”他一个字、一个字地说着。  
　　“我会努力。在不违背我原则的前提下，尽最大努力。”超人微笑道，“我是实干派，尚恩。你看，有一堵墙在那里，我会用拳头把墙打破。是你让我意识到我也许该偶尔顺应我的愿望，做点傻事……我是真的想，我就做了。”  
　　火星人张了张嘴——他极快地塞了自己两片饼干，闭上嘴巴嚼了一会儿。“……好吧，你确实是实干派。”他露出了认命的表情，“这个我承认。”  
　　“跟蝙蝠的沟通挺有效的。总的来说，没有愈演愈糟。有些我们共同关注的事情正在推进中。小闪电喜欢怎么说的来着？——‘杀青’，即将‘杀青’。”凯尔吸着苹果汁，如他少年时那样，用吸管末端捕捉那些融化着的冰块。他清楚他的类人习性正愈演愈糟，而他已不再排斥这一点。  
　　尚恩摇着头：“……作为你们的朋友中最为年长的一个，我不能不对你们的沟通与合作方式表示……一定程度的担忧。”  
　　是的，我也很担忧，凯尔-艾尔对自己说，但我不会放弃。啊哈，超人在天空以上微笑着，明白自己正被恩赐与幸运笼罩……我得到了一些本不属于我的好东西，自然要担忧失去。  
　　他记得，从一整夜的春梦和一个早晨的昏睡中醒来的时候，他有一瞬误以为那些所得都是迷梦，惟有手掌抚上怀中一个光裸的肩膀才使他放下心来。他躺在那 儿，挖空心思地思量要如何说服乔跟他一起离开高谭。他可以为他补一张飞机票；若他没有有效证件，他可以再为他停留几天；最坏的情况，他们可以求助于蝙蝠 侠……  
　　最后这些话他一句也没说。那太蠢了——他轻易便猜到了结果，于是实在不愿去沾那令人绝望的过程。  
　　最后他只是轻描淡写地发问：“有没有考虑过到海湾的那一边去过点儿不一样的日子，乔？——我是说，去大都会，或者别的什么地方。”  
　　“不。”乔不着一丝地趴在床上，跟死了一样，连根手指都不肯抬一抬，“暂时不。”  
　　“留在这儿的话……介于玛利亚的事情，我可拿不准你会不会——”  
　　“暂时肯定不会有事啦，我保证。你就快滚吧。”  
　　“那么……”克拉克·肯特穿着齐整，戴好了眼镜。某种反差诱惑了他，他爬上床去吻他的背。“我来找你，一两周以后，很快。”他知道他完了，在这句话出口的一霎——“在兔子洞里越滑越深”【注54】。  
　　“好啊，我的好堂弟。”乔还是趴着不肯动，他的口气完全是敷衍。角度问题，就连克拉克也看不到他埋在枕头里的脸。  
　　克拉克跳起来，背上旅行包，走到门口。“我要怎么找你？——如果你走了，搬了？”他打开门，又转回来，“你连个移动电话都没有。”  
　　“确实没有。”  
　　“那可真要命。”记者喃喃着出去了，关门的声音很大。  
　　乔应该听到了，他还是没有动，克拉克确知这一点。他有X视线。他在外面偷窥他，听着他的心跳，那情绪鲜明的节奏——有若干分钟，并且完全没必要地贴着 门。他似将要永诀般仔细听着，把那节奏刻在脑袋里。在那之后，一个足够糟糕的主意从刀刻斧凿的凹痕中长了出来，欢喜重新占据了他的身心，他从一楼的窗口直 接翻出去飞走了。  
　　二十分钟后他冲回来——二十分钟，不太多，也不太少，符合人类应有的快速果决——他冲回来，回到那地下室里，把自己的手机准确地扔在混混的枕边。  
　　乔尼宝贝慢吞吞地翻了个身，上半身蜷起来，再竭力拉长。他在床上毫无羞耻感地扭拧着赤裸的身体，用手指戳戳那个还留着小记者衣袋余温的手机：“这是啥意思？”  
　　“我把卡带走了，给你弄了张新卡。”克拉克拿出一个新手机晃了晃，“等我电话。”  
　　系统呼叫响了一声，召唤超人和闪电侠。它只响了一声就停止了，也许是事件结束得太快，连这世界上速度最快的两个家伙也来不及插手。也有可能是，它正在以他们所不宜触及的方式自行消解。  
　　这是这一天里的第二次，凯尔把从自己从逆流的回忆中拽出来，回到瞭望塔的餐厅。在这里，他只能听见这座空间站内所有人的心跳。世界与他暂时隔离开了，这是技术所限，同时也是另一种的恩赐。休憩的恩赐。  
　　他在这里听不到乔的心跳。不可能听到。他几口喝干了他的苹果汁，饥渴地，在离开高谭26小时又12分钟后。  
　　“尚恩，”他诚恳地看着火星人，“我很感激你的提醒。我希望你能多给我些这样的忠告，在将来，在不违背你原则的前提下。”  
　　尚恩沉默了一会儿，把剩下的半杯牛奶一饮而尽。  
　　“暂时没有了，凯尔。”绿皮肤的老男人放下杯子说。  
　　  
　　  
　　【注54】：典出《爱丽丝漫游奇境记》，在故事中，小爱丽丝落入一个深不见底的兔子洞，然后来到了奇境。


	27. Chapter 27

　　“还在为明天的审判费神吗，法官阁下？”  
　　这突然其来的问话，令法官把脸从他的双手中抬起来。他看到那个传说中的黑影立在他的窗台上。它的形貌神秘又扭曲，令房间里原本温暖的黄色灯光都变得阴郁，壁灯将它锯齿状的下缘延伸拉长，与法务人员自己的投影相接相融——它就像他真正的倒影，原来是这么狰狞。  
　　法官惊讶地瞪着它，只是惊讶。“噢。”他低低地感叹了一声，没有像其他人那样尖叫着退缩。他搓了搓脸，确认这不是幻觉，然后把手抚上了一旁的鼠标。  
　　他坐在他的电脑前，从容不迫，先关闭笔记本电脑的无线网络，再打开一个文件包，选择彻底删除。最后，是整个硬盘，他启用了一个紧急格式化软件，网络下载的，有时这类共享的小程序很好用。  
　　这过程中他始终抬着头，看着窗上漆黑的影子：“我要怎么才能知道我不是在做梦？”  
　　“你不需要知道。”影子说，“这本来就是个噩梦，阁下。”  
　　“有道理。”法官先生按下低级格式化控件，松开手指。但他没动，保持着手按在鼠标上的状态。抽屉里有个尖头锤子，不锈钢的，从来还没用过。他随时可以 把格式化模式搞得更低级一些，保密技术人员把那叫做物理销毁。影子在四米外，隔着一扇装着两层防弹玻璃的窗户，它能有那么快吗？  
　　防弹玻璃是四年前装的，有两个小恶棍在对面的楼房里找了个好位置，对着法官家开枪。后来他们说，他们本想打死他家的狗，“给老黑鬼一个教训”。可是他 们的准头不好，或者是子弹自己不长眼，再或者只是意外，一个纯粹的完美的意外，他们打中的不是小狗波利而是法官家的十岁小姑娘珀莉，她脑袋中枪——多巧 啊，那么小小的头颅，刚好就打在上面了。子弹穿过去，擦过了延髓体。她多幸运啊，死神给她开了张回程票，说：“小珀莉你回家吧，这不是你的时间，等到点儿 再来。”  
　　她昏迷十个月之后醒了，属于她的判决书上写着：珀莉小姑娘在正常课余时间乖乖听话坐在起居室的窗台边写她的图画日记，被当做小狗波利遭到枪击，延髓组织损伤，抢救有效小命得保，被判终生瘫痪在床。  
　　那以后她就躺着了，法院拨款给这幢悲伤的房子装了双层防弹玻璃。  
　　那两个偷老爸枪玩的小恶棍刚满十四岁，枪法不准，当然要上法庭——青少年法庭，接着被判误伤，进入青少年矫治中心。几年后他们表现足够好，被仁慈的假释官放出来了，每当珀莉的爸爸妈妈推着小女儿在社区花园里遛弯时，就能看见他们拿着橄榄球打打闹闹，快乐得不得了。  
　　他们过来给法官先生行军礼，“那就像个营房一样，我们把老大叫做长官。”他们向他描述在矫治中心的日子，嘴角往两侧拉扯着，嘴巴咧得犹如游乐场恐怖屋的大门。  
　　珀莉歪着头，流着涎水——她妈妈放了一块毛巾在她的脖子旁边，用来接口水。两位毁了她的小哥哥弯着腰向她招手，拨弄那块湿漉漉的毛巾。“嗨，小美人！”他们那么叫。“她这样子将来还能让人操么？她不会有感觉的吧？”他们那么问。  
　　如果我的手里有一把枪，我现在就会送他们下地狱——法官太太哭得快要晕倒，而她的丈夫还能兀自镇定。  
　　他们已经在地狱了，他说，他们一直身在地狱。  
　　“高谭就是个地狱。”法官凝视着影子，“但你不是魔王。你是什么？是人是鬼？还是一个怪物？你自认法力无边，可我只看到你在深夜私闯民宅，制造恐怖。我可以报警，先生。”  
　　“你可以先关掉电脑，阁下。”影子说，“如果你能。”  
　　陷阱——法官想。很多恐怖片和魔幻片中都是这样的，魔咒必然要有一个启动的契机。恶魔与神祗一样，信则有不信则无。它要我低头我便不能低头，我不看，它就自然无计可施。  
　　他这样想的时候已经在看。他低头看他的电脑屏幕，低级格式化的进度条始终停滞为零。哦这不稀奇，非法小程序经常失效。他还有一个，关掉这个使用那个花不了几秒。那一个是付费的，要可靠得多。  
　　“我听说过你。”他移动鼠标，指针箭头停在右上角的叉上，“你从未在白天出现，随夜幕而来，在黎明降临的同时便会蒸发消失。他们说你是吸血蝙蝠，见不 得阳光，这很荒谬。”他用左手食指按了下去，指节有点僵，使力需要多过以往——其实没什么，最多是手指长时间劳累造成的腱鞘炎前兆而已。“而我则坚信你就 是个人类。”  
　　“……人类。”程序毫无响应，他又按了一次，用双倍的力。  
　　“关不掉？”影子问。它的魔法生效了，它该得意。可它的声音明显压着怒气，仿佛它才是中招的那一个——它哪来的这么多的愤怒？  
　　“死机了，你要帮我看看？”法官耸了耸一边的肩膀，另一边的手按上重启键，一下，又一下。  
　　“我正在看。”影子说。它抬起一只手——那能叫做手吗？它被光线拉长了映在窗上，弯弯曲曲，有突兀的关节和利爪。  
　　小珀莉五岁时有一天夜里突然跑来推开了这个书房的门，她的法官爸爸听见动静转过头去，看到小女儿穿着拖到脚背的长睡衣，光着小脚丫，揉着她的大眼睛。她的小辫子乱蓬蓬的，眼睛睁得滚圆，她真像遁入魔境的小可怜啊。  
　　“爸爸我怕。”她向他走过来，摇摇摆摆，“我怕。我梦见一个怪物站在窗子上看我，它的爪子又尖又长。”  
　　“我的小甜心，那只是噩梦罢了。现在你已经醒了，爸爸在这里。爸爸会把怪物打走的。”法官在心里重复着已经老了十岁的台词，不由自主地向身后转了一下头。  
　　书房门关得好好的呢。珀莉每夜要打镇静剂才能睡，她在梦里时常痉挛，而她却醒不过来。她的噩梦醒不过来。  
　　一声告警音响起，类似硬盘重启。法官转回来关注电脑，见鬼，它没有重启。他明明已经按过键了不是吗？他又按了两下，三下……它锐鸣起来，像火警警报一样尖叫着，又蓦地停止了。  
　　系统右下角出现了一个提示，无线网络正在开启。鼠标自己动起来，点击关闭键，低级格式化程序关闭了。它又动起来，打开运行命令，神秘的字符极快地显示 出来，回车启用，再回车，程序飞掠，有条不紊地执行。就像法庭的程序，不是吗？一道完了还有一道，顺序不能乱，否则会破坏默认的公平。  
　　“技术——”法官沉默了一下，松开按住重启键的手指，“这是技术，不是魔法。你是个不错的骇客，先生。我有幸审过几起骇客的案子，他们都很年轻。最小的一个只有十二岁，他用自己写的软件删改社区工作表——”  
　　“玛利亚·温思特家的门牌号是132。”影子说，“你家是207。你看着她长大，法官阁下，她是你女儿的同学。”  
　　“曾是。我女儿四年前因病辍学了。”  
　　“玛利亚一年前因为毒品辍学。”影子从窗子上跳了下来。它在房间内了，窗子依然关闭着，法官却不知道它是怎么进来的。也许就在他一回头的刹那——那可 能吗？——也许它本来就在房内而他看走了眼？它会穿墙？它真的是个鬼魂？高谭的幽灵来找他了，终于来了。他知道他会来的，从费康尼老大落马的那一天起，从 知道有它存在的那一天起。  
　　而他无所畏惧。他要怕什么呢？这厉鬼的利爪还是它的獠牙？他已经在地狱中很久了，目睹了那么多的罪行，如今的所等的无非是一个裁决——死亡，或继续残存，还能有什么？  
　　“我想知道她们辍学时你在哪儿？他们说你想做高谭的弥赛亚，但这不是你的王国，你能将你的血肉舍出来吗？——怪物。”他为自己选择了残存，他还要赌一赌，赌那飘进窗台的黑影其实是个人类。  
　　在昏黄衰弱的灯光中，他的电脑，那叛徒，它闪烁着，开启硬盘，去除隐藏。已被删除的文件包赫然在列，这是低级手段，他不怕。没什么稀奇的，他不怕。  
　　影子在房间内踱步，与法官保持着一个适当的安全距离。它无声无息，不似实物，没有光线能够穿透，惨白的眼眸扫过房内的摆设。  
　　“玛利亚两年前做过一起旁证，在那之前她与你没有直接的联系。但那之后呢？高谭市高等法院青少年法庭首席法官——海勒·奥荷金森·福迪斯阁下。”它走到书架前，打量着里面的法学和心理学大部头，又转回来，“或者——东高谭的范德萨。”  
　　“我没有强迫过她，她十几岁，知道自己在做什么。你不能否认人从十几岁开始就知道追逐快乐。”法官叹息着，合上了眼前的笔记本电脑。他有理由相信里面 的东西在影子抵达之前就已经被拷贝出去了，眼前的表演只是某种威慑。那影子——蝙蝠侠——试图用这种方法让他害怕。其实他不怕，根本不怕。  
　　“‘范德萨’是你母亲娘家的姓，在美国本土没有登记。”影子走到一个地球仪前，用爪子轻触，那玩意儿呼呼地转动起来了，他看不出来它是怎么办到的。  
　　叛徒，都是叛徒。  
　　“这不能作为证据，可能是陷害，你需要找到我的动机。我没有上过任何一个女孩子，上她们的是谁你可以根据照片自己去查。你有那些照片，对吗？”法官拉开抽屉拿出锤子，看了看，把它拿到桌面上来。  
　　“啪”的一声。一枚蝙蝠镖插在桌上，半入那可爱的花梨木。他有点儿心疼地瞧着那个缺口，慢慢把钢锤放在桌上。“这是我太太的嫁妆。”他说。  
　　“很遗憾。”影子说。  
　　“我太太和我女儿什么都不知道，”福迪斯法官用双手撑住了下巴，把肘子搁在桌上，瞪着那支蝙蝠镖，“当然了，如果她们知道我如何复仇，或许会为我欢 呼，以我为荣。你认为呢？你这易装癖。你的父母是怎样的人？据我所知，所有的易装癖都是从童年就露出端倪的，你的爹妈，他们是否曾发现过你躲在衣橱里穿着 圣诞节的演出服手淫？当你在万圣节打扮成一只大蝙蝠恐吓其他小孩抢来大票糖果放在他们面前，他们是不是也以你为荣？你很爱吃甜食吧蝙蝠侠？照我看你根本长 不大，《少年法庭法》对你依然适用。”  
　　蝙蝠侠站在他的对面，昏黄的光线照不透阴影，那恶魔隐身在狭长静默的黑暗里。  
　　“你的毒品渠道，基本还是卡曼·费康尼的渠道。他死之后你通过手中的人脉和实权诱惑了一部分他的人马，理出头绪。你给他们方便，为他们缓判和减刑。你 通过赫卡特命令红帽子乔偷走证物，以便释放你的爪牙。你把他们放回原来的位置，把螺钉装好，把插簧归位，给予能源，那机器就转动起来了。你把这一块交给赫 卡特，一贯由她出面联络众人，以毒攻毒，你也撇得干净。而赫卡特从开始到现在，从来就不曾是玛利亚，一直都是罗切·兰斯，玛利亚从她手里拿药。兰斯小姐是 你的情妇，五年前她刚来到高谭就跟你搭上了，阁下，当时你的女儿还未遭受枪击。珀莉和玛利亚都只是幌子，你从不信任青少年，你仇视他们。做一条蛇的感觉是 否比做一个正直而痛苦的人类更好？”  
　　它已经宣布了它的证言和指控，它有把这些告诉警察吗？它会让他上法庭吗？哦哦，它把一只爪子搭在壁灯的开关上。该死，它居然不给他抗辩也不给律师，它想做什么？私刑处置？这是笑话，这是违法——这不是罗宾汉时代了，它怎么敢——破坏……秩序……  
　　“我并不仇视所有的孩子……我爱我的孩子，也爱所有善良的孩子们。但他们的生存受到威胁，那些坏小孩的威胁……有些孩子根本不该长大！哦不，别关灯。”法官抬起一只手挡着他的眼睛，“请不要……不要关灯，求你，别。”  
　　“我关了之后你还可以打开它，阁下。”蝙蝠说，“我不会阻止你的。警察已经在路上了。”  
　　“你可以等我在办公室的时候再叫他们来。我太太跟我女儿已经睡了，先生，你不该打扰她们，她们是无辜的。”  
　　“恕难从命，阁下。死去的人和她们的家人已经在等了。”蝙蝠说着，熄灭了这个房间里的最后一盏灯。  
　　于是这间书房彻底沦入了与生俱来的黑暗。电脑的电源灯还在闪烁，那点儿小蓝光忽明忽灭。地球仪依旧转动着，呼呼作响，它一直不停，一直不停。  
　　然后，是长时间的安静，足足有一整夜那么长，足够一条蟒蛇蜕尽它的旧皮焕然新生；那又好像仅有一秒钟，两秒钟。那仅仅只有两秒钟。  
　　福迪斯先生突然跳起来，隔着一张书桌向那尖耳朵的恶魔扑过去。他在黑暗中张开双手，不听使唤的手指抽搐曲张，被时有时无的天光拉长，他投在墙壁上似若妖魔的利爪。他咆哮着扑上去了，要用这爪子掐灭那怪物，杀死它，抹掉它，战胜它。  
　　他咆哮着：“你不知道你在做什么！你这个怪物！蠢货！魔鬼！恶棍！易装癖！你以为你赢了？大获全胜？你其实一败涂地！你……”  
　　他顿住了，因为他听到了警笛声，从街的那一头怒吼着而至，急切绵长，不可掩饰。吉姆·高登的拥趸，GCPD的蠢货，他们来了。  
　　壁灯在这一瞬间豁然点亮。沉静晦暗的光流泻在这如旧的房间内。没有影子也没有利爪，连桌上的蝙蝠镖都消失了，只在木板上留下一个无法填补的缺口。  
　　那怪物不见了，窗子关得严严实实。  
　　那些火急火燎的敲门声响起来的时候，福迪斯法官看了一眼桌上的电子钟，上面显示着5:30am。  
　　噩梦完了，现在是人类的时间。　　


	28. Chapter 28

　　早晨九点钟的时候，克拉克·肯特坐在大都会星球日报大楼里属于他的工作台前走神，幻想自己正在中心公园喂鸽子。  
　　他经常在不回家也不用加班的休息日去干这个，有时候下了班也去，不过到了那会儿强壮些的鸽子们都吃饱了，不爱搭理他，只剩几只老弱病残欢欢喜喜地迎上 来，宽慰这个良心泛滥的好公民。他认得出那几只最不受待见的，他甚至还给它们取了名字，有一只翅膀上有白斑的小母鸽子叫做洛丽塔，还有一只浑身灰扑扑毛很 干枯的小公鸽两年来一直被他叫做乔。  
　　啊，高谭那个小红帽真的不是小鸽子变的吗？  
　　肯特先生向桌子旁边的窗户伸着手——想象自己的手心里有一满把的面包屑和玉米粒——他眯着眼睛喃喃自语：“乔，这些都是给你的，尽量吃饱。”  
　　上个月调位置的时候他特地换到了窗子旁边，方便开溜，也方便透透气。有几次联盟紧急召唤超人他就是从窗口直接飞走的，以他超逾音速的能为也没什么同事能发现。他们最多以为肯特溜去其他楼层的洗手间解决个人问题了——那几次他们也就花了这么点时间就搞定了事件。  
　　透气则是更重要的一个原因。大楼装修过几次之后就很少有人开窗了，中央空调一刻不停地转着，空气混浊，跟联盟空间站里清洁的模拟环境没法相比。人类的 一切生理气味都残留在这里，还要掺杂着香水、咖啡、烟草、啤酒、空气清洁剂、各种奇怪的醒脑茶、抗抑郁药剂、有人偷偷带进来在厕所解决掉的大麻和可卡因、 印泥、墨水、纸张、铅粉、电脑主板持续高温下的金属臭……  
　　氪星之子在工作时间常常期望自己是个鼻炎患者。  
　　这些气味，以及整个大楼内融汇交流的声音，严重干扰了他的解析能力，即使他刻意屏蔽，它们也可能突然不经意地冒出来，在他疲惫松懈时，给他一个措手不及的热辣拥抱。  
　　他同意跟新人换座位，还有个原因是可以离露易丝·莱恩稍稍远一些。她很敏锐，有几次开口问过他突然失踪是去了哪里，被他以接母亲的电话搪塞了过去。他 爱过她，这没什么好掩饰的，几乎人尽皆知。在这位干练女记者荣获普利策新闻奖，且与副主编理查德·怀特订婚之后，他的暗恋就成了整个时事版块工作区的头号 笑柄。  
　　去年圣诞节前报社搞了个规模不小的派对，大家都要穿礼服，而且居然还有抽奖福利。是夜克拉克被联盟的事务缠身，在众目睽睽之下迟到，发梢夹缠着大西洋的雨气，别人都当他是刚洗完澡。  
　　他坐在角落里新人扎堆的桌子旁，埋着湿漉漉的脑袋，被年轻的男孩女孩推推攘攘。“肯特，奖都抽完了，你是特别奖。”他们说，然后他们拿出一个职装芭比送他，告诉他这是“莱恩芭比”。  
　　露易丝刚刚领了嘉奖致完辞下台。她不避嫌地走过来，为他鸣不平。她帮他正好领结，捋好头发，推高眼镜，“迟到大王，”她笑着轻摇她光润的发卷，“在你迟到的这点儿工夫，超人就能拯救整个世界啦。你得弄块表，克拉克，学会定时。”  
　　他不能对她说我刚去拯救了世界才来，所以我又一次迟到，没能听到你的致辞。他只能说我是真的很想为你鼓一次掌，露易丝。  
　　他低下头看手里的娃娃，“莱恩芭比”，还真像啊。他笑着对新人们点头说谢谢，我很喜欢。他们都哄笑了。他看见露易丝皱起的眉头，看见理查德在第一排的 桌边，抱着红玫瑰和鸢尾花向她招手。他坐下来，在哄笑的人堆里老实待着，仰着脸目送她在众人或艳羡或嫉恨的注视中离开，然后低下头，摊开自己空空的手掌。  
　　一道氪石划出来的细长伤痕横亘他的掌心——它就好像人类相信能够描述命运的那种掌纹似的——它正在慢慢消失，然后终于不见。  
　　战斗结束时蝙蝠侠帮他查看过，他说了啥来着——“看来什么都不能在你的身上留下纪念物，凯尔。”  
　　一针见血。  
　　后来他弄了个透明的盒子把“莱恩芭比”仔仔细细保护起来，放回了堪萨斯的家里。  
　　在星球日报，每个人只得一隅属于自己的方寸——除非是重量级的人物，这自然不容赘述——这一米多的工作台既是战斗平台也是展示橱窗，你可以选择闭守也可坦然把你的一部分生活晾晒在上面供人观瞻。  
　　露易丝·莱恩小姐的桌面上放着她的普利策获奖证书、领奖照片，她和理查德的合影，以及几张家庭照。前不久她弄了个小小的照片架，把这些整理了一下，分 层放好。她的地盘位于时事版工作区的正中心，她是所有新入记者的楷模，用自己买的小便利筒盛装垃圾纸屑，杯子里绝不放隔夜茶包，桌子每日都要用纸巾仔细抹 一抹。  
　　克拉克有时路过她那一尘不染的工作台时会想起她也有过三天不刷马克杯的恶劣纪录，那是很久很久以前了，所以有更多次他怀疑是自己的记忆出了问题，那个非要赖他去刷杯子的露易丝在这个宇宙里从未存在过。  
　　时事版摄影师吉米·欧森依旧瞎忙，移动存储介质没普及前他的桌上老是堆满未及分类的照片，现在则是未及分类的存储卡。他叫嚷几个新来的助理摄影师帮忙 贴标签，他们老是给他贴错。有的卡片掉落在地被人踩了又踩，他看见了会惨叫着向某个办事踏实认真效率有保证的老朋友求助，就像现在这样：  
　　“克拉克——————！”  
　　克拉克从胡思乱想中惊醒过来，脸上带着做梦般的茫然掉转头寻找吉米。金发小个子摄影师站在办公区那一头向他招手，在佩里·怀特的主编办公室玻璃门外。 喔，那扇门——应佩里要求，它刻意保留了与工作区装修后的简练现代化环境全然不合的实木边框，又厚又重，安着双层隔音玻璃，外侧玻璃上贴着塑胶的日报标志 图案。  
　　新来的总把它叫做炼狱之门，进去之后，先火烧三遍水淹三遍再用盐浸三遍，出来一准被里里外外洗剥干净，你的工作能力被否认掉60%，你熬夜写了一宿的 文章被删改掉95%，二十分钟内你搞不出新版本来它的时效性就没了得整块拿掉，一个月内此等状况若再重复三遍以上你就得收拾东西走人。  
　　肯特先生在此地混迹多年，从一周炼狱游最高纪录保持者逐渐进化成了办公室里的高效隐形人，他的文章每天都上二三版与国内国际新闻版，稳占一两块，不多 也不少。他早摸熟了佩里老大和理查德副主编的惯用模式，在雷池之间游刃有余，如果运气好，还能加点自己的配料进去。露易丝不再会跟他抢新闻，她有了一些 “特约”的小权力，能按她属意的风格写。有时责编还是会建议她拿文章给克拉克校对，她依然丢字漏字语法错误横生，而他的校对准确率完美。  
　　不过，新人们往往不屑于向混世老鸟取经，每双眼睛都看着怀特和莱恩。或者说，他们看的都是普利策罢了，也不关莱恩啥事，只不过莱恩小姐目前是成功进阶代言人。  
　　克拉克隔着黑框眼镜瞪着吉米——以及吉米身后的那扇炼狱之门。果然，欧森先生冲门指了一下，一个词一个词地摆出嘴型：“老——大——找——你。”  
　　不夸张地说，肯特的宽肩膀明显地垮塌了下去，整个人都比原本矮上五公分。他收回手抄在口袋里，像是要把乔尼宝贝儿也赶紧藏好掖好，然后站起来环顾了一下四周，发现大家各忙各的，只有会计抬起头对他笑了一下。  
　　哦我的上帝，难道是报销单据出错？——佩里很少管那个，除非发现有人偷食太过。克拉克没住快捷旅馆，他连住宿账单都有一部分自掏了腰包——真是光想一想就觉得没有这方面的可能。  
　　莫非是玛利亚·温思特的相关报道有问题？——见鬼，文章都登出了，报纸也卖出去了，就算有什么问题也不能再撤回来。他拿的都是第一手现场资料，照片是 自己拍的，配文也没假手他人。如果是范德萨被捕那件事没写进去……那是蝙蝠侠亲口告诉他的，高谭警方根本没公开，新闻媒体此刻都还蒙在鼓里。  
　　即使是要裁员，也不会赶在圣诞节前。圣诞节后是就职双选大热时期，年终红利与奖金到手老板和员工心头大石都已落地，方才依着各自的性子互炒鱿鱼。“如 果我被炒了我就跳到《大都会时报》去。”怀着这份不可告人的决心，记者克拉克推开了主编办公室厚重的门，眼神畏畏缩缩，依然像个新人。  
　　他也想过学学那几个密苏里哥伦比亚大学新闻系【注55】毕业的小伙子，高高兴兴地走进去，精神十足地开口：“嘿，佩里，你是想升我职，还是想打发我去《大都会时报》实习？什么——只是派我去采访？噢，我以为我的能力更偏行政层面呢。”  
　　噢，算了吧——他从没直呼过老大的名讳，克拉克·肯特缺乏尝试精神。  
　　他把门拉开一条缝，小心翼翼地挤进去，“早上好，主编。”他聚起元气，咧着嘴，尽可能显得高兴点儿，“吉米说你找我——”  
　　佩里倚在他的老板椅上，拿着一根雪茄在嗅。当克拉克挤在门缝里的时候他抬起眼，“嘿，大块头肯特，”他拿雪茄当指挥棒晃了一下，学着那些密苏里哥伦比亚毕业生的口气招呼他，“高谭之旅愉快么？”  
　　“主编，那是上个周的事儿了，我五天前就回来了，我以为——”  
　　“我知道，我知道，放松点儿孩子。”怀特先生看起来心情不错，这让他的眼神都似年轻了二十岁以上，“想想看你都干了多久了，你完全可以一进来就昂着头问我是打算升你的职还是直接打发你去隔壁的《大都会时报》做副主编。”  
　　克拉克抖了一下，他勉强压住了自己用X视线检查主编身体内部结构的冲动，他真的不是火星人变的吗？——他充满疑虑，惴惴不安地开口应答：“我、我以为……我以为是有新的采访任务呢。”  
　　“事实上——”佩里把雪茄安放回匣子里，仿佛他正在收藏的是教皇的纹章戒指，他合上匣盖，这才拖完了下半截，“——没错。”  
　　克拉克的肩膀很明显地又垮塌了一回，不过这一次是因为确实的松懈。“时间？地点？人物？主题？”他问。  
　　“太棒了肯特！新来的没一个有你专业！”佩里站起来，发表演讲般敲了敲桌子，“他们只会说：‘只要给我机会我会采访总统，弄篇大稿子！’而新闻的真正 要义是保持时效性和贴近性，总统就在那儿，他是今日之星——每个人都看到他，但并非每个人都爱天天看他。我们得搞点人人都爱看的，让年轻人愿意把报纸头版 的绝版大照片贴在床头膜拜，这就是在网络时代保持报刊生命力的诀窍。肯特，这里有个新的采访任务，不是现在，是下个周末，公费圣诞旅游，嗯哼？——它是你 的了。”  
　　克拉克的上半身往后方倒了一下，不易让人觉察地。“你是说，在圣诞节期间搞个采访？——让我去？”他喃喃道，“我明白了。”这就是加班，只不过换种表达方式。靠折腾文字功成名就的老大不可小觑。他认命地绷紧上扬的嘴角，尽量让它们别在这个办公室里就掉落下来。  
　　关于即将到来的假期，他想过去高谭接乔回堪萨斯小镇共渡圣诞夜，给他感受一下家庭温暖，那有利教化，或许能促使他改邪归正——当然了，那是五天前的念 头，已经过期作废。他拨他留给红帽子乔的电话，从来没有接通过。回到大都会的第一天他拨了不下二十次，次次都提示对方关机。  
　　最初他期待是电池没电，但他记得自己有把全套充电器都留给他，他不信一个读过大学的人还需要别人手把手地教会怎么给手机充电。  
　　拨了两天他忍无可忍，借出任务的时机飞过高谭上空。他用了最大程度的专心来扫描全城，排除掉那些让他头痛欲裂的干扰，他确定他有一瞬听到了乔的心跳。  
　　他还在那儿，就跟露易丝一样，在原地，并没有变化。他们只是委婉地，拒绝了他。这也就够了。他告诉自己不要再求更多。有些东西永远属于超人凯尔-艾尔，克拉克·肯特只是借来用用。  
　　他没有删除乔的号码，每天仍然拨上两三次，碰碰运气。也许有一天混混会想要用一下白捞来的手机，试着开一开机。也许哪天他会打过来——这是做梦——在梦里，用他那低沉又旷寂的西部口音，对他说：“我想你了，堂弟。”  
　　这真的是做梦，而且五天了他一次都没梦到过。倘若蝙蝠侠知道他花费那么多的心力暗自期待着一个荒谬温柔的幻梦，一定会对他的心理状态大失所望。  
　　氪星人也会做梦的，这不是类人的行径，这是他的本能。  
　　“……圣诞派对之后，必须连夜把稿子发回来，圣诞当日我要有好照片出头版。”佩里还在解说新任务，喋喋不休。他们那些老派的高层还不习惯用电子邮件下 命令，而理查德就热衷于此。怀特王朝还在继续，但理查德对公众口味的敏感度远不及他叔叔。他还需要历练，需要十年，或二十年，等密苏里哥伦比亚来的新人也 开始站在他面前大放厥词，他就毕业了。  
　　“圣诞派对？”克拉克意识到自己又走神了，他最近经常走神，他不知道究竟是小红帽乔用魔法把他的一部分神魂留在了高谭的沼泽地里，还是小鸽子乔叼走了他脑袋里藏得最好的那几颗玉米粒。  
　　佩里敲敲他的电脑屏幕，把笔记本转了个向，示意克拉克瞩目屏幕上打开的一张拟好了大标题的空白头版：“看，大标题我已经拟好了——‘布鲁斯·韦恩归 来’。这场圣诞派对将是他死里逃生后的第一次公开露面，工作都有美人儿们顶上，你只需要替我做好监护人，肯特。你能胜任的，对吗？这些年来你一直在一线， 从未借工作之便对任何一个新人出手，这是最令我钦佩的好品质，男孩！所以我派你去。”  
　　“呃，主编，如果我没记错……布鲁斯·韦恩先生上周末刚刚从瑞士动完心脏手术回到高谭……”  
　　“没错，我要你下周做领队，带我们的记者团去高谭参加韦恩庄园的圣诞派对，消息已经放出来了，他要大操大办，而公众——都想看看韦恩如今是死是活还是 半死不活。手术是否成功？他风采依旧吗？希腊人的冰山和瑞士人的刀子有没有毁了他？还是他自己已经差不多毁了自己？——孩子，入门券我来搞定，你要做的就 是在下个周三之前守口如瓶。”佩里把电脑转回去，谨慎地关闭了程序窗口。他咳嗽了一声，抿着嘴唇微笑着，望着表情僵硬的克拉克，“是你的话，我完全坚信这 条无敌的圣诞创意绝不会在下周三前就传到《大都会时报》主编的耳朵里。”  
　　“可是——你刚才说领队？再去高谭？什么记者团？”克拉克推了推眼镜，“我以为你的意思是我一个人再去一趟……”  
　　“星球日报美女记者团，肯特先生。”怀特先生傲然坐回他的宝座，把十指交叉放在结实的实木桌子上，表情肃穆地宣布道，“《时代周刊》能有的我们就有， 从专栏到摄影，去的都会是顶级辣妹。韦恩没有理由拒绝这道圣诞大餐。而你，大块头先生，你只要负责把她们安全送过去又接回来就行了。高谭毕竟是全美犯罪之 都。”　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注55】：密苏里大学哥伦比亚分校新闻系，全美最著名的大学新闻系之一，历史最为悠久，学术评分很高，算得上是美国新闻人心目中的“圣堂”。


	29. Chapter 29

　　庞尼·迪亚哥蹲在路边上已经有好一会儿了，他玩着一根香烟——这是一个跟他要好的小妞发给他的，今天晚上就这么一根，想想都觉得难熬。  
　　发给他烟抽的小妞名叫玛格丽特，昵称小奶牛，跟他算得哥伦比亚籍的老乡。她除了蹩脚的英文之外还会说几句法语，很是引以为傲，一度非打领带的客人不 接。有一回她伺候了一个四十多岁的小学教师，看上去彬彬有礼，却是个心理变态，上床折腾了半个钟头，小弟弟还是柔若无骨可以弯折九十度，他便勃然大怒，用 领带勒住玛格丽特小妞的脖子，逼她含住。幸亏小奶牛除了奶子够劲，确也力大如牛，硬生生把那老男人掀翻下床，方才逃得一命。  
　　那以后她还是迷恋领带整束的男客，只是每每都要求他们在上床之前把领带丢远点。  
　　玛格丽特出来做的时候绝不会比庞尼仔而今的年纪要大，说白了就是未成年。那才是两年前的事，只有她自己会拿来当做资历，心情不好的时候，就拿拉皮条的 撒撒气。庞尼经常挨她掐，胳膊与脸蛋上时不时带点淤紫。他有个哥们儿，红帽子乔，最喜欢问他是不是又被谁揍了，他老说那是爱的吻痕。  
　　他还不满十六岁，一次都没跟玛格丽特睡过，她说跟她睡得先给钱，这是规矩。她的价钱很低，但他依然睡不起，顶多只能买个冰淇淋给她，换回来一两根烟。  
　　庞尼蹲在巷子口，把那根烟放在鼻尖底下嗅了嗅，然后夹在耳朵上。有个路灯从斜上方照下来，在地上划出一个光明的圈，哥伦比亚男孩尽可能地避着那些刺眼 的光柱，他蹲在夜色里，用眼睛瞟着一个又一个行人。他是行家，知道怎么分辨哪些是匆忙的路人、拮据的上班族、每周会带老婆儿女去教堂的正派人，哪些是欲求 不满的咸湿佬、期待艳遇的出差客、被完美生活压得喘不过气来的写字楼职员。有时看到穿长裤的短发女人经过他也会瞄上两眼，女同性恋在这里也很常见，而且她 们一般比老男人们出手要大方得多。  
　　他蹲在那儿，不时摸摸耳朵上夹的香烟。爱的信物，他想。操，老子真贱，他又想。  
　　就在这当儿他瞅见一个敞着米黄色风衣打了条纹领带的高个儿男人走过去，两手抄在口袋里。那人低着头，光线不好看不清年纪，不过这一套没个四十岁的人也不屑上身。  
　　庞尼蹦起来，伸伸有点儿发麻的小腿，搓着手溜达过去，跟在那人后面。“先生，”他压低声音说，“想找点儿乐子么？”  
　　那人的脚步顿了一下，明显放慢了。有戏。  
　　“我认得个法国妞，”但愿这人不是法国佬或加拿大人，小庞尼心想，否则玛格丽特那几句半吊子法语铁定会穿帮，“她很火辣，奶子很大，绝对够销魂。只要30元就任你摆布，先生，我可以带你去见她。”  
　　那人又走了两步，停下了，在一个路灯和天光照不到的位置，回过头来。“庞尼仔？”他用男孩熟悉的嗓音对他说话，“你妈妈的手好点儿了没有？”  
　　庞尼·迪亚哥向后倒退了一大步，“哇。”他上下打量眼前这个人，尽管他啥都看不清。“哇，”他喃喃道，“是你，哦不，不是你……”  
　　那人往他面前凑了凑，现在他的脸总算碰着点儿光亮了。他有一张还算漂亮的脸，漂亮的是五官，它们和谐又英挺，然而发型失败，得扣五分，胡渣也没剃干净，再扣三分。最后两分死在一副那些老变态才戴的金边眼镜上，他看起来真是像极了刚从写字楼上加完班下来的中年失意男。  
　　他是红帽子乔。他应当是乔。可庞尼不能确定……他是乔仔吗？小红帽虽然邋遢，也不至于老成这样……而且他那打死不换的红帽子外套呢？被他煮了吃了？——他们就这么站着，对面不相识。  
　　“是我。”那看起来有点儿像乔的老男人说，“庞尼老兄，你这样可真让我伤心啊。”  
　　“你……哈，你。”庞尼结结巴巴地瞪着他，搜罗着脑袋里本来就不多的英文单词，最后他想起一句广告语，“……你焕然一新了，老兄。”  
　　“非常时期。”乔推了推眼镜，龇着门牙微笑起来，“你没听说我也榜上有名了么？”  
　　“哦，没错，条子前两天还来‘矿区’和‘沼泽’问过你，两个大块头往怀特老肥婆面前叉腰一站，你猜她是怎么说的——”庞尼提起肩头叉着腰，努力用他那 副排骨身躯学出健硕警员的架势，接着又抬起胳膊，模仿怀特太太骂街。“她说：没见过！没有乔、没有琼，我的楼里没工作的人倒是有一堆，但是没人养啥小动 物！【注56】”  
　　“她可真义气。”乔说，“从前我都没看出来。”  
　　“我也没看出来。查勒斯就差劲了，是他招的你住这儿。想不到吧，亏你一直把他当哥们儿。他们说你还救过他的命，你救过吗？”  
　　“我可不记得了。”乔又推了推眼镜，这副眼镜框对他来说有点宽，它不停地往下滑，往下滑。这套早衰的行头把他讨人喜欢的部分差不多遮干净了，他走在任何一个疲惫的城市里都不会有人多看他一眼。  
　　庞尼掀起他的风衣外套，“天啊，”他嚷起来，“里面真的是三件套？这些可怕的玩意儿你从哪儿搞来的？——是‘那个堂弟’留给你的？”  
　　“唔，你也知道他？”  
　　“知道，托他的福，我老妈的手有钱医治，好得多了。她现在改做清洁工，安杰洛也回学校混日子去了。”庞尼伸手顺下耳朵上的那支烟，递给他的老朋友，“来一根？没加料的。”  
　　“不了，你抽吧。听到你们都好好的真是感谢上帝。”乔说到这里，谨慎地往巷口缩了两步，躲在背光的地方。庞尼茫然跟着他一块龟缩了起来，这才看见一辆GCPD的应急巡逻车慢慢地开过去了。  
　　庞尼拿烟卷在手背上漫不经心地敲着，凑近没戴小红帽的乔。“罗切跑了，你知道？”他故作神秘地撇撇唇瓣，“这个妞真不简单，她店里的两个雇员都被抓 了……可怜的波黑小娘们儿，她肯定会被遣回老家去的。中国妞说，她们看到她站起来走出去，拿着她的包包，一声不吭地，还以为老板只是出去遛遛，没两分钟大 票条子就冲进来，他们没想到罗切·兰斯会打扮得完全不像罗切·兰斯，她像未卜先知，提前又染了头发，衣服全换过，条子根本没认出她，当她是个顾客……嘿， 老伙计，你在发什么愣？”  
　　乔在发愣。他的双眼看着前方，那高谭23区九点半钟一片荒凉的街道。一只猫从对面某条巷子里蹿出来，头上罩着一个红色的麦当劳纸袋，它自杀一般俯冲到 马路中间，喵喵叫着，把袋子拨碎。一辆车驶过来，打着远灯，迎向它，司机有所察觉，猛然刹车——他们听得见人类的咒骂，而那小东西却毫不在意，兀自施施然 踱回它的来处去。  
　　“……死了几个人。”庞尼说，“就在罗切失踪的那天晚上。那几个人我都不认识，也没人跟我提过。我不知道他们是干啥的，但我听说……他们都有体面的行 当干着，都被条子抓过，又都放了出来，在以前。在出这个事情以前，老兄。据说是证据不足放出来，条子拿到证据，又被偷掉了什么的……”  
　　“唔。”乔用鼻子哼了一声。他还在看着小猫消失的方向，庞尼开始怀疑他根本没在听自己那些絮絮叨叨的废话。  
　　然而有些话他还是要说的，为他的好兄弟乔提个醒儿。“你不能露脸了，最近。”他咬着嘴唇，“圣诞节前，圣诞节后，都别出来晃了。干脆你跑吧，离开高谭，去找你那堂弟……他其实是你相好吧？那事儿我也听说了。他那个怎样？你和他在一起爽不爽啊？”  
　　“相当爽。”也许是这句话总算切中了乔尼宝贝儿的要害，他吭吭吭地坏笑起来，拿手指捣捣庞尼男孩的肩窝，“啊帅哥，我以为你恐同呢。你守护的小奶牛最近如何？生意好么？”  
　　“我只是没想到你的口味会，呃……那么刺激，呃。”庞尼终于把那根宝贵的香烟给点了，叼在嘴里，摊着他快冻僵的双手，“至于玛格丽特，你知道的，她总挑三拣四。我操，照我看她恐怕永远都挣不满回老家的机票。”  
　　“呵呵，这小妞。这个圣诞节前看来是肯定不够了，嗯？”乔冲手心里哈了一口热气，来回摩擦着他的双手。他继续抬眼看着对街，这一次庞尼确定了，他不是 在看什么小猫或黑小巷，他在看对面杂货店刚布置的圣诞橱窗。绿色花环缠绕着廉价的缎带和彩灯，中间放着一个镀金的大铃铛。  
　　“是啊，圣诞节快到了。”庞尼猛吸了一口烟，依依不舍地吐着，遗憾自己不能把它们都消化在肺叶里，“……据说老板也在派人找你，乔。”  
　　“哪个老板？”  
　　“咱们的老板啊，蟒蛇范德萨。”那十六岁的男孩子抽着烟说，“你的头没坏吧？”  
　　“唔。”乔牵动嘴角，“坏得差不多了……最近手头紧，我还要正想去找找老板，就是不知道怎么找。”  
　　“老规矩，通过赫卡特。以前是玛利亚·温思特，现在是罗切·兰斯。不过你得先找到罗切，鬼知道这烂女人如今还在不在高谭。如果再换人，估计会有消 息……你不如等等再来找我，我帮你打听。”庞尼手里的烟蒂已经短得快烧到手，他还舍不得丢。他又抽了一口，在墙上摁熄了，把滚烫的烟头卡在废弃的水管槽 里，用手指拨弄了一下。  
　　“也好。”乔点点头，转过身，似乎是想要跟哥伦比亚人道个别。他低着头，手在风衣口袋里掏了一会儿，拿出一个小盒子递给男孩。  
　　“这是啥？”  
　　“圣诞夜魔法。”混混露着白牙对他微笑，“不是圣诞夜也会灵验。给你想给的人，你知道我说谁。”  
　　“我不能要，你哪来的钱？”庞尼迟疑着，看着那个包裹着蓝色丝绒的盒子，他咽着口水，烟草把他十六岁的喉管熏得很痒。  
　　“有个傻瓜送了我一个手机，被我卖了。”乔把盒子放在老路灯的底座上，推一推金边眼镜框，抬起两根手指，行了个飞行员军礼。他渐行渐远，背影慢慢溶解在在无边无际的暮色中。仿佛他从未从那里出脱过。  
　　庞尼仔拿起那个神秘的盒子。丝绒面贴在他干硬冰冷的手指上，他整个人都快冻住了，根本感觉不出它的柔滑。他疑惑着，在路灯下把它打开了一条缝。  
　　十分钟后他带着那个盒子走进矿区一幢十一层的公寓楼。这房子烂透了，年头跟怀特老肥婆家的古怪屋简直有一拼，表面的涂层都剥落得厉害，活像害了癣块的人脸。电梯早坏了，他从终年聚着尿味儿的楼梯爬上去，到四楼，左手数第三间。他按了门铃。  
　　小奶牛玛格丽特把门拉开，穿着束缚衣似的蕾丝睡衣，吊袜带是黑色包裹着桃红，风骚得不得了。操，她这么风骚是在等那些老变态，可不是在等排骨身材的小男孩。  
　　“没客人？”她大惊小怪地睁大她那贴着双层假睫毛的绿眼睛，样子就像个鬼。她掀着门，抖着上半身，面无表情，奶子晃来晃去，“你耍我么，庞尼仔？再不开工我们要喝西北风了。”  
　　“我来……是要把这个给你。”男孩把蓝色丝绒盒子递给她。  
　　“这是啥？”  
　　“圣诞夜魔法……呃，不是圣诞夜也会灵验的……先说一声圣诞快乐，玛格丽特姐姐。”他结结巴巴地说完那些，转过头冲进了楼梯间。  
　　“搞什么鬼？！”小奶牛拿半生不熟地法语兑着英文骂了几个脏字，用涂着紫红色指甲油的手指掀开了盒盖。  
　　盒子里放着一条坠着哥伦比亚祖母绿的项链——老天啊，玛格丽特绝对敢赌咒，那宝石只有针尖那么点儿大，若是没看过谁都不敢相信还能有那么小的宝石块儿。那宝石跟她的眼睛是一样的颜色。  
　　他们哥伦比亚老家的人把这种石头叫做啥来着——女神的眼泪。哦哦，小奶牛不是女神，可是她也会掉眼泪的——而且她正在掉眼泪了。微咸的泪水浸润了她的 绿眼珠，忽然之间决了堤，从眼眶边沿漫溢出来，冲掉蓝黑色的睫毛膏和苍白的粉粒，在她的双颊开出两条小河沟。大颗大颗的水滴穿过河沟，畅行无阻，一直淌到 她的脖子上去了。  
　　啊她不能再哭了，化了一个多钟头的妆都白费了。但她怎么止得住呢，这是圣诞的魔法。  
　　庞尼·迪亚哥从楼梯间探出一个头：“……我本以为你看了会笑的。”  
　　小奶牛招手把男孩唤过来，抓住他干枯的双肩，用力掐着，用她那丰盈的红唇在他的脸颊上狠狠亲了一口。  
　　“谢谢。”她哽咽着说。　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注56】：乔的拼法可以是Joe也可以是Jon。琼是谐音Joan，女名。工作Job也是这个词头，而Joey是幼兽，即小动物。怀特太太是在玩文字游戏应付警察。


	30. Chapter 30

　　蝙蝠侠被一辆卡车的前盖砸飞了出去，他在半空中蜷起身体，翻身的同时张开斗篷——它化作飞行翼，助力盘旋。他滑翔过半条街，收起假翼，朝着一个表演用的临时露台直线下坠，不声不响地落在潜伏的绿灯侠旁边。  
　　“全垒打？”约翰·斯图亚特的面部肌肉抽搐了一下，眼睛依然盯着战斗胶着的方向。  
　　灰绿色体征的怪物将某幢小楼的整片屋顶掀起，狠狠砸在超人身上，把他也掀飞了出去。冲击力太大了，氪星人从街头倒飞至街尾，撞入整幢办公楼的中段，钢筋水泥迸碎，发出可怕的爆破声。  
　　“这才是。”蝙蝠侠低狺着，往那个方向飞蹿过去，以单凭普通人类肉体能够达到的最佳范围内的速度。  
　　“我有一个问题！”闪电侠在那怪物的脚边转来转去，干扰他的视线——这有用吗？看起来是毫无用处，那来历不明的大家伙在头颅四面各生着一只橘黄色的大眼睛。它用它的十六根吸盘触手轮流抓握小闪电。小红人闪避着，一刻不停地惨叫，“这傻大个儿到底是从哪儿冒出来的？！”  
　　有一根触手蹭过他的制服，留下一片淡绿色的黏液，他叫得更加凄厉了：“我的天啊！它闻起来有股福尔马林的味道！”  
　　绿灯侠用戒指的能量把压在超人身上的两块水泥板挪开，挪到第三块的时候凯尔挣动了一下，自己伸手把那块板子砸碎了。“哦……”他挤出上半身，下半身还 在木屑、泥块里埋着。他的身后枕着一辆双人自行车，车体彻底压弯变形，如果他是人类，那些轮胎上的细钢条可能早已刺穿他的肺。他躺在那儿，一只手被整根钢 筋横梁卡着，有两秒钟闭着眼睛不能动弹，只是在呻吟。  
　　蝙蝠侠蹲下去，用戴着手套的双手——那该叫做爪子——捧住他的脸。“凯尔！”他晃着他的头，动作很轻，仿佛手里捧着的是一颗血肉的头颅而不是钢铁。  
　　“我没事。”超人猛睁开眼，硬抽出他被卡住的手来。他用类似徒手拆屋的手法拂掉身上那十几吨的重物。“但愿这幢楼里没有其他活的东西了……我觉得它快被我彻底撞塌了。”他说。  
　　“人员已经疏散了，看得见的动物也是。”蝙蝠侠抬起身躯向他伸出一只手，“快点儿，我们得在它把整个小镇都夷为平地之前搞定这事。”  
　　“你们认为还需要多少分钟？”凯尔抓住他的胳膊，借了把力坐起来——他本可以凭借自己的力量做到这个，但他没理由拒绝这只队友伸过来的友谊之手。  
　　约翰握紧拳头，他的戒指闪烁着明亮的绿光：“最快是天亮以前。”  
　　“真是糟糕。”凯尔说。克拉克·肯特还得回去加班赶稿，凌晨四点钟前他得有东西交出去——当然这句话他没说。  
　　“十分钟。”蝙蝠侠站起来，看着那甩着触手的大家伙说。  
　　“地球时间？”  
　　“它是复眼。”蝙蝠侠指着怪物，“四个眼睛都是，吸盘兼有触须功能。约翰，你小时候玩过在蜻蜓眼前转手指的游戏吗？”  
　　“明白。”绿灯侠转动手腕，变幻出一架飞行战车，样子像个带翼的滑板，流线型的主干前方还竖着两个尖角——仅仅是装饰作用的尖角。这玩意儿来自他集中 精力后的想象，他的想象经常会带着些奇怪的装饰物，有时是尖角，有时甚至是铆钉……凯尔不止一次怀疑过约翰其实是个不露声色的朋克风爱好者，而蝙蝠侠则说 过：“不用怀疑，他就是。”  
　　约翰跳在他的飞行战车上，“蝙蝠，”他嚷着，“你不上来？”  
　　“不。”蝙蝠侠微微弓起背蛰伏，继续盯着灰绿色的怪物，苍白目镜中透出的态度充满审视意味，他的嘴角平平地抻着，守住缄默，显然已想好了该从哪儿下刀。  
　　绿灯知道在计划实施之前保持缄默是他的习惯，便只是按照他的要求飞掠回到战场增援闪电侠。  
　　超人从废墟中爬出来，望着蝙蝠漆黑的背影交抱双臂：“我想你对我有其他安排？”  
　　“不介意的话让我搭个飞机。”蝙蝠侠指着怪物的头顶，“那个位置，它的正上方。我认为嘴在那儿，不可能在下部。去喂它点儿好东西。”  
　　“唔，它很像章鱼和食人花的杂交品种。”超人目测了一下距离，“事实上我本以为你会搭约翰的飞行滑板，那造型其实比‘超人牌’要炫。”  
　　蝙蝠偏了偏脸孔：“但不够快。”  
　　凯尔突然从他的身后起飞，伸手捞住他，抓住他的肩，一飞冲天。蝙蝠侠的重量——一个人类的重量，实在比一辆车或者一幢房子要轻得太多了，他和露易丝和 乔和艾茜和所有人都那么相似，唯一不同的是他没有因为突如其来的升空而改变他的心率。他几乎从不畏惧，即使近音速飞行产生的空气阻力将他的斗篷边角撕裂， 发出惊人的哧啦声，他也能兀自保持他一贯的稳定。  
　　他们飞过去，看见那东西刚刚抓住了闪电侠一次，又被他滑脱了。他一边飞奔，一边甩着身上的不明分泌物。“我会过敏！”他大叫着。绿灯造了个结界把他拖上飞行战车，他们一起升至怪物眼睛的高度，开始有规律地转圈。  
　　凯尔带着蝙蝠侠飞到那家伙的头顶，相隔二十英尺的地方。它的头顶心果然有个涡形的多层裂口，类似尖牙的利刃在其中蠕动摩擦着，齿缝间不断渗出黏液，沐浴全身。  
　　“我忽然间意识到它是全裸的。”超人说。  
　　蝙蝠侠全然没有应付他这个即兴笑话的心情，他紧咬着后槽牙，用命令般的口吻低吼：“下降！”  
　　凯尔抓着他骤降了十英尺，听见他又吼道：“再低！”  
　　超人迟疑了十分之一秒，他看见怪物在视觉受到严重干扰时，大嘴会持续一张一噏的动作，每隔六秒钟一个循环，吸力强悍。那张嘴紧缩时就像一个螺旋的阀门，最外层的牙刃紧扣，根本无从下手。三秒钟后，当它再张开，蝙蝠侠又吼起来：“凯尔！松手！”  
　　哦好吧，他其实想把自己整个儿喂进去是么？  
　　凯尔没有松手。他紧紧抓住蝙蝠的肩头，收起浮力，跟他一起垂直下落。“考虑把我卡在中间怎么样？——我咬不碎！”他喊道。  
　　蝙蝠没理他，在几乎触及那家伙的嘴唇——同时也是头皮表层——的一刹那，他扔了不下十种造型的大小飞镖进去。  
　　“哇哦，圣诞大餐。”他听到贴住他后背的超人用一个不太超人的声音小声嘀咕着。凯尔在他们的脚触到怪物牙齿之前冲破它口腔的吸力重新爬升了起来。  
　　与此同时，那大家伙的嘴巴猛然缩紧，从它圆鼓鼓的头颅开始变化，光滑的表层凸出几个肿块，然后又深深陷进去，它的四只复眼疯狂地抖动着，有一只炸裂 了，浓浆溅向绿灯侠和闪电，被一个绿色的光盾严严实实地挡开了。接着，是其他三只。它的所有触手在这个瞬间拉伸到笔直，又弹回来，各自收缩着，发出可怖的 咝咝声，犹如被干煎着的鱿鱼须。  
　　它终于萎顿在地，内胆似被抽空了一般，只余一个皮囊。  
　　“九分四十秒。”约翰看了一眼手表，冲蝙蝠侠点了点头，“感谢你为大家保住了今晚的夜生活，蝙蝠。不过现在已经是凌晨三点了。”  
　　“没关系，”闪电侠从黑人战士的身后冒出来，用脚尖碾了碾飞行战车上的两个尖角，“要知道还有一堆辣妹在家等我。”  
　　凯尔带着蝙蝠侠缓缓降落在这座法国南部小镇独有的拼花砖块街道上，那些砖头被怪物带有弱酸性物质的体液浸泡着，放出刺鼻的灰粉味，有些已经开始蚀刻变形。“能问问你到底都喂了它些什么吗？”他望着那摊散发着强烈福尔马林气味的灰绿色不明物质。  
　　“圣诞大餐。”黑衣义警裹着他的斗篷，安静而警惕地观察着。“通知瞭望塔联系让·梅里厄【注57】接他们的孩子回去。”他说，“谁把卡俄斯【注58】放出来，谁就得把天空的缺口补上。”  
　　“……我以为我们都不知道它是什么呢。”闪电侠耸了耸肩，“飞行器在哪里？我想回家了。”  
　　“我认为蝙蝠侠只是想打个比方……”超人轻轻拍了小红人的肩膀一下，“你们先走，我和蝙蝠一起等实验室的人过来交接一下。”  
　　约翰嘟哝了一声，凯尔灵敏的听力捕捉到他是在说希望圣诞假期前不用再应付这种大场面了。我也一样——超人想，我有一个难以预见的高谭圣诞假期，而且我 才是那个有一堆辣妹等着伺候的幸运男孩——尽管那些姑娘们都是为韦恩准备的圣诞大餐，佩里老大派我去就是因为我没本事偷嘴。  
　　队友撤退后他才开始感觉到筋疲力尽，一整晚的疏散、救援才是重头戏，末了这场战斗跟那些比较起来根本微不足道。他至少被两条不配合的宠物狗咬过，还要安慰它们哭泣的小主人。蝙蝠侠要更惨一点儿，只要他的身影一出现，那些孩子们就哭得更厉害了。  
　　他放纵自己坐在一个没有完全砸碎的街区花坛上，倚靠着没了头的女神雕塑。“真恶心。”他叹息着，“没让戴安娜和沙耶娜来是对的。”  
　　“我记得你说过你要回去加班。”蝙蝠侠背对着他说，“克拉克·肯特的衣服还在我的蝙蝠飞机里。”  
　　“哦！我的天！”超人弹起来，用克拉克的嗓音叫唤着，把女神的胳膊又撞裂了一块——真是抱歉——他向着蝙蝠飞机的方向低空飞走，笔直地，把怪物撞得东倒西歪的树木又撞烂了一遍。他的声音不大但足够凄惨，他呻吟着，“我的天！我是真的要来不及了。”  
　　等蝙蝠侠沿着凯尔用身体开出来的那条“捷径”来到蝙蝠飞机前的当口，超人刚刚在能释放磁能结界局部屏蔽侦测卫星的机舱旁穿好了他的裤子。他把西装裤直 接套在制服外面，收起披风，正在套衬衫。他确实足够累，在这个异国他乡的夜晚里，在充满圣诞气息却又被砸坏了百分之五十的长街尽头，他已经凝聚不起他那神 般的速度来完成“穿衣”这件凡人的常事。他唉声叹气地转过身来面对蝙蝠，用近乎琐碎的动作扣着衬衫的钮扣，一粒一粒，自下而上地扣着。  
　　“我彻底败了。”他喃喃道，似倾诉又似无意识的自言自语，“我有三篇稿子要校，有一篇要重写……不是我……是克拉克……都是克拉克……露易丝会杀了我，就让她杀了我好了……”他扣好最后一粒钮扣，把打好的领带结直接套在脖子上收紧，“我得给她打个电话。”  
　　蝙蝠始终静默着，瞪着他从西装裤口袋里掏出一个看起来颇新的移动电话，拨了一个号。他完全没注意到义警同时记下了他按键的顺序，这一刻他的一切戒心都 奄奄一息，他甚至在拨通之后立刻给了蝙蝠一个紧张不安的眼神。于是蝙蝠侠终于意识到这一刻站在他面前的已经是记者克拉克·肯特而不是钢铁之子。只差一副眼 镜。  
　　他那些保守廉价的服饰宛如从病毒实验室里跑出来的怪物一般拥有生命，它们一口就把一个存在于当世的神吞没不见。  
　　“露……露易丝！”没戴眼镜的克拉克在蝙蝠侠面前露出惊喜又惶然的表情，“你拜托我校对的稿子……啊什么？你已经发给我？……我还没收到，我马上 回……啊，我是说我马上收了回复你……我……对，我是还没……不不……我不是想说我来不及……我，我来得及的，你不用担心，再给我半个钟头，我能搞定。” 他咬着牙应承着额外的工作，蝙蝠侠注意到他整个人的轮廓都柔软了许多，垮着肩膀，小心翼翼。  
　　他微笑着，在电波不能描述的遥远街道上，在露易丝·莱恩不会知道的世界彼端，微笑着，说：“……拜，露易丝，我想你……”  
　　然后他放下电话，对眼前那个用一副面罩隔绝了人世温情的男人摊开双手：“她挂掉了。”  
　　“我不觉得你这通高额垮洲电话有实现预期功效。”蝙蝠严肃地指出。  
　　“说老实话，这是个咒语——”克拉克——凯尔——在他面前摊开双手开着蹩脚的玩笑，“克拉克·肯特不能跟人开口说出他的想念，否则一定会被掐电话。我一定被诅咒了，蝙蝠。你知道怎么解吗？”  
　　蝙蝠侠一甩斗篷转过身去。“这一点都不好笑。”他用爪子指了一下北美洲的方向，“我留下就够了，克拉克回去加班。”  
　　克拉克回去加班。所以他就坦然地回去了，用超音速飞过下着冻雨的大西洋，回到大都会他租住的乳白色小公寓里。他落在窗台上，从外面把窗子推开，再跳进去。  
　　这里是26层高楼，没有树也没有花。凌晨三点多，大都会依然灯火辉煌，霓虹灯的光污染让星空失色。超人钻进属于他的小窗子，以平凡人的状态脚踏实地。他脱下皮鞋和袜子，脱掉西装西裤和衬衫随手扔了满地，按亮壁灯，打开电脑电源，接着开始脱他的制服。  
　　他才脱下一条腿，手机就响了。“哦不——露易丝……”他认定那是催稿的追魂电话。  
　　于是克拉克穿着超人的衣服跌坐在地毯上——制服卷到胸口，裤腿只剩一条——在满地的狼藉中翻找手机。那该死的小玩意儿唱得可真欢，它唱啊唱，唱着玛莎·肯特喜欢的那些老民谣，恋家的农场男孩把它从织物堆里扒出来，先瞄了一眼来电显示。  
　　他看到了一个单词，一个名字，一件不可能发生的事。  
　　他慌慌忙忙按下接听键，深喘着，生怕过了时限。他听见听筒里传来一个声音，英语纯正，吐字低沉，很容易让人联想起那些老电影里的配音。  
　　“嘿……”那个声音极不真实，偏又无比真实地对他说着话，“克拉克？——是我，我把充电器丢了。”  
　　肯特先生又喘了一口气，尽量平静地，但还是忍不住有些发颤地回答他道：“乔？是你？——哦我的上帝啊！……乔，我很想你……”  
　　他完了，在一开口就吐出了他的禁言咒。他知道电话肯定会被掐掉，接着再无音信。高谭的魔法会失效，小红帽消失在森林里。公园的鸽子们都吃饱了，当它们高高飞起，张开的翅膀都那么相似，他仰着头看，不想去辨认哪几只被他取过名。  
　　果然，电波没断，只是对面的一切声音都在一霎间消失了。他能想像，那是消失在怎样的黑暗里。  
　　黑暗里是谁做梦？这个被下了诅咒的噩梦仅仅持续了两秒钟。  
　　两秒的沉默之后克拉克听见无线电波那一边爆发出的笑声。他似乎都能看得见乔在那一头大笑着开口的样子。  
　　他听见他说：“没错，我也想你了，堂弟。”　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　   【注57】：即让·梅里厄P4实验室，位于法国里昂，1999年3月开始运作，系目前世界上最先进的高危病毒实验室。  
　　【注58】：Chaos，最古老的神，乃大地女神盖亚等古神祗之父，意为宇宙之初的一片混沌。


	31. Chapter 31

　　新球日报主编佩里·怀特说过：再也没有什么比今天的头条更值得放在第一位。但是他也同时说过：只有一件事跟搞定今天的头条同样重要，那就是拿下明天的头条。  
　　航班起飞前克拉克就深有感触，专栏主笔、广告策划、执行摄影、造型助理、时事采编、特约评论人及两名拿临时记者证的大学实习生，总计八名美女未出大都 会飞行港就已将镜头抢尽。佩里老大是对的，她们本身齐聚一处已经是一流的地方新闻，稳占二三版面，国内大小报刊及时尚杂志都可沾一页边，加上布鲁斯·韦恩 天生的花边效应、公众影响力，至少可以吃定若干整版与专稿。事件还未发生，头版已经在握，佩里一定心情大好，在这个圣诞节后将收藏的极品雪茄抽掉一两根以 示庆祝。  
　　听说《大都会时报》的主编气得跳脚，肯特先生没有亲眼看到，不敢轻信。此事佩里早有预谋，时事采编与实习生都是临时扩招，受聘不足两周——完全是因貌 凑数。论及文辞质量、新闻敏度、专业精神，只有专栏主笔露易丝·莱恩与老牌摄影师波特小姐，各自有奖项在握，比较拿得出手。  
　　广告策划伊盖勒小姐从地产版块借来，二十八岁的红发大美人，此行她自觉专业无用武之地，“我对韦恩的兴趣远比不上改建后的韦恩庄园”成了她的口头禅， 一路上说了不下十遍。评论人蕾妮·格朗茨二十七岁，人称金发妮妮，在新丁当中人气很高，差不多是近几个月的办公室周末约会公主。可惜她就是在玛利亚事件中 指责蝙蝠侠没送花的上位新人，克拉克光想到这个就对她提不起兴趣。  
　　造型助理自称里克，大名其实是洛丽塔·里克，整个《星球日报》大厦中唯一一个名叫洛丽塔【注59】的女孩子，只有二十三岁，传说身上有二十三个环，分别打在看得见和看不见的地方，克拉克第一次看到她时颇惊了一跳。他望着她钉满金属物的耳朵，“一定很痛吧？”他随口问。  
　　“不，很爽。”她用舌头舔了一下厚厚的嘴唇，克拉克发现她舌头上居然也穿了个环。  
　　后来他们合作过几次人物访问，有点相熟后，她让他数过耳朵上的洞眼，只有十六个。  
　　“加上舌头上那个是十七个，还有六个在哪儿？”   
　　里克小姐抓住他的领带在他耳边说：“大块头，如果你跟我床上见面，就都能看见。”  
　　克拉克又被她吓一跳。这女孩把头发绞得像个男人，穿男式衬衫和皮鞋，却爱用桃红、艳紫与金色的眼影。她像个错乱的小孩，青春期很长，还没走出来。他不恋童。  
　　“我光看这十七个就够了。”克拉克这么说完，把领带抽回来整理好，并且请这半男不女的小鬼吃美式唐纳兹的甜甜圈。  
　　他们成了比较谈得来的朋友，一般都是里克一个人在说，克拉克只负责听，听完了继续请她吃甜甜圈。上个月她跟他倾诉，说突然发现自己其实是个同性恋，原 因是她跟一个女同上了床，觉得比之前和男人们的那些经验都要刺激一些。“我还是会结婚，因为我妈妈一直希望我生小孩。”她说这些的时候眼眶发红，几乎要落 泪，“在这个城市里不得不守住秘密存活的人太多了，这是必要的牺牲。”  
　　克拉克明知她在三个星期之后就会彻底忘掉那个床上功夫很棒的老女人，却还是免不了被她那些无病呻吟的词句小小触动，照例买了甜甜圈给她，顺便请了留下加班的其他人一起吃。  
　　周三那天佩里宣布了出差名单，里克欣然在座，从专业能力上来说她很够格，然而领队先生委实有点同情韦恩。主编大约是认为高谭王子死过一次后口味难保不会有所改变，没准儿他会对少年版洛丽塔那隐秘收藏的六个环产生兴趣。  
　　他们乘坐圣诞前日早晨十点钟的黄金航班去高谭。本地杂志纷纷得信，七点多就守在候机厅等拍美女同行。在其他美人儿们忙着摆造型和补妆时，莱恩小姐亦脱不开身，肯特先生心情倒很好，一直任劳任怨落在后面独自拎包，也不生气。  
　　他有个属于高谭的小秘密，跟洛丽塔的六个环一样藏得很死轻易不为人知。他对乔说过到了高谭会给他打电话，但他没说会去采访布鲁斯·韦恩。  
　　工作至上，小镇男孩想，等搞定圣诞派对，姑娘们回到酒店写稿他再联系小红帽。这个圣诞他不会让他一个人地下室里待着的，但豪门派对会耽搁多久他也不能确定，他们预订的假日酒店未必会允许一个怎么看都是流民的人孤身进入，他总不能让乔站在冷风里跟路灯一起等天亮。  
　　飞机抵港之前，他完全无人问津，便独自在机场免税区转了一圈，发现星巴克居然有圣诞超人小熊公仔特供。穿着超人制服的熊公仔有缝着圣诞帽和驯鹿角的两种，可能这就是所谓的大都会圣诞特色。他一样买了一个，准备抽空拿回去送给母亲玛莎。  
　　他从施华洛世奇水晶专卖店出来时撞见一个穿粉红套装的金发小女孩，头发的颜色淡得发白，且统统以雏菊形状的发夹卡得贴在头上，模样不过十六七岁，妆容稍稍有点老，淡蓝色的眼影用得也算精到，睫毛膏太黑。  
　　那半大女孩走过来用手指戳他：“嘿，大领队。”  
　　她的声音肯特听着很熟悉，他低头看了她好几秒，顿时觉得脑壳发胀，转身又往店铺里走。“哦！”他用指节敲自己的头，“我想我挑错颜色了。”  
　　那小妞抢步迈到他面前，伸开胳膊挡住：“你有给我挑礼物？”动作神态依旧不男不女，她还是大都会的廿三银环女孩。  
　　“你和露易丝都有，吉米的等出差回来我再给他。圣诞快乐。”他拿出一个小盒子递给她，这《星球日报》的洛丽塔。这个名字其实蛮适合她。  
　　洛丽塔·里克打开盒子，拈出一枚紫水晶项链，色泽深沉跟她一身上下的颜色完全不搭。职业摄影造型助理无视配色悲剧，顺手戴上了脖子，“这颜色太棒了， 我爱死你了，大个儿。”她蹦起来亲他的脸，克拉克注意到她把环子都下掉了，粉红的耳廓上留下一串未长合的小肉洞，不仔细看并不明显。  
　　圣诞前日的早晨，他送出第一份礼物，得到第一个吻。似乎是个不错的开始。  
　　他们听见登机广播，赶往登机口招呼团队成员出发。肯特先生依然做着他的行李搬运工，里克小姐帮他拎了一个包，如常地对他叽叽喳喳。  
　　“我对布鲁西一点兴趣都没有，”她把巨型化妆箱从左晃到右，“但是我听说托尼·斯达克和莱克斯·卢瑟也要去。我更喜欢斯达克先生，他那些炮弹的设计太炫了，就是不知道他本人的‘大炮’够不够劲……”  
　　上了飞机她坐在他后面一排，快起飞了还爬起来敲他的椅背。“我想看你给莱恩小姐的礼物。”她说。  
　　“跟你的一样。”他架不住招供道，“她的是酒红色。”  
　　“噢。”她总算老实了，系好安全带看飞行杂志，整个行程中都没来打扰他。  
　　他们落在高谭港，有《高谭报》的同行来接，顺便把租好的保姆车送到。来人是《高谭报》的主编崔西·罗林斯，佩里·怀特的大学同学，携他的专用摄影师和助理同来。他一头灰发，比佩里圆润一圈，之前早跟克拉克打过照面，今次便直奔露易丝。  
　　“崔西·罗林斯，佩里爱叫我老崔西。”他跟她握手，“我是你的崇拜者，莱恩小姐。”然后他想像个骑士那样俯下身子来吻她的手背，可惜肚子上的脂肪有点碍事，让他显得十分笨拙。克拉克顿时听到身后有两三个女孩爆出细细的笑声，他大声咳嗽，不怎么高明地替她们掩饰了一下。  
　　她们还算配合，让同行拍过照片，每人提供了一点不痛不痒的个人信息，顺利上车开拔。  
　　八座的丰田保姆车虽然宽敞，十二个人入坐仍显拥挤。崔西的助理负责开车，克拉克和露易丝陪主编坐在前排。  
　　“在这种万物衰退的黑色年代，布鲁西就是高谭之光，他不像那些忙于取悦媒体的娱乐圈明星，他本身就是娱乐。”主编像个歌剧演员那样摆了个手势。这个动作来自罗恩格林，克拉克因此微笑了。  
　　而露易丝一直在微笑，程式化的笑容未曾离开过她的唇角。“听说托尼·斯达克与莱克斯·卢瑟今晚也会光临派对？”她微笑着，“崔西主编，我想他们那些大阔佬总不会乘着私人飞机赶在最后一秒钟落地。”  
　　“我所知道的就是托尼宝宝一定会驾车前来——从他位于曼哈顿的展销中心，直接‘呜——’，你明白？卢瑟的飞机傍晚才到，我猜他们今夜若是不走，都会去住未来世界大酒店。”  
　　“那酒店在新式改革区临海的位置，四方大教堂的隔壁，跟我们住的假日酒店离得很近。”克拉克补充道。  
　　“喔。”露易丝点点头，“我记得未来世界大酒店是莱克斯·卢瑟在高谭的产业？”  
　　“曾是。也被韦恩买了，交易还差一点未完成，所以卢瑟不得不来。”崔西说。  
　　他们在高谭排名第十位的酒店落脚，毕竟是圣诞加班福利，待遇比寻常出差要好。辣妹们两人一间，克拉克独守空房。崔西主编拿他开心，说：“圣诞男孩，要 是你太寂寞，我可以致电老婆申请这几晚都留下陪你。”他的揶揄没啥收效，小镇男孩遭人揶揄惯了，只是一笑带过。老主编毕竟跟他有些交情，找客房部经理帮他 调了个设施比较好的蜜月大床间。  
　　房间确实不错，比克拉克在大都会的公寓要漂亮许多，甚至有个透明吧台，安放着要另外算钱的好酒；卫生间有一整面墙也是整块透明的玻璃，难免让人想入非非，果然不愧为蜜月设计。衣柜中的睡衣拖鞋都是成双成对，肯特先生发现时捂了一下脸。  
　　他给里克的房间打电话，提醒派对入场时间是晚上六点，让她尽快收拾一下，发挥特长帮同事们化妆打扮。第二个电话他打给了露易丝，打算提前把礼物送出，电话没有人接，他跳起来拉开窗帘，果然看到她一个人拎着小包往未来世界大酒店的方向走去。  
　　克拉克只好给她发了条短信，强调时间——这实在有点讽刺，她一贯比他守时——并嘱咐她注意安全。  
　　现在是白天，高谭的隆冬空气干冷，阳光还算明丽。假期刚至，街道上行人不多，新式改革区这边贴近市政核心，人烟更为稀少。一切看起来都安逸和美，和隔海相望的大都会是那么的相似。在夜幕降临之前。  
　　他和衣躺在床上，给母亲挂了个电话，接着用通信器连线瞭望塔。那边传来了欢快的音乐，让他一度以为通信频率出错接进了节前降价大卖场。  
　　“我怎么觉得你那边的声音跟沃尔玛的一样？”他问正当轮值的绿灯侠。  
　　“嘿凯尔！我正要给你打电话，关于那件事！蝙蝠终于松口了，同意我们今晚接瑞典地球儿童村的战争孤儿来参观——他说了只准开放餐厅和观测天台，其他地方必须由他亲自更改安全密码锁起来。我正在调音——喂！闪电！别把气球拿进这里来！”  
　　“约翰，我以为会是明天……今晚我恐怕不能——”联盟名誉首脑猛地坐起来，眼镜落到鼻尖上，他把头发挠得一团乱。  
　　“不用了凯尔，今晚沙耶娜、戴安娜、闪电和我都在，蝙蝠当然不在。我们安排了一些好节目。的确有不少孩子就是想见超人，不过你忘了？——我们有尚恩。 今晚他就是你了。” 约翰听起来忙得不得了，他兴奋也似有一样的多，跟他的忙碌搀在一起拆都拆不开，“喂要我说多少次？——把这四个傻气球也拿出去！它们快撞到屏幕了！”  
　　那来自遥远天空之上的电波显示他刚用戒指把气球和闪电侠一并清理出了监控室，小红人的惨叫声倘若泄露出去，绝对会让正义联盟的整体公众形象下滑百分之五十。  
　　“圣诞快乐凯尔，放松一下，照顾好你自己就得了。”约翰在最后匆匆忙忙地说道。  
　　幸好他挂断了，因为门铃在这同时也响了。克拉克估计那是酒店服务员，来送烫好的西装。他把门开了一条缝，用门把自己的乱蓬蓬脑袋挡住，伸出一只手去：“直接给我就行了，谢谢。”  
　　但是一只柔滑的手在门外反握住了他的手掌，在掌心里不轻不重地捻了一下。  
　　一个女人的声音在门外念着他的名字，“肯特。”她贴在门缝上，用她一侧的肩膀，白毛衣的领口松松垮垮落在肩头以下。“嘿……我有事情拜托你。”她夹在门缝里，眼神迷离，金色长发散在肩上还没打理。  
　　她是蕾妮·格朗茨。  
　　金发妮妮把自己卡在门缝里，导致克拉克不敢强行把门关上。她每往前挤进一点，他就不得不把门拉开一点。  
　　他不想让她进屋，就那么僵持了十秒钟。于是不用开口确认她也看得出。“你的好意莫非是路易斯·莱恩专属？”她挤在那儿，伸手把他的眼镜推高，笑意带着点年轻女子的小狡黠，露易丝初出茅庐时也常常如此。  
　　克拉克叹了口气，把门拉开，做了个请进的手势。“派对六点钟入场，七点钟开始，我们要提前一点到，四点半钟就要出发，有事情可以回来加完班再谈。”他感觉自己活像个领着学生出门郊游的早衰小教师，从早晨开始就一直喋喋不休地强调时间。  
　　格朗茨小姐提着一个迷你数据棒晃了晃，“请你帮我校对几篇文章，我一会儿就要发给佩里。”她走进来，用脚关门，“砰”的一声。  
　　克拉克往后缩了一步，眼睁睁看她深入。他兵败如山，她势如破竹。  
　　她穿着酒店的拖鞋、牛仔短裙，走进来就坐在床上，如老情人一样，翻他的旅行包。  
　　 “我这会儿可没时间帮你校对，蕾妮。”他不需要化妆，倒是很有时间，只是不想用在她的身上。他看见她从包里拉着小熊头上的鹿角把它拽出来，怔了怔笑倒在他的床上。  
　　“看不出来你还喜欢这个？”她提着超人熊摇晃，用数据棒戳它胸前的“S”，“你忘了莱恩得普利策奖的文章标题了？——‘为何这世界不需要超人’。”  
　　“我当然记得，这个是给我妈妈的，拜托你放回去。”克拉克强忍着自己动手的念头，尽量维持客气。他和金发妮妮的接触不多，且确定自己不属于她垂青的类型。她的文章他也不喜欢看，若是帮她校对，必定觉得索然无味。这种事总是能推就推。  
　　“我差点忘了，你是个孝子。”  
　　她把小熊塞回去，还想再翻，他很小气地把包拿过来放在离她有点安全距离的吧台上。  
　　“帮我校对。”她做在床上，嘟着嘴巴，很没形象地盘着腿。几乎就是撒娇的调调。  
　　“真的没时间啦，小姐。”肯特先生一脸头痛状，不敢靠近，空间关系，也没法离得太远。“总有别人在等化妆，我来替你说，让她们帮个小忙。”他忽有所悟，扑向床头电话，飞速拨了一个房号，刚刚接通一声，就被金发妮妮伸手按住了插簧。  
　　“我知道你总看着莱恩。”她赖在他的床上，攀住他的肩膀，凑在他的耳旁吃吃娇笑，“你是她永远的备份，嗯？你帮她校对过几百篇文章，她有没给过你什么甜头？”  
　　她吻上他的耳垂。是他这天收到的第二个吻，又香又软，可他真觉得糟得不能再糟。他坚信自己在这里不会跟她发生什么，关键是别人不一定跟他一样的坚信。  
　　她吻完一下，惊讶感叹：“哇，肯特，你的皮肤真好，是怎么保养的？”接着她还想吻第二下，无奈克拉克死不配合。  
　　他轻易就能甩开她，又怕动作力度出错会弄断她的骨头，只能好言相劝：“我数到十，请你出去，不然准会有人过来。”  
　　格朗茨小姐笑得浑身发颤。“你以为我会跟你发生点儿什么，是么肯特？你其实很期待？”她披头散发，未着粉黛，整个人都贴上来。如此近观毛孔都纤毫毕现，若无好感，绝对看不出有多性感。  
　　“马上就会有人来敲门。”肯特先生用手撑住床头，不肯迁就，“倒计时结束。”  
　　敲门声响了。  
　　洛丽塔·里克小姐忽视门铃，把门敲得好像打雷。“克拉克！”她尖声叫着，整层楼都能听见，“你在里面？”  
　　蕾妮挂在他的脖子上：“说你不在，我就真的留下来。”  
　　克拉克如释重负，用在田里干活时才有的嗓门大喊：“我在！马上来！”  
　　这一回妮妮宝贝不得不松手，容他去开了门。里克一蹦一跳进来。“喔！真凶猛。”她把头夸张地往后一仰，摔给蕾妮一个不怎么友善的眼色，“评论人也在？”  
　　“我只是请肯特先生校对文章，你别误会。”蕾妮把头发捋了捋，穿好拖鞋下床。她看着克拉克，似乎欲言又止。克拉克赶紧做了个请出的手势。  
　　等她终于出门，他禁不住真心感慨：“我想她是选错对象了。”  
　　“见鬼，你不会真以为这婊子赶在上韦恩的床之前自己爬上你的床，只是为了要获得在莱恩小姐面前招招手说句‘克拉克来给我校对’你就摇着尾巴过去的成就感？”  
　　克拉克转过头，看见里克小姐交抱双臂站在他身后。“你从来没发现过自己的好处么克拉克？你像刚吞下一枚星星，最近几天浑身都在闪光唉！”她皱着眉头说。  
　　“……还真没发现。”  
　　“算了，你简直是钝感。”她拿起电话替他拨了客房服务，“需要打扫，请换套床单。”  
　　放下电话她连声叹气：“我真是疯了，难道要跟莱恩小姐接力继续监护你？” 　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注59】：Lolita，女子名，因弗拉基米尔·纳博科夫在同名小说中对恋童癖有梦幻般的描写，遂成九到十四岁情态动人少女形象的代名词。


	32. Chapter 32

　　那桩可怕的“艳遇”导致克拉克整个下午都在躲避蕾妮。  
　　说起来格朗茨小姐算是最早进入派对状态，自己整好头发打好底妆，没有里克帮忙也很在行。  
　　克拉克再看到她时她正在对着小镜子刷唇彩，用淡金色薄涂一层，做最后的修饰。蕾妮·格朗茨化完妆判若两人，她穿定制的黑色短款礼服，挺括的绒面不加任 何赘饰，也不用轻浮的丝绸。黑色高跟鞋是最简约的款型，盘起的发髻上插着宝石嵌造的黑色大丽花，其余一切配饰都带金色流苏元素。  
　　她用鸦片香水【注60】，而露易丝只知道香奈儿，在这种场合也只用香奈儿。  
　　对克拉克来说圣罗兰和香奈儿都没啥意义，他的女同事们统统用的是不同品牌的香粉香膏香水，争芳斗艳，这亦是雌性本能。但在他一一搀扶高跟鞋美女军团上车，并开车纵穿整个高谭城之际，满车厢里的气味便开始让他感觉苦恼。  
　　任其一种都是诱惑，掺在一起就是噩梦。氪星之子没办法堵住自己的鼻子，只好任噩梦依靠分子活动在他的身上恣意留痕。  
　　等这辆车停妥在庄园外，韦恩集团的保安帮忙开门，望着肯特先生口中感慨：“记者先生，你真香。”   
　　克拉克在这一天里第二次用手掌捂脸。  
　　彼时已近六点钟，女孩子们拖拖拉拉延误不少。波特小姐年纪声望都高，看了看表后站出来要求有专访任务的几个跟她先进去，乘大部分客人未到，按照之前的 约定跟韦恩拍几张静态的新闻图片。“我觉得真正开始后大家都不一定能记得自己是来做什么的，我的经验。”她说，“一半是兴奋在捣鬼，另外一半是手足无措。 我想咱们中间今晚一定会有人下意识地拉裙子几百次，而事实上它并不皱。”  
　　里克换了中性长裤，方便行动。“我可不是来喝喝酒跳跳舞的。”她冲克拉克挤眼睛。  
　　克拉克嗅了嗅自己的三件套西装衣袖：“真高兴有人跟我一样。”  
　　他们在停车场看到一辆老式法拉利跑车——仔细观察后克拉克发现它只是顶了个刻意仿古的壳儿，内置都是顶尖的，有些小细节甚至让他想起瞭望塔里的设备。韦恩的车自然有私人车库收藏，不会放在临时为派对搭建的室内停车场。  
　　“这是托尼·斯达克的车。”保安介绍，“你们一定难以置信，他从纽约一直开过来。这些有钱人都挺疯的。”  
　　走出停车场庄园即赫然在目。它曾多次出现在高谭的明信片上，固然宏伟又华丽，毕竟早看得眼熟。只有伊盖勒小姐对它赞叹不休。“我愿意嫁给这房子。”她深深吸气，“如果赠品不是韦恩的话。”  
　　她们在门口登记，用记者证换取红白相间的圣诞手牌。据说庄园的保全系统很完善，没有手牌走到哪里都很容易触动警报。  
　　气氛因为一连串的手续变得乏味紧张，大家都安静了一阵，倒是露易丝领头开玩笑。她拿着录音笔，佯装采访保安：“是否我在花丛中偷摘一朵玫瑰，就会有弓弩射向我？”  
　　保安没有回答她的问题，出于职业习惯他们保持着严肃和沉默。记者们进入大门后都注意到了东南角有个巨大的全透明建筑，造型有几分酷似卢浮宫前的金字塔，内部隐约看得出有些设施，以及一部分的花园。  
　　“花房。一个温室。庄园重建的时候加造的。”领路的保安解释道，“韦恩家不缺鲜花，一年四季。”  
　　“因此他总有玫瑰赠佳人。”里克咕哝道。  
　　这个造型也有点像超人在北极的孤独城堡——克拉克想，这句话他并没有说出口。他站在那豪门高高的阶梯前，又嗅了一下自己的袖子。  
　　“都是女士香水，嗯？”露易丝在他的身旁停下，随手帮他把领带整了一下，手指掠过他的头发。它们并不乱，比及平时而言他算是精心收拾过了，虽谈不上尽 善尽美，也算体面大方。她只是出于惯性，而他很清楚这一点。“你最好在外面散散味儿再进去，以免在这方面抢尽布鲁西·韦恩的风头——整个派对中身上香水味 最浓最混杂的男性角色，呵。”她笑着拍拍他的胸口，半真半假的调戏。  
　　莱恩小姐眼神飘忽，绝对已经进入角色，脑中正忙着排文布字。明天的专访稿发出以后，她会忘了这一切。  
　　其他人都已步上了台阶，蕾妮·格朗茨甚至没有回头看他们一眼。克拉克从口袋里掏出施华洛世奇的小盒子给她：“圣诞快乐！该送礼物的时候你该睡了。”   
　　露易丝拿过来立刻打开，和里克一样地流露惊喜：“真漂亮！”但她穿红色礼服，酒红链坠也不合搭配。她合上盒盖放进手袋，跟录音笔、钢笔、采访本作伴。“我还没想好要送你什么。”她说，“一个吻怎么样？”  
　　“在这里？”他们正站在韦恩庄园的阶梯上，两侧不时有穿着精致的陌生人结伴擦过，与他们优雅地点头示意。  
　　“算了，先欠着。”她合上手包，“我先去搞定专访。崔西说韦恩的状态不好，估计熬不到派对结束就得上床睡觉。克拉克，你真的要在外面？”  
　　“开始前我会进去。”克拉克说，“结束前我会回到车里。我不能喝酒，否则会现出原形变回一匹马。这样你们就得在午夜十二点钟去搭高架铁路，然后把水晶鞋留在上面。【注61】”  
　　他成功了，逗她在亿万富翁家的台阶上旁若无人地大笑。那之后她情绪饱满，去赴她的预约。而他反倒意兴萧索，在台阶上站了几秒钟，闭了一下眼睛。  
　　像在外层空间中一般，他沉下去，落入不可思议的一个极瞬。具象世界于他有如深海，他似沙石，又似一粒尘埃。他沉下去，这世界上浮，他不能自控，听见万 千声音纷至沓来。整个城市在他耳边，从低吟浅唱，到疯狂嘶吼。一刹那。那些都静默了，他听见一个心跳，在水面之上，与他隔着一个人世，又或者，就在咫尺 间。  
　　乔。  
　　他的眼睛猛然睁开了。方才一瞬之间他确有听到乔的心跳就在这个庄园内。  
　　这简直不可能，却又极度可能。红帽子乔是个贼，就算克拉克·肯特一直在他的犯罪停滞期刻意规避这个认知，他也的确是个贼。他承认过，并且毫无羞惭之 意。韦恩庄园就在那里，仿佛所罗门的宝库，一个在高谭有名有号的神偷没有理由不来逛逛。圣诞节他确曾应许和记者克拉克见面，“我会带礼物给你哦。”没错， 他说过这个。  
　　最好他的礼物不是偷窃所得，否则克拉克会彻底陷于矛盾，不知是否要去检举。上帝啊，肯特先生以为自己的存在至少能阻止乔再行违法之事，能让他良心发现，金盆洗手——他是何来这般的自信呢？他根本没有开口对他说过任何一遍“收手”。  
　　克拉克惊醒般转身下了阶梯，勉强保持着稳定的人类步速。他需要找一个无人的位置浮上天空去扫描定位。他必须在乔铸成另一次错误之前找到他，克拉克起不了感化作用，或者超人就有可能——  
　　“先生——”一个上了点儿年纪的声音打断了他的仓惶。克拉克转过身，对上一个衣着考究的白发老人。  
　　“我想你的脸色不太好，先生。”那老者微笑道，“虽然你似乎刚刚经历过一些……香水奇遇？”  
　　他已经有了些年纪，但气度仍在，说一口安静的英国腔——与乔的不同，他用英式发音。他的安静想必来自丰富的阅历，或者还有刻意的训练。因为他接下去的自我介绍是：“我是韦恩家的管家阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，先生，有什么是我能为你做的吗？”  
　　“哦不潘尼沃斯先生，事实上……”克拉克悲惨地发现他也开始不由自主受到影响，使用起英式发音了，“我是肯特，克拉克·肯特……”他和他握了手，给他看手牌，“我也是《星球日报》的记者，先生，我只是有点头痛，需要透透气。”  
　　“我看到你一个人走到花房这边，从你的神情看，似乎是身体不适，先生。”老人这样说着往一侧让了让，示意他抬头看。克拉克退开一步抬头，发现类似有日光的折射光线晃在他的脸上，他不知不觉，确然已走到了韦恩家的花房前。  
　　他并不介意在这里起飞，不过不能当着这个老人的面。  
　　夜色渐渐地浓了。那巨大的花房依旧通体明亮，仿若整块纯白的水晶。克拉克认出里面采用了最新型的太阳能模拟系统，蝙蝠侠提过这个，它能在白天吸收自然 光能，在夜晚定时释放出来。布鲁斯·韦恩用这种方法把白天留住，让蓓蕾开放的时限缩短，让热带的果实在温带的一个花园中成熟。时间和地域的差距都能消弭， 有钱能使鬼推磨。  
　　“真美。”他实话实说。它又一次让他想起孤独城堡。它也是那么孤独，在高谭浑然一色的夜里兀自孤独地亮着，在这近海的悬崖上，亮如一座沉默的灯塔，纵然只能照亮几株风信子和玫瑰，也要固执地亮下去。  
　　“源于心血来潮。”老管家微微一笑，掏出一个类似汽车电子锁的遥控器按了一下，花房的一侧升起了一块滑门，“幸好允许参观。请进，先生，我想这里面的气味可能比‘鸦片’或‘小马车’【注62】更适合你。个人直觉。”  
　　“谢谢。”克拉克没有拒绝这份邀请。即使他心急如焚，也不可能这样直接拒绝一个老人单纯出于善意的展示。  
　　即使他知道自己目前处于擅离职守状态——无论是记者还是超人。这种情况不会持续太久的，他可以等到这位老管家转身离开。庄园的圣诞派对即将开始，他总是要回到他的位置上的。  
　　花房中通风良好，花香很清爽，他们走过最初的几丛红玫瑰，月桂树后蹿出一条白影，向他们直扑而来。一条纯白的萨摩耶雪橇犬【注63】。它似乎已经被关了个把钟头，那些树下翻乱的泥土和几丛倒地的矢车菊显然是它的杰作。  
　　它活蹦乱跳，飞奔扑到老管家的脚边，用健硕的背脊蹭他的腿，把若干白毛留在上面。讲究形象的老人叹着气，在它把注意力转向克拉克之后不动声色地低下头拂了两下裤脚。  
　　“喔！”克拉克的表情舒展了许多，露出一个大大的笑容，“我家也有条狗，我妈妈养的，没有这么大个儿。”他弯腰蹲下，似乎完全忘了身上正套着自己最好的定制西服，把手掌伸给大狗嗅闻。它舔着他的手指，蹭得更近了些，最后干脆蹲下后腿让他抚摩它的下巴。  
　　“嘿帅哥——”克拉克低下头确认了一下它的性别，“你真是个好小伙儿！啊，你是韦恩先生的狗？你叫什么名字，伙计？”  
　　“大卫。”管家潘尼沃斯先生替大狗回答道，“这位‘好小伙儿’也是心血来潮的产物。”  
　　“我从未见过关于它的报道，潘尼沃斯先生。”克拉克搂住大卫的脖子跟他蹭了蹭，大狗十分受用地眯上了眼睛，把尾巴左右甩着，“我都不知道韦恩先生还有养狗。”  
　　“大卫刚加入韦恩家不过数日。它很顽皮，精力丰沛有如超人，先生一般在有客人的时候把它留在花房里，免得它恶作剧。”管家介绍着，抬手提醒克拉克在花房一隅有个刻意安排的小庭院，布置了一些休憩用的树桩与躺椅。  
　　“你知道，韦恩先生身体还未复原，不能陪大卫玩，它总是很寂寞，眼神哀怨。”他笑道，“不介意的话我觉得你可以陪它一会儿，先生。”  
　　往常这个建议对克拉克来说确实十分诱惑。他喜爱亲近充满生命力的活物，可是现在……  
　　“……我可以给你端些咖啡和点心。巧克力烤饼怎样？”潘尼沃斯先生说，“反正离派对开场还有半个钟头，不知你意下如何？恕我直言，你的同事们已经足够我的主人和他的朋友们招架一阵了。”  
　　克拉克站起身，大卫也站起来，绕着他的脚转来转去，嗅着他的裤子，不断被香水味刺激得轻声喷气。但它还是不愿离开，甚至将一只沾满干泥灰的爪子反复踩在克拉克的皮鞋上。  
　　“噢！”克拉克惨叫起来，大卫当然不可能踩痛他，可这双鞋颇花了他一点时间上油。  
　　老管家歪着头给他一个歉意的微笑：“那么就巧克力饼干？我的拿手好戏，用来致歉总是战无不胜。咖啡要黑的还是？”  
　　“清咖啡就好了。”克拉克迟疑了一下，仍然无法开口拒绝他。他可以等他走开，而他现在就要走开了。他不会耗费多久，只需要一分钟左右就能完成他的搜寻。  
　　老管家离开花房时并没有关门，大卫追了两步就停了下来，站在花丛中发出细密的鼻息声。克拉克熟悉这种声音——犬类表达失望的声音。老人说得没错，它是一只寂寞的狗，而且，似乎已经习惯了被抛弃在这座人工的水晶孤岛中。  
　　克拉克觉得自己正像个人类那样被同情的酸楚包裹。他软下心肠，重新蹲下来，拂开挂住大卫毛尖的玫瑰刺，抚摸它的耳朵。“五分钟……”他对着那只狗喃喃 絮语，“五分钟后我就必须走了，哥们儿。别难过，说不定我还会来找你……但愿那时候你还能认出我来。你能的，对么？我会再来陪你的。”  
　　他领着大卫往小庭院那里走，拍着手，发出响亮的声音逗弄它。大狗雀跃着，似乎从来没有人对它这么亲近过。它追逐他，反复跳起来轻轻叼他的袖口，把黏湿的口水擦在上面。当他坐在树桩上的时候，它就忠实地蹲坐在旁，姿态严谨，一看就受过良好的训练。  
　　那约定的五分钟转瞬即逝。克拉克把手轻贴在大卫的脖子上，思量着要怎么跟这只狗告别。它就像他从小养大的那么温顺亲切。它和那些鸽子一样，坦然接受着他的善意，并不畏惧他的力量，也无意将他视为怪物。而人们不会是这样。  
　　这个世界不是大卫的世界，它也不属于超人。  
　　这或许是又一场的奇遇，高谭的圣诞魔法——已是夜晚，氪星人还能被温暖的太阳能量包围着。他身在在远离北极的犯罪之都，在一场豪门盛筵被人遗忘的角落，却意外地找到了不属于他的东西。  
　　有人在花房门口吹了一声轻佻的口哨。克拉克和大卫一齐向那个方向转过头去。  
　　“你们看起来简直像一对糟糕的圣诞套件。”一个穿着大衣的男人站在那门口，把双手抄在口袋里。他年轻端整，米黄色的风衣也还算整洁，只是皮鞋太脏，裤子也是大路货。  
　　他不该出现在这里的。他的人，和这些廉价衣物。  
　　“你……”克拉克站了起来，“怎么会在这儿？”  
　　“布鲁斯·韦恩的车库邀请我来，他有十辆兰博基尼却总忘记开。”那人走进温暖的花房，伸出一只手掌——戴着黑色的皮手套——从整排的粉玫瑰花瓣上揉蹭过去。  
　　他的手套上现在一定都是那个味儿了，这真要命，克拉克想。他噏动嘴唇，吐不出任何一个字。那个名字就在他的舌尖上跳舞，但他怎么也念不出。  
　　大卫站了起来，向来人弓起背脊。它毛尖倒竖，从喉咙里发出呜呜的低吼。  
　　“在圣诞前夜见到我就不能笑一笑吗，我的好堂弟？”那人站在花丛中笑道。  
　　他是红帽子乔。　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注60】：圣罗兰鸦片香水（Opium），法国伊夫·圣罗兰公司于1977年推出的东方型代表品牌之一  
　　【注61】：CK这番话全部是在类比迪斯尼的动画片《仙度瑞拉》（Cinderella），即童话《灰姑娘》。  
　　【注62】：Caleche，爱马仕（Hermes）的招牌香水。  
　　【注63】：这条狗其实来自原著漫画《黑暗骑士归来》（Dark Knight Returns），老爷和超人在海边草地上骑马遛狗。


	33. Chapter 33

　　克拉克摸着大卫的耳朵，“没事儿伙计，”他用能粉碎巨石的双手轻轻挠着一条狗耳根的软毛，“他不会伤害你和你的主人的，别怕。”  
　　他抬起头——这个角度他恰好能扫描乔的腿骨。短短两周时间，乔的恢复程度惊人，有些富人倚靠私人医生帮忙复健也未必能长合得这么快。克拉克不得不承认红帽子在这方面的自愈能力似如怪物。  
　　他收回X视线，将目光抬得更高些：“你最好赶紧离开这儿，韦恩庄园的保全系统很先进，如果你没有手牌……”他看到乔扯高袖子，衬衫袖口和手套的间隙中露出一枚有编号的手牌，看起来跟他们在门口换的也没啥不一样。  
　　“好吧。”他认命地再度垂下头，“看来你准备大干一票了？我以为你老板的案子至少会给你一点警醒呢。”  
　　“哦，你说我老板？托他的洪福，我现在正被GCPD通缉。”乔耸耸肩，“不过我有把握，不会再回去蹲班房。干完这一票我就会躲起来，你就放心好啦。”  
　　他的口气笃定，仿佛确定克拉克一定会包庇他的罪行，为他隐瞒，成为他的同谋。记者深深叹了口气，站起身来，用自己的腿挡住神经紧张的大卫，望住红帽子乔的眼睛。  
　　“告诉我，”他说，“我要怎么做才能……让你换一种生活的方式？”  
　　他没有直说“让你远离犯罪”或“让你重新开始”。乔不同于他见过的任何一种罪犯，他并不惶惑，也不恐惧，甚至对他犯罪的成果毫无期待。他缺乏犯罪前的 紧张和得手后的兴奋，他所做的似乎都是不得已而为的事情，他做起来却毫无痛苦。从某个角度看，乔的意志是无懈可击的，他拥有无懈可击的绝望。他在绝望中随 波逐流，从不呼救。  
　　克拉克不知道要如何将他的好意渗透进这个人坚硬的壳中，他的尝试一败再败，即使他得到过他的拥抱，他们的身体曾经亲密无间，他的这种忧疑和无力感也无法消除。他在一个极近的距离，目睹他的自弃却束手无策。他们之间始终隔着一道看不见的墙。  
　　克拉克·肯特不擅长破墙而入，那是超人的专长。  
　　乔沉吟着，用套着黑色皮革的手指抚摩自己的嘴唇。一个不经意的动作，让他对面的克拉克想起了蝙蝠侠。乔的嘴形与蝙蝠略微相似——当然色调感是完全不同 的——乔此刻的气色并不坏，薄薄的唇瓣呈现淡淡的粉色，酷似被他揉碎的那些粉玫瑰的花瓣，又或是他刚把花汁抹在上面。他用手指摩着他的唇，窃窃地笑，释放 着令人坐立不安的因子。他与地下室那个沉郁的戴帽子的男人判若两人。  
　　“我不知道……克拉克。”他的声调懒得要睡，“也许我比你更想知道这个。”他放下手，落在身体中段摆了个短暂的手势，好像拨弦，“我真没想到会在这里看见你。真没想到。”  
　　“出乎意料往往是双方的。”克拉克说。  
　　乔放下手，继续揉着韦恩的花。克拉克认出那些其实是很名贵的品种，它们的物质价值让他头痛。“我以为你会找个旅店，把自己洗剥干净，然后打电话约我过去共渡圣诞。你在电话里的口气就像是要那么做。”他笑着，把一朵花摘下来，握在手心里。  
　　“听起来够奢侈的。”克拉克推推眼镜，“……不过也许可能呢？——如果你现在就离开这个地方，离开韦恩庄园，乔。马上。”他诚恳地说道，“找个咖啡店坐下来等我电话，我答应你——”  
　　“你认为我会为你放弃我的行业操守么堂弟？”乔故意把那朵花在大卫的眼前晃了晃，扔向门边。大卫转过身去冲着那个方向呜呜了两声，没有追出去。  
　　“它不喜欢我。”乔尼宝贝儿看起来相当郁闷，“但它却喜欢你。”  
　　“你缺乏诚意，乔。”克拉克一本正经地说道，“是你不愿亲近它，动物这方面的直觉一般都很准。”  
　　“……好吧，我可不在乎。”乔又耸了耸肩。  
　　“考虑一下，嗯？我先给你两百块，找个地方待着等我。”克拉克说着真的开始掏他的钱包，“你得赶紧走。韦恩的管家一会儿还会回到这里来，是他帮我开的花房的门。”  
　　乔回过头张望了一眼，“你说的是他？”他指着花房的出口，“他已经来了。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生端着一个银盘——一件描述欧洲十七、十八世纪宫廷生活的电影里才有的奢侈品——上面放着丹麦风格花朵图案的瓷制咖啡用具。  
　　那老人端着盘子，步伐稳健地走过来。大卫又要扑上去，克拉克担心它撞翻那些昂贵的瓷器，俯下身捞住了它：“大卫，坐下。”  
　　大狗笔直地蹲坐着，伸出舌头，姿势标准，惟有拼命甩动的尾巴暴露了它兴奋的情绪。  
　　“乖孩子。”克拉克拍拍它的头。  
　　“我以为我的客人只有一位。”潘尼沃斯先生在离他们约摸五六步的地方停下来，把银盘放在古朴的木桌上。他用那种职业化的审视表情瞪着乔，可能是因为衣着的缘故，克拉克觉得他对乔的疑虑要多些。  
　　记者硬着头皮，站起来挡在他们之间，“潘尼沃斯先生，这是我的摄影助手乔。”他尴尬地笑着，“乔，这位是韦恩先生的管家，潘尼沃斯先生。”  
　　“唔……你的——助手——看起来十分不拘小节。”管家似乎是深吸了一口气，他的目光下移，盯着乔的脏皮鞋。有一秒钟克拉克感觉自己呼吸困难——他以此判断自己是干不了乔那种行当的——下一秒他便意识到自己是不需要呼吸地球空气的。  
　　乔笑了一声。他用牙齿在下唇上刮了一下，笑得没心没肺。“潘尼沃斯先生，你好。”他说着，抬起一只手招了招。克拉克注意到他故意把手牌亮出来给老人看。  
　　“幸好我准备了一套杯子，不至于措手不及。即使大卫也想来一杯咖啡，也足够办到。”潘尼沃斯先生重新微笑起来，将咖啡杯分开，先给克拉克斟过一杯，又抬起头问乔，“乔先生也要清咖啡，对吧？”  
　　乔抢在克拉克之前坐在桌边，两手搭着桌面。他弓着背，就差把下巴搁在手背上了：“如果有炼乳——”  
　　“没有炼乳，先生。”管家的声音有一丝的不悦，不明显的。“糖块可以吗？”老人顿了一秒钟，缓和了一些，“很抱歉炼乳我没拿过来。不过有一些鲜奶，我来帮你调味。”  
　　克拉克假装伸手拿自己的咖啡，用手肘捣捣乔的后背。他清清嗓子，很不高明地说着：“你该回车里了，乔。别忘了我们的约定。”  
　　“我觉得好不容易进来一趟，怎么能放过韦恩家的烤饼？”乔坏笑着，乘管家分神，他又从糖罐里偷了一枚糖块丢进自己那一杯。  
　　他轻摇瓷杯，举起来对克拉克眨眨眼，“致豪门盛飨。”他的脸在模拟阳光下笼着一层珍珠般的柔雾。克拉克啜着咖啡，隽永的苦涩与莫名的甘醇在他的舌上流转，他觉得自己若不是在做梦，就是彻底疯了。  
　　他甚至怀疑之前遇到过的小红帽真的只是一场梦，他从来没有存在过；又或者眼前的才是梦中人，他很快就要消失。他自我解嘲地笑着，低头啜饮他苦味的饮料。咖啡很棒，是他从未尝过的，他庆幸自己没要加上很多糖。  
　　“搭配甜饼口味更佳。”潘尼沃斯先生端起盘子邀请。乔已经在大快朵颐，就跟那时在地下室里一样，狼吞虎咽。管家似乎在刻意忽略他，只是关顾克拉克。  
　　克拉克拈了一块巧克力烤饼，第一口咬下他就后悔了：他很清楚这种东西不是时时都能吃到的。“这太好吃了，”他礼貌地称赞着，瞥了乔一眼，“咖啡和巧克力饼干是乔的最爱，潘尼沃斯先生，你让他想起他叔叔。”提到乔的叔叔或许能对他起点儿感化作用，或许不能。  
　　“很高兴我的手艺能让某个人旧梦重温。”管家坐在他们旁边，招呼大卫过去，从一块饼干上掰下两粒巧克力逗它，大狗只是嗅了嗅就别开了头。  
　　“布鲁斯·韦恩先生令人羡慕。”乔嚼着饼干，饮下一大口加了许多糖奶的咖啡，“虽然他的公众口碑不怎么样……”  
　　“我不这么认为，乔。”克拉克打断他，“韦恩先生是一个坚持自己想法的人。他于人并无恶意，更何况他乐善好施。”  
　　一个肯出钱捐助正义联盟的人应当得到赞誉——克拉克想，但过于盛誉一个未曾谋面的人是不合适的，他并不了解韦恩。无论如何，他为这个世界构造了一些充 满神迹的好梦，却不屑被世人知晓。他轻抛他的性命与财产，心思是那样飘忽不定，就好比这个水晶般的建筑，它仿若城堡，又如一个气泡。而他们此刻都被笼在这 韦恩制造的梦幻泡沫中。  
　　“感谢你对鄙主人的评价，肯特先生。”管家向他欠了欠身，“他本人若听到一个如你这般温柔的人对自己能有如此中肯的评价，一定会很欣慰。”  
　　“……不见得。”乔小声嘀咕道，那声音低得只有超人才能分辨得清。他放下空了的杯子，再度提高音量。“克拉克，”他说，“显然你没见过韦恩先生本人。”  
　　“我见过。”克拉克笑了，他伸手比划了一下，沿着乔的面部轮廓虚描了一圈，“他长得跟你差不多，比你胖一点儿——我见过很多他的平面照片。亿万富豪也是一个鼻子两只眼睛，乔，仇富没什么意义。”  
　　潘尼沃斯先生爆出一阵畅笑，笑得连大卫都费解地望着他了。“我将把这番话转达给主人。”他说。  
　　他看过手表，站起身道别：“请原谅我不能再陪伴二位，还有大卫。我有工作缠身，需要先走一步。咖啡与饼干请尽情享用——恕我直言在派对上能吃到饱的东西并不多。”老人笑得露出了牙齿，他的表情较之初见时也放松了很多，几乎称得上是和蔼可亲了，“杯盘我会差人收拾。”  
　　“等一下！”克拉克也站起身，他一把揪住乔的衣领，犹如提着一只猫咪那样轻易把这个混吃混喝的家伙拎了起来，“有件事务必拜托你，潘尼沃斯先生。我助 手的方向感一直非常令人头痛，依他的职责他今晚不得不在车里等待，但他有点找不到出大门的路。所以——”他扭头学着乔一贯的龇牙表情送给他一个不怀好意的 笑容，“我恳请你，亲自把他送到门口，若是你觉得太冒昧……”  
　　“不胜荣幸，肯特先生。”老人伸手接过乔——他伸手直接从克拉克手里接过乔的衣领，顺手帮他扽平，“这边请，乔先生。”  
　　“克拉克……”乔从桌上捞起又一块烤饼咬了一口，“你——干得好。”  
　　克拉克站在阳光里笑容灿烂得不得了，冲着他抬起手招了又招：“注意安全，乔。记得等我电话。”  
　　乔老老实实跟着管家离开后，克拉克又在花房耽搁了十来分钟。他凝神去听整个庄园内的声音，要在其中剥离一个人的心跳太难了，人类的心跳是那么相似。有 一刹那他以为自己听到了蝙蝠侠，而乔的心跳声确实不见了。他松了一口气，收回心思，向大卫道别。大狗一直送他到花房门口，依依不舍，他再度许诺了会来看 它。  
　　这听起来可笑极了，超人向一条狗反复保证。蝙蝠听说的话恐怕会发起投票把他踢出联盟。他下意识地抬首四顾，从心跳声他判断蝙蝠侠很可能就在这周围。他 想听得更仔细些，可是不能够了，派对已经开场，庄园大厅中响着热闹的乐声和人声。他听见许多人在为韦恩的出现欢呼，他必须加入到他们中间去。  
　　他进去的时候韦恩已经回他的房间去了。他的状态果然不怎么好，得坐轮椅，据说只戴着驯鹿角让管家推出来混了十来分钟。他表示放烟花前会回来跟大家一起唱圣诞歌。  
　　“你跑到哪儿去了，克拉克！” 波特小姐为此有点生气，“露易丝说你在外面透气，实习生到处你。你失踪了，她们就开始纠缠我，严重影响了我的工作效率。”  
　　“怎么回事？专访不顺利？”  
　　“挺顺利的，我们顺便做了托尼·斯达克的即兴小专访。韦恩比较虚弱，托尼宝宝兴致高涨，配合得不得了。”波特小姐用香槟酒杯指了一下正被某个众议员揽着拍照的斯达克先生，“问题是他还热情邀请我们的两位实习生在派对结束后去他的豪华套房跳舞到天亮。”  
　　克拉克一天中第三次用手捂了脸：“哦老天，你告诉她们说不行了吗？”  
　　“她们说你才是领队。你必须过去把她们从托尼宝宝的怀里弄出来。你是领队，你得说点儿重话让她们醍醐灌顶一下。她们太不成熟了，以为这是大学俱乐部新年聚会？我们是记者，不是……算了。”她一口把香槟喝干，把空杯子举到克拉克的面前，“你明白我的意思。”  
　　“露易丝和格朗茨小姐呢？”克拉克张望了一眼，没有找到她们。  
　　“她们大概找病人的麻烦去了。韦恩现在有心无力，我觉得她们倒没什么可担心的。”她点点自己的相机，“回头给你看看，我搞到几张有概念照风格的。你搞定实习生，我再去拍几张其他人，莱克斯·卢瑟今晚挺低调的，我很好奇他会跟什么人搭话。”  
　　他们再碰头时派对进行了一半。克拉克只喝了两小杯果汁，不过他成功地把两个实习生劝了回来。波特小姐拉他坐在角落里，给他看自己拍的莱克斯和几个议员。  
　　“真惊讶他有这么多的政客朋友。”她说，“你是怎么搞定小女孩们的？”  
　　“我提醒她们把电话留给斯达克先生会比较好，她们竞争激烈，都希望自己会是唯一被约的一个。”克拉克喝着他的第三杯果汁，暗自庆幸他在花房吃过好几片饼干。  
　　“事实上托尼宝宝回到酒店就会把她俩忘得一干二净，他连今晚吻过的小姑娘是金发还是黑发都记不清。呵，有钱人。”波特小姐则开始喝她今晚的不知第几杯香槟，她高高的颧骨上点染着薄红。  
　　克拉克把杯子从她手里拿开：“少喝一点。”  
　　“克拉克你是个好人。”那老姑娘对他笑笑，“等看完烟花我就回车里睡觉。里克已经先去了，她不适应这种场合。我们是来干活的，可真是累死了。”  
　　“我也不适应。”记者说着，目光从摄影师的肩膀上方移向豪华的大厅内部。那是真正的流光溢彩，在他们的世界以外。巨大的水晶灯下，玻璃和金银闪着辉 光，音乐是欢快的，韦恩请了一个室内乐团现场演奏。政要与巨贾，明星与英雄，文人与美人，歌手与画手。这里的高朋嘉宾个个都是自己阶层的佼佼者，而他们只 是观察者。  
　　他们需要学会屏息凝神，置身其外。  
　　他端起果汁，向那夜宴的中心地带，向认识的不认识的人丛微微举杯。“致豪门盛飨。”那一刻，他默念着乔的台词，无所谓自己有多么像个蹩脚的演员。  
　　果真有烟花。听说韦恩集团为了在这一晚燃放烟花，特意打通关节，更改了晚间九点至十一点的高谭地区低空航线。  
　　然而克拉克什么都没有看到。实习生们九点钟就喝醉了，他把她们送回车里，扒开她们搂住他脖子的手，喂她们喝事先准备的止吐剂，并且安慰她们说斯达克先生会来电话。等她们安静睡着，他走出停车场，惟能见到庄园大门前空地上的一排青烟和未及收拾的燃放废弃物。  
　　午夜将至，繁华都散场了。克拉克站在空地无人的死角连线蝙蝠侠，他很客气地道了声圣诞快乐，并且询问高谭上空有没有什么飞行物被韦恩家的烟花击中，蝙蝠在那头恶狠狠地说了声没有就掐断了。  
　　他们开车回到宿处已近凌晨一点。到了这个钟点，什么魔法都完蛋了。恶棍们和蝙蝠侠都各自窝在自己的巢穴中享受平安夜。车抵酒店，露易丝和蕾妮立刻奔回房去化身打字机器，克拉克和里克小姐一起把喝过酒的同事送回各自的房间。  
　　“一个不少，嗯哼？”里克刚睡过一觉，精神好得要命。她在楼层自动贩售机买了三包不同口味的奶油爆米花，“我待会儿要给妈妈打电话说我爱她。”她拆开一包逼着克拉克抓了一把，“这个点儿她铁定睡了，被吵醒会暴跳如雷。你呢克拉克？你要人陪吗？”  
　　“我有个超热辣的约会，明天搞不好会起不了床。”克拉克丢了一颗爆米花进嘴，“明天自由活动，记着天黑以前必须回酒店。”  
　　“圣诞期间哪儿的街上都特无聊，我明天会在酒店客房里看一整天的电影。”里克说，“能问问你约会的对象是谁吗？莱恩小姐？哦不可能，她在赶稿，金发妮妮也在。肯特先生，难道你今天另有艳遇？别告诉我是托尼·斯达克。”  
　　克拉克摇摇头，故意叹气：“似乎斯达克先生一整晚都没看我一眼。”  
　　“哈，你真悲惨。”她不以为然地用沾着奶油的手拍在他的外套上，“你就黯然神伤吧，我去帮波特阿姨整照片。”  
　　克拉克目送她欢蹦乱跳地进了门，才转身回他的房间去。两点已过，他看着手机上的时间忐忑了几秒。乔铁定不会在等了——所有的咖啡店都不会在平安夜开门到十二点后，哪一个露水情人都不会有热情等到这种时候。他会打电话，这是一定的，他会试试。可他也很清楚，乔会关机。  
　　记者仅仅是担心这位神偷先生乘着宾客散场，又潜回韦恩庄园。至于他是否还在等他的电话，他是不抱希望的。倘若他不接这个电话，克拉克就会作罢。也可能他按捺不住，会换成超人出场，把乔从犯罪现场直接拎走。  
　　他脱掉自己最昂贵三件套西装挂进衣橱，剥下穿在里面的制服藏好，拿掉眼镜，去洗澡，宛如进行仪式那样把自己洗得干干净净。一切都用人类惯有的慢速度。这是他许诺过小红帽的，他会做到。  
　　即便这个承诺是如此荒唐。  
　　他终于走出浴室时深吸了一口气。这一刻他仿佛听到蝙蝠侠那极似兽类的声线在他的耳边低声说话。他听到他说：“你又来了，凯尔，你的‘类人心理’。”  
　　他听到他说：“人类的心是很脆弱的，凯尔。”  
　　凯尔-艾尔围着浴巾，戴好眼镜。克拉克·肯特拿起手机，拨了一个号。  
　　三秒钟的回铃音之后，一首歌响起了。轻巧欢欣的节奏，是他熟得不能再熟的旋律。该死的，就在他的房门外，差不多是紧贴在门上呢。  
　　克拉克顾不上穿条裤子就冲过去掀开了门。  
　　乔站在门外，一手拿着手机，另一只手抄在风衣口袋里——另一侧的口袋里则塞了一只星巴克圣诞小熊，头上戴着驯鹿角，身上穿着——他的基督啊，那难道不是蝙蝠装么？莫非这就是所谓的高谭特色？  
　　“《看见光明的一面》。”乔站在那儿，闷着一个不能爆发的笑，把手机挂断了，“傻毙了，我真该给你换掉。”  
　　他把小熊从口袋里拽出来递给几乎全裸的克拉克：“圣诞快乐，堂弟。这是礼物。”他依然带着皮手套，穿着旧裤子和脏皮鞋，风衣冰冷，发型糟糕。  
　　克拉克伸出手去，指尖在蝙蝠熊前停顿一秒。他蓦地抓住乔的手腕，将他一把拉进房间。  
　　他们关门，不知道是谁关上的门。他们一个赤裸，一个穿着浸满寒气的廉价货。乔穿戴满身——那很快变成了半身。克拉克把他直接拖进了水汽弥漫的浴室，扯开他的皮带，把他压在盥洗台上。小疯子乔欣然接受，自己把掉落的裤子和鞋子一起踢到一边。  
　　“你还没收下我的礼物——”当克拉克往手上倒浴液时，他提着小熊的鹿角晃来晃去，口中不知死活地欢叫着。  
　　克拉克嘟哝了一句闭嘴，他还能记得起露易丝就住在隔壁。肯特先生抢过熊仔把它捂在小红帽的嘴上，沾满浴液的手指毫无预兆地塞进混混的身体。  
　　“礼物不错，我爱死了。”这个圣诞节的凌晨，记者先生的头上赫然生出了恶魔角，他恶质地蠕动着手指，又塞进一根，“真是……爱死了。”  
　　乔的一只手失控地滑过盥洗台的镜面，在蒙蒙白雾中擦出一道短暂的弧。他们喘息着抬起头，能在其中看见对方如碎片般的脸。  
　　克拉克的眼镜也渐渐地起了雾，但他始终没脱。


	34. Chapter 34

　　乔趴在酒店的大床上，只差一点就赤身露体——他已经脱光了，惟独手套还没除下。  
　　他趴在那儿，用浑身上下穿戴最整齐的那个部件——他的手——拨弄着枕头上一对小熊：蝙蝠熊和超人熊，它们戴着一模一样的鹿角，造型傻得令人印象深刻。“我该砸了星巴克。”他用充满情欲的呻吟声叫嚣着，照克拉克看这些词句完全不具备威胁性。  
　　克拉克在他的身后，同样一丝不挂的。记者赤裸着漂亮的肌肉，靠在吧台上用纸巾擦他的眼镜。  
　　他已经擦了有一会儿，若是仅仅是要将那两片薄玻璃上的水雾去除，并不需要花费这么长的时间反复擦拭。他心不在焉地擦着，望着趴在床上的混混，脸上顶着 一副可以说是柔和的表情，在他颧骨上那些温暖的水渍干透以前。当他不戴眼镜的时候，脸上已经很多年没有出现过这种表情了。  
　　乔转过头看他，顺手抓起一只小熊——这回是超人熊——就如在浴室时那样，用白牙叼着它毛绒绒的耳朵，磨蹭着。“克拉克……”他含混不清地呼唤着，“别离我那么远嘛克拉克。”标准的诱惑，毫无疑问他想故技重施，一夜做到死，把自己榨干。  
　　对他来说做爱也许类等于自杀，他偶尔需要一个又痛又爽的死境来逃避现实，而对象是谁，可能都不太重要；若是刚好能碰上一个不错的对象，如某个人这样既 强壮又肯花费温柔，足可抱在一起予取予求，他便情愿跟濒死的甘美来个短短的小约会。然而克拉克就是觉得，他还是会以他的方式活过来的，只要离得稍远，远到 小记者的视线以外，红帽子乔就又会似一个气泡那样莫名其妙地消失掉。  
　　克拉克戴好眼镜，走过去，把手掌贴在那两瓣绝妙的屁股上，它们的触感滑腻得诡异，肌肉弹性极佳，骤然收紧的弧线令人窒息。氪星人不该因为性爱头晕，不过克拉克的头现在真的有点儿发晕，他用掌心描摹它们的形状，一时无法把手挪开。  
　　混混恶质地扭动着，浑身上下的伤疤都沾满了水汽，像涂满了橄榄油的祭品那样闪着光。他看起来一点都不像是随时都会破碎消失，他又真实又具体且浑身发烫。他光溜溜地翻过身，湿滑的四肢缠上来，用戴着皮手套的双手捧住这好情人的脸。  
　　“叫我克拉克。”记者用两个指头拎开小熊。  
　　“克拉克。”乔垂下眼睛，低低念出他的名字，用梦呓般的声音，那么疏离。如在重洋之外。他像个迷醉的恋人那样念着，“……克拉克。”他不看他。  
　　克拉克一瞬间就硬得发疼。“去、洗、澡。”他要闭上眼睛才能拉开这双手，突兀地，半是强迫地，把这个人拖得站起来。“你先去洗个热水澡……我需要准备 一下，乖。”他说着，在他的屁股上轻轻地拍了一下，半是强迫半是哄。他知道乔能听出来他有点儿别样的企图，他也知道他会顺从。  
　　他睁开眼睛，乔还是垂着脸，双手沿着他强壮的脖颈滑下去，滑到肩膀，滑到胸膛，抹出一道水痕。“唔。”他笑起来，“我会乖乖的。”可他脸上的表情告诉克拉克连他自己都不信。  
　　他丢下记者，跑到衣橱那儿去寻找睡衣。他拉开门看到克拉克的西装，顺手抓起那袖子嗅了一下。“哦，至少有五、六种香水。”他松了手，从衣架上拽下一件睡衣，然后咬住他的手套边沿，用他习惯的方式剥掉它们。  
　　克拉克又脱下眼镜，用手指机械地擦着，盯着他。  
　　乔把一只手套吐在地上，跟他的风衣扔做一堆。“一种香水的香氛令人愉悦，几种混在一起就能要人命。”接下来是另一只，“就好像热辣的情人，若是一晚上要同时应付五六个，绝对让人大伤脑筋。”  
　　“的确。”克拉克笑了。他目送混混拖着脚步蹭进了浴室。热水雾把玻璃氤氲得模糊，乔的轮廓在透明的墙壁彼端若隐若现。  
　　很明显他自己也很了解会有这样的效果，他是故意的，洗得那么慢，每个动作都在炫耀，在云里雾里极之煽情。这个纯种恶棍。克拉克该扑进去，用亲吻加上火热的大棒，好好教训他。但他没有。  
　　他绕开浴室，视线尽可能地避着它，以免自己在视觉刺激和生理勃起面前溃不成军。他慢慢地踱着步，踱到一个乔也不可能看见他的位置，在衣橱的面前，打开它。  
　　如果说他完全没有迟疑过那是骗人的。他迟疑了若干秒，觉得自己应该回忆些什么，或者预估些什么，在他的经历和认知中找个理由，来让他的决定显得不是那么冲动和愚蠢。他没能成功，他那运算速度远超过人类的大脑里很罕见地呈现着一片空白。  
　　于是他认命了，用4马赫的速度套上制服——以及属于克拉克·肯特的元素：衬衫、领带、西装、长裤、皮鞋。一切。  
　　他拿出直连瞭望塔的通信器，调整了一下拨出码，让系统把通讯直接接到火星人尚恩的私人房间。通话接通的同时他下意识地挪到了客房窗口的吧台那里坐下——离浴室要远一些，这个举动使他正在做的事情显得有点鬼祟，他掉在尴尬里面出不来。  
　　“喂，尚恩。”他唤着火星人的名字，焦虑地。他没办法光着身子跟尚恩通话，这会让他羞愧难当。说老实话，因为尚恩能看清他的想法的缘故，他一直觉得自己在他面前早已经光得很彻底了。蝙蝠侠有时候也会给他这种感觉，有时候。  
　　“……凯尔？”尚恩的声音听起来飘飘荡荡，只剩下一根蛛丝般的细线连着理智，疲倦得不得了。他像是想了一下才分辨出这个突然连线他的人是谁。  
　　披着克拉克皮的超人凯尔-艾尔低低咳嗽了一声：“唔……尚恩，我有个问题……倘若你现在觉得不方便……”  
　　“……没关系，凯尔……”尚恩奄奄一息地回答道，“心理咨询是全天候的，只要你需要……”  
　　“谢谢，尚恩，谢谢。但听起来你非常疲倦。”  
　　“……孩子们刚走没多久，喔凯尔，他们真是爱你……”尚恩用只能让人联想起呻吟的音调呻吟着，“我快招架不住……人类幼体的想象力，喔，实在是……很丰富……”他顿了顿，继续呻吟，“……他们真的很可爱，你没在有点儿可惜。”  
　　凯尔伸手摸了一下耳机，仿佛这样就能隔着时空，从火星人那里分到一点点残余的人类儿童温软的触感似的：“我知道。”  
　　“看……你是我们中间最擅长对付他们的，孩子，还有狗……我的类比是不是有点问题？……总之，你比蝙蝠擅长这个……比我也……”  
　　“不，尚恩，别这样说。你和蝙蝠侠都是温柔的人。还记得吗，我们把这些孩子从军变的炮火里带出来的那天？有个小孩刚失去他的父母，我们谁都没办法让他 乖乖听话……是蝙蝠搞定他的，嗯？”回忆是个好方法，凯尔觉得自己没有一开始那么尴尬了。不过，回忆也很容易让人跑题，此刻凯尔并没有意识到自己已经跑题 了。  
　　“……有点儿印象，他一走近那小孩就骂他怪物——那不妨碍这个怪物扑上去，用身体为他挡住飞溅的弹片。”尚恩的睡意也微微消散了些。联盟内部有句笑话说的果然没错——光是想想蝙蝠侠就足以让人醍醐灌顶，猛然惊醒。  
　　“没错，他好像伤到了肋骨……左边的，或者右边。他后来还是爬起来了，用那孩子的母语说‘你的英文发音不对，孩子。跟我念：怪物。’”超人微笑起来，“我记得他去抱那个孩子，他没拒绝他……结果他抱着他走上飞机，我们都愣住了。”  
　　“他们有相似处，凯尔。”尚恩说，“相似的人比较容易亲近。”  
　　“不，尚恩，我想是他的声音起了作用……我从没听过他用那样的声音说过话……”凯尔喃喃道，“那么温柔……那么……”他停顿了一下。  
　　“……凯尔？”  
　　“尚恩。”凯尔徐徐地呼吸着，用他不需要地球空气的肺。他说，“……我想了一下，还是换一种问法比较好。”  
　　“唔？”  
　　“尚恩，有什么方法可以抹掉一个人几秒钟内的记忆吗？”  
　　“……方法当然有，比如能够介入脑电磁波的仪器，瞭望塔里就有。或者采用心灵控制类的手法：暗示、催眠、强制洗脑……”尚恩打了一个大大的哈欠。凯尔知道火星人打哈欠的样子，他们没有下颔骨，所以可以放纵自己把下巴一直拉长到胸口或脚面……喔，那真是有够吓人的。  
　　“那些会对承受的人形成什么负面影响吗？”凯尔摸着克拉克的眼镜边沿，问。  
　　“多少都会对精神上造成一些负面的影响。用磁能强制洗脑会致使记忆紊乱，紊乱的程度要视被洗脑者的个人精神状况而定。运气好的话只是会留下一些记忆碎 片，在某个不经意的时候冒出来，造成困扰。运气不好的话会生成多重人格，甚至导致精神分裂。暗示和催眠也一样的。”尚恩稍稍整束了一部分他分散的精神力， 回答流畅了很多。但他的叙述中偶尔还是会掺入一些奇怪的发音和词格，凯尔猜到那应当是一种已死的语言：火星语。与氪星语一样，它在这个宇宙间可能就只剩下 最后一个人懂得。  
　　“……那不行，有没有比这些伤害都要小的方法？”  
　　“没有了，凯尔。技术上的手段在精神世界的变幻面前永远是极其有限的……”尚恩沉吟着。他沉吟了片刻，忽然像想起了什么，又或者想开个玩笑。“喔，还有一个办法，”他说，“那是蝙蝠侠常用的方法，弄晕那个人，然后用事实告诉他他刚才不过是在做噩梦。”  
　　“……虽然听也够糟的，不过比技术洗脑是好得多。”凯尔笑了笑，“还是谢谢你，尚恩。还有……圣诞快乐，我觉得等你睡醒搞不好已经是圣诞夜了。”  
　　火星人那根脆弱的理智线仿佛在这一刹那间陡然扯紧了。“噢凯尔！”他用差不多是叫嚷的声调在通讯彼端大声问道，“你到底要给谁洗脑？凯尔？凯尔……”  
　　乔推开了浴室门——凯尔在这一边把通讯器关闭了。他站起来，迎上前去。  
　　热水把乔的肉体染上了一层淡淡的红，在有过伤疤的位置着色尤其明显。他胁下的大片淤青已经化散得七七八八，还剩下一些暗紫色的血点，如今它们被蒸得格 外的鲜艳。他穿着睡衣——等于没穿——他似乎并不存在任何要把衣带系上的打算。他湿淋淋地跑出来，头发上滴着水，懒洋洋地说道：“其实我带了一瓶润滑剂， 在裤子口袋里。你来把它掏出来吧，克拉克。”  
　　凯尔站在他面前，沉静地。  
　　这是不可想象的，在一个假日酒店的套间中，窗帘拉得很死，空调燥热，灯光昏暗。他在一个不合适的环境与场合，站着，比寻常任何一个时候的克拉克都要英 挺、倨傲、面貌淡然。西装还是那西装，眼镜还是那眼镜，他不是那个他。“乔。”他超人般微笑着，“尽管我不知道这是不是你的真名，但我目前只能这样称呼 你，乔。”  
　　乔怔了怔。他赤脚站在地毯上，衣不蔽体，头发上噼里啪啦地掉着水滴，隔着大约一臂，瞪着一个他从没见过的克拉克。那根本不是克拉克。  
　　“克拉克？”他用红帽子乔独有的低沉嗓音发问，诧异地，没有太多诧异地。  
　　“有件事我打算向你坦白。”凯尔看着他，用不须置疑的口气说道。  
　　“这是圣诞礼物，也可能是个噩梦——对你来说。我们都有过去，乔。”他说，“当我决定要试着爱你，我希望我在你的面前不必再说谎。”他退后了一步，退至更远一些的位置，退至乔尼宝贝伸手之间不能触到的距离。  
　　接着他说：“乔，我必须告诉你：我就是超人。”  
　　“一个圣诞玩笑？”乔笑了，“听起来水准还不错。”  
　　凯尔没有再回应他，他在他的面前直接飘浮了起来。


	35. Chapter 35

　　凯尔-艾尔正在克拉克·肯特的衣服里面望着乔。  
　　他飘得并不高，离地仅仅两个英尺。然而人类在地球重力环境里是不可能做到这个的，除非是在幻梦中。  
　　他飘在那里，两手低垂，手中空无一物。燥热的环境愈加燥热，让人觉得干渴，呼吸困难。但他像个神一样不再呼吸，也不再能感到窒息。他听着乔的心跳，在等待着，他的反应。  
　　他听着他的心跳。  
　　这是一个偶发的行为——那氪星最后的儿子对自己说——但它并不是一个偶发的念头。  
　　它是什么时候诞生的呢？从乔第一次穿过便利店逃离他开始。不，要早一些，从露易丝某次拒绝他的吻开始……不不，还要更早，要回溯得更远，在乔以前，在 露易丝以前，在他真正以“超人”的身份出现在这个世界上以前，在没有凯尔只有克拉克的岁月，从他知道自己不是人类，又决意不放弃人类的身份开始。  
　　大学，舞会，拥挤的人群，闪烁的灯球，喧闹的音乐，刺鼻的烟草。人类的荷尔蒙，汗水，眼神。终于约到一次的女孩，正拉着他的手。她轻盈得像小鹿，他得小心不能握得太紧，别折断她的手。  
　　肯特，肯特，你的愿望是什么？  
　　他想要拥抱，想要亲吻，想要听到别人用含情脉脉的声音说我爱你真的爱你。  
　　我胸无大志，她说，嫁个好人，跟我的男人一起变老；生六个孩子，天天被他们烦死。我的愿望就是这个。  
　　他给不了。  
　　肯特你呢，你的愿望是什么？  
　　他松开手。  
　　他知道拥抱的人终是要放手，他知道亲吻的嘴唇终是要分离，他知道多么忠贞热切的情人最后也会被死亡隔开。他很清楚他的寿命会比任何一个人类都要长久。  
　　他来到大都会，他爱上那个城市。在那城市里他遇到露易丝。  
　　露易丝·莱恩就像大都会本身，她生机勃勃又流于凡俗，她积极乐观又脆弱易折，她骤然突入克拉克·肯特的眼帘，那么鲜艳。  
　　克拉克，你有什么愿望吗？——我的愿望是获得普利策！我会成为最棒的记者。你呢克拉克？  
　　我是真的很想为你鼓一次掌，露易丝。  
　　他没有陪伴露易丝最宝贵的青春时光，而是远离她，到宇宙深处去寻找他的母星，因为他确信在他生活的地球上，还能收到它发出的光芒。当他抵达那辽远的所 在，他只看到一座恢弘静默的坟场，所有关于认同感的幻想被证明确实都是幻想。他其实早就知道，有些星星几千年前就化作了尘埃，而它们全盛时期的光彩才刚刚 抵达亿万星河之外。  
　　这就是永恒的一瞬。  
　　在那之后，他回来，回到地球。为什么世界不需要超人——露易丝获得了普利策，露易丝有了理查德。克拉克不再有爱恋的冲动。他想他不会再对某一个人—— 对某一个显然要比他简单，比他脆弱，比他短暂的——人类，产生拥抱亲吻共渡余生的冲动。他是最后的氪星人，最后一个。可蝙蝠侠说得对——他在人类中长大， 从心理上来说，在现阶段他和普通人类并无差别。一个不折不扣的类人的怪物。  
　　是这个怪物遇到了红帽子乔。  
　　乔没有名字，没有身份，没有未来。他所拥有的惟有他的过去和他的绝望，克拉克——凯尔——很清楚，除了回忆与绝望，乔没有什么是真实的。他不值得被人 毫无保留地爱上。但凯尔——克拉克——也很清楚，名字会消亡，身份会腐朽，未来最终也会成为一段过去，他能相信并能给予乔的就只有希望而已。  
　　他能感觉到的最真实的东西，是一个人类的心跳与他怀中的一点温度。  
　　有一个疲倦到极点的夜里，他对他说我想你。只有他。  
　　他想试着爱上乔。他想纵情一次做这件傻事。他们之间隔着克拉克与凯尔，如果他们是一堵墙，他可以把墙打破。他一直都能听见乔的心跳，他太知道什么是真情什么是假意。没了美丽谎言遮挡一面，也就没有所谓的退路。  
　　那怪物已经推演过所有的可能。  
　　乔会怎么做？他能怎么做？听听他的心率就知道了。也许他会惊疑，怀疑克拉克·肯特是个表演狂，他事先准备了钢丝，还是偷偷喂给他麻药？他让他产生幻觉，让他看见自己飞起来，哈！他居然相信自己是超人，是钢铁之子！  
　　也许他会恐惧，眼前的这个无论是个什么，都肯定不会是一个正常的人类。他曾和他肌肤相亲，他曾和一个怪物做爱！他的心跳会乱，血压飙高，肾上腺素激增，他会退却，尖叫，最坏还会晕倒——  
　　也许不是那些，也许他会异常地兴奋。他曾被超人救过，在那个绝望蔓延的晚上，是那会飞的超级英雄给了他生存的希望与梦幻般的体验。他崇拜他暗恋他，这 是理所当然的不是吗？谁不向往美梦和英雄呢？他与记者做爱，却把他想象成超人。他听见这出表白，一颗心将要突突地乱撞，他会露出崇拜的眼神……他会吗？ ——他会的。  
　　无论是哪一种情况，那飘浮的怪物都能接受。他能全盘接受，他不会失望，不会怨恨，不会再做尝试。他会弄晕他——这很简单——再用脚踏实地的现实告诉他他是太累了睡着了做了一场荒诞的梦。  
　　他只能给他希望，在注定会醒来的梦中。  
　　只能这样了，他静静地等。  
　　乔笑了。他又笑了。如微风吹过水面，这个笑容与之前他在不见天日的地下室里给过克拉克的那些何其相似，他从世界某个角落里把小红帽找了回来。他的笑兼 有颓废和嘲弄，好像马上就要倒下去死掉。他的脸上没有丝毫的惊异、惊恐、惊喜，他就这么晃了晃肩膀，让沾湿的睡袍滑落在地，织物摩擦，发出微妙的沙沙声。 他赤条条地，向一个神样的怪物径直走来，心跳平稳，未漏一拍。  
　　“喔。”他轻笑着低低抽气，“你说你是超人……我得验验货。”他的牙齿摩擦着，眼睛自下而上地看，闪烁着掠食性动物嗅到鲜血般的狂喜。他冷静至极，扫视着那浮于人世的存在，走近了，突然伸出他的双手——拉住属于克拉克的领带。  
　　有人颤了一下——却是悬浮着的那一个。  
　　乔双手灵活地扯开那条颜色暗沉的条纹领带，抽掉它，扔在地下。“我在拆礼物了。”他用他那安静的致命的声音说着。  
　　接下来是扣子，他踮着脚尖，伸直手臂，从领口开始，一粒一粒地把那白色的衬衫解开。  
　　“包装纸也是精彩部分，忽略会很可惜。”蓝色的制服领边露了出来，乔停住手，抓住衬衫往两边拉扯开。  
　　他看见了那个属于超人的“S”，居高临下地，与一张人类的不得永恒的脸孔面面相对。“喔。”他叹了一声，“……我爱圣诞节。”  
　　然后他抓起那怪物的一只类人的右手，用牙齿咬住一根食指，从最后一个指节，一段一段地啃噬，他舔着他的手掌，如小兽一样，舌尖灵活地沿着没有掌纹的皮 肤滑动。那温热的，濡湿的，连神祗也不能抗力的诱惑。他的心跳此时才陡然加速，跟喘息一起，大肆轰鸣，占据了凯尔的全副听力。  
　　那星星的儿子坠落下来了，他呻吟了一声，缓缓下降，双脚着地。“脱掉吧，克拉克。”高谭的小红帽含着他的一枚指尖，吸吮着，发出淫荡的脆响，劝诱般盯着他的脸。  
　　克拉克只用一霎，就去除了凡人的伪装。他那红色的披风边角在空调送风口下微微地颤动。乔捧起那一角的鲜红，在脸颊上磨蹭着，深嗅着。“神啊……”他感慨着，心声却在此刻，渐渐地平复下来，缓缓地跳啊跳，仿佛真的在这凉滑的织物中，能寻到一个逃脱休憩的秘所。  
　　他拽着超人的披风，牵引着邀请着，身体向后倾倒。他重重地跌在床上，像条赤裸的鱼那样无声地弹跳。披风的有一半被他压在身下，缠着他，绕着他。他如在渴求又如挣扎抵抗着某种沉湎，手盖着脸，摇着他的头，肌肉紧绷贲起，强调着人类的坚硬和拒绝。  
　　凯尔由着他随着他，膝盖小心翼翼地落在床垫上。他不能确定这是不是他想要的答案。他迷惑着，在拒绝与不能拒绝之间摇摆。但这时候乔的双臂突然环上来，不容置疑地，强硬地环住他的脖子。  
　　一个滚烫的拥抱，而且那么紧。  
　　“傻瓜。”乔用额头碰着凯尔的下巴，喃喃自语。他并没有勃起，拥抱就是拥抱而已。他抱紧他，血肉胸膛贴上了标志超凡的符号，“你解脱了，傻瓜。”他喃喃着，不是什么感叹而是平静的陈述。他肯定地喃喃着，叙述着对那怪物的评价：“傻瓜克拉克。”  
　　他说：“有很多事你本不必做，傻瓜克拉克。”  
　　他说这话的时候皱着眉头，看起来不大开心也不怎么难过。他没给超人再多一秒钟来考虑，就吻上去了。他凶猛地吻住钢铁的嘴唇，一分一寸地撕咬这撕不碎的 柔和，仔细尝着那些天然的细纹中的隐藏的苦涩——一个好多年喝咖啡都不爱加糖的傻瓜，他的嘴时时都是苦的，双唇藏满了各种各样的苦味。从舌腹到舌尖，卷动 过一遍，然后再来一遍。  
　　克拉克覆着他，圈住他的头颅，双手插进黑发，一遍遍梳弄。等他的嘴终于得了一时的自由，他就忍不住跟寻常人类一样，用口唇贪婪地吸起气来。  
　　空气对他来说就跟爱情一样，本来都是不该需要的东西。  
　　他有些沮丧地发觉自己已经很硬了，甚至比乔更快。他们身体的一部分隔着一层薄布各自倔强地硬着，一下一下地摩擦，肿胀难耐。乔松开些怀抱，用半梦半醒的眼神看看他，又猛地箍紧了双手，抱得比之前任何一次都要紧。  
　　“我的神啊，我的……傻瓜。”混混在那非人的怀抱中低声说，“来吧……我的熊仔超人。”  
　　凯尔发出一声满足的，几乎算得上是凄切的叹息，以一个看过行星残尸的男人还能放送出的最为多情的声调。他圈着乔，圈着他不让他就这么化了、碎了。就算梦早晚会死的，也不能是现在，现在他可受不了。他蹭着乔的脸，吻他的鼻尖，吻下去，再度与他唇齿相接。  
　　现在他们的这个吻能把天空都点燃了。  
　　乔不怎么努力地挣扎着，搂着他细密地呻吟。“你该威胁我，要我为你保守秘密克拉克——快说，克拉克。快说。”他呻吟道，说出的话都莫名其妙。  
　　“主意不错，我正打算狠狠地威胁你，嗯。”氪星人不能再等了，他伸手去扯制服的裤子，平生头一次觉得它真是碍事。“……威胁到你哭出来。”他把上衣和裤子扯开一条缝，乔腾出一只手来帮他的忙。  
　　“我倒是很久没哭过鼻子了。”他假装很诚恳地承认道。小恶棍龇着牙窃笑，用手掌包裹住超人勃起的尖端，指腹搓揉着最柔嫩的一块，“哦，要是你能的话……外星教授。”  
　　超人凯尔——克拉克捂住他的嘴巴，把他翻过来，颇下了点儿重手摩挲着他那惹人喜爱的屁股，在紧实的肉块上揉捏着。“安静点儿，乔，你这个坏学生。”他在混混的耳旁喷着热气和私语，“最好闭上眼睛等着我给你上一课。”  
　　乔弓起背，从身下拽出还没晾干的蝙蝠熊仔，扔在枕头上。“蝙蝠侠要被你压死了，混蛋。”他笑得浑身都在颤，那些肌肉的牵紧又放松。那伤痕仍如克拉克初见，充满凌虐意味的变态的美。  
　　克拉克摸着他背上的伤疤，凑上去亲吻舔舐它们。“我小的时候，妈妈说这样做伤疤就会慢慢消失。”他说，“我的人类养母——倘若你没把刚才我说的全都当成个圣诞笑话的话……”  
　　“没有，克拉克，少犯傻了。”乔打断他说，“我知道什么是真的，外星人。”他光着整个身体，屁股被人捏在手里，背脊上有条外星人的舌头刮来刮去，他的 声音却还冷定得非凡。他只是个贼，可他冷定起来跟蝙蝠侠都有得一拼，当然了，疯起来的样子也差不多。蝙蝠坏起来对人对己都坏，而乔尼宝贝儿仅仅是对自己残 酷一些。  
　　“……我很清楚人类身体的极限，乔。”氪星人说，“受了伤会留下疤痕，看到疤痕让人想起过去的伤。但这没关系，乔，我希望你的伤疤不再变多，我希望你 今后的几十年能过得好点儿。”他舔着他的背，磨蹭着，闭上眼睛贴上去。他的斗篷从肩头倾泻而下把他俩都包裹在其中，掩藏起所有的美与伤。每一道起伏都隐秘 地暗示着躯壳的轮廓。  
　　“我希望你的未来能比过去的快乐要多。”在这个平安夜，在这人类世界的犯罪之都，在一个承载过无数露水姻缘的房间里——超人伏在一个混混的背上絮絮地许着愿。“让我来试试……我们一起来试试。”这一句他在心中许愿，无所谓有没有神，无所谓谁能听见。  
　　在这之前，或者之后，这座城开始下雪，只有一点点，细碎的雪花在黑暗中无声飘坠，未及触到地面便化尽了。把自己禁闭在温室内的人们甚至不知道冰雪女神 来过。差不多是同时的，不远处的高谭四方大教堂敲起钟声，通宵达旦的歌舞剧演至高潮，又一轮的祈福圣歌开始唱响了，有的人能听见，有的人听不见。  
　　红帽子乔在酒店蜜月套间松软的大床上拉伸着他的身体。  
　　“……这可不像是个威胁啊。”他把脸埋进床单里，恶劣地笑出了声，算是对某些愿望最糟糕的回应，“而且我一点儿都不想哭。我都快笑死了，我的超人。”


	36. Chapter 36

　　教堂又一轮圣歌响起的时候，那个叫做查勒斯的混混说了句：“我能不能来根烟？”  
　　那是圣诞节早晨的十点半钟，高谭市早已天色大亮，但混混查勒斯待着的这个地方还是没啥自然光。这里的四壁黄中带绿，斑斑驳驳的天花板上黏着几块将落不落的墙皮，当中悬着一根包着绝缘皮的细电线筒——下面吊着一盏足够崭新的灯泡。  
　　这是个地下室，它原来属于另外一个混混，那人叫红帽子乔。  
　　查勒斯已经盯着那个灯泡看了有一阵了。以前有位混混中的前辈向他吹嘘自己的一桩绝世本领——即每当被条子请去饮咖啡磨板凳功，他只消盯住审讯室的台灯 看上一会儿，十分钟，最多二十分钟，他小时候煤气中毒落下的癫痫病根就能发作，他会抖得让那副凳子的小细腿儿都彻底散架。他知道怎么现场表演断气：俩眼翻 白，口吐白沫，放任每根筋骨都来跳抖手舞。条子们当然要哀号，然后扑上来压住他的手脚，让他不要在剧颤中折断自己的颈骨。哈，他会被挪到医院，那里三餐得 济，有美貌的白衣天使；医生一般会留他观察48小时，他只要来上一针地西泮【注64】，就能好好睡上一觉，醒来自然活蹦乱跳。等他调戏完值班护士，拔掉手上的针头，脱下病号服就又是好汉一条。“别怕翻窗出走，”他对查勒斯小弟谆谆教诲，“所有的急诊室都在一楼。”  
　　这个办法很好，那会儿查勒斯小弟心说道，医院的玉米沙拉固然难吃，护士小妞都还是不错的，更何况谁能使个花招让条子技穷，谁就能在自己人中昂首挺胸。这个办法很好。  
　　几个周前他确然有幸被条子拘进去一趟，为的正是沾了蓝色骷髅湾那晚的夜场，玛利亚·温思特嗑过量爽死，剩下一帮子老少爷们儿分吃她的官司。他被 GCPD带回去，才知道条子那边的咖啡也不是人人有份：帮派里有名有号的还不见得能混上一杯呢。他跟着大队人马，先被踢去验血验尿，核对了身份各自捧着牌 子拍了照。他在号子里等了半夜，等来了一男一女两个警察揪他进了个小单间简单询问——上帝作证那穿警服的娘们奶子可真够坚挺的，她绝对是个印第安人——不 外乎身家姓名、时间地点、因何出现，他们拿出一摞照片，一张一张问他上面的人是否认识。有的他认识，有的他不认识，认识的他都招了，不认识的他也招了。反 正就是昏天黑地，十分钟内他就招了许多供词。  
　　当他想起来也许应该保持沉默，等他姨妈帮他请个律师来再说的时候啥都晚了。他被丢进号子里，第二天一早就被转去拘留所待着。他的保释金额很低，两周后圣诞节前他的姨妈把他保了出来，条子把衣服球鞋发还给他，告诉他：肯定跑不了你的，回家等着随传随到。  
　　他觉得挺委屈——因为现在条子们的审讯室里都不用台灯了，癫痫计划少了个关键物品，有心无力无从仿效。现在GCPD的审讯室里装配着可调节亮度和发光 角度的高级吸壁聚光灯——据说布鲁斯·韦恩那个欠干的阔佬，有一天香槟喝多了心血来潮，问吉姆·高登想不想换几个灯泡？老吉姆说好，他就随手签了张该死的 支票……  
　　查勒斯躺在两个大纸箱上面，龇牙咧嘴，涕泪交流，鼻孔里往外嘶嘶冒血。他嚷着：“烟，给我根烟……不然我熬不过去。”他嚷着在箱子上翻了个身，那鬼箱 子半敞着口，里面有很多尖锐的硬东西戳着他的背。本来他觉得疼痛难忍，非得换个姿势躺着不行。等他翻完了这个身，用皮肉骨骼仔细鉴定了一把，又觉得还是原 来的姿势好受些，真是不如翻回去。  
　　可他们不再给他这个机会了。他们在旁边成堆的箱子里翻着，找出来一把银色嵌着金铆钉的大锤子，掂在手里：“这个好重，肯定灌了铅。”他们向他走过来，在纸箱上拉开他的手指，手背朝上，再上面虚悬着锤子。  
　　“还有谁？”他们——无敌瓦斯跟他手下那帮粗胳膊的傻鸟—像坏了的老随身听似的反复表演卡带复读，他们反反复复地问啊问的，“除了你还有谁？红帽子乔是不是卧底？快说！”  
　　他怎么能知道？他只是被条子请去按了两三回指印，他自己都不知道自己说过些啥。  
　　他呜呜咽咽地哭着：“他是，我不是。”——对不起了乔尼宝贝，不是我真心想拖你下水，但愿说出你的名字，能够保得我一时。  
　　但是他们鬼叫着：“不对！不够！你他妈说谎！你先招了小红帽那欠操的小子人在哪里，我们早晚会拎他过来跟你对质。反正老板说了，你们俩混球中间总有一个是卧底，总有一个是卧底！老板要知道的是真相，真相还在你的肚子里呢宝贝儿，我们得让你吐出来！”  
　　见鬼，他们真是疯了，蟒蛇范德萨要知道什么真相？真相就是他把整个高谭东区都毁得差不多了。他们无视律法，甚至无视上帝，赶着平安夜在教堂门外打晕了 他的姨妈，把他直接绑架来到这里，就在这盏豁亮的小灯泡下私刑拷问，断断续续折磨了他一整夜。他们脱了他的鞋，搞了个好像圣杯似的鬼玩意儿让他顶着，逼他 光着脚在玻璃渣做的假碳粒上走来走去，还用缠着金丝的宝剑猛砍他的背——谢天谢地那宝剑没刃，这绝对是三位一体的保佑。他们折腾人的法子层出不穷，这屋子 里的每样鬼东西他们都能利用……不过话说回来，这是乔尼宝贝儿租的房子没错，他也真是够变态的，怎么能跟这些变态玩意儿在一起待了两年？  
　　除却这个还有更不正常的：他这到处长霉的破地下室里竟然有一个新灯泡，一个差不多九成新的仿古沙发，还有一张收拾得干干净净、平平整整的单人床。喔对了，那床底下甚至还收着半箱苹果。  
　　这小子倒是挺会伺候自个儿的，他和他那只满嘴西部口音的小海豹在这里共筑爱巢，夜夜狂操——蓝头发的查勒斯枕着耶稣受难时戴的荆棘王冠，蜷在女武神的金盾上边哭边想：我拖他下水也不算有罪，反正他是个享受过的人。  
　　他们真的拿那锤子对着他的手了——他知道他们真的敢……看起来先被挑中的是右手的小指头。那两个有纹身的雅利安人，在冷得要命的地方还脱了外衣，露出 白背心和白肉鼓鼓的膀子。他们一个拿着他的手，一个拿着锤子。“瞄准点儿，兄弟！”他们相视而笑，眼睛里亮晶晶的都他妈是春情，“别擦伤了我。”  
　　小查勒斯不用看着灯泡就快要惊厥发作了。我操我操我操，他在心中大叫，这俩人该不会也是一对老玻璃吧？  
　　老瓦斯坐在床上，俯身下去嗅了嗅床单，“我知道他就在这附近，”他神叨叨地喃喃着，“我闻得到他的味儿，唔，他一身的骚味儿。等我逮着他我就弄死他。”他踢了苹果箱子一脚，把它拖近了些，挑出一个用手心肉抹了抹，咔嚓咬下一口，那神气就跟给地狱看大门的九头狗【注65】差不多。  
　　“还在磨蹭什么？”他嚼得唾沫四溅，“纯粹是浪费时间！我操！再不说就弄死他。”  
　　雅利安兄弟高举那雷神之锤——那原来搞不好真的是雷神托尔的锤子呢——瞄准了混混查勒斯的小拇指。白肉胳膊绷着一股劲，它扯紧了，接着——  
　　“啊——”一声惨叫，不过听起来声调儿挺高，音色相当好。  
　　好吧，雷神之锤明明还悬着呢，没落下。  
　　“啊啊——”又来了。那就是一曲咏叹的第一声高调，自此之后，是一阵急板，弓子在指板上一直敲一直敲，敲到要断。  
　　那似三角铁敲打着曼陀铃，是铁片砸着琴箱的声音——你也可以说那是用马蹄铁狂抽锯木，不弄到两败俱伤绝不算数。  
　　“我想那可能是锅铲什么的……”有个叫马可的家伙小声说，“他们在厨房……”  
　　声音更加响亮了，咏叹调还在唱。那是一个女人，可不是查勒斯这已然叫哑了嗓子的小混混。她尖声叫着：“啊捅死了——啊升天了——啊我的上帝！”金属木块水泥板激烈迎合，好一阵猛烈的撞击。  
　　“——干那个？”马可瞪着天花板听了几秒钟，总算接完了下面半句。“吓死我了，”楼上的女人再度尖叫出声时，他可怜兮兮地缩了一下，“我先还以为是在杀人。”他完全忘了他自己前不久也曾杀过人。  
　　“别理他，干你们的活！”老瓦斯一派庄严地下令。  
　　该落下的锤子延时了半分钟，到底还是砸了下来，在诞生日把小飞虫钉在纸片上作份儿装饰。那一锤砸碎了小混混的一片指甲，骨头也许碎了，也许没碎。他嘶 叫起来，肢体如同脱水的鱼类那样拼命掀动，他们抓牢他往下按，破旧的纸箱四角撕裂，诸神的兵刃与花冠散落一地。经年累月的灰尘蓬勃如雾，把剩下来的惨叫呛 死在喉咙里。  
　　施刑者们都被积灰沾了满脸，他们暂时放开查勒斯那血淋淋的手，各自骂骂咧咧地清理着。  
　　这当儿隔着一层楼板的尖叫声又进入了一个小高潮，那位太太声嘶力竭，真像被人用锤子砸碎了指甲，或者要更疼。她忽高忽低地呻吟着，让人禁不住要想象是 根什么样的大肉棒在她的体内乱捣。节奏不消说，听听那木头与水泥的撞击声就能知道。嘿嘿好伙计，你们要跟着数数吗？打手保镖们仰面朝天，望着天花板，各走 各的神。  
　　小查勒斯在莱茵河水妖【注66】蔽体的轻纱上痛苦翻腾着，剧疼之余顺便瞥了一眼瓦斯爸爸——哈，哈，老瓦斯的军裤当中搭起了帐篷，他嚼着苹果脸色通红。  
　　无敌瓦斯发现查勒斯那小混蛋居然一直死瞅着自己的要害神色有异，当即气得扔下了苹果核揪住他的衣领把他往高处提，他晃着他，犹如晃着一个轻飘飘的稻草人，他把他往墙上狠狠甩去，让他用牙齿直接啃一口发霉的墙皮。  
　　查勒斯又叫了几嗓子，额头上披下血痕。楼上立马回应，操得更急更卖力，女人也跟着叫喊得更狂更销魂。这会子瓦斯老爸总算明白了，这就是竞技精神！敢情 他们在楼下用拳头开了一夜工，头顶上的这一对全听错只当做是欲海浮沉。天知道本来住在这下面的人有没有这么通宵达旦的爽过，总之施诺姆先生感觉肩上压力很 大，心中极为不忿。  
　　这是天大的侮辱！在一个盛世佳节的早晨。瓦斯先生口里骂着“我要弄死他们”，再顾不得身负使命不可四处留痕。他伸手掏出了他的沙漠之鹰，大步流星冲出房门。走廊里的灯泡开关在哪儿没人知道，他也不需要开灯。  
　　他的孩子们三秒钟后就又见到了他——基督作证他可不是啥氪星人，没有超级速度——他是倒着飞进来的，肚子被一个硬梆梆的肩膀顶着，那肩膀属于——这间屋子本来的主人。  
　　红帽子乔。  
　　小红帽打起架来一点儿都不像个人。他手无寸铁，可他用一面肩膀就把老瓦斯送回了房门内。老兵倒在纸箱上，把布伦希尔德【注67】的盾牌压得四分五裂。石膏碎片扎着他的背，他在剧痛与错乱中举枪射击，子弹接连打进墙壁，有三四声。  
　　他不装消声器。这是分明的枪声，没有人会听成情趣。楼上的尖叫和撞击都停止了，出租车司机纪录不保雄风不再。  
　　红帽子穿着早衰的三件套，戴着皮手套。他冲上前，一手拔起了盾牌旁边的格阑姆圣剑。死鬼道具师的魂灵在发霉的瓦尔哈拉墙后大笑，他喜欢使用金属制模而不是玻璃钢或者石膏。这是诅咒，这把剑也是真的，虽然也没磨开刃，但它确实分量十足模样好。  
　　“乔尼，快救救我！”小查勒斯惨叫。  
　　“那就来玩玩吧。”当世的齐格弗里德扯掉伪装用的金边眼镜，丢出去就击中了其中一人的鼻梁。歹徒们都有枪，可他们没机会拿出来炫耀。主人家左右开弓， 抡起屠龙的宝剑敲上他们的后脑。他的剑术全没技巧，下手却狠毒。他能叫他们脑浆迸裂一命呜呼，不过他没这么做。他只是让他们灵魂出窍几分钟，陪着怀特老先 生在天花板那儿飘一飘。  
　　他把马可撂倒才花了两秒，雅利安兄弟买一赠一，一个扑地，另一个又跟着睡倒。他在狭窄的空间里横扫一圈，四个人趴下了，第五个举着枪正要瞄准，被旁边的蓝头发小子抓住了胳膊，死命掰着，又打了两发空枪。  
　　“我他妈弄死你！”瓦斯爸爸调转另一支沙鹰的枪口，正打算直接送查勒斯去地狱里挂个号，孰料一个死硬的东西突然碰上了他的脑壳，不轻不重地顶着，有些钝的尖端捅着他的头皮和颅骨。  
　　“放下枪。”乔尼宝贝儿一只脚踏在石膏与玻璃做的恶龙头上，双手倒握着重剑，尖端顶住了老瓦斯的后脑勺，“我能把你戳在上面，你知道。”他威胁道。  
　　老瓦斯没想死，他觉得没这个必要。他把枪口一寸一寸放低，转着眼珠，思量着格斗的招式。他留意过了，红帽子不懂格斗术，他放倒那四个傻冒，靠的只是蛮力和运气，再加上一点点的出其不意。  
　　“别，别乱来，”他的声音装得很害怕，其实他咧着大嘴面对查勒斯笑得好不狰狞，对面小混混惊恐地撑大了眼睛。“我这就把枪放下。”他的手指搭在扳机 上，他耐心地等着后面的金属物发力的瞬间。他不可能直接戳进来的，他得往后收一收——这其实到了咱俩拼速度的时候了，不是么我的小宝贝儿！  
　　那尖端始终顶着他，他的枪已经快要碰到地面了它还没动静，他心里很急，正要发作，突然地感觉脑袋跟脖子上交接的位置被什么东西重重地敲打了一记。  
　　他晕了，跟上次一样。遗憾的是他的格斗经验作怪，导致他无法把两次施袭的人联想成同一个。  
　　乔扛着那把道具剑，从纸箱破碎的“废墟”中走出来。“查勒斯。”他转动他的脖子松弛肌肉，又轮流甩着他的两只手，“你们在我的家里干啥呢？”  
　　蓝发小子又哭起来：“你有烟么……他们打我，拼命整我，还说我是卧底……”  
　　“哦，抱歉好兄弟，我这会儿没烟了，你就忍着点儿吧。我没猜错的话你大概早就拖了我出来垫背。”乔在床上坐下，把长剑倚在一旁。他从口袋里掏出一个捏成一团的购物袋，将苹果一个一个收进去。  
　　“……我不是故意的……我快被他们打死了！”查勒斯挤着五官，蜷曲着，发着抖，哭叫着，“他们也冤枉了我！他们说老板要知道真相！我操，蟒蛇范德萨还要知道什么真相！”  
　　“这不怨你，伙计，没事的。我估计换了我也同样受不了。”乔把苹果收好了，拍拍手站起来，又提起那把剑。他重新向查勒斯走过来，把剑插在他的小脸旁边。“嘿，我说，我听说老板有麻烦了，是有这么回事吗？”  
　　“那都是谣言！我在班房里还听说他也被条子抓进去了呢！那怎么可能！”查勒斯伸出指甲破碎的那只手，摸了一下剑刃，偷偷摸摸地确认它是否开过锋。他的 手指没破于是安下心来，大肆呻吟着，在地上抱着他的头，翻滚着胡说八道，“……我出来以后还见过罗切·兰斯……哇靠，她越发骚了，玛利亚·温思特上了她的 身，她看见我就招手，跟那死贱货一样地笑……”  
　　“她有跟你说了什么吗？”  
　　蓝发混混滚到沙发边停顿住，用指甲抠着沙发的木脚，用力吸着他的鼻子：“……她说她刚跟老板狂欢了一夜，裙子都湿透……”  
　　 “唔，那是什么时候？”  
　　“两天前。我操，该不会是这个骚货诬陷我——”  
　　“不，我认为老板现在或许在怀疑所有的人。”乔仔一手提着他那袋宝贝的苹果一手把查勒斯硬拖起来，搀扶着他，“楼上邻居听到枪声可能已经报警了，我们得赶紧闪人。”  
　　“老子被绑架了一夜，我姨妈早报警了，我能往哪儿去呢？老板不会放过我的。”蓝发混混光脚站在冰冷的地板上，眼睛通红，精神恍惚，“我倒宁可回到号子 里去待个两天，至少小命安全点儿……你走吧，我要到地面上去等警察。”他漫无目的地扫视了一圈，看看满地横陈的大块头，打了几个冷战，最后总算发现了乔手 里的那袋苹果。  
　　“……你冒险摸回来该不会就是为了拿这个吧？”他伸手指了一下。  
　　“没错。”乔冲他挤挤眼睛，送给他一个大大的露出牙齿的微笑，提着他的苹果径直向门口走去。　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注64】：DiaZepatn，别名安定、苯甲二氮卓等，为中枢神经系统抑制药，可用于急救癫痫。本文中所描述的癫痫发作情景与用药效果都是情节中人物的调侃自述，有刻意不准确之处，请勿引以为常识。  
　　【注65】：刻耳柏洛斯（Cerberus），厄喀德那（见Echinda）和堤丰（见Typhon）的后代，希腊神话中的地狱看门犬，这条狗只有三个头，这里是故意错，因为查勒斯搞不清传说。  
　　【注66】：查勒斯压坏的道具皆属于瓦格纳编剧及作曲的大型乐剧《尼伯龙根的指环》，该剧包括《莱茵的黄金》、《女武神》、《齐格弗里德》、《诸神的黄昏》四部歌剧。  
　　【注67】：瓦格纳歌剧中塑造的北欧神话少女武神形象，传说中女武神们飞翔在天空，指引维京英雄的魂灵去往瓦尔哈拉宫长住，为诸神与巨人族的最终之战集结力量。


	37. Chapter 37

　　圣诞节的早晨，凯尔在踏入瞭望塔餐厅的同时就倒抽了一口气。  
　　“谁来解释一下。”他尽可能保持平静地问道。  
　　“圣诞咖啡——！”闪电侠把一个填了许多奶油的马克杯塞到超人的鼻尖下。凯尔认为这其实就是一杯奶油——奶油泡沫甚至已从杯口的四面漫溢出来了，分成若干道热情地往下流淌着，顺着闪电侠的手，一直往下滴。  
　　还好这里不是宇宙真空，凯尔想，否则它们大概会像雪花一样地飘起来。  
　　他迟疑了一下，还是接过了那杯铁定甜蜜得让人发腻的“圣诞咖啡”——他该感激马克杯的把手上没沾奶油吗？小闪电抬起那只刚完成了爱心任务的手——哦天哪，凯尔猜到他要干什么了——当超人这么想的时候他已经干了——他伸出舌头舔着手套上沾的奶油。  
　　“多甜蜜的圣诞节啊，”他感慨道，“就是有点儿累。”  
　　凯尔一声不吭地拿着那杯“热情四溢”的咖啡，再一次地，举目往四周看了看。他确定他没飞错地方，这里是瞭望塔，是正义联盟的宇宙空间站总部。他试图相 信这个餐厅墙壁和密封玻璃窗上那些奇怪的喷绘涂鸦都是他的幻觉，那些散落满桌、满地的绒花、灯球、羽毛、树叶、气球皮、彩色甜豆、枫叶糖浆、塑料泡沫雪 花、折断的驯鹿角、绽着棉絮的玩具兔耳、糊满花生酱的圣诞帽、胡桃夹子士兵的残肢、破碎的变形金刚汽车人标志……也都是幻觉，是幻觉。  
　　还有那一排正义联盟成员标志巧克力雕塑！——谁能告诉他这是哪来的创意？它们是黑巧克力、白巧克力、牛奶巧克力、杏仁巧克力、橙味夹心巧克力、榛子葡 萄干巧克力和樱桃酱夹心巧克力，它们同时还是巧克力制作的嵌着蝙蝠侠、鹰女、超人、神奇女侠、火星人、绿灯侠和闪电侠标志的超大号巧克力块。当然了，它们 已经被啃过了，一部分，上面保留着儿童的齿痕——也有非儿童的，凯尔可不愿意去想那是谁干的。除却黑巧克力制作的蝙蝠侠巧克力只有一只尖角失踪了以外，其 他的塑像都比这个的“战损状况”要严重得多。  
　　最惨的一个毫无疑问是超人标志的牛奶巧克力块，那远比“面目全非”的情况要糟——它差不多被啃光了，只留下一个完整镂空的“S”标志。  
　　“大家特意留下标志，表示你的原本竖在那儿，那个位置。”闪电侠如是介绍道。  
　　“这是谁想出来的？”凯尔对着手中的杯子审视了一圈，找不到一个他能张嘴喝上一口又能不在嘴唇上沾上一整圈奶油的坐标。  
　　“喔！这个嘛——”闪电用露出来的小半张脸摆出一个认真思考的表情，“是捐赠。归根结底，是约翰和沙耶娜的创意。他们从半年前就在国际互联网的正义联 盟官方论坛上发起了一轮圣诞愿望的票选，全世界16岁以下的儿童和青少年都可以把愿望写在我们的互联网留言簿上，供人投票。而我们会在圣诞节前后选取票数 前十位的愿望予以实现……这个派对也是，呃，巧克力雕塑只是其中的一个部分。这件事情可是蝙蝠侠批准过的，你别说你——”  
　　“我只知道票选的部分，不知道细节。”超人端着那杯无从下口的咖啡，沿着“战损塑像区”转了一圈。他看见了被啃掉一条边的樱桃酱夹心“闪电”巧克力 块，红色的樱桃酱沾得到处都是。“那其实是我自己干的，我给孩子们表演了世界上最快的啃巧克力技术。”闪电侠在旁边解释道，“不过他们似乎对你和绿灯的更 感兴趣。”  
　　没错，还有绿灯侠，用葡萄干贴出来的灯团标志几乎被挖光了，许多榛子也被挖出来吃掉了，巧克力块上千疮百孔，边沿到处都是小小的牙印。戴安娜公主的标志很奇妙地被吃掉了一条边，鹰女的则少了两个角。  
　　“戴安娜不怎么高兴，她认为她嵌杏仁比较多的位置其实是标志部分。”闪电说着抠下了一块，拿给凯尔看，“喏，全都是，可惜无人问津，也许是这些杏仁有点苦味。”  
　　凯尔接过来咬了一口，他微笑道：“我觉得味道挺好。也许是他们太小，每个人被允许吃的量也很有限，不得不有所选择。”  
　　“差不多，你再来看这个。”闪电侠在餐厅边缘位置打开控制按钮输入密码，然后他蹿到餐厅正中，双掌相击发出清脆的声音，一个巨大的地球仪形立体能量大屏幕出现在他的身周，将他整个人都包裹在内。  
　　“哇哦，像个魔术。”凯尔感叹道。  
　　“这个倒是蝙蝠侠的主意，他又没跟你说？”闪电侠说。“孩子们喜欢得不得了。”他在屏幕内侧点了几下，屏幕上同时出现了许多小视窗，都是昨夜瞭望塔圣诞儿童派对的录像和截图，由这间餐厅里各个角度的浮动摄像头拍摄留存。  
　　凯尔随手点开一个，看见派对现场的灯光慢慢关闭，许多孩子站起来触摸宛如地球的能量屏。他知道他们都是战争孤儿，小小的脸庞和眼睛里曾经充斥着恐惧、 仇恨和饥渴。但录像收录的这个刹那，他们如同那些生长在富足国度父母双全的孩子们一样纯然地好奇着。不知是哪一只小手触动了虚拟按键——又或者这种情形和 时隙都已被某人反复计算妥当——一个微秒屏幕皆暗，又一个微秒无数星光跃然亮起，整个餐厅犹如悬浮在宇宙的中心，那些星河都在孩子们的身侧流转。他们伸手 去捕捉，发出儿童独有的毫无保留的笑声。这时候视频中有一个温柔低沉的声音仿佛隔着一个无法逾越的世代在说话，他说：欢迎光临瞭望塔。  
　　是蝙蝠侠。  
　　凯尔那双水晶般的蔚蓝眼睛中闪现惊异，他下意识地退开一步，手里的杯子晃动了一下，更多的奶油泡泡滴落在地，流淌成河。  
　　“怎么样，很震撼吧？你不在场真是可惜透了！”闪电侠叉着腰得意洋洋。  
　　“看起来确实是。”凯尔喃喃道，“蝙蝠侠也是。”他把杯子抬到嘴边，又放下了。他还在盯着那段视频，即使它已经播到了结束。系统跳出一个控件窗口询问是否要继续播放下一条，而他迟迟没有反应。  
　　“他早知道会是这个样子啦，这就是他设计的程序。”闪电戳戳凯尔的肩膀，“蓝大个儿，还有惊喜喔。”  
　　“是什么？”  
　　“圣诞礼物哦——”闪电飞速飙到餐厅旁的储藏间内，推出一个底部带滑轮的大箱子——它故意被制作成海盗宝箱或者炼金术士魔药箱的样子——打开箱盖。 “当、当、当、当！”他大声叫嚷着，“看吧大超！昨晚来这里的孩子每人现场作了一幅画！这是他们啃够了巧克力又挨个儿让扮成你的尚恩抱着飞过一回后的产 物！他们送给我们的圣诞礼物。这些画已经连夜扫描过发布在互联网站上，绿灯建议我们每人挑一幅原稿挂在房间里做纪念，大家一致认为应当留着等你先来挑。”  
　　凯尔总算找了个桌子放下了那杯爱心咖啡。他飘到箱子旁边，一张一张地翻着那些孩子们的画作。它们大多数是拿彩色铅笔、毡笔和蜡笔画的，有几张很有水 准。这些画大部分画的都是超人，他以各种各样夸张的形象出现在孩子们的想象中。他总是在飞，太阳和云朵在他的周围。他胸前的标志清晰，身后披风鲜艳，而体 型就大不相同。超人在那些沾着果汁、糖浆和巧克力酱斑点的纸张上同时见到了细如笔杆与壮硕如山的自己，禁不住哈哈大笑。  
　　他一张一张地翻下去，看到了被画成闪电形状的闪电侠，戴着墨镜的亚马逊公主，驾驶着绿色机车的绿灯，有一张上他还看见了鹰女的翅膀被涂成金黄色，又用 橙色描了边。那些孩子们，他们爱用草绿和翠绿色涂抹火星人的脸，有两个没给他画衣服，他一绿到底，双手比双脚还长——装成超人的尚恩当时一定倍觉尴尬。  
　　一直到翻到最后几张，他才搞明白自己在找什么。他意识到自己希望找的是一张只画了蝙蝠侠的儿童画，他在找蝙蝠侠。  
　　没理由他为这些孩子们构建了一个圣诞的美梦却没有机会出现在他们的幻想里。当初救援的时候他总隐藏在黑暗中，如今只有个别孩子在力求画满全联盟成员时才会给他几笔。几笔黑暗模糊的颜色。  
　　最后凯尔还是找到了他想要的，有个孩子用普通铅笔画了废墟和一条长长的有两枚尖耳朵的影子。他用力很深，线条狂躁细密，几乎涂满了整张白纸。那条影子斜穿过全部画面，踏过那些倾塌的墙板和石块。凯尔拿起那张画来，他注意到涂成浓黑的影子诡异变形的怀里抱着一团浅白。  
　　一张哭泣的，闭着眼睛的，孩童的脸。  
　　“这是谁的画？”超人用双手捧起那张涂鸦。  
　　答案差不多是肯定的，他能够猜得到。果然，闪电侠想了想说：“好像就是被蝙蝠侠救过的那个凶巴巴的小鬼。”  
　　“我可以要这张吗？”凯尔用最超人的庄重严肃的表情望着此刻瞭望塔内除了他唯一醒着的那个人。一般他惟有在联盟例会上发表重要的行动宣言时才会采用这等不容置辩的表情。  
　　闪电侠被他看得有点儿发毛，不自在地在原地动了动，把身体重心从左脚换到右脚。  
　　“随你高兴，蓝大个儿。”他拿手指挠挠头罩，“你随便。”  
　　超人把那张画放在了瞭望塔里他自己的小房间内。他并没有把它挂起来的冲动，这看上去太傻了——超人的舱室里挂了一幅意识流的儿童画，上面只画着蝙蝠侠。  
　　他想他也许可以找个机会把它弄回堪萨斯找个老镜框挂起来。在克拉克·肯特的房间里挂一张蝙蝠侠就没什么，那可真的没什么。  
　　然后他跟闪电一块儿发挥超级速度优势，把餐厅和观测天台简单收拾了一下，这样工作人员放完假回来时就不至于一个个拽着自己的头发长吁短叹。尚恩走来跟他们打了个招呼就又走了，他似乎改了监控呼叫，把一整天的工作量都承担了下来。  
　　“如果可能的话，我们应当考虑把高谭市也列入义务救助的地区范围，联盟需要在例会上跟蝙蝠侠先讨论一下，就由我来提出吧。”这是他跟凯尔单独说的唯一一句话。  
　　凯尔固然觉得他也很赞同这项提议，可是这由火星人在圣诞节的早晨提出来未免有些突然。只是他还未及与尚恩详谈，那绿得毋庸置疑的外星人就一头扎进了通往飞行出口的通道。  
　　“嘘——终于有人想啃硬骨头了。”闪电侠吹了一声幸灾乐祸口哨，“大个子，我原以为这第一名的勇士会是你呢！”  
　　凯尔带着无解的疑惑回了蝙蝠侠口中的神佑屏蔽区高谭，克拉克·肯特又花费了些时间跑了一趟离酒店最近的速食店，买了若干盒新出炉的热披萨。  
　　他亲自把热腾腾的披萨分送到同事的房间。蕾妮·格朗茨小姐不领情地抱怨说自己刚睡，实习生们依然没醒不给他开门。波特小姐和露易丝熬了一整夜还是精神奕奕，然而明显灰暗了不少的皮肤还是暴露出了人类不可逆转的年纪和有限的精力。  
　　“你看了一夜电影，其中有超人电影。”露易丝啜着咖啡眉飞色舞，“我断断续续听到了，还有情色片。我能说你终于开窍了吗克拉克？”  
　　领队先生耸了耸肩。“我藏了一个浑身冒火的情人在屋里。”他说。他刚这么说完，就引发了屋子里三位小姐的一阵狂笑。  
　　“男孩？还是女孩？”里克揉着眼睛笑得要岔气，“你昨夜是上了海伦【注68】，还是帕里斯？”  
　　克拉克无言以对，放下食物便去参观波特小姐电脑上的头版照片。  
　　“给了老大几十张，最后他用了这张。”波特小姐咬了一口奶油培根披萨，用指尖点点屏幕，“有点儿逆光，但效果惊人，而且背景笼入了一部分庄园的风景，这个构图其实是伊盖勒小姐的主意。”  
　　极度敬业的地产版女王——克拉克偷笑了。他盯着那照片看了几秒：照片上的布鲁斯·韦恩坐在轮椅上，整个人有点逆光，面貌模糊，衣着端庄，与他往日那些 令人喜爱的浮华公子造型大相径庭；在他的身后推着轮椅并弯下腰与他交谈的赫然是托尼·斯达特，托尼宝贝表情明快，跟韦恩形成了鲜明对比。风格化的构图。在 克拉克看，这更似杂志内文配图而非报刊头版，可他也晓得评论家们就好这一口。  
　　“佩里怎么说？”  
　　“他说这标志着一个新时代的开端。我想我们最好还是不要关心他是怎么说的，有东西交差就行。”波特小姐嚼着披萨说道。  
　　“深有同感。”克拉克说。  
　　剩下的两盒披萨被他不客气地搬回了自己的房间，在需要进门时他摸遍了全身也没找到备用电子卡，于是若有所悟，老老实实地按了门铃。  
　　运气不错，红帽子乔给他开了门。这家伙穿戴齐整，一看就是刚从外面溜达了一圈回来。“放心吧，我没让你的同事看见。”他的手里还提着一袋没来得及放下的苹果，“我醒来看见你跑路了，就出去散了会儿步，顺便把旧礼物收罗过来了。”  
　　“从这儿到23街区散步得走几个钟头。”克拉克把披萨盒子放在桌上，给咖啡机插上电源，“而且你早有预谋，不然怎么连我的那张房卡也不见了？”  
　　“噢，你说这个？”乔尼宝贝儿把电子卡还给他，脱了自己的风衣挂在衣架上。  
　　“为什么要冒险回去？昨天你有说你被通缉。”克拉克贴在他身后，没有冒然伸手碰他，只是贴紧他站着。贴得好像天生就长在一处那么的近。  
　　小红帽忽然转过身来环住了他的腰。他的胳膊灌了很大的力气，双手在外星人的身后交叉，狠狠地收紧了一把。  
　　“是苹果的呼唤。”他平静地说。　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注68】：Helen，希腊神话中的著名美女，相传为宙斯与勒达之女，斯巴达公主，迈锡尼王子莫奈劳斯之妻。后为特洛伊王子帕里斯诱拐，引发了著名的特洛伊战争。


	38. Chapter 38

　　他们窝在床上一起吃披萨，喝酒店客房提供的超难喝的自助咖啡。他们——克拉克和乔，记者和混混，超人和凡人，超级英雄和嫌疑犯。  
　　披萨不错，然而咖啡很苦。乔把房间里所有的糖包都填了进去，喝过一口，表情还是有点阴郁。他的身上几乎找不出前一天那快活的影子，举手投足间露着心事重重。尽管这样他的胃口还是很好，独自吃掉了一整盒的披萨，又在克拉克那份上撬走一块。  
　　“我们明天中午就要回大都会。”克拉克说。他看着乔，把音尾拉得够长，等着他来接续。但小红帽以一种奇特的姿势盘腿坐在床上，专心致志地咀嚼，目光笔直地望着他的前方，穿过紧闭的窗帘，往记者不知道的某个地方去了。  
　　当他这么盘起腿的时候，不仅不会压迫到他的左小腿，而且总是坐得很直，他全身的肌肉都微妙地绷着，你说不清他是真正松懈还是蓄势待发。  
　　克拉克捏捏乔的肩膀，隔着衬衫的衣料摩挲着，把脸贴在他的脑后，停顿了一会儿，亲吻了他的头发。  
　　“乔。”他的声音忽然切换成超人的。超人的声音，用人们在最好的春梦里该有的温柔，唤了一个高谭的罪犯的名字。且这未必是他真正的名字。  
　　乔像被惊醒般抬起眼皮，颈部以上都震抖了一下。“有什么告别节目吗？”他问。克拉克不用转到他的正面去就能在脑海中拼凑起他唇角必然浮现的嘲讽。  
　　他甚至能想象出乔嘴角上细纹的模样。他的嘴唇。下巴。  
　　他松开手，翻身躺在床上，用一只胳膊撑着头，摆出一个比较轻松的姿势。“换你来采访我如何？”他伸了一根手指戳戳乔的屁股。那原本只是想引起他的注意，不过手感有点让人惊异。他又多捅了两下，假装不经意地。  
　　一秒钟后，乔扭过上半身来，脸上挂着一点笑。“录音笔给我。”他拿沾着油的手比划了一个形状。不晓得是不是错觉，克拉克觉得他的眼神都起了变化，眼睛比平时要大一点，精神奕奕，一种恶劣的好奇若隐若现。  
　　“唔，够专业。”克拉克嘴里这么说着，从包里拿出录音笔递给他。他没帮他打开，只是看着小红帽飞快地开机调了一下模式。  
　　“有没有限制？”他把手放在录音键上，抬眼瞥着克拉克，以一个恶棍应有的精明态度。  
　　“我有一种不好的预感。”克拉克大笑起来，“问吧。”  
　　乔按下录音键，有点戏剧化地提高了声音宣布道：“第一个问题——”他刻意地停顿了一下，仿佛是在观察着克拉克脸上一瞬间闪过的紧张。他欣赏着坚韧的钢铁意志崩现裂痕的刹那，并以此为乐。他贪婪地吸食超人的脆弱，同样的裂痕通过那餮足又迷醉的表情滑过了他的眼。  
　　“——你的对象，性方面的。在我之前，有没有谁也同样抚摸过你那绝妙的外星家伙？你的屁股、胸膛、你的脸？你还操过谁？你还让谁操过你吗？”   
　　“噢！”这个问题没什么难的，而且算是在克拉克——凯尔的意料之内。可它未免太过直接了，氪星人不自在地往后蹭了蹭，他不能像人类那样立刻用脸红来逃 避回答。如果他只是克拉克，他也许还能装得结结巴巴。但超人是不该结结巴巴的，无论他遇到的问题有多么尴尬，他都必须要保持住他应有的稳定姿态。尤其在面 对采访的时候。  
　　当那恶棍说到第二个“操”字时，伸出舌尖湿润了他薄薄的嘴唇。当克拉克体内的凯尔呈现示弱倾向的同时他又这样做了一次。  
　　“噢。”超人面对着他这一天里第二次呻吟出声，混混下半张脸的动作让他产生了一些不合时宜的联想，这些联想让他不得不再度往彼此疏离的方向更进一步地挪移，以掩饰他开始兴奋的身体。  
　　“只要回答有或者没有就好了。”  
　　克拉克吸着气。“当然。”他镇定地回答道，表情几乎可以称得上是标准的超人式，“我想这事没什么悬念。我高中时就知道怎么接吻，接吻的对象差不多有一 大摞。 大学时有过一些同床的对象，男孩女孩都有。我有过挑三拣四的时候，也来者不拒过一阵子。后来他们有的被克拉克甩了，有的甩了克拉克。”  
　　“难怪，我也觉得你是个熟手。”乔点点头，用词宛如在讨论厨艺或是木匠活，那些正经又正直的玩意儿，“虽然不是我遇到过的那种大师级人物，但感觉什么的都相当好啦。那些对象都是人类吗？有没有像——像你们正义联盟的鹰女或者火星人那种？”  
　　克拉克把头埋进了床单里。“老天……”他用差不多是哀叫的声音说道，“要知道我认识的外星人长成啥样的都有……”他抬起头来，眼镜掉在床上，发型也乱 了，那些貌似顺滑实则坚韧无比的发丝乱糟糟地蓬松着，他作为超人时常常覆在额头上的那一撮自然卷曲的毛发也滑到了额头正中。  
　　形象毁掉了百分之七十的凯尔-艾尔哀叫道：“你不会明白你让我想到什么了！”  
　　“我想我能明白。”乔盘膝坐着，身形挺拔柔韧，好似瑜伽大师，手里拿着法器般的录音笔，肃穆地颔首。  
　　“第二个问题。”他把录音笔递到超人的脸颊旁，“来谈谈你们那个搞笑的正义联盟吧——真难相信现在还会有什么组织直接以‘正义’为名。正义是无法被任 何单一、具象的存在所代表的，照我看。你们却认为自己是正义的，并且代表了正义的力量，嗯？这可真够搞笑的。还有，我的高谭老乡蝙蝠侠也是你们联盟的成 员？”  
　　“他不算。”超人答道，“他只是我们的顾问。”他想了想又补充了一句，“而且这位顾问先生跟你在这件事上的看法差不多，这也是他一直不肯正式加入联盟的原因之一。事实上他一直在为我们做义工。”  
　　“义工……义工。”那盘膝危坐的家伙喃喃重复着这个词，把它在舌尖上滚了两遍，品尝着回味着，有些悻悻然地又重复了一遍，“……好吧，义工。”接着他闭上了嘴巴，拿着录音笔的手垂落到床单上，停了几秒，又举起来。  
　　“你认为蝙蝠侠是人类吗？还是跟你一样的外星人？”  
　　凯尔瞪着他。毫无疑问，被凯尔的眼睛持续这么瞪着是一件美妙的事情。他的眼睛在某种复杂情绪的影响下失控地大张着，同时间拥有着属于神祗的纯净与属于 人类的无措。那两泓蔚蓝是直接把天空溶解在水晶里才能得出的清澈，让人不忍移目。你会觉得仿佛稍强些的光刃就能刺破它们，然后那晶体中一点纯粹的蓝就会乍 然决堤，席卷漫溢，直至淹没这个世界。  
　　“……不。”那双眼睛的主人回答道，“他不能算一个人类，他已经超过了‘一个人类’。”  
　　他呈现了最大程度的，外星人的狡诈。乔关掉了录音笔的电源。  
　　“我发现这个游戏不像我原本想得那么有趣。”他说，“最后一个问题——在不专业的情况下你可以选择不回答。”  
　　“我会回答。”凯尔坐起来，挺直了背，与他脸对着脸，慨然应允。倘若他的头发不乱，他这样子还是相当超人的。而如今便只剩下了滑稽，他那头能跟钢丝角力的黑毛此刻乱得可以直接借给鸟儿们做巢。  
　　“你是怎么找到我的，超人？”乔松开手，录音笔从他的指间滑落下去。他微微低头，偏着脸孔，又一次打量起这个温热干燥、极度封闭的小空间。“为什么高谭有几百万的市民，你却独独留意了我？”  
　　他的眼帘又垂低了，某种精神力，那种一度将他点染得有些夺人眼球的神采正像退潮一样慢慢地离开他，无情地留下即将干涸的沙地和许多濒死的生灵。凯尔向 他伸出手，他抓住了他还悬在半空中的，已然空无一物的手。纵使这样也留不住那潮水退去的脚步，乔的手心烫热，正在逐渐冰冷的只是神情。  
　　“蝙蝠侠——”超人抓着混混的手，低声说道，“——并不是你口中那个搞笑联盟的正式成员，不过每一次最危险的任务他都和我们在一起。有一天，我们在地 球的另一边，试图从某个国家兵变的混乱中救出老弱和儿童，他在那次行动中受了伤。任务结束后的第二天我来到高谭，想探望我的这位同伴……我并不知道他藏身 在高谭何处，但我记得他的声音和心率，我在天空中停下来，听——我没有听到蝙蝠侠，却听到了你的声音。”  
　　他靠近了些，私语般窃窃，他的脸已快贴上乔的脸。他说：“有个人在高架铁路站台上喊你‘你真是个怪物，红帽子乔！’，你转过头说，“我知道，谢谢你孩子，我知道。”……”  
　　“……我的声音很像蝙蝠侠吗？”小红帽笑得露出了白牙，“我的声音很像蝙蝠侠？”  
　　“完全不像。”凯尔全无犹豫地否认道，“蝙蝠侠不带任何一个地方的口音，他习惯说这个世界上只属于他一个人的英语。”  
　　“那你告诉我这个有什么意义？”乔推开他，把录音笔塞回他手里。  
　　“你问我是怎么找到你的，我就给了你答案。有时候真正的答案什么意义都没有，连我自己也忘记它很久了。”超人站起来，走到穿衣镜前，伸手抹了抹头发。 从纷乱到整束只在转身之间。他再回首时不像克拉克·肯特也不像凯尔-艾尔，他弄了一个乔没有见过的发型，这让他看起来年轻了至少五岁。  
　　“我大学时就是这个样子的。”他得意地指着自己的头。老实说这个发型绝不会比“克拉克式”更失败，真正失败的是他此时仿若被汉堡王广告片上的闪电侠彻底附身的动作。  
　　“可以想象。”乔坐着没动。他周身没有一根骨头能够显现得出他对大学生克拉克提得起胃口。  
　　克拉克拉开衣橱门，一秒钟后——最多两秒钟后，他飘出来，换上了行李中带来的红色T恤和黑色汽摩专用夹克式外套，牛仔裤，球鞋。  
　　“全套供应。”他的口气确然就似在介绍新版汉堡，而其实那是复古版。  
　　“希望是全天候。”乔一派淡然地开口。他的脸上真的实现了面无表情毫不动容，他做得漂亮极了，在无视变化这方面的功力简直能够骗过所有人——如果克拉克确实不是超人，超人也确实听不到面前这个人类的心跳声的话。  
　　但超人能够听到。他听到这个假装淡然的怪物心在狂跳，这可能是情欲也可能是恐惧，对人类来说，难以抗拒性爱的诱惑，那种失控的感觉本来就跟无法抵御黑暗的侵袭差不多。  
　　他没有钢铁的皮肤遮掩，潮红悄悄蔓延在他的脸，他的眼睛湿润，口腔却干渴，他反复翕张着克拉克·肯特熟悉又亲吻过的那两片薄唇，这就是堕落的表征。  
　　蝙蝠侠狡猾的证据之一是他最多只露出嘴唇。  
　　少年克拉克打扮的超人飘向窗边，“霍”的一声扯开了半边帘幕。他推开窗子，北美十二月的冷风吹进来，坐在床上的人类缩了缩脖子，潮红迅速消退。  
　　密闭的空间不再密闭，高谭圣诞白日间的天光也并不比人工照明更亮。灰暗的天空里只有云没有飞鸟。看似随时将要有大片的雪花飘落，它们不知道还在依恋着什么，至今仍没有落下。  
　　“我要带你回家。”超人飘回床边，把厚夹克脱下递给混混，“不会耽搁多久的，要来吗？”  
　　红帽子乔默默地站起来，套上那件外套。“人类不可能承受在这样的天空里飞，”他冷笑着，拉上拉链，恶狠狠地，一直拉到头，“在你降落以前我就会冻 死。”他蹲下穿起皮鞋，一只脚，再一只脚，“我肯定会冻死……所以我才不会跟你去。”他斩钉截铁地说着，义无反顾地做好了赴死的准备。  
　　超人没有打断他的抱怨。他兀自背起自己的旅行包，等着这个人类再度站直身躯，故意选在他站直的一霎那突然转到他的身后环住他的腰。  
　　“起飞前需要来个吻定定神吗？”氪星之子说到最后一个单词时笑出了声。  
　　“不。”  
　　这个冷硬的字眼被独自遗留在酒店的房间里，甚至在构成它的音波完整成形以前，他们就化作了一道分割不开的残影，穿过摩天高楼的窗台，逆着世人坠落的方向遁入了天际。


	39. Chapter 39

　　克拉克·肯特带着乔降落在堪萨斯小镇上，冬季荒芜的田野是他们的降落场。  
　　“我家的玉米田。”农人肯特家的养子站在田地中央张开双臂，“那边是种植果蔬和鲜花的大棚，这一边到了春夏季是很好的种植牧场。有兴趣的话我一会儿带你去大棚里看看无土栽培的番茄和黄瓜，我说过这个技术是真的有。”  
　　他的神气好像东方游牧民族古国的帝王，拥有全世界无人匹敌的骑兵与幅员最辽阔的王国，从头顶的天空到最后的海洋都是他天赋的疆土。  
　　然而肯特家的疆土目前满目苍白，前几天刚下的大雪把一切都盖在下面，只余下零星的车轮痕迹与脚印。大棚上的雪已经被及时清除掉了，在周围和着泥水堆积成了硬梆梆的小山。在化雪前它们必须被清理到渠沟里去，以免漫进大棚，也可用作灌溉。  
　　旷地里的北风吹在高谭混混的脸上，把他的黑发拂下来覆着额头。他缩着脑袋，掀起夹克的兜帽扣在头上，并且搓了搓没戴手套的双手。  
　　“是啦，玉米大王。”他冷笑着。飞行旅途中他也没觉得有这么冷过，可能是因为某个太阳能大电池现在离得远了。那人形电池在田垄上跑来跑去，他不怕冷。  
　　红帽子乔抬头看看天空。  
　　这里的天很高，而且蓝得跟某人的眼睛有一拼，几乎没有云丝。浑然一体的碧空下面，若干屋舍散布在玉米田的四周，有些离得相当远。那些房子都带着烟囱，巨大的，非装饰性的，能够冒烟的烟囱——圣诞老人专属快速通道。  
　　“我小时候的平安夜，在睡觉前会闹着要我爸把起居室里的壁炉熄火，生怕浓烟熏得某个爱好爬烟囱送礼物的白胡子老公公进不来。”克拉克指着地平线上一个红砖砌成的烟囱说，“看，我的家。我已经闻到我妈妈做的烤火鸡和蓝莓派了，还有樱桃起司蛋糕和蛋黄奶酥。”  
　　乔耷拉着眼皮，双手笼着夹克领口：“好吧，你从几岁的时候开始知道没有圣诞老人的？”  
　　“圣诞老人？”克拉克以严重脱离了年龄和阅历的天真口吻欢快地大声说道，“他不是一直都在吗？他住在遥远的北极 ，他的作坊日以继夜地生产礼物。难道你不这么认为，乔？”  
　　“……很难相信你真的是超人。”乔喃喃着，把脚尽量踏在克拉克的脚印里，免得雪粒掉进浅口皮鞋的缝隙。  
　　“在这儿确实不是。”克拉克说着，抓住他的手腕，“所以我不能带你飞过去，我们要跑过去。来吧。”  
　　他们在雪地里疯狂地奔跑，如寻常人类那样在荒野里拼命地迈动双腿，在北风里大声地叫。冷风刮着他们的脸和耳朵，他们在积雪的表面跑过，留下的脚印连上 帝也不能把它们消除，只有另一场的雪才能湮没。冰雪报复地钻进他们的鞋子，迅速被体温化成了水。等他们终于跑到了肯特家的小屋前时，裤脚和鞋袜都湿透了。  
　　“这可真够傻的。”乔嘟哝着，他的鞋里都是冰水，脸上却浮着一层热汗。克拉克转过脸来，看见堪萨斯的晴光照在小红帽的脸上，他眯着眼睛，下半张脸的线条比之前任何一个时刻都要柔和——而显然他自己还未觉察。  
　　他们站在方才的地平线上，手牵着手，仰望着一幢童话般的朴素的红色小房子。克拉克从旅行包里掏出一样戴着驯鹿角的傻东西递给乔，又拿出另一个抓在自己手里。  
　　是星巴克的蝙蝠熊仔和超人熊仔。  
　　“不，不，不，不，不。”乔往后退，“你休想。”  
　　没戴眼镜的克拉克得意地笑着，捉住他，扯开他的夹克的拉链把蝙蝠熊塞进去。“这一招是跟你学的。”他像个真正的傻瓜般毫无保留地咧着嘴笑。然后去拉门上的铃。  
　　“玛莎！玛莎！”他嚷开的声音比铃声还要大得多，“妈！妈！我回来了！”他没等里面的人答应就拧开了门。  
　　前来迎接他们的是一个白发苍苍的老妇人，她有很多皱纹，身躯娇小，皮肤被充足的阳光染成红褐色，头发已开始呈现稀疏。她穿浅蓝色的毛衣和灰色的裤子，套一件男式的褐色夹层外套——毛衣是她自己的手工，那种天然粗疏的针脚显然不是机器所造。  
　　“克拉克，我以为你今天不回来了。”她微笑着把沾了油的围裙脱下放在门边的鞋柜上，伸出手臂接受儿子的拥抱。  
　　健硕的克拉克和娇小的玛莎从比例上看起来不是很协调。羊羔生出了狮子——乔的眼角抽动了一下，把脑子里突然冒出的奇怪想法抹去了。  
　　“乔，这是我老妈玛莎。”克拉克搂着他养母的肩介绍道，“妈，这是我的朋友乔，我跟你提过的，我带他回来吃晚餐。”  
　　乔拿起小熊僵硬地晃了晃：“圣诞快乐，女士。”  
　　“熊仔是给你的礼物，玛莎。”克拉克帮他补充着，把超人熊仔拎起来也晃了晃，“成套的。这一只和你儿子来自大都会，那一只——乔，不打算介绍一下你和小熊从哪儿来吗？”  
　　乔龇了一下牙齿——如果这是在阴暗的高谭小巷中，这绝对称得上是一样凶狠且极具威胁性的表情——但他们现在在堪萨斯，这个表情的危险性都被阳光蒸发了，瞅上去他龇着牙笑得还挺灿烂的。他用双手提着小熊的两个鹿角，往两边拉扯了一下，说：“我们来自高谭。”  
　　“哦，那真是远啊。”玛莎由衷地感慨着，仿佛根本想不到她拥有一个能够几秒钟飞遍全美的儿子似的，“坐火车要坐好久。我已经快有十年没离开过镇上了，唔，自从乔纳森走了以后。”  
　　“乔纳森是我老爸，如今在天堂里为上帝种玉米。”克拉克又补充道，在这里他比在世界上任何一个地方都要饶舌得多。他容光焕发，亲吻他老妈的额头，“我闻到你做的乳酪蓝莓派了，我要先吃一个。”  
　　玛莎溺爱地把他的额发往两边拨了拨，“不行，还在烤箱里。”她说，“你为啥不带客人先去换套衣服呢？你俩的裤腿上都是水。”  
　　他们在克拉克的房间里换上了克拉克以前的衣服。乔脱下泛着潮气的外套和衬衫，扔掉湿透的袜子，换上了克拉克的牛仔裤与玛莎提供的长绒拖鞋。他裸着他那 布满伤痕的、匀称漂亮的身体，在克拉克抱出来的一堆毛衣和T恤中翻来翻去。自从他们有了超逾友谊的关系以后，他就完全不介意在克拉克面前裸露身体，克拉克 虽然也不介意他就这么裸着——只是每当乔漫不经心地向他瞥过来的时候，他就会忍不住呼吸急促。  
　　最后他挑了一件似乎也是手工针织的宽松毛衣直接套上。克拉克的身材明显比乔要魁伟得多，那毛衣松松垮垮地包裹着小红帽的身体，在领口处露出了部分锁骨和一片完好的肌肤。  
　　克拉克瞪着他，从喉咙里发出犬类呜咽般的声音。“这件毛衣我穿了六年……”他把脸转过去对着挂满相框的墙壁，“……快六年。”  
　　“如果你舍不得我就脱下来。”乔沿着他的目光，也把注意力放到了那面墙壁上。  
　　“别，你穿着挺合身的。”克拉克违心地说道。  
　　他站起来为乔介绍那些相框里装的东西，有些是老照片，有些是剪报和贴画，动作神情带着某种原始的骄傲。农场男孩的平淡生活——乔也站了起来，谨慎地贴近，用几乎称得上警惕的目光“审核”着那些超人前时代的纪念物。  
　　这里有对着生日蛋糕满脸奶油的小克拉克，眼睛超大，曝光问题，瞳仁的颜色浅得发白。也有提着鱼竿和父亲坐在小船上的小克拉克——脚边放着小桶和四五个开了口的罐头盒。  
　　“那是桃子罐头，咿。”克拉克指着那张照片吐着舌头，似乎某种糟糕的味道又回到了他的嘴里。  
　　“从小你就是个‘超级男孩’？”乔用手指抹过旁边的相框：人类年龄十岁左右的克拉克戴着印着“小镇”的球帽，抱着橄榄球跟一群球队的大孩子在球场上合影。  
　　相框上没有灰尘，玛莎一定经常擦拭。  
　　“没，只是显得比别的孩子结实。”克拉克笑着敲敲那张合影，“我曾梦想当个球员。”  
　　下一张照片是人类十二三岁模样的克拉克，穿着设计失败的中学校服，表情阴沉，脸孔却漂亮的像个大号娃娃。他的周围是五个健康红润的农妇，年轻一些的玛 莎·肯特站在他身后双手按在他的肩上。农妇们以不同的姿态亲吻拥抱着“肯特娃娃”，把他夹在中间。难怪他的脸色这么难看。  
　　“呵，一大摞。”乔用手指在玻璃上扣出了声音，“接吻对象，哈。”  
　　“高中的照片从这儿开始。”克拉克抓住他那只手，硬拖到别的照片上——坐在球场上的克拉克。他又长大了一点儿，抱着一堆球服，多得差不多把他的身体都挡住了，他脸上表情活像被人刚刚踹过一脚。这一张的背景是训练中的球队和拉拉队，一群女孩拿着彩球有说有笑地走着。  
　　“冷板大王。”乔不留情面地评价道。  
　　“的确，我越长大越不像人类，磕磕碰碰就能伤到别人。我爸发现后就禁止我参加任何体育活动，他为我搞了医生的证明交给学校，说我有严重的骨质疏松，不能参加剧烈运动。”克拉克说，“但我还是偷偷搞到了一个替补名额，在镇上的球队里打打杂。”  
　　他又指了指紧贴着的另一张：“后来他们有了新替补，就把我踢出去了，于是我只能跟女孩子一起搞搞校报什么的，这让我得了从小到大的第一个奖项——我报 道了老摩斯维尔家种出来的超级大南瓜，这可是我们镇上四十年来最大的一个。新闻写得挺精彩的，学校给我发了个‘小镇布利策新闻奖【注69】’，有一百美元的奖金，我请报社的姑娘们吃冰激凌，有些拉拉队的美女也来了。就是那时候我开始想要当一名记者。”  
　　乔收回手，疑惑地望着他旁边那个外貌与人类一模一样的家伙。“……那南瓜有多大？”他迟疑了一会儿，问。  
　　克拉克用两只手比了一个直径：“而且绝对没用激素。”  
　　“真是……奇迹。”乔低声道。  
　　他把目光挪回去，观察着克拉克与父亲骑马的合影，他的高中毕业照，在大学门口的留影、取得学位后的毕业照，他在某个海岸边参加篝火派对时拿着啤酒的醉态，他在南非实习期间蹲在路边捧着水果的吃相，以及陪同母亲在小镇教堂参加圣餐会时的微笑。  
　　这些照片上他都没有戴过眼镜。是的，这是一间神奇的小屋，它收藏着一个没有眼镜的克拉克·肯特。当这个世界拥有了超人之后，他便只在这些照片上活着。  
　　据说是乔纳森·肯特亲手制作的写字台上方的大镜框里并排收着三幅儿童画，分别是铅笔、毡笔和水彩的习作。乔被它们召唤着，走过去，把双手按在桌上，仰着头看。  
　　“别告诉我这都是你画的。”他咬着牙关，吸着气，似乎很吃力地，忍住不要叹息。  
　　“啊，是我画的……天使嘛，首先要有大大的羽毛翅膀。呃，乔，你要不要看看我小时候用纸做的公路桥模型？”克拉克伸手盖在画图上，试图把乔的视线引导到写字台上去，而不是盯着那些傻兮兮的画作。  
　　这些画，从纸张泛黄的程度看，它们完成的跨度搞不好有十年，可惜画手的水平毫无进步，每一张除了绘图用的材料不同，造型几乎是一模一样。天使们长着圆 圆的脑袋，眼睛很大，头发稀疏，只有最后一张画了眉毛和睫毛。他们穿着不涂色的长袍，头顶着光圈张开肉呼呼的双臂，身后长着不成比例的巨大羽翼，脚下踏着 浮云。他们都带着微笑——一个平凡的农家孩子为他们添上的，长长的、欢乐的弧线。  
　　“……我不懂绘画。”克拉克认命地摊开手，“就算是现在，我画出来还是这个样子的。”  
　　“很难看。”乔说。他低下头，又抬起头，用眼角的余光瞥着他身边的那个人——穿着青少年时期白T恤和格子衬衫的克拉克，宛如从那些老照片里走出来的克拉克。  
　　“说起这个我想起来我爸还在的时候送过我一套刻刀。”那仿若从未变化过的克拉克拉开写字台的抽屉，摸出一个圆筒形的糖盒。有什么坚硬的东西在里面撞击着铁皮。  
　　他打开盒盖，倒出一个高岭石刻的小玩意儿。边缘打磨得还算光滑，形态拙劣得够呛，不仔细看根本看不出那是什么——那其实与他的绘画中的天使们是同一版本，只不过身体比例更加不协调，更胖，翅膀肥硕，而且脸孔更难看，连头上的光圈都急待减肥。  
　　“这个是我十五岁时弄的，我的唯一石刻作品，全世界唯一版本——‘肯特天使’。”他自我解嘲地笑着，把那玩意儿放在乔的手里，“送你当圣诞礼物。”  
　　乔瞥着他，没有出声。  
　　“……我知道这个够难看的。”克拉克挠挠头，又用两根手指搓了搓鼻翼，“真的够难看的，我知道。当时做出来拿给我同学看，他们都说这家伙头上顶的是个甜甜圈。从此我就放弃成为雕刻家的梦想了……”  
　　乔合上了手掌，把“肯特天使”攥在手心里。他的另一只手忽然抚住了复古版——少年版克拉克的面颊，嘴唇在那一刻就对了上去，牢牢地胶住记者的声音，让他彻底闭嘴。  
　　这个吻比之前他们有过的任何一个都要长，克拉克甚至觉得它可能有五分钟乃至十分钟那么长。乔的舌尖轻柔地搅缠着他的，在他的牙刃上滑动，跳着危险的舞。他们没有夺去彼此的呼吸，那夹缝中的呼吸平静而绵长，像睡梦一样。他们在梦里边了。  
　　嘴唇终于分开了，乔细细地吸气吐气。“退后，我的小克拉克。”他一只手攥着天使石刻，一只手掌推着克拉克的胸膛，用劝诱般的声调开口。  
　　克拉克向后退去，踉跄跌坐在铺着格子床单的单人床上。“这床是我自己做的……”他拼凑着一点能够给他胸膛内那股岩浆降降温的理智，“原来是我爸做的……后来……”  
　　乔在他的面前，放低曲起了一边膝盖。接着，是另外一边。  
　　他以一种极具仪式性的动作把下跪这件事做得极之缓慢和戏剧化，他始终抬着他的脸孔——他几似是昂着头的，犹带着他那一无所有的高傲，如同那些将要在神灵面前偶尔放低自己高贵的膝头的骑士，手中还握着一个天使。  
　　“乔……”克拉克似若少年那样无措地僵坐着，向那跪地的人伸出手。  
　　乔跪着，用一只手就轻易解开了他裤子上的扣子和拉链，捉住他那掩饰不能的欲望。  
　　“肯特天使，嗯哼？”他亮出尖牙邪恶地笑着，埋首下去，含住他。  
　　克拉克立马收回双手捂住了自己嘴巴。玛莎在楼下，只隔着一层薄得不能再薄的自制楼板。她在他们的正下方，在厨房里，准备晚餐。  
　　克拉克不敢出声。他痛苦地用鼻孔断断续续地吸气，喉结在脖颈上疯狂地抖动，喊叫和呻吟都被牢牢封锁在双唇内，快感似刀刃无情地刮擦着他那维系理智的蛛 丝。他像个背着父母手淫的孩子，眼睛大大地睁着，望定那给予他刺激的爱物——红帽子乔，他垂落的头发、他泛红的脸、衣领上裸露的脖子、锁骨……张合着吞吐 着的嘴唇……情欲的剧痛无规律地收缩着，反复刺向脑际。  
　　乔跪在他的腿间，握着他，舔舐他，时不时抬一抬眼睛与他对望。这纯种的恶棍自信满满，他的舌头灵巧非凡，仿如分了叉，同时刺激着克拉克若干敏感的神经元……即使是钢铁也不能不为朦胧所陷，脆弱地发颤。  
　　他会突然张口，把“肯特小弟”吞入喉咙，再极慢地吐出，用黏膜和唾液沾湿它，竭尽亵玩之能，在那分离刹那，发出淫荡的品咂声。  
　　克拉克孩子一般地呜咽着，被那真正的恶魔拿在手里，无计可逃。他向后倾倒，越过狭窄的床，头倚在墙壁上，磨蹭着。“放……开……”他艰难地抓住乔的头发，“我快……我会……伤害你……”  
　　“克拉克，你不会。”他在他的尖端咬了一口，牙齿划过去，要吃了他，或者只是爱他。  
　　克拉克把手掌塞进嘴里闭紧了眼睛，狂喜和惊惧反复刷过他的脸，他释放在另一人的掌中——他那近乎永生的寿命中的第一次。  
　　他并没有如他自己所担心的那样，把乔的手心射出一个洞。  
　　这事儿完了以后他们一块儿在那张小床上待了一会儿。这张床比他们在地下室的那张还要窄，克拉克趴在床上，乔就只能趴在他的背脊上了。  
　　他把沾满了氪星人体液的手掌塞到克拉克的眼前：“这个会不会有放射性？”  
　　“没有，我发誓。”克拉克背上的肌肉抽搐了一下。  
　　“听起来你似乎专门检验过。”  
　　“……别猜了。”克拉克抱住枕头，用它捂住了脸，“我完了，我从来没在家里干过这个……我完了，我妈肯定听到了。”  
　　“我觉得她不一定介意，你都这么大了。”乔收回手继续打量着，也许只有地狱底层居住的恶魔才会知道他在想着什么。他得意非凡地趴在克拉克的肩上，用手指点点他的脑袋，“我打算把这些涂遍‘肯特天使’全身——双份儿的纪念物，你看怎么样？”  
　　“……你自便。”克拉克隔着棉絮和羽毛含糊地说道，“我以为你不会肯收这份圣诞礼物的，你都不信圣诞老人。”  
　　“哈，我是不信。”乔在他背上扭动着翻了个身，“我跟你说过我爹妈挂了的事吧？那时我还没到十岁，过了头一个没有他们的圣诞节。”他伸直手臂，对着肯特家木质结构的房梁，拿着石刻的小天使模拟了两下在空中飞舞转圈的动作。  
　　“平安夜我被噩梦吓醒，我的爸爸和妈妈又在我梦里死了一次。我很害怕，就自己爬起来跑出房间，走下楼梯去找我的……叔叔……就是我跟你提过的那个。我 在楼梯上看到我叔叔正在起居室里给礼物盒子贴卡片。”他松开手，让天使坠落下来，又在快要砸在他脸上之前伸手接住。他这样玩了好几次，每一次他都总能及时 接住。  
　　“……第二天我收到了那些礼物，全部的，卡片上有的写着圣诞老人的名字，有的写着我死鬼爹妈的名字……但我知道是谁弄的。我从那以后就再也不相信圣诞谎言了，就算相信了会感觉好点。”  
　　他躺在克拉克的厚实背上，在超人也看不到的角度，沉默了。克拉克只是趴在那儿，安静听着，一时之间也没有说话。  
　　在短暂的静默中，小红帽把小天使攥在手心里，然后亲吻了自己的那只手。　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注69】：Smallville Bulitzer Prize for the News，这是拿来调侃Pulitzer（普利策）新闻奖的，美国民间小镇或学校啥的常有这种作为。


	40. Chapter 40

　　差不多在乔偷偷起床的同时克拉克就醒了，一个人类的动作再怎么轻巧也瞒不过天空的诸神与氪星人的耳朵。他从枕下摸出手机确认了时间：零时三分。  
　　一年一度的庆典已过，佳节耗尽，王宫里的舞会又到了散场时节，所有的花儿们跳至精疲力竭行将枯萎【注70】。宇宙间的最后一个氪星人眯起眼睛，静静看着他那难以揣摩的情人在暮色弥漫的角落里一件一件地穿上衣裳，给沉默的真实蒙上罩子，用衬衫遮住腰背和肩胛上的伤。黑暗如恶狼的巨口，把他含在其中，随时都能吞他下去似的。他寡情地动作着，背对着那张留有余温的床，鬼祟又匆忙。  
　　三个钟头前他们还在天空里。阴郁的云朵挤挤挨挨，如若雄奇诡谲的山峰，他们在其间穿梭，用柔软的迷梦般的方式漫游。凯尔用双臂穿过红帽子乔的腋下，双手在他的胸前交握。  
　　他们已近高谭。“要下雪了。”乔说。  
　　那并不是因为冷。超人似太阳一般灼灼发热，寒气都被他的热力驱逐在若干英尺之外，远离他们的躯壳。他收紧他的双臂，感觉着乔的体肤凉薄的温度和那一瞬 收缩的弹性，细微而美妙。乔的气息很淡，源源地从他的身体里散发出来，人类的心跳透过胸腔，把倔强的震动直接送达钢铁的手中。  
　　凯尔用下巴抵着他的后脑勺。“你知道我帮我妈端盘子时她跟我说什么了吗？”他刻意放慢了带着乔飞行的速度，嗅着他蹭着他。也许只能多个几分钟，那也够了。  
　　那该死的混混果然乐了：“关于‘肯特天使’？她听到了？”  
　　“不。她说如果你有触手什么的话没必要藏着，可以拿出来按你觉得舒服的方式放着，她不介意。”  
　　“……她认为我是你认识的那些外星人之一？”乔挣动了一下，“还是你曾经带过很多有触手的朋友回家？”  
　　“那倒没有。我妈因为我的缘故，看过很多科幻片。”凯尔微笑着，松开了交握的手。“我们要下去了。”他试着调整手臂固定的位置，一只手挪下去，扶住怀里人的腰，调整姿势，使得他能与他并立在云上。空气阻力自他们的脚下逆袭而上，托住他们。  
　　“要试试比较刺激的降落方式吗？”凯尔抓住乔的一只手，松开了怀抱，借着风的推力让他转过一圈——宛如危险的舞步，他们像天使在云上跳舞。  
　　“华尔兹还是狐步？”乔未往下看，他从容地伸手搭住钢铁之子的肩头。他比疯子还疯，转身间已掌握了致命的节奏。他的头发湿润，不知是被汗水还是冰水浸过，他的脸色苍白，不知是缘着寒冷还是惶恐。但他肆无忌惮，竟伸另一只手去揽超人那坚实的腰部，把共舞的气氛做足。  
　　“我想华尔兹很不错，你最好抓紧些——”凯尔再度抱紧了他，这一次是面对着面的。他贴在他的耳边问：“降落前要不要来个吻？”  
　　毫无悬念地，乔回答：“不。”  
　　他抱着他猛然翻身，似若忙于极限表演的飞行器那样盘旋着急速下坠再短暂爬升，他们在空中画圈，重复起起落落的过程，节奏由急而缓，由失控般急遽逐渐缓慢，然后，愈发地缓慢。  
　　最后，他们忽然失去了所有的重量，在低空飘摆。天色已经全都黑透了，街上一个行人都没有。空中稀稀疏疏地落着些雪粒，他们是最大的那两片雪花，被风送回高谭的一个窗台。  
　　房间里的灯犹然亮着，处处冰冷，空调徒劳地运转。没人知道他们花了几个小时去过堪萨斯。他们一道拉上窗子和窗帘，接着差不多是同时伸出手去，揽住了对方的脸。  
　　“现在，来一个吧。”混混说。  
　　他们又吻了一回——一个直达睡境的安然的吻。他们没有再做爱。乔脱去了沾染寒气的衣服，裸身蜷在克拉克的臂间，背倚着他的身侧睡下。  
　　他确然睡着了一个多小时，克拉克能够听见他的心跳从激越慢慢安稳。他望着这个人类沉睡的侧脸，悄悄伸出他的手掌，悬在燥热的空气中，挡住那些落在脸颊上的发丝、那轮廓分明的额头和鼻梁。他这样盯着小红帽看了好一会儿，直至朦胧的睡意将他捕获。  
　　他们没有一觉睡到天亮的好运气，一种类似手机振动的嗡鸣在凌晨响起，只有微弱的三四声。可乔显然是因此才弹了起来，他撑着他那困倦的身体和精神，赤着他的脚走向衣橱。他始终背对着克拉克，超人想他需要动用X视线才能看清他到底在查看什么。  
　　他可以的，但他没这么做。  
　　他眯着眼睛，看着那很可能正在计划落跑的家伙，在出声招呼他和保持静默之间犹豫。他看见乔从衣橱里拿出自己的风衣，低下头嗅着衣领和袖子，停了有两秒钟，才开始穿。  
　　就在这时他的手机响了，只响了一声，是露易丝·莱恩。  
　　“喂、喂露易丝……”克拉克选择接听的时候对面已经挂了。在这个钟点，或许她只是信手拨错。她经常这么拨了又说拨错。  
　　他拿着手机抬起头，正对上套好了风衣的乔。乔把双手插在口袋里，站在黑暗中看着他。  
　　“是露易丝……我同事。”克拉克坐起来，举起手机又放下，接着又举起来一次，表情和动作都笨拙得要命。他没有问乔打算去哪儿或者他们是否还能再相见，他只是忙于解释那一声惊扰了微妙的静谧的铃声。  
　　“甩过你的那个？”乔的回应正常得不能再正常了，若是他没有正在往后退去的话。他的唇角带着轻浮的笑，与他站在韦恩庄园光明灿烂的水晶花房里抚摩玫瑰时犹有几分相似。他仍是那个糟糕透顶的恶棍，总是自称负案在逃，并且时时准备着要抛弃掉世上最难抛弃的那个非人生物。  
　　“呃……是。”克拉克把手机扔在枕头上，“她就住在隔壁……可能是拨错了。”  
　　他的视线可以穿墙，如果他想。然而他从不滥用这项能力，因此他并不能知道露易丝·莱恩此刻不在他的隔壁。  
　　距离午夜还剩下二十分钟左右时，露易丝忽然很想抽根烟。  
　　莱恩小姐的烟瘾最近愈来愈大，基本都倚靠尼古丁来抵抗疲劳。这三天来她只睡了不到七个小时，纯属自找。自打她在韦恩庄园意外地拿到了托尼·斯达克的即 兴小专访，她就在努力为它争取版面。她曾相信即使是主编佩里也会赞同她的计划——只要是个有点儿专业精神的新闻人，在做足了功课的情况下能够与那做功课的 对象面对着面，他就不该错过采访。  
　　可是问题来了，等她写好了稿子，却被告知言辞针对性太强，不适合掺进圣诞专题。《星球日报》圣诞节当日专版报道了韦恩家的豪门盛宴，用一张不清不楚活 像疗养院创意广告的照片做了头版封面。莱恩小姐提问，说能不能把斯达克工业CEO的专访放在第二天——再拖延就没有时效性了，这事显而易见。  
　　结果，主编磨磨蹭蹭，到了七点半钟才给她们回复邮件，还同时打了个电话过来重复一遍，简直多此一举。  
　　“圣诞节的次日，按照我们的惯例是要报道一下超人的——超人和我们在一起，嗯哼？正义联盟给了我们一些圣诞活动的独家新闻，在家的人已经弄完排好版 了，至于你们——就好好享受剩下的假期吧。圣诞快乐美人们。”主编在电话里说，“至于你，露易丝，托尼宝宝那方面，你可以考虑多积攒一点写个长篇人物专 题。还有，你的别字还是那么多，你没让肯特帮你校对吗？”  
　　啊，她确实没来得及找克拉克校对。克拉克一整天都把自己关在房间里，打他电话也不接，估计是看了整夜的电影，这会儿累得睡死了。  
　　洛丽塔·里克说：“喔，克拉克！他这一夜看的好像都是热辣辣的电影唉。”  
　　露易丝并不欣赏那个古里古怪的金发小姑娘的言论和个性，却还是跟着她和波特小姐笑了一回。说实话她没法想象某个傻大个儿男人欲火焚身的模样，他谦卑得仿佛性无能。  
　　克拉克·肯特，她们在背后叫他黑框眼镜童子军，那些刚毕业的大男孩则不那么认为，他们说他搞不好是个变态，木讷的眼镜和老土的衣着就是证据，变态们都 偏爱伪装性强的造型。每当他们端着刷工作卡拿的免费咖啡，坐在某个新进的女孩桌上极尽挑逗能为之时，总少不得要把大块头肯特先生的名字拿出来找找乐子。  
　　他们会说：你看，你看，克拉克·肯特，他一天中准有六个钟头在偷瞥露易丝。他总是心不在焉，经常消失不见，却不在这层楼的任何地方。谁知道他是不是看 得兴起，得找个没人的角落求助“手头功夫”？我敢说他的钱包和手机里一定都藏满了莱恩小姐的照片，他不想着她就硬不起来，想着她又软不下去。  
　　起初几次露易丝也为克拉克抱打不平。她极少在话题爆发时帮他争辩，这不代表她不会在午餐或加班时给小姑娘们一些提点。“克拉克是这个世界上快要绝种了的那种好人，相处久了你们会知道。”她总是这样说，同时抬起头，向那傻大个儿招手。  
　　只要他在，他都会回应她的，他会挥着手，同时谦和地垮着他的肩膀，并且低着他的头。话说回来，休息时间肯特确实很少会在工作区停留。有一回她刻意去找了，结果发现他真的不在时事版那层楼的任何一处。  
　　“真可怕。”她后来对未婚夫理查德这样叙述她的看法，“我觉得我从来没了解过他。”  
　　理查德·怀特是退役空军，至今仍是飞行爱好者。露易丝觉得这才是她应允他的第一桩理由，而副主编的身份则在其次。她对飞行的感觉念念不忘，那全该责怪超人。  
　　在《星球日报》，若干年前曾有一种说法是：“如果今天没有新闻，就让露易丝·莱恩去楼顶纵身一跳。”这说法固然残忍又夸张，却也不算失真。超人刚来到 地球的那段日子里，的确救过她很多次，在她不顾性命转战一线新闻现场的时候。在她还做着梦的青春里，他带着她飞过海湾，尝试着亲吻她的嘴唇。  
　　她以为自己会永远记得他嘴唇的弹性和温度，而时隔两三年后她就怀疑那不过是她在怀春，他根本没有吻过她，抑或他根本吻过他救过的每一个人。  
　　这世上没有哪个女孩不认为自己是特别的。莱恩小姐也曾以为自己对氪星之子来说是这个地球上最特别的存在——就像她曾以为他是这个世界上唯一的超级英雄，她以为他能一直守在大都会绝不会离开。  
　　他从不说谎，但他会不告而别。  
　　很快那神般的男人就不告而别了，没有理由；他远离了地球五年之后方才归来，同样没有理由。他召集超能人士，组建了一个国际义务救援组织——“正义联盟”，集举世之力，在地月轨道上建造了一座精密的空间站，瞭望守护着整个世界。  
　　他成了更伟大的英雄。而莱恩还是莱恩。  
　　如今莱恩小姐若在大楼顶上跳下，很难说接住她的会是谁。  
　　现在《星球日报》的格言之一是：“如果今天没有新闻，我们可以给正义联盟发邮件。”  
　　一切不过那么回事儿。把超人视作死对头的莱克斯·卢瑟当年就说过了：“超人是世界的一场梦，梦总是要醒的，早晚他会摆我们大家一道。”  
　　露易丝·莱恩心想，到底谁会摆谁一道她不知晓，她现在的文章里充斥着对英雄拯救冷眼旁观的论调。她是靠这个实现了梦想获得了普利策奖，怎么都好过爬上 楼顶舍身跃下。现实主义的逻辑与分析，公众期待又抗拒的真相，猎奇的视角——是这些让她获胜。她能跻身精英成为新人们的偶像和假想敌，全凭自己；她靠的是 从春梦的灰烬中自己站起来的勇气，而不是大肆炒作超人和她的虚情假意。  
　　她是年轻有为的代言词，且早已不再做那些不切实际的飞行梦了。如果露易丝·莱恩想要飞一把，她会搭她未来的丈夫理查德的私人飞机。她对超级英雄保持着审视和怀疑的态度，她也不会再让克拉克·肯特有机会帮她刷马克杯。  
　　“你总得防着他哪天真的给你加点儿料。”她听从了一些闺蜜的劝谏，“连超人都会变，何况一个没半点儿积蓄的小镇男孩。”  
　　但她还是会让克拉克帮她校对文章，只有他，总能一丝不苟按时完成。他从不拒绝她，无论她用请求还是命令的口吻，无论他是需要为此熬夜还是损失假期。 “莱恩专属”的标签贴在他的西装领子背后，不管白天黑夜都闪着暧昧的荧光，让他成了众人的笑柄。他纵容着她，仅仅在她烟抽得太凶时语调温柔地建议她戒掉。  
　　她还是越抽越凶了。  
　　她在房间里几次亮出烟盒来，波特那老姑娘总不留情面地开口道：“要想抽烟请出去，我可不吸二手烟。”  
　　不是所有的人都会像肯特先生那么温柔待她的。不是所有的人都会像克拉克那么自甘颓废没出息。他甚至愿意当着她的面收下那个芭比娃娃，而不是给那带头的混蛋像模像样地来一拳——从那一刻起他就彻底从她的候补名单上划掉了。每个人都该有条底线。  
　　露易丝·莱恩像前几次一样随意裹了件羊毛披肩，一只手拿着手机，一手夹着烟盒和客房附赠的火柴独个儿走了出去。客房走廊的尽头有扇窗子，半闭半掩着，窗下有个垃圾桶。  
　　烟鬼专用角落。莱恩小姐自我解嘲地冷笑了一声，晃着烟盒往那个方向走。  
　　路过蕾妮·格朗茨的房间门口时她贴在门上听了几秒：里面有人在放音乐——金发妮妮在精力这方面简直不似人类，她太能熬了，露易丝打赌她三天来的睡眠时间不会超过五个小时。里克说过她还抽空骚扰了克拉克，可惜对方不解风情。  
　　里克最后感慨说：看来他还是你的。  
　　露易丝不能确定里克说这话时抱有怎样的念头。好在她已经学会了在这类“不能确定”的事情面前抿紧嘴巴，还给对方一个若有若无的微笑，而不是叽叽喳喳地饶舌，把事情搅得更糟。  
　　圣诞午夜十二点，露易丝·莱恩缩在高谭的假日酒店走廊尽头，倚在一个寒意逼人的透气窗前划火柴。  
　　有一秒她觉得自己活像那个卖火柴的小女孩。再一秒她为前一秒有过的想法深深厌弃自己。什么超人、正义联盟、高谭王子、军工大亨……一个新闻人——一个观察者早都看透了，身为一个凡人，谁没有头顶着一片漆黑的落魄时光呢？  
　　总的来说她并不失败，她还是露易丝·莱恩。抽完这根烟她还要回去写新闻。若论敬业精神，她是不可能输给某个金发骚货的。  
　　窗缝里渗进来的风又急又冷，她打着寒战，连划了两根火柴才点着香烟，吸了一口又觉得兴味索然，其实提神效果也不像之前渴望的那么好。  
　　她像个混混那样叼着烟，把羊毛披肩裹紧了些，用脚尖随意踢着垃圾桶，顺便瞧瞧那道窗缝，在脑袋里盘算着究竟是要把它关得严实点儿，还是留着透口气。  
　　她的目光穿过着那缝隙往更远处抛洒开去，窗外正在下雪。她们在酒店里闷了整日，竟然不知道这雪是什么时候开始下的。大片大片的雪花鹅毛一样簌然坠地，蒙蒙的天际一切都是昏昏蒙蒙的，只有一个明显的椭圆形光斑映在仿若无边的云层上。  
　　那可不是月亮。克拉克说过在高谭很难看到月亮。  
　　露易丝哗地推开了剩下的大半扇窗子。她瞪着那个云层上的符号——她想她认得这个符号，它若隐若现、轮廓椭圆，正中还有一个拟物的缺影……一只蝙蝠。  
　　那就是传说中的蝙蝠信号灯。不会错的。  
　　在这个圣诞的雪夜，它在高谭的上空亮起来了。　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注70】：典出安徒生童话《小意达的花儿》，幻想小女孩的花朵在每夜大人们入睡后会去国王的夏宫参加跳舞会，精疲力竭，致使第二天就枯萎，系童话中对凋谢和死亡最美的诠释之一。


	41. Chapter 41

　　露易丝裹着披肩冲出电梯，酒店大堂里的保安睁着过度疲劳的眼睛迎上来：“小姐……”  
　　莱恩小姐匆匆忙忙自他的身畔擦过，肩膀撞到了他的手臂。她像中了邪，衣着单薄披头散发，疯疯癫癫地往大门外边跑。值班店员们都从大理石的桌台后面站起来，眼神惊惧地瞪着她，目送她冲过旋转门。  
　　酒店外面横亘着一条宽阔的街道，路灯相隔不远，然而寂静无声。整条长街上空无一人，露易丝·莱恩冲到街心才发现，这一片甚至连一辆过路的车都没有。路灯把雪地照得银亮，纷纷坠坠的雪片不断从云层中落下来，很快就把她的长发冻结，在她的双肩染上苍白。  
　　她抬起头看，蝙蝠灯上不断有细密的阴影闪过，它也是那么沉默——她想它为什么不加上点儿报警声呢？明明是欢乐的圣诞夜，整个高谭新式改革区的户外静得极近虚无之地，一切都被封闭在黑暗和大雪里，那大都会来的女子浑身发颤，有一瞬间她以为自己站在一座死城中了。  
　　突然那云上的信号也消失了，蝙蝠灯在那一夜只持续了几分钟就熄灭了。她只能勉强记住它的造型和方位——一个模糊的方位。她可以过去看看，但她不能就这 么去。她得换套衣服，穿暖和点儿，至少换双不怕踩雪的高帮鞋子……她要去吗？要去会会那都市传说中的蝙蝠侠？——在正义联盟的新闻发布会上他从不出现，很 多人揣测他是个狰狞的怪物，也有人说他是臆造出来的形象，他根本不存在。  
　　保安追出来了，拦住她，犹豫着是否要强行把她拉回去。“小姐！你得回酒店。”他吐着白气，肥胖的肚子在棉大衣下一收一缩，十分滑稽。他的脸上可没有半 分调笑的颜色，他那胖胖的脸紧紧绷出一个恼怒的表情，“我打赌你不知道你在干什么！夜深了，你这样的小姐可不能一个人在大街上走，即使这里是新式改革 区。”  
　　露易丝退却了，她顺从地跟着那保安回到酒店大堂里。喔喔，这可不代表莱恩小姐放弃了她的职业好奇心，她只是意识到了条件所限，在不熟悉的环境里，一个人乱跑是不合适的。  
　　她坐在店堂里喝了一口保安端来的热咖啡，用手机拨了克拉克·肯特的号码。她知道他也常做夜猫子，没准儿现在反而醒了，又在拿酒店提供的情色电影聊作消遣。  
　　来吧克拉克，我们再去冒险——电话拨通，这句话也差不多要跳出喉咙，回铃音却突然断掉了。她的移动电话没电了。  
　　她叹了口气，站起来往电梯间走。她想这是老天非要逼她去敲克拉克的房门，在这个该死的钟点。若不是为了找个可靠的男人作伴，她才不想在深夜里看到他惊喜交加的表情，那种不适应年龄的羞涩和无措。  
　　肯特是个孝子，他那么爱他的妈妈，结果他永远都长不大。他辞职游历的那几年里他妈妈玛莎一直有帮儿子写明信片给她，她认得出字迹不同，邮戳也不对，只是没揭破。  
　　给大家都留点梦做做没啥不好的。  
　　她知道她需要的时候克拉克总是在的，这次也会一样。他当然还在那房间里。  
　　至少她那么想的时候克拉克·肯特确实还在那房间里——待在床上无所作为，与红帽子乔面面相觑。  
　　他的目光当然全放在乔的身上，望着他，瞧着他，用无可奈何又有些玩味的态度，从他来不及整理的乱发，到日益瘦削的脸颊，以及被衬衫领口截没的躯体，看 下去，看下去，直至他那敞着口的旧式风衣。啊，乔，他的手总爱放在口袋里，克拉克从未想过他的口袋里除了手还会放些什么——之前的嗡鸣声是从那儿发出来的 吗？  
　　又一声嗡鸣响了，与之前的并不相同。这是超声波的振动，人类的耳朵根本听不到它。那是放在克拉克西装口袋里的正义联盟的内部通信器，它接到了呼叫信息。  
　　它一直执拗地振响着，在克拉克和乔无声对望的那数十秒内，穿越难以拟绘的时间和空间，联结着天空和大地，同时分隔了超人与人类。仿佛某种固执的对抗，它一直就在那里，可以忽略，却无法消弭。  
　　终于，克拉克苦笑了一下，他垂下目光，彻底放弃了窥看乔藏着的那只手的想法。“看来又是我要先说再见了。”他说。好吧，结局简直是一定的，又将是他来留下背影，高谭的红帽子乔自然又要溶解在高谭的夜色里。  
　　通信器还在响。  
　　超人凯尔-艾尔并不怀疑自己会与眼前那人的躯壳再度重逢，但那会是谁呢？  
　　那个在移民街区的泥泞中蹒跚而行的落魄的混混，那个栖身于阴寒地下室里与舞台道具相依为命的沉郁的君王，那个习惯用双层帽子遮挡住柔软的黑发和表情的神偷，那个面对枪口用自己的身体护住女孩的绝望的逃犯，那个习惯皱着眉头啃苹果的愤世嫉俗的乔尼。  
　　在走出这扇门之后，他又会去哪里呢？  
　　通信器还在响，在这世界的某个角落里一直一直地响。  
　　克拉克叹了一口气，以超级速度飙下床去冲到衣柜前，拿出它放在耳边。  
　　“超人在线上。”他就站在高谭混混的面前，毫无隐瞒地，对着通信器开口。  
　　回答他的是一串柔和而机械的系统录音：“监控中心处于无人状态，监控中心处于无人状态。呼叫超人接替，呼叫超人接替。”  
　　这些声音是事先编好的程序，一旦达到触发条件，或者接收到超级用户发出的特殊指令，便会自动呼叫各个联盟成员，传达任务。  
　　他转过脸来对着乔，乔也正看着他。  
　　“脸色别这么难看，我的好堂弟。”乔的手还抄在口袋里，嘴里漫不经心地嘟哝着，“搞得像生离死别。”  
　　克拉克在他的面前悬浮起来，一眨眼间，也许根本不到一眨眼间，他已经换好了超人的装扮。他飘起来，双手垂落，修长强壮的手指自然伸展，似是将要伸出去 拥抱什么，又更似刚刚松开双手放下什么。他的披风垂坠着，当他向后飘移它便留恋地朝着相反的方向拂动，包裹住他的身躯，并且对着乔微微招展。  
　　超人开始微笑。他的表情中属于人类的困惑与眷恋正在一分一毫地流失，那笑容逐渐稀薄，最终如神祗般澹泊宁静，不容侵犯。  
　　他飘至窗边，挥手间帘幕飞起窗扇滑向一边。人类的眼睛再敏捷也无法捕捉他的动作，他实际的能为超乎想象。  
　　“下雪了。”他轻轻地说。  
　　那仿若咒语一样，牵引着乔往窗边走过去。“是的。”他喃喃道，“圣诞夜总是要下雪。”他的步子有些犹豫，他蹒跚着，就像那条受过伤的腿又开始疼痛了。这是自然的，骨头受过伤的人对深夜里的寒气总比从未尝过伤痛滋味的人要敏感得多。  
　　他走到那里的时候超人已经飘在空中了。那个若干分钟前还在温暖的床铺上抱着他的外星人悬浮在窗外连天的风雪里看着他。凯尔还没有远远地飞走，可他此刻站立的高度对于一个凡人来说，不倚靠工具就无法触碰。  
　　“再见，乔。”他向那混混点点头，在夜风中转身，迎着雪花的来处上升离去了。  
　　“……真的下雪了。”乔低声说着，关上了窗子。  
　　他竖起了风衣的衣领，把扣子系上，同时转身走向门口。他的脚步敏捷，几乎称得上是轻快的。他拉开房门时已整理好了衣装，并从口袋里掏出一副恶心兮兮的 金边眼镜挂在脸上，那耽搁掉的几分钟被他在短短的十几秒内就收拾好，他一头扎出门去，经过走廊，投身到灯光幽暗的电梯间里。  
　　他抬头看，四部电梯中有一部正在上行，即将落在这一层。两秒钟之内。一瞬间有个奇怪的念头浮现在他的脑袋里——克拉克会不会突然又换了套衣服跑回来搭电梯？  
　　搞不好那滑门一开，他就傻乎乎地站在里面，望着他假惺惺地推着眼镜，还要编一个完全说不通的理由来搪塞。  
　　这太荒唐了，他很清楚他不会的。他不很清楚的只是自己为何会产生如此无聊的假设。  
　　荒唐，无聊，且莫名其妙。  
　　露易丝·莱恩把手指搭在电梯的开门键上，时刻准备着要按下去。她颇觉得自己这种习惯很是荒唐，因为她相当清楚按与不按差别不大，到了楼层门自然会开，那两块被既定程序控制的笨重钢板反应速度一向不值得人们有所期待。  
　　这十来层的电梯之旅让她焦躁难耐，她无聊地抬头扫了一眼四周围那些餐厅与酒吧的广告，有一张照片的灯光很美，她忍不住多看了两眼——同时疑惑着为什么会有人愿意在这些地方流连以至沾染酒瘾逃避现实，这种颓废简直莫名其妙。  
　　电梯终于在一下轻震后停了下来，莱恩小姐如愿按了几下开门键——门其实立即就开了，按与不按全无区别。门开了，一股浓郁又奇特的香味在滑门敞开的刹那迎向了她。  
　　该死的，那正是她迄今为止印象最为深刻的某一种……混合香型。  
　　那是香奈儿，也是爱马仕，那是鸦片香混着一千零一夜里盛开的娇兰【注71】。  
　　天底下只有一个傻蛋才会任由自己掉在这一堆诡异的混搭香氛里，默默忍耐。“克拉克”这个词差点儿从莱恩小姐的嘴巴里直冲出来，她真的很想问一句克拉克你为什么半夜不好好睡觉到处乱跑，你不怕误了明天的飞机回头被主编裁掉？  
　　然而那不是克拉克。一个穿着风衣的男人就在电梯门外，他似乎还戴了副眼镜，在她的视线内灵巧地转过身去，他似那些夜晚活动的猫科动物，悄然遁入了藏着安全楼梯的窄间。  
　　他的动作太迅速，莱恩小姐只来得及窥见他半隐在风衣立领中的侧脸。眼镜又挡去了差不多一半，她可以算是完全没看清他的面貌，哪怕去做笔录也说不出什么有用的特征。  
　　可她闻到了他身上的味道——那显然就是克拉克·肯特西服外套上的香味，独有的、偶发的、极难重复的糟糕混合物。一堆女士香水凑在一起的偶然艳遇。一个笨蛋在平安夜意外沾染的尴尬气息。  
　　哦天哪，他就像是把克拉克的西装穿在风衣里了，或者他曾在克拉克的身上蹭了又蹭——再或者他们把衣服挂在同一个衣橱里——那些香水已经隔夜了，至少要二十个小时以上分子活动才能有这样骄人的成绩。  
　　克拉克说过啥？他说他藏了一个浑身冒火的情人在屋里。  
　　里克是知道的。只有她，会问他是男孩还是女孩。那个成长困难的小妞恐怕什么都知道，这两年是她最爱黏着克拉克，或许他们早就无话不谈。  
　　还有她，露易丝·莱恩——自认为触角敏锐的先锋女记者——她就住在克拉克的隔壁，二三十个小时，她听见他房间里传出过男人的呻吟，她居然问他是不是在看情色片……当时他并没承认，也没否认，他只是耸了耸肩。  
　　他不愿意——或是不屑于？——还是不愿意好了——说谎骗她。  
　　克拉克·肯特是——至少现在是——一个同性恋。  
　　他有一个高谭籍的情人，他约他到酒店里共度良宵，他还托老崔西帮他调了蜜月大床间……他压根儿就没打算隐瞒这一点——他真的说了，是她们不信。  
　　啊，所有的碎片都拼合起来了。  
　　耶稣基督啊，这是个冷笑话对吗？  
　　露易丝站在电梯里，呆呆看着那男人被灯光拉长的影子消失在楼梯间的墙壁上，电梯的门又合上了，它静止在那一层。她怔愣在昏暗的金属隔间里，手仍然搭在开门键上，就是聚不起一点力气按下去。  
　　克拉克是同性恋——也可能是双性恋——他之前对女人的兴趣可不像是装出来的。他可能一直都拥有一份过于充实的私生活，他很低调，会躲在别的楼层给情人 打电话，他们小心来往，互相探望——他们会的，因为克拉克是那么温柔那么好，他总是那么温柔的，谁得到他都会被他好好地对待。即使只是他在生命过程中暗恋 过的一个女人，他也愿意日复一日地受她差遣毫无怨言，他从来就没对谁有过拒绝和怨言。  
　　在那些新加入的傻孩子们忙着诋毁这个温和的大块头时，他很可能正躲在哪个角落里吻着他的好情人呢。比如刚才那个穿风衣的家伙，谁说他的打扮和克拉克平 时没有几分相像？——他就是这世界上的另外一个他，他们当然是要相遇相知的，然后永远守着小小的快乐偶尔相聚狂欢，这才是所有隐秘又美好的爱情故事该有的 开头和结局。  
　　他其实真的是那么好的——犹如童话造物。他不过是有点儿说不出口的秘密罢了，童话里的那些好人也会有小秘密。  
　　是谁死盯着最末端的小钥匙，心中惴惴总念着要打开走廊尽头那小房间的门？【注72】  
　　他有寄托，自然不在意个别人的恶意——露易丝抬起原本按着电梯控制键的那根手指，按在自己的太阳穴上。她觉得浑身的血液都流不到那儿，她怀疑自己早就患了贫血了。  
　　那是哪本书上写的？熬夜太多的人很容易贫血……  
　　她向前倒去，靠在门上。这该死的红外感应门震动了一下，往两侧滑开，她没有什么能靠得住的，险些向前摔倒。  
　　而她好歹是站住了，裹住披肩，夹着手机和烟盒，稳稳当当地走出去。  
　　莱恩小姐直奔走廊尽头，她觉得她还得再抽一根烟。她把手机放在窗台上，叼着一根没点燃的香烟定了定神。  
　　这个料够猛的，她应该跟克拉克谈谈——她有什么理由找他谈？他又没碍着任何人，也无所谓任何人的评价。佩里一直很欣赏他……噢不会连佩里也早都一清二楚了吧？他一贯老奸巨猾，知人善用——  
　　露易丝发现她捏在手心里的免费火柴不知什么时候已经被她捏碎了。窗缝里飘进来的雪花停留在手机冰冷的屏幕上，迟迟地不肯融化。电池没电，她也不能立刻 给谁打个电话——给理查德？在这个时候打扰他，就为了说一句“喂喂亲爱的，我发现个秘密，原来克拉克·肯特是同性恋”，还是“哦哦理查德，我终于明白了克 拉克对我没啥企图”？  
　　他会以为她是压力太大正在梦游。  
　　倘若打给其他朋友——算了吧，除了克拉克本人，没有谁会在这个钟点接下她的电话。更何况说不定很多人早就知道真相，大家都以为她也心知肚明。  
　　真见鬼，她才不是需要找人倾诉的那一个。  
　　她把浸湿了过滤嘴的烟卷吐在垃圾桶里，接着，干脆把整盒的烟都丢进去了。她用一种近乎凶猛的动作抓起手机，大步走回房间去。只要睡上一觉有些事情就会回到它该在的角落里去的，有些事情可能就没发生过。  
　　路过蕾妮·格朗茨的房间时她又趴在门上偷听了一回，这是露易丝·莱恩会干的，她就干了。她晓得她自己可是不会变的，改变了的都是环境因素。超人，同事，薪水，工作区的布置，克拉克·肯特。而莱恩还是莱恩。  
　　她隐约听见金发妮妮在房间里抽泣，好像同时在给什么人打电话，那带着哭腔的声音气急败坏，可真难听啊。  
　　很好，这就该是一个流泪的高谭圣诞夜——莱恩小姐冷笑着，身体离开了竞争对手的房门。她不急不缓地往自己的地盘走，步调节奏都绝对称得上优雅动人。  
　　她又不是仙度瑞拉，就算身上的童话都散了场，也没必要堕入仓惶连鞋子都跑掉。  
　　她按响门铃，洛丽塔·里克涂了一脸煤灰色的收缩面膜，披头散发地给她开门。  
　　“我的老天啊露易丝，我们都要出去找你了，你该不会是把一整包的烟都抽完了才肯回来吧？”她大惊小怪地嚷着，伸手拉她的前辈进屋，“喔你的手好冷！可怜的宝贝儿，你在哪儿冻的？”  
　　“外面下雪了。”露易丝灵魂出窍般僵直着，一步一步挪进了温暖的客房里。  
　　“哦别告诉我你刚才还出去溜了一圈散了个烟。”里克大笑起来，半干的面膜在她绷紧的小脸上拉出几道细纹，“这太疯狂了，你还不如直接去克拉克的房间里抽呢，那里比较暖和，他又不会介意。反正他是不会怎么你的。”  
　　“对。”露易丝简短地应和了一声。她的声音虚弱极了，她的脚步发软活像在飘。她摇摇荡荡地挪到自己的床边。波特小姐本来坐在那儿弄图片，这会儿也被她的状态吓了一跳，抱着笔记本站了起来。  
　　“你没事吧？……”那老姑娘瞪着她，“你是不是躲在外面哭了？——其实抽抽二手烟也没什么大不了的，我刚才说话是重了点儿，你别在意……至于佩里说你的那些，那只是小问题，谁写东西不会拼错几个字呢？回头你找克拉克帮忙校对一下就行了。”  
　　她絮絮地说着，结果发现所有安慰和致歉的话都没啥收效。露易丝还在床边恍恍惚惚地站着，脸色青白，十分惊悚。波特小姐禁不住又往一旁让了让。  
　　“……理查德跟你吵架了？——男人都那个样儿，我们永远也无法了解他们……”她小声劝着她，用于她而言十分罕见的柔和语调，“我们只要被人爱着，又能爱人，那就行了。”  
　　“……我的脚好痛。”露易丝说。  
　　她说完这个就栽了下去，把脑袋埋进了枕头里，并且卷起被子蒙住了全身。  
　　这一夜莱恩小姐都没再想起过跟蝙蝠灯或斯达克的专访能搭上任何关系的东西。  
　　这一夜她接连做了几个乱七八糟的梦，毫无条理。而且要命的是每一个梦里都有个克拉克在晃来晃去。　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注71】：Shalimar，娇兰（Guerlain）的经典女士香水，植物花香系，超美好的。  
　　【注72】：典出童话《蓝胡子》，贵族蓝胡子在外出前交给妻子一串钥匙，叮嘱她不可用最末一把小钥匙打开大走廊旁边小房间的门。妻子违背了承诺发现那房间里藏着丈夫谋杀前妻的秘密，险些也身遭不测。


	42. Chapter 42

　　超人飘在瞭望塔的涡形走道里，一扇扇的滑门在他的身前依次洞开。他保持着速度，面色平静，还带着点微笑。  
　　他飘过餐厅的时候并没有按照习惯停下来跟联盟成员和工作人员打招呼，这是个反常现象。虽然绿灯侠依然看着他的书连眼皮都没抬，神奇女侠还是从椅子上站了起来。  
　　她迟疑了一下，放下手里的冰激凌盒子：“约翰，你不觉得凯尔今天有点……呃，小小的反常？”  
　　“这得看你判断他正常的标准是什么了。”约翰·斯图亚特把手上的书又翻过了一页。亚马逊公主低头扫了一眼，发现他在看劳伦斯·布洛克【注73】。  
　　“我说的‘反常’就是‘不像平常’的意思。”公主伸出一只手挡在绿灯的眼睛与书本之间，“很不巧这本书我刚翻过，虽然我觉得它简直莫名其妙，但我知道是谁杀了那个妓女【注74】。”  
　　绿灯立刻把书合上了：“……我对反常的理解跟你一样，戴安娜。我觉得讨论凯尔为何连着两天没跟我们打招呼比讨论一本无聊的侦探小说的情节更重要。”  
　　“那你觉得凯尔为什么反常？”  
　　“啊，可能性有三种。”约翰敲着书本的硬皮封面，苦恼地眨着他那双泛着荧绿光芒的眼睛，“第一种可能是圣诞午夜那次系统故障让他很困扰。到现在我们还没查出来错误指令是怎么触发的，当时是你值班，戴安娜。”  
　　这简直是指控了——公主不满地瞪着他。“我什么都没碰，约翰！”她严肃地举着粉红色有机玻璃制的长柄冰激凌勺，以做成“心”形的一头指着超人飘走的方 向，“而且我发誓凯尔是慢悠悠飘进监控室的，这根本就不像他平时收到紧急呼叫时的状态。他的反常应当是在那之前就开始了！”  
　　“好啦，好啦，放松点戴安娜，没人说那是你错，我们已经排查过了，只是一个常规系统故障，因为告警数据库时序结构冗余DBAM2000003427765A#88458EHSC……”约翰举起双手摆出了一个投降的姿势。  
　　“……来说说第二种可能性吧。”  
　　“他恋爱了，恋爱中的人时常游离于周边环境之外。”绿灯侠摸了摸下巴，“比如，很难注意到周围人表情和态度的变化，一腔热情都放在他爱慕的对象身上，这会让他显得不合群，有点儿特立独行……”  
　　那半神的女子似懂非懂地咬住了玻璃勺，她用门牙磨蹭了一会儿，眉头微皱。“哦，”她说，“照这么说的话，约翰，莫非你一直都在恋爱中？”  
　　绿灯侠拿起他的书挡住了脸。  
　　“……我个人认为第三种可能性更贴近。”他呻吟道，“凯尔正在盘算着要去跟蝙蝠侠谈判……据我估计是需要增加赔偿预算或是空间站改造之类的项目。看 吧，他又得跟蝙蝠伸手要钱，所以不能不调动全身的每一粒分子一块儿考量说辞。戴安娜，你应该很清楚，这种情况下就算这个餐厅里正有五百个人在开舞会他也不 会转头看上一眼——除非舞会也在需要申请增补的预算之内。”  
　　公主安静地听着，清澈的蓝眼睛里流露出了女神般的了然和悲悯——她没注意到约翰在瞟过她的表情后小心地吐了一口气，把书页又翻开了——她慢慢地坐回椅子上，用勺子搅拌着那份儿芒果冰激凌，似乎丧失了她一贯良好的胃口。  
　　“可怜的凯尔……”她说，“我倒宁可他是因为恋爱而昏了头。”  
　　与此同时他们的凯尔-艾尔确然正站在蝙蝠侠的私人房间门口。他先让自己飘高了些，接近滑门上方的监控摄像头，几乎把脸孔直接贴了上去。他像个忙着四处留念的傻瓜观光客那样，对着镜头招手，摆出了一个格外克拉克的笑容。  
　　“超人要进去。”他招着手说。  
　　那滑门抖了一下为他敞开了——至于抖动的成因，可能是有外力重复猛击在同一枚触动按键上——也可能只是液压传动装置老化。  
　　凯尔故意拖长了下降的速度，让房间里的人被迫先看到他那悬在空中的两只脚、紧身衣包裹的美妙的小腿与肌肉紧致的大腿——接着是那完美的躯干，他如从壁 画中走下来的诸神之一，结实的胳膊垂在身侧，强壮的脖颈上方是轮廓硬朗的脸，雕塑感极强的鼻梁和颧骨，蔚蓝的眼睛，光洁的额头——  
　　走廊里白炽的照明在他的身上染了一层淡淡的光晕，他飘浮在光里。  
　　“……我想你最好长话短说。”那房间内唯一的活物发出了嗜血的怪物才有的低狺。  
　　凯尔看见蝙蝠侠深陷在控制座椅里，斗篷摊开，越过扶手垂落下去。那人类之子把戴着手套的双手交握置于腹部，臂肘随意地支在扶手内。  
　　他的样子是超人从未一窥过的疲倦，他似如一只飞了整夜的蝙蝠，在被阳光照到的同时便精疲力竭地掉落在岩石上，再也无力收起他的翅膀。他像被钉在那椅子上，望着超人一寸寸移动进来，连一根手指都没抬。  
　　“这是第一次我看见你房间里一个屏幕都没打开。”滑门闭合在凯尔的身后，他发出了感叹的声音，“如果你正在休息……”  
　　“我在工作。电脑有时帮不上忙。”蝙蝠侠打断他道，“我希望你能养成说话直奔主题的习惯，这样于你于我都能提高点工作效率。”  
　　“好吧，事实上我正打算要拜托你一件事……”超人在他的房间里转，脚不沾地地打着圈飘动。他靠近光秃秃的那面墙——他经常靠着的那一面，伸出指节随意 扣了扣，然后跟平时一样，把胳膊撑在上面，交叉双脚站着。“喂，其实你可以在这里弄张床，或者沙发什么的。”他笑眯眯地转过头来，“累了还可以睡一下的 嘛。”  
　　蝙蝠侠没有回答他。他抬起右手，展示性地冲着超人亮出一根食指，用那手套上爪尖在扶手一角轻轻戳了一下。超人倚靠着的那面墙内发出两个液压装置一同启 动的共鸣噪声，光滑的墙面裂开一条缝，接着翻转下降——那是某种类似床榻的结构，事先布置了厚厚的软垫，以及半固定的睡袋和枕头。  
　　超人化作短暂的残影闪过了被这张隐藏的沙发床直接压顶的噩运。“喔！”他吹了声口哨，“墙里含铅，你不能责怪我没看见。”  
　　蝙蝠还是一动不动地嵌在椅子里，面具下裸露的那一小片人类部分毫无动容。“……我委实没有责怪你的精力和兴趣。”他说，“有话直说，请。”  
　　超人飘近他，迫使自己的面色逐渐凝重下来。他交抱起双臂，轻咳了一声才开口道：“是的，我必须对你坦白。蝙蝠侠，这件事……其实是我的私人事务。原本 这样的一件事我应当自行解决——技术上我可以达到这一点，但这就会侵犯到纯人类的领域。我不是人类，蝙蝠。所以我认为把它委托给你会更合适一些。我坚信你 属于人类之中最为追求冷静和公平的那一类。”  
　　“我该表示一下你的夸奖听起来很受用？”蝙蝠用差不多是嘲讽的语调，配合着多少有点让人联想起“奄奄一息”这个词的声音冷哼道。他的身体向一边倾斜过去，抬起一只手撑住了蒙着面罩的额头，“说来听听。”很显然，他已经给出了欠佳状态下的最大耐心。  
　　“还记得我在高谭进行的那次感化实践吗？”凯尔左右飘动着，小声发问。  
　　“我记得你实践的后续似乎是完败。”  
　　“那不是唯一后续。”超人微微低下头——一个沉吟的姿态。当他再度抬起头的时候，他那蓝得近乎不真实的眼睛里闪动着热烈的光芒，“剩下的部分是，我并没有跟我的感化对象断绝联系。”  
　　“哦。”此刻蝙蝠侠的心跳得甚至比平时更慢了些，凯尔听着他的心跳，暗暗怀疑他会不会快要睡着了？——这个话题到目前为止对蝙蝠来说都是既荒唐又无聊的，不过凯尔相信，最荒诞的部分恐怕还在后面——那些他下定了决心要对义警坦白的内容。  
　　“我爱上了那个对象。”  
　　蝙蝠侠的额头在手心里艰难地磨蹭了两下。他的心跳明显加快了，速率迅速爬升至他最清醒时的状态。“呵。”他发出尖锐的嗤笑，“别以为我不知道——”  
　　“我很清楚，你必然监控了我在高谭的大部分行动。”这回换作凯尔打断了他的话，“我不介意。恰恰相反，这正是我现在需要你帮忙的原因。你知道我的人类情人是谁，对么蝙蝠？他不是女性，也不算个体面人，我爱他。”  
　　蝙蝠侠拿开了那只手，他挺着脖子把自己的头颅撑了起来。“红帽子。”他喃喃道，“乔。”  
　　“是的。”凯尔肃然道。他用人们把手放在圣经上发誓时才有的肃穆神情面向他的一个朋友——也许只是顾问——那观感比他还要非人的存在。不过，他很快便开始咬他的嘴唇，在一瞬间又堕入了少年般的嚅啜：“而且……我已向他承认了我就是超人，就在五天前。”  
　　“氪星人，我是该震惊于你的诚实还是你的愚蠢？”蝙蝠的心率倒没有特别鲜明的变化，惟独他的声调略略变得暴躁了些，“我想你早就知道红帽子乔是什么角 色，实际上你在拿你的——你作为克拉克·肯特的亲人和朋友做赌注。你甘于向一个混混表白，却要对联盟保密，基于这个，我不能不对你的思考回路深表疑虑。”  
　　“不。”凯尔说，“乔值得我信任，我很清楚这一点。蝙蝠侠，我视你为朋友，所以请你今后如尊重我一般尊重他。”他简单地表达完了他的意思，就干脆地闭上了嘴巴。  
　　他们默默相对，在世界之外，又一个有限的、封闭的小空间里。对凯尔来说，这一刻蝙蝠侠平稳缓慢的心跳几乎就是这个房间里最响亮的声音。它仿佛永恒不变，充斥了整个房间。  
　　气氛僵持着，约莫有一两分钟。直至凯尔忽然抬头看了一眼乳白色的绝缘天花板，这个动作打破了沉寂。“你是不是已经猜到我来拜托你什么了？”  
　　“……不清楚。但我肯定你还没有蠢到来请求我帮你们搬到马萨诸塞州【注75】去。”蝙蝠侠扯动了他唇角的两边，凯尔不确定他接下来是打算微笑，还是要露出他的獠牙示威咆哮。然而那动作也就仅止于一次抖动罢了，黑衣义警还是没有做出任何有可能泄露他当前情绪的表情。  
　　“帮我找他。乔，他又失踪了。我知道他还在高谭，只是不愿见我，也不接我的电话。”超人坠下来，双脚触地，诚恳地、热切地吐出他的请求，“蝙蝠侠，我需要你。我需要你帮我调查他逃避我的原因，他的真实身份——红帽子乔无疑是个化名。”  
　　他摊开一只手，掌心里托着一片细小的晶体存储器。“这是我和他的一些录音资料。我以克拉克的身份，曾经尝试用采访的方式诱使他开口。我认为他在其中透露的一些个人信息是真实的，有些东西很难伪装。是你说的——人类的心是很脆弱的，蝙蝠。”  
　　蝙蝠侠僵坐在那儿，仿若雕像般凝滞着。几十秒后，他伸手取过了那片晶体。“我接下这桩愚蠢的案子，并不是要陪着你发疯。”他用恶劣的声气说道，“是因为我认为这种事若是落在你交付信任的其他人员身上，有可能会造成不易估测的前景。”  
　　“哈，哈，没错！”凯尔倏地又飘了起来。他把自己抛高了四个英尺又狠狠丢下去，重重坐入连着墙壁的沙发床，深深地陷进去。  
　　“把变量尽可能地控制在自己手里，”克拉克穿着超人服缺乏礼貌地碾着蝙蝠侠的私人床垫，“这就是你，蝙蝠。我就知道。”  
　　蝙蝠侠微微偏着头，看着他。几秒钟后，他转动座椅，让自己背过身去。  
　　他背对着超人敲了敲扶手，全息物质发生装置开始运转，凯尔熟悉的三面全息屏幕再度勾勒成形。“你可以离开了，超人。”他用他的爪子抚摩触屏，让三面屏幕上出现了三张不同的照片。  
　　第一张是红唇血艳、眼眶幽蓝、穿着网眼裙坐在酒吧高脚凳上的玛利亚·温思特，裸露的肩膀纤瘦犹如少年。  
　　第二张是一身白色套装的罗切·兰斯——她蓬松的棕发落在两肩，双手交叉按着衣边。她的眼睛睁得大大的，嘴唇微张，却缺乏血色，也没有笑容。  
　　第三张是坐在法院办公桌后的海勒·奥荷金森·福迪斯，手搭着鼠标，咧着嘴，笑容跟画上去的差不多。这算是一张公务人员的标准工作照。  
　　“如果没有其他无理要求要提的话。”他说。“我要继续工作了。”  
　　“你在看什么，蝙蝠？”凯尔还坐在那儿，伸着头，目光从缝隙里穿透过去，瞧了一眼屏幕上的照片。  
　　“三个死人的照片。”蝙蝠回答道，“范德萨自杀了，就在四天前，圣诞夜。”　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注73】：美国当代侦探小说大师，代表作有《父之罪》、《八百万种死法》、《每个人都死了》、《繁花将尽》等。  
　　【注74】：布洛克的小说《八百万种死法》的主要悬念情节。  
　　【注75】：2003年11月18日马萨诸塞州最高法院通过了一部承认同性恋婚姻合法的新法律，并于次年5月17日正式实施，从此成为美国第一个承认同性婚姻合法的州。


	43. Chapter 43

　　那个送外卖的小子正忙着把披萨盒子从贴着“希拉瑞莉餐厅”圆形标志的车子里搬出来。他的上半身整个塞在车里，心无旁骛地撅着他那裹着浅蓝色牛仔裤的屁股。  
　　离他30码外，负责在古德街罗切·兰斯租住公寓的楼房外蹲点的两个便衣警探，冯比和肯尼斯，他们远远地盯着外卖男孩。侦探之一吹了声口哨。  
　　“好屁股。”  
　　“噢，拜托，冯比！”另一位则忿忿地惊叹着，瞪向他的同伴。“你说话越来越像那些烂死在酒吧街里的老玻璃了。”   
　　探员冯比·托马森靠在车座上揉着他的肩颈肌肉。“见鬼。”他小声咕哝着，“也就是个玩笑。”他稍一动弹，骨节便咔嚓咔嚓地乱响，筋腱处处酸疼。见鬼，就没有一处是舒坦的——他想，这副老机器，离散架已经不远了。  
　　“我讨厌这种玩笑，我最讨厌同性恋。”肯尼斯·福利斯顿才三十一岁，他是退役的高谭骑士队队员，体格棒得像头牛，总是绷着一张脸，把眉骨上挤出老大的一块肉疙瘩。  
　　他恐同，性格敏感又暴躁，至少表面上看起来是的。冯比探员用分析的眼光——当然了，还要掺着点儿过来人的怜悯——时不时扫一眼身旁这个虎背熊腰的菜 鸟。他知道他为啥恐同：肯尼斯头一回在酒吧街盯梢，就撞见四个同性恋在巷子里搞一个半大的男孩。他大约觉得那就跟他自己被搞了差不多，但他不能冲出去，独 立行动之前他得先打报告等通知。  
　　“嘿，孩子，你得学会在这种事情里找找乐子。”老冯比调整了一下坐姿，让自己侧靠在椅背上。该死的肩周炎，他现在连握个枪手都会发抖。  
　　他侧倚着座椅用单手点了根烟，吸着，看着那外卖小子端着一叠红黄相间的披萨盒子一溜烟地跑进大楼里去。那摇摇欲坠的巴比伦塔把他歪戴着红色工作帽的小 脸都遮没了。那真可惜，老冯比敢打赌他的脸蛋一定长得颇讨人欢喜。他那臃肿的工作外套也是红黄两色，对比之下他的两条长腿又细又直。他也许是个勤工俭学的 大学生，他的脖子多白啊，手背应当也是这么白的——不过他戴了手套。  
　　这孩子看起来就像一份美味的大热狗配着一堆小披萨，餐点丰富热量高——老冯比被自己打的比方逗乐了。  
　　他吐出一口烟，把手伸出窗外弹了弹烟灰。“你有时候得学会那些变态们的思考逻辑，肯尼，你得假想自己就是他。”他咬着过滤嘴，吸出嘶嘶的怪声，“喏， 就是你，你就是正牌儿范德萨。是你把磨尖了的牙刷头子埋在土豆泥里让人端给了福迪斯法官；是你用美工刀片割断了那四个黑帮头头的喉咙；是你让人杀了那三个 卖身的小女孩，割下乳房寄给吉姆·高登，把尸体扔进了高谭河……”  
　　他身旁的壮汉用手捂住了脸。“噢闭嘴，那不是我！”他用差不多已经是呜咽的沙哑声音申辩道，“我们是警察，冯比！我有时候都快要搞不清楚我们是来干什么的！我们日复一日在这停车场干耗时间，我们什么坏蛋都抓不到！我快受不了了，冯比，我快受不了……”  
　　“你会受得了。”他老前辈又喷了一口烟，停了几秒，又喷一口，任由暗含着慢性毒药的烟雾缭绕在狭小的驾驶室里。“……谁都会习惯，不过是早晚之别。”老刑警说，“不过那会儿你八成会觉得自己跟那些坏胚子就是一路货色……大家都一样，人嘛，就他妈那个样。”  
　　就在托马森警官抽完他那根宝贝香烟之前，那个送披萨的“热狗男孩”已经站在罗切·兰斯家门前的走道里了。  
　　这个戴红帽子的家伙刚把披萨都送出去，口袋里甚至还装着挣来的几块钱小费。他两手空空，一身轻松，吹着口哨踱过摄像头的盲区，走到那逃犯的隔壁的房门 前，用覆了皮革手套的手指在锁眼上轻轻碾了碾，以一个惯偷应有的技术熟稔地弄开了门锁。他事先打过电话，知道这屋里午间没人。  
　　一分钟后，他从相邻的窗子爬进了兰斯小姐的屋子，绕过客厅，避开了GCPD重案组布置的三枚针孔摄像头——条子们很精明，担心罗切回来的时候会先关掉 电源，所以安装时没用室内的独立配电，直接从走廊接入。他看过它们拍出来的片子，知道哪些方位根本拍不到。这屋子他来过两次，心中有数。  
　　他把帽舌转正，压得低低的，帽檐下那些乱糟糟的发丝几乎把整张脸都挡住了。  
　　然后他才从乳白色的长沙发旁边蹭过去，经过贴着纯白防滑砖的卫生间，擦着凸现着曼陀罗花图案的粉白色的墙纸，踏着奶油色的长绒地毯，接近了铺着雪白床单的大床。亚麻织的白窗帘垂感十足，透着温和的光。有几枚光斑落在床上，排列成行。  
　　虽是冬季，这间卧室依然温暖明亮。床头的小格子里白色的小闹钟还在忠实地工作，在它的旁边——喔，小红帽外卖男孩终于发现了一点点的变化——白水晶的 小天使裂开了，翅膀只剩下一个，光圈也缺掉一块。一道裂痕纵贯它的全身，它被重重摔过，险些成了两半个。有些细小的碎片可能深嵌在地毯的绒毛里，再也找不 出来。  
　　他拿出一块数据板，打开液晶屏幕，点了两个选项——GCPD工作区的景象呈现其上。现在是午休时间，没有警员坐在监控兰斯家的那台电脑前。于是他在床边转了半圈，吐出一块嚼烂了的口香糖，抬手贴在床脚正对的画框上。  
　　条子的三只眼瞎了一只。  
　　收好数据板后他又绕着床走了半圈，拿起了破裂的小天使，对着透进来的阳光，端详那裂纹——接着，他在床上坐下——他知道罗切·兰斯习惯坐在哪个位置。  
　　戴红帽子的人坐在罗切小妞坐过的地儿，举着罗切小妞的天使摆件。他环顾四周，比了比距离。地毯很软，在那上面是摔不坏的，她也不可能往身后的墙壁上丢 ——墙上没有凹痕。卧室里没啥摆设。兰斯小姐还置有两把核桃木的椅子，都比较重，一般在饭桌旁放着。她洁癖，没可能把沾过油腻的东西弄进卧室。  
　　他看见了衣橱，在床脚的斜对面。距离稍微有点远。对于一个女人来说，那得需要花点儿力气，才能把一个有分量的小摆设砸过去，并且砸得裂成这个样。会是 那个吗？——他走过去确认了一下，衣橱的门上没有坑。他拉开那两扇门——罗切喜欢同时抓住两扇门一起打开——然后，几乎是立刻，他往后退开了一大步。  
　　小红帽倒抽了一口这个纯白空间里的冷空气。  
　　衣橱里有一半的位置挂着浅色的套装，挂得很整齐，就像他印象中的那样。而另外半边空空如也，原本挂在那儿的亮片短裙、那些姹紫嫣红仿若蝴蝶翅膀般的衣服一件也没有了。  
　　他把门开得更大了些，在贴近空缺的那一扇伸手摸了一遍。他在门的内侧找到了那个意料之中的凹坑。  
　　他让那两扇门保持着敞开的状态，快步移回床边，依然坐在刚才的位置，把小天使先归位，再用左手拿它起来——不对，罗切习惯用右手，所以当时她的身体还要再往左偏一些……  
　　他模拟着她的动作坐下，从那个角度，他看见衣橱内几乎完全背光，似若一张黑洞洞的大嘴，那些衣服白蒙蒙的，剩下的一半原来应该挂满亮晶晶的东西，就仿佛有个玛利亚·温思特站在那里。  
　　小红帽往后倾身，睁大了他的眼睛，微微张开嘴，他噏动着嘴唇，似中了邪般颤抖着。“别出来……别过来……别……”他无声地动着嘴。  
　　突然地他的身体猛颤了一下，似乎是打了一个寒战。他伸过右手在床头的格子里摸索，抓起那个小天使，模拟着狠狠砸出去的动作。他假装把那硬梆梆的小东西扔向曾挂过衣服的那一侧，同时张大了嘴巴，做出嘶喊的样子：“滚回去——！”  
　　他并没有真的把那小玩意儿丢出去，弄出太大动静可不妥当；但他真的蜷缩起了身体，肩膀起伏着，用双手捂住了自己的脸。  
　　五分钟后，两个蹲点的警探看见那外卖男孩回到了车里。他一共进去了十来分钟，符合平均速度，再说他走出来时那拼命甩着手腕的小模样真是可怜兮兮，他们对他没有半分兴趣。  
　　他们就那么看着那辆披萨车笨拙地调整了两次，才从车位里开出来。“我要是个玻璃，我就去帮他倒车。”老冯比大笑着，向搭档伸过一只手，“望远镜呢？”  
　　“算了吧，我会举报你！”肯尼斯的声音愈发愤怒了。  
　　“得，得，你别误会，我只是想看看他是不是范德萨养的那帮人……可不能再死人了，抓到一个是一个。”他用尽可能保持正直的眼神跟那菜鸟搭档对峙了半 天，总算说服了极度恐同的福利斯顿先生松开死死抓着的高倍望远镜。可那会儿那业余级的送餐员已经把车摇摇晃晃地开出了他们的观察视野，托马森探员暗自啐了 一口——他安慰自己说这种刚拿到驾照的傻鸟就算真出来做贼也铁定做不好。  
　　红帽子送餐员把车慢吞吞地开出了古德街区，忽然猛踩油门一直往北，在将近北盖纳提街的一个地下停车场把车停了下来。他脱掉帽子和外套扔在副座上，露出一件缀着许多口袋的黑色外套，造型有点类似防弹衣。他轻轻抹了把脸，把贴住脸颊的黑发拂向两边。  
　　接着，他从外套口袋里摸出三个不同颜色的通信器，端详了一下，拿起第一个，拨通。  
　　“我在G3位置……对，我得弃车，需要你马上来接应。”他歪着头，往两边看。  
　　这停车场暗极了，楼板上安的灯泡只剩下几个是完好无损的。有肥硕的老鼠从墙缝里爬出来，在排水管道上逡巡，在胶皮脱落的照明线路平旁蠕动来去。它们的巢穴在下水道里，可能已经很庞大了，却不为人知。  
　　“开4号车，就是那辆蓝色福特，这里的车都很烂。”他补充了一句，切断了通讯——深呼吸了两次，又拿起了第二个——一个白色的通信器，只有普通入耳式耳机那么大。他从那玩意儿的一面拉出一根线，凑在嘴边。  
　　当他再开口的时候，声线完完全全换了个人。标准的中西部口音不见了，代以一种去除了所有地区俚语特征的标准音，那声线低沉神秘，却偏偏有个粗糙的音尾——犹如用大颗的铁粒摩擦着沙岩。那是人声，更似兽吼，他低低地沉吼着，侧影在昏暗的车里蔓延成灾，如一个妖怪。  
　　他用那妖异恐怖的声音说道：“……停止寻找棕发或金发的女性……你们要找的人是黑发，白天的特征不明显，夜晚可能在东区任何一间酒吧出现，对照玛利亚·温思特在死亡现场的照片去找……调查罗切·兰斯参与笔录的女性死亡案件，关键词是白人、金发、锂盐。”  
　　一只触了电的老鼠从天花板上掉落下来，砸在车盖上，发出闷响。他停顿了一下，对面传来了询问的声音。GCPD的头头吉姆·高登在对面反复地问他：“……为什么？”  
　　“惊喜。”他挂了线。  
　　第三个通信器是纯黑色的，形状有些奇怪，像极了一枚苹果树叶。他把这小东西拨弄了两下，调好散射通信频段，然后放在耳边。  
　　“蝙蝠侠在线上。”他低声道，“呼叫瞭望塔。”他的声音依然低沉，那粗糙的音尾却不见了。  
　　对端响过一段干扰噪声，出现了超人的声音。“蝙蝠？”科技将天渊相隔的距离化作虚幻，氪星人的声音离得那么近，耳鬓厮磨一般。  
　　“是我，蝙蝠侠在线上。”在某个阳光无法普照的地球城市里，一个四壁阴湿的地下停车场内，一辆披萨饼送餐车上，一个男人抹着他的脸颊，眼下淡薄的黑影透露着无可掩饰的疲倦。  
　　“克拉克？”他明知故问。  
　　“是我。”那一端的声音宛如吸饱了阳光，明亮、爽朗，又那么欢喜，“这个时段呼叫瞭望塔，你是头一次。”  
　　“你拜托我调查的东西有点进展。”那男人向后靠去，把自己嵌在座椅里。  
　　“……这么快？”浮在太空里的某人狠狠地吸了一口气——操，超人需要这么吸气吗？他为什么总是戒不掉那些属于人类的弱点？  
　　“过程保密。我的一个线人刚好认识你的小红帽。”他拔掉车钥匙，和另外两个通信器一起，分别塞进不同的口袋。  
　　“你的线人真多。”那家伙感慨着，“有时候我很怀疑你真有那么多的线人？”  
　　　　此时一辆半旧的蓝色福特家用车以冲锋战车般的气势杀进了这简陋的车库，九十度转弯，在几乎要撞上墙壁前，用近乎神技的速度踩下了刹车。  
　　“……你那边很多噪音，有刹车的声音。”超人说。  
　　“跟你交谈总是有太多干扰因素，我得挂线了。”送餐车里的男人掩住通信器，轻轻打开了车门，跳出去。“据我的线人报告，红帽子乔约他周六在韦恩庄园外的停车场碰头，你知道他想要什么。”  
　　“……布鲁斯·韦恩是不是开罪过他？”  
　　“也许。也可能只是树大招风。布鲁斯·韦恩本周末不在高谭，他的庄园只剩一个老管家照看。”他向福特车走去，副驾驶座的门已经为他敞开，白发苍苍的阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生端坐在驾驶座里。  
　　他对老人摆了一个收声的手势。  
　　“好吧……”超人在那边叹了口气，“莫非你希望我去阻止那混蛋伤害韦恩的管家？”  
　　“一位孱弱的白发老人显然是敌不过两个身强力壮的年轻恶棍的……好了，我理解你的心情，具体的时间我查清楚了再通知你。先值班吧。”他坐进车里，挂断通信，拉上了车门。  
　　“我们走吧。”他扭头对司机说道。  
　　“布鲁斯少爷。”他的司机先生咳嗽了一声道，“我还不够孱弱，远远不够。”


	44. Chapter 44

　　克拉克·肯特从挂衣钩上取下呢灰的单排扣风衣套在身上，自桌上提起他那老式的黑皮包，把手机丢进去，合上电脑。他走出去，又走回来，推了推眼镜，在桌角的纸巾盒子里连续抽了好几张，折了三折放进大衣口袋。  
　　他向电梯门口走去，谈不上悄无声息，不过工作区确实没什么人特意抬头看他——当然了，就算有人偷眼瞧过他，肯特先生也不会觉察。与往常一样，他又是赶着下班的第一拨人流小高峰进了电梯，照例挤在角落里，对离键盘最近的人说了声“一楼，谢谢”。  
　　他照例被人瞥以“一楼怎么可能没按过，你不觉得说得很多余吗”的目光。不过这他也没在意，电梯里有一半以上的人都在盯着自己的手机，而他照例抬起头盯 着电梯门，那表情何其专注，就好像他的视线能穿透金属看到外面似的。在门要合上的刹那，他突然往前猛挤了两步，伸出一只手塞在两扇滑门中间，引发了几声不 满的惊叫和充满卫道意识的小骚动。  
　　红外感应生效，笨重的滑门震动了一下又向两边打开了，蕾妮·格朗茨挎着古奇包包满脸惊讶地站在门外。“喔。”她感叹道，“我还以为一定赶不上了。”  
　　立刻有人为妮妮公主腾出空位，向她点头示意，而大块头肯特则再度被挤至贴壁。  
　　那美人儿蹬着樱桃红的高跟鞋，慢吞吞踱进电梯。“肯特，”她微抬下巴，“谢了。”  
　　“呃，没、没什么。”那大块头男人只知道贴在冰冷的钢板上低着头猛推眼镜。拥挤的空间内有人埋在人堆里偷笑，自以为只有超人才能分辨得出是谁。  
　　这满满一电梯的人型生物都在一楼“出舱”，铃声响定滑门开启，他们如同放出了栏的马驹般各迈各的步，朝着各自选定的方向一头扎去。克拉克又照例是最后一个出门的，他活似是被那“马群”生生碾过一遍，连衣服都有点皱了。  
　　他拎着皮包蹭出去，一直低着头。有一双胭脂红的尖头鞋子挡在他熟悉的大理石地砖花纹上。他沿着那鞋尖儿往上，看见穿着天鹅绒丝袜的一双美腿，再往上， 看见黑色的裙边，毛呢织物略显生硬的曲线一丝不苟地蜿蜒，衬托出纤然一握的细腰和包裹在白色皮草小外套中的丰盈胸部。那头金色的长发波浪一样优雅地起伏， 垂落在肩部。  
　　格朗茨小姐站在电梯外等他。“本来我想跟踪你，”她耸耸肩，“看看你每天下了班到底在干嘛。不过我突然改变主意了，穿着我这种鞋子玩跟踪有点活受罪。我都差点赶不上电梯。”  
　　“噢。”克拉克·肯特瞪着漂亮的蓝眼睛，脸上连一点单纯的惊艳或受宠若惊的神态都没凝聚起来。他木讷地点着头，“你的鞋跟真的……很高……”  
　　“走吧。”那女子挥了挥涂着珍珠粉色指甲油的小手，脚尖在地板上一蹭，芭蕾舞演员般转了个身。  
　　“走、走去哪儿？”克拉克抽了口气，“我很抱歉格朗茨小姐我今晚已经有安排了……”  
　　“莱恩？”妮妮公主背对着他晃了晃脑袋。  
　　“……事实上不是，当然。”克拉克泄气地垮着肩膀。  
　　“那么你去哪儿我去哪儿。”蕾妮·格朗茨又转回身来，红鞋的高跟在地板上悍然敲击着。她走到呆立的肯特先生旁边，干干脆脆地挽住了他不拎包的那条胳膊。  
　　第二拨下班的人潮又到了，大票男女老少涌出来，视他们为礁石，从他们的两侧分流而去。有些熟人的步子迟滞着，扭头望向这完全不可能成立的一对，目光惊疑不定，有个别甚至是不善的。  
　　“今晚我只想借用你这条胳膊，牵着我去旅行。”蕾妮吊在克拉克的身上，抬起头与他对望，“你不用担心别的……即使是周围人的误会，我想到了明天中午就会烟消云散了。”  
　　克拉克在她浅碧的眼睛里看到了哀求的意味，他知道哪种哀求是真的。她的心跳似如毕业班的小女孩那样惴惴不安。“我要先去中心公园。”他叹了口气，拔足向外。  
　　“而且我本来计划买个汉堡带过去就对付了。”他任由她挽着，挤在一起走过旋转门，“我知道你是不吃垃圾食品的。”  
　　格朗茨小姐的声调里夹了一分惊喜：“你知道？”  
　　“……你们女孩子都这样，成天嚷着减肥，任何高卡路里的东西都尽量不沾。只有洛丽塔·里克肯吃吃甜甜圈。”旋转门转到位置后克拉克下意识地伸手挡在门 扇间，让蕾妮先走出去，免得她因为穿高跟鞋走路太慢被门夹住。他几乎为所有搭档过的女同事做过这件事，这个动作对他来说就跟打字时的指法一样，早已形成了 惯性。  
　　蕾妮出门后没有直接走下台阶。她做了那些热恋中的女孩子会做的事情，在原地候着克拉克颇狼狈地从门缝里挤出来，然后又伸手挽住了他。“我有八年没吃过汉堡包了。”她小声说，“介意今天请我一份吗？”  
　　“好啊。”克拉克微笑起来，“我认识一家超棒的店，就在公园旁边，他家的奶油蘑菇酱碳烤牛肉汉堡绝对是极品……我有个朋友，是个‘汉堡包大王’，他对那个赞不绝口。”他想了想，又说道，“偶尔吃一次身材不会走样的……嗯？”  
　　“没错。”格朗茨小姐也笑了。  
　　下班峰潮时节，至少有十几拨人一同站在大楼外的阶梯上投身争夺出租车的战争，他们也在其中。金发妮妮牵牵大块头眼镜男的风衣袖子：“看起来真抢手……需要我出马吗？”  
　　肯特先生摇摇头，微微张嘴，吹了一声悠长响亮的口哨。一辆过路车在他们的面前刹住了。  
　　“哇哦。”蕾妮呼出一口气，拂着她的头发，拖长了声调喃喃着，“……肯、特。”  
　　克拉克可搞不清她又在感慨些什么。他很绅士地帮她开了后座车门，自己却钻进了副驾的位置，白白浪费了一个美人在侧的良机。  
　　连司机都诧异地转头看了眼妮妮又瞅了瞅他：“你妹妹？”——差不多是个肯定的语气。  
　　“哈——嗯，哈。”大块头先生傻乎乎地猛点头，“……中心公园，谢谢。”  
　　半个钟头后他们并肩走近了公园广场东北角的一条长椅。  
　　天色渐晚，大都会的上空有稀稀落落的云飘浮，被西垂的太阳镀了一层瑰丽的玫红色，在天际丝丝连连结成图案。飞鸟思归，广场上的鸽子只剩下毛疏体弱的十几只，还在石砖的缝隙中孜孜不倦地啄着。  
　　“我最喜欢这个位置，能看到喷泉，也能看到那边的游乐场——天彻底黑了以后，游乐场的灯光很漂亮的，特别是摩天轮。”肯特先生从风衣口袋里掏出事先抽好的纸巾把椅子擦得干干净净。  
　　格朗茨小姐抱着外卖纸袋默不作声，碧眼一直紧随着他的动作。“你知道吗——”她终于忍不住开口道，“每次你下班时跑回来抽纸巾，他们都以为你是留着在哪儿打一炮用。”  
　　“啊？”那大个儿男人弓着背惊诧地扭过头。  
　　“……放心吧，不是所有人。总有那么几个无聊又无耻的混蛋。”金发妮妮似若自语般补充道。  
　　“噢。”男人直起腰，做了个请坐的手势，把用过的纸巾揉成团，顺手轻弹——它被准确地弹进了四米外的垃圾桶里。  
　　“呵！这一手又是怎么回事？”格朗茨小姐按着短裙坐下，把暖烘烘的纸袋搁在膝头上。  
　　“这一手我打小就会。”肯特先生的声音爽朗了些，在隔着她有半呎的地方掸掸衣服坐下，把自己的提包打开，拿出一大包准备好的干面包屑和玉米粒。“好了，我们要跟乔、杰克、洛丽塔、奥斯卡、珊德拉、劳伦迪乌斯一起吃晚餐。”  
　　“……那些都是谁？”蕾妮问，“我想洛丽塔不会是里克。”  
　　“对，不是她。”克拉克又吹了声口哨，把碎屑和玉米抛洒在眼前的地面上。一些毛色干枯的小鸽子扑扇着翅膀飞过来，闷头猛啄，时不时以城市里的野生动物特有的敏感方式抬起头，神经质地端详这一男一女。它们远不止六只，所有饥肠辘辘的弃儿都尝到了这份晚来的接济。  
　　蕾妮从纸袋里拿出一个汉堡递给克拉克：“它们认识你吗？”  
　　“我想应该不认识。这里每天来来往往的人太多了。”克拉克搓掉手上粘着的面包屑，接过食物，在冰凉的鼻尖上贴了贴，“真暖和。”他说。  
　　“你认识它们吗？”她又问，“有这么多，你能认得出哪些是你取过名字的？”  
　　“……其实也认不出来。”克拉克老实答道，“我没费心去认过。有时候我喊名字它们会飞到我手上，有时不会。”  
　　他们一起吃快餐汉堡，喝三块钱一杯的黑咖啡。气氛仍然尴尬，克拉克不时开口打打岔，说几个不疼不痒的笑话。金发妮妮只是礼貌地笑一笑。  
　　天更黑了，云彩隐没在暮色中。四周高耸的建筑笔直地戳着夜空，霓虹仿佛一瞬间就亮起来了，将幽暗的公园团团围住。孩子们和宠物狗在广场的另一头奔来奔 去，发出欢快的声音。偶尔有一两个滑板少年从他们右侧的小径上溜过去，都还是菜鸟，玩不转太复杂的动作。在他们的视线以内，游乐场的灯光一片一片点起，旋 转木马叮叮当当地唱响。浑圆的摩天轮缓缓转动，稳定又灿烂，似由星星缀成的一般。  
　　鸽子们都吃饱了，纷纷满足地咕咕叫着飞走。克拉克靠在椅背上小口啜着咖啡，表情陶醉，样子像个酒鬼。  
　　“……我从到《星球日报》的第一天就注意到你。”气温下降得很快。咖啡不足以取暖，格朗茨小姐瑟缩着，往手上呵气。“我走进去，在角落里找到我的位 子。一开始没人跟我说话，大家都忙得不得了……你知道我的感觉吗？我觉得我离开学校，就进了一个蜂巢……四处都是翅膀嗡鸣的声音，每个人都那么费力，空气 稀薄，气氛又沉闷，来来去去的人都习惯一溜小跑，好像稍微慢一点新闻就从会自己的手上跑掉，溜进别人的电脑……”  
　　克拉克注意到她在发抖。她穿得太少了，这一套价值不菲的时装更适合在有空调的室内活动。他站起来，脱下风衣给她披上：“太冷了，我们走吧。”  
　　她笑起来，隔着衣服抓住他的手：“这是你会做的——我就知道。我掉进那‘蜂巢’的第一天，整个工作区只有你一个人在走神。你迟到了半个钟头，坐下来就 开始发呆。你一点不急，老是在看窗外。我想，窗外有什么呢？除了云，除了鸟，除了超人，还能有什么呢？你是要写超人的新闻吗？你要报道大都会环境问题吗？ ——忽然，来了个我完全不认识的人，他走过来坐在我的桌上，神秘兮兮地对我讲：‘嘿，女孩，知道那是谁吗？那就是莱恩的肯特’。”  
　　克拉克沉默着，抽回了他的手。“对不起……”他低声道，“蕾妮……我很抱歉。”  
　　“不，肯特，别再道歉。”金发妮妮裹紧了肯特牌的风衣，“你并没有做错什么，你只是跟我们不一样。我们互相仇视，只有你待谁都那么好。大家为了争版面 厮杀成团，你却看着窗外，连刀子都没拿起来……你是那幢楼里最成功的人，你悠然自得，沉浸在自己的世界里。你让人不舒服，肯特。我知道莱恩为什么不要你， 因为我和她才是同类。”她喷出一声笑，低下头，用食指蹭了蹭额角，“……但如果是我我会要你的。在高谭我以为是个机会……我以为我能把你拉出莱恩的阴 影……这真可笑，其实跟我这种女人搞上了也不算什么好事。我连自己都救不了——今年的评分我仍然是B档，待遇不能晋级，转型又不可能。这份报纸正在衰 老……它被老东西们掌握，年轻人施展不能……”  
　　她站起来，在冬夜的冷风里尽可能地挺直了背，与他面对着面。“我今天辞职了，肯特。明天中午以前每个人都会知道。”她深深吞了一口寒气，“我跳槽去了《大都会时报》，他们给我一个版块副主编的位置，下周一就开始工作。”  
　　“……”克拉克怔然看着她。她的脸在路灯下十分苍白，嘴角两侧略略有些松弛。他想着她才二十七岁，比露易丝还要年轻。  
　　“有没有莱恩你都会找到寄托。总会有人爱你，肯特，你值得。”她做了个动作，似乎是打算脱下风衣还给他。  
　　克拉克提前一秒拉住了她的手。“去游乐场逛逛吧。”他用力咧着嘴笑，“我也很久没去了。一会儿我送你回家。”  
　　“好。”她欣然接受，看起来真是那么高兴地微笑着，随着克拉克横穿广场。四十年前造就的大喷泉水雾弥漫，哗哗地响着。他们手牵着手从它的旁边走过。  
　　“它落成的时候还没有我们。”格朗茨小姐的声音被夜风吹得忽远忽近，“……也许我们死了以后它还会在这儿。”  
　　克拉克停下来，从口袋里摸出一个硬币递给她：“许个愿吧。四十年后再来看看实现了没有。”  
　　“不。”她拒绝了，“从小到大我认真许下的愿望从未实现过。鬼才信什么流星和四叶草，还有许愿喷泉。”  
　　“试着许个简单点儿的。比如让我再请你一杯咖啡什么的，就肯定能实现。”那大个儿男人把小钢镚儿硬塞进了她的手里，“试试看嘛。”  
　　金发美人犹豫了一下，最后还是闭上了眼睛，把硬币放在心口停了一会儿，才把它抛进了喷泉池。  
　　接着她蓦地张开怀抱，一把搂住肯特先生的脖子，在他的脸颊上飞快地吻了一下。  
　　“我许愿能再吻你一次，肯特。”她松开手，退了一步，又退一步。她淡淡笑着，“用不着等上四十年……已经实现了。”


	45. Chapter 45

　　蝙蝠侠的呼叫简直是跟苹果汁一块儿端上桌的，这弄得凯尔有点手忙脚乱。瞭望塔里能够听到超声波的绝对不止他一个人，他顾不得联盟其他成员的诧异目光，抓着通信器飙出了餐厅。  
　　这种无法平复的慌乱一直持续到了20分钟以后——高谭时间三点钟，他用棉夹克的兜帽半遮住脸，在韦恩庄园外接近悬崖的草场上转来转去。这该是个周末闲 适的午后，倘若此地不是难见阳光的高谭，气温也没有那么严寒。只有最不专业的盗贼才会选择这么一个天寒地冻连手都伸不出来的时节出洞觅食。  
　　所以他在通讯中反复确认了时间和地点，他毫不怀疑某些爱找麻烦的人类得自带暖炉才能保证行动迅速。乔——是个人类，在零下7度的环境中，他的血液会凝滞皮肤会变得干硬麻木，他没法突破这个。  
　　他手中的通信器又响了起来，今天的第三次。他了解蝙蝠侠酷好的行动方式，他喜欢事先设计好路线，再引诱猎物自己一步一步走进圈套。一次揭开所有底牌不是他的风格，他一定正在某处窥看，超人认为自己很有可能正在他的视线中。  
　　“坐标确定了？”通讯接通后，他没等蝙蝠开口便用凯尔-艾尔的声音发问。有时候找回点儿小小的主动很有必要。  
　　“听起来你还真是急不可耐。”或许这是错觉——他觉得彼端传来的声音夹杂着几分玩味——或许那就是蝙蝠一贯爱用的嘲讽语调而已。  
　　“……你怎么说都好，我想阻止我关心的人做错事，当然是急不可耐。”凯尔用最超人的口吻一本正经地说道，“坐标？”  
　　“先告诉我你打算怎么做。”蝙蝠侠在那一头磨着牙，“我让系统分析了一下你的行动先例，电脑认为你有63.02185%的可能性会砸坏韦恩家的房屋和花园。如果这位阔佬因此暴怒撤资，瞭望塔会从天上掉下来——”  
　　“得了吧。”凯尔咳嗽了一声，换成克拉克·肯特的声线压低了嗓门，“我最多抓住我的那一只打打他的屁股。”  
　　对端陡然沉寂，像是通信器掉进了深海里。凯尔耐心等着，那足足有一秒钟，或两秒钟……大循环的秒针每动一格，如今都似有一个世纪那么漫长。  
　　一两个“世纪”过去了，蝙蝠方才开口：“你搞定你的人，我搞定我的人。你的人在庄园的花房里，我会设法关闭那里的一切安保监控系统，给你40分钟。”他单方面切断了通讯。  
　　凯尔按下挂断键，疑惑着，悬浮转身。在他的角度，恰能够看到那水晶堡垒状的透明温室突兀而出的尖顶。他没有听见犬吠声，大卫今天可能不在花园里。他升得更高了些，自上而下地观望，并且聆听着四周一切有生命的声音。  
　　他持续上升，无法集中精神。他隐隐约约地感觉到这种状态于他而言并不是头一次了，一种焦虑的状态。寻觅的状态。  
　　是的，乔的心跳出现了，是骤然地，浮现在各种繁杂的干扰之中。就在蝙蝠指定的方位，花房。这个偷花的贼。  
　　凯尔向那个方向俯视下去，忽略掉在玻璃顶棚上跃动出无数色彩的自然光柱，他看见花丛间有个穿着旧外套、戴着红色兜帽的家伙，蜷在一个枝繁叶茂的角落里，背倚着一株月桂树，似乎正打算点燃一根烟。  
　　目前看来他是那个方位唯一的人类。超人望着他，在天空中轻轻摇头，同时难以自抑地笑了起来。  
　　对于一个正在忙着点烟的人来说，最郁闷的状况莫过于两种，其一是香烟本身点不着，另一种情况是点火用的玩意儿不配合。  
　　红帽子乔现在遇到的是第二种——他的打火机是半新的，火石完整，油料充足；他选来过瘾的位置也颇避风。但他叼着根烟划了又划，每回火头刚起就又莫名其妙地灭掉，接着再打还是一打就着。如此反复了五六次，小红帽叹了口气，把烟吐出来抓在手里用力揉碎。  
　　“我就知道你在那儿。”他撒手甩掉烟草碎末，猛转过头，“……这准是你搞的鬼。”  
　　在他的身侧，相隔若干呎处，超人穿着超人的制服，披风拖曳着，拂过花丛。“乔，吸烟有害健康。”氪星人与他隔着一道玫瑰的墙，交抱着双臂，泰然微笑道。  
　　那恶棍绕着树转了半圈。“我奉劝你别碍我的事。”他们都穿着他们第一次看见彼此时穿过的那些衣装，在一个不属于红帽子乔的地方。那混混表情恶形恶状，口气嚣张。  
　　“你知道我既然能搞定保全系统进到这里来，就一定有办法好好地出去。”他用一只手抓着树干，墨蓝的眼珠自下而上地扫视，肆无忌惮地享用着面前近距离的超级英雄视觉大餐。  
　　“我可不这么认为。”凯尔强扯着嘴角，勉力不让自己的笑容无限扩大，“所有的恶行都必须付出代价，小坏蛋。”他往前移动了几步，用他的超级速度。被撞 坏的玫瑰花瓣扬起来，粉色与白色的碎片飞舞在他的身后，他的披风沾满浮世的甜香，模拟阳光照在他的身体上，他的眼睛蓝得不同于人类，皮肤熠熠生辉。  
　　“操……”小红帽躲在树后面，露在领口外的喉结分明地抖动了一下。他猛抬手扼住自己的咽喉，艰难地吸着气，臼齿死死咬合在一起。  
　　他再开口时声音粗哑。“你就是个混蛋，超人。”他哑着喉咙，似刚饮下了雅典人的毒酒般摇摇欲坠【注76】。他靠在象征胜者的乔木上，跃跃欲试，又力不从心。他的眼睛里同时弥漫着兴奋、恐惧、迷醉、自弃和疯狂，胶着在一处，五色迷离。  
　　无数的恶言从他那两片薄薄的、淡色的嘴唇间吐出来，他怪叫着：“你跟踪我？你以拯救为乐？还是希望我再跪下来吻你的小弟弟和脚趾头？你在期望什么？你 要让我一边干你一边发誓永不作恶？我老实说吧，我只是对你的那个小玩意儿感到好奇，而现在我觉得腻味了——我操，你别他妈用这种眼神看着我——”  
　　他顿住了，指甲抠进了树皮。因为超人再度前移，绕过阿波罗的爱物【注77】，在河神把那退缩的人变成林木之前，用自己的嘴唇吞没了剩下的言语。超人在吸吮一个恶棍发冷颤抖的嘴唇，氪星之子饱蘸着阳光热度的手臂环过乔的肩胛与腰背，谨慎地收紧，把他束缚在其中。  
　　“自我贬低是不能让你感觉舒服些的，乔。”当他们的嘴唇终于分开时凯尔说道，“我知道你是什么样的人，你自己也知道的。”  
　　“……是的我知道。”那混混大睁着双眼，癫狂和荒寂在那夜空般的墨蓝中潮水一样地涨起来，他的嘴唇从颤抖慢慢凝滞，他低声重复道，“哈……我是知道。”  
　　他的兜帽往后滑落，里面那层球帽也被一个钢铁的脑袋挤得歪在一边。凯尔放他靠在树上，抬起双手帮他卸下帽子，拂掉伪装。他捧着这个被称作乔的人类的脸，贴近了，再一次地吻上去，用额头擦着他的黑发。乔的头发似乎刚刚清洁过不久，还留着微微的柔润感。  
　　他一直吻下去，从那熟悉的下巴，到坚韧的脖子。他啃噬着乔的脖子，甚至嗅得到体肤之下那脉搏中，流淌的鲜血的味道……一阵惶恐掠过他的大脑，他头皮发麻，停止了一个刹那。他心想人类的生命是多么的脆弱啊。  
　　“让我证明给你看……”他抓住那小混蛋的腰，摸下去，隔着紧绷的牛仔裤抚摩他的屁股。“即使时间不多……”他说。  
　　乔的表情再度生动起来。他抬手搓了搓脸——凯尔注意到他苍白的手指和修得整整齐齐的指甲——这是一个失误吗？他潜入一个科技大户的庄园，居然没有戴手 套。他搓着他的双颊，玫瑰般的艳色再度点亮了他的脸。他的眼睛里渗出了滚烫的液滴，在瞳仁上铺开去，使得那两泓深沉的蓝色都鲜润了起来。  
　　“哦混蛋。”他轻快地低吟，“你要怎么证明给我看？用你那根超级的……”  
　　他的手臂滑低，修长有力的手指隔着凯尔贴身的制服直奔主题。当它们试图寻找一个缝隙的时候超人避让开了。  
　　“让我来。”他强调着，弯起一条腿——他单膝跪了下去，屈膝伏背，披风铺散在地，殷红夺目，比玫瑰的花瓣更似血色。  
　　惊异的电光击中了乔的脸，他张着嘴发不出声音——让超人跪下，这是任何一个恶人都梦想不来的好事，现在就在他的眼前发生了。那英挺的外星人跪在他面前，仰着头颅，与他四目相对，面庞和肌肉的线条轮廓坚硬完美。  
　　他仿如一尊远古英雄的雕像，永恒地跪立在他宣誓效忠的君王座前，等候着命运的封赏。  
　　而他是该折下月桂的枝叶，做成花冠为他戴上——还是要举起隐在黑暗中的宝剑，直接刺穿他的胸膛？  
　　超级英雄灵活的手指剥开了他的外壳。那人类瑟缩了一下，呆呆地看着自己放荡的欲望欢欣地跳出来，落在对方的掌中。  
　　“我会这么做。”凯尔捧着乔尼宝贝儿，伸出舌头在最柔嫩的位置舔了一下。  
　　乔大叫起来，双腿无可掩饰地抖动着。他的背艰难地磨蹭着树干，双手抵在那颗打不坏的超级脑袋上，无力地抓牢它。“你是疯了……！”他失控地叫着。  
　　“然后我会这样。”超人给了他一个自信满满的超人式笑容，一口就把猎物彻底含入，生吞到头。  
　　他的嘴有如一个深渊，难以名状的神奇吸力自虚无中来，拖拽着人类的躯体愈坠愈急。乔高高低低地尖叫起来，淫荡地扭动着。当凯尔吐出他，他便再也站不住。他滑坐下去，手指摸着那红色的披风，痉挛般握住。  
　　凯尔伸手揽住了他，用身体覆上去，抱着他让他枕着月桂的根茎，包住他把他收藏在怀里。“……可以吗？”他这样问着，一次又一次亲吻乔的额头和眼睛，迫使乔像个孩子那样频繁地眨着眼。“在这里……？”他小声确认，“还是跟我走……？”  
　　“是的……啊，不……”乔晃着他的头，眨着眼，迷茫地对着超人的脸，如同掉在一个醒不过来的梦里，心中清楚，腿脚却沉坠，一边渴望着刺痛的现实，一边 又流连着幻境举步维艰。他发出小型食肉动物示威的呼噜声，声带振颤，吐出的词句不断暴露着他那早就刻在了骨头里的自相矛盾。“我不能……神啊……你……你 可以……现在，快些、快……”最后，他喘息着，揪住披风把超人拉得更近，既是一个拒绝，也是一个邀请。  
　　他们又吻在一起了，身体粘在一起，嘴唇撕咬在一起，臂腿交缠。他们拥抱着猎食彼此，在泥土上划出痕迹，在围观的花丛上撞击。更多的花瓣离开枝头，飘在他们的发间，然后又被抖落揉搓，粉碎消亡在孕育了它们的土壤里。  
　　乔抓住凯尔的肩膀，玻璃顶棚中心那虚构的阳光从超人的脑后与肩头直泻而下，与他漠然对视，似同无可抗力的质诘。那灼烧的激痛甚至比连续凶猛的进入更让 他难以承受。他想继续看着他，坚持得更久一些，然而实在疼痛难忍。他最终还是挫败了，退却了，他认命地闭上了眼睛，并且痛叫出声。那声音是他从未有过的尖 锐，凯尔因此停下来，用鼻尖碰碰他的脸。  
　　“……你还好吗？”他紧张得整副背肌都绷住了，骤然间就僵硬得像块钢板。  
　　乔不说话，只是抬起双腿勾住了他的腰，扭动屁股把那根超级玩意儿吞入得更深。他仰着头，一只手在超人胸前的字母上狂乱地摸索，头颅徒劳地蹭在尘土里，渐渐地，聚起一个让人想把他直接弄死算了的坏笑。  
　　他的身体那么柔韧，血肉是丝绸一般的触感，犹带着人类的体温，它们贪得无厌地拼死绞缠住氪星人，与这躯壳的主人那双目紧闭的痛苦模样形成了妖异的反差。  
　　“喔，我快爽毙啦……”那个混蛋痛极又恶极地闷笑着，说，“别停。”　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注76】：典出苏格拉底之死，老苏在世时特立独行，被雅典人公议判决死刑，以毒酒结束了他的生命。  
　　【注77】：希腊传说中太阳神阿波罗因丘比特的玩笑爱上了少女达芙妮，但达芙妮却同样因为这个玩笑而天生无法接受阿波罗的爱，在躲避求爱的过程中河神将她变成了一株月桂树。阿波罗伤心欲绝，赐月桂永世长青，并将它标榜为胜利的象征。


	46. Chapter 46

　　“后来我就没停。”  
　　凯尔这么说着，摊开了双手，眨了眨他那双蓝眼睛。他的表情依旧是超人式的，甚至还有点刻意装出来的无辜。这引发了朋友们的一阵大笑。  
　　“说真的，我没想到他会提出这么奇怪的要求。此类请求我是第一次听到。我甚至还提醒了他，我说了‘你不会想知道氪星人的拳头有多硬’。结果他还是诚心 诚意地表示我应当拿他的头比划一下。这个坏蛋，虽然我觉得相对于他在银河系害死的那些人来说，我给他的那几下子实在算不了什么，但当我第二天在OA星【注78】的复原中心看到他那张变形的脸时，我还是觉得我下手太重了。”他说完，在空中虚挥了两下拳头，这又引发了一阵畅快淋漓的大笑。  
　　他们应当大笑——超人微笑起来——这是他们应得的报偿。又一个野心家企图煽动宇宙间不能平静的那些因素，潜伏、煽动、谋杀、掩盖、战斗、牺牲、死 亡……今天的平静只是一个值得纪念的时间节点，而绝不会是某种终结。凯尔很清楚这个，他很清楚自己的叙述不过是某种必然要被遗忘的表演，然而他是如此渴望 挣得他们的笑声。  
　　在大家欢笑的同时，凯尔看见餐厅通往休息区的走廊中有一条狭长鬼祟的黑影一闪而去。甚至无需确认影子那双暴露的耳尖，他就能够猜到那一定是蝙蝠侠。在 座的超级英雄、绿灯军团的诸位勇士都拥有比身为普通人类的蝙蝠侠要漫长得多的寿命，即使是与蝙蝠同为人类的约翰·斯图亚特，也因为绿灯能量的庇护，身体的 损伤程度和恢复程度都不可能与蝙蝠相同。遥远的银河彼端一个长着八只眼睛的怪物关于统治的梦想，在蝙蝠侠有生之年根本不可能祸延至他们久久瞭望中的这颗水 蓝色的生命之星。  
　　他的确是没有听下去的必要了。  
　　这些关于战斗的细节，那还能存活千百个地球年以上的阴谋家的丑态，对他来说是一点都不好笑的。他用科技打造的翅膀飞上天空，与他们这些宇宙级的英雄比 翼前行，而事实上他本人是没有翅膀的，他也不能自主飞行。他的双脚被看不见的枷锁束缚在一隅地面上，那于浩瀚宇宙而言不过是一粒微尘般大小的高谭。  
　　“我很遗憾我需要失陪一会儿了。”超人微笑着抱住两个异星际绿灯侠的肩膀，“虽然我知道大家对地球食品的口味有各种不同的看法，不过本着尝试精神，我 觉得瞭望塔工作人员准备的这顿大餐肯定能让你们印象深刻。”他给约翰使了个眼色，约翰摆了个“交给我吧”的手势。交棒完成，他在欢呼声中飘向蝙蝠侠消失的 走廊。  
　　如他所料的，他在蝙蝠侠自己的房间找到了黑衣义警。  
　　那扇滑门一如既往地为他打开了，蝙蝠侠从未拒绝过他的进入请求——不过他也是直至今日才忽然意识到了这一点的，他为自己这种陡然间的领悟而暗暗兴奋着。他怀揣着那份无法言述的兴奋站在那惯于用面具和斗篷掩藏自己的人类面前。  
　　“我就知道你在这儿。”他迟疑了一下，不易觉察的一个微秒，接着他抱起双臂，让一切如常。他努力回忆着最“超人”的口气——这竟让他觉得模仿困难。他就像一个蹩脚的业余作家，在书写了漫长的几百万字后突然发现自己找不回开篇时的笔触。一切都自然而然，一切都太不自然。  
　　“监控室这会儿有沙耶娜值班，不然我会直接去那里找你。”他额外地解释道。多此一举。  
　　蝙蝠侠坐在他那冰冷的控制椅上，双手交叠拇指抵着嘴唇，露在外面的下巴没有扯起一丝皱纹。“如果这也能叫做推理……”他低声咕哝。带着点嘲讽，凯尔能听出这里面的自嘲多过惯常尖锐的敌意。  
　　“我能理解你的心情——同样的，现在你应当能够理解为何在瞭望塔接收到求援信号之后，我就坚持要你和戴安娜留在瞭望塔。”凯尔露出一个笑，龇着牙的，这可不像他。可他似乎越来越喜欢做这个表情了。  
　　“……我确实没想到……”蝙蝠往后靠了靠，肩膀贴上椅背的按摩垫，深深吐气。他的心跳有些加快，快得不似他平常。此时此刻凯尔比任何时候都更想看到他的表情——事实上他依然绷着脸没有什么表情——又或者只是疲倦到了尽头，连面部肌肉都懒得动弹了。  
　　“我确实没想到你会以某种视角，把‘地球的儿女’屏蔽在宇宙纷争之外。”蝙蝠平静地说道，并佐以绝不平静的心跳，“源于‘你的’爱……你把我们视为何物呢凯尔？”  
　　这回换成超人吐了一口长气。他举起了双手，一个投降的姿势，克拉克·肯特常用它来结束辩论。克拉克永远是先认输的那一个。“我没把地球视作‘我的’， 至少现在还没，啊哈？”他想往后退，可惜身后就是门，除非他想退出去逃掉——不，不需要。他知道蝙蝠侠能接受的说辞，他说：“‘现在’没有，‘现在’你是 可以信任我的。等我变得跟那只自以为是创造之神的八眼大苍蝇一个德性的时候——你大可弄颗氪石来，让我知道地球人的拳头有多硬。”  
　　蝙蝠侠咳嗽了一声。“……也许根本不用靠氪石帮忙，你这个外星傻瓜。”他喃喃着，把椅子转回去，背对着门，也背对着超人。“真难相信你就为了跟我说这些废话，白白浪费掉招待灯团的餐会时间。”  
　　“得了吧，你也照例‘屏蔽’掉聚餐了。”凯尔说着，目光紧随着蝙蝠的手。  
　　那生为人类的巫师又在施展他的法术了。他分开交握的双手，指尖——那锐利的爪尖划过空气，被操纵的能量留下痕迹。幽蓝的光影交错在虚空中，一个棋盘般的模拟城市浮现眼前。  
　　无论是凯尔-艾尔还是克拉克·肯特都熟悉那形貌与构造，从不同的体验，不同的视角。  
　　那是高谭。  
　　“将一座城市扫描建模对你来说不算什么难事，嗯？”凯尔在那椅背后面轻声叹息，“瞭望塔的设备可以高空扫描地球上的任何一座城市。”  
　　“高空扫描缺乏细节。”蝙蝠侠说，“而我做的这个模型同样也不完善。比较完善的是东边这一片，就目前我在关注的案件来说，已经够用了。”  
　　他摸过几幢建筑，它们向四面弹出来，依次放大——凯尔认出来那是23街区的贫民窟建筑群，甚至连艾德里安·格伦的三明治摊子都有，还有那些似乎永远摆不正的垃圾桶，它们一个都不少。  
　　“你进行过微观探测扫描？或者依靠你的线人携带仪器走街串巷？”超人饶有兴味地摸着下巴，“这模型做得真棒。”  
　　“是后者。”蝙蝠侠点了点高谭沼泽一角的水果摊，以及旁边的书报摊，它们放得更大了，一个体重超逾230磅的胖老太太定格在挑拣水果的动作上。  
　　怀特太太。凯尔忍不住喷出了轻微的笑声。  
　　“这是怀特太太，克拉克和乔的房东。”他温柔地说道，“她是个好人。”  
　　“是的。她早年是歌剧女演员，丈夫是道具师——后来他自杀了，她吃胖了。都是悲剧。”蝙蝠的声音不似他往常那么稳定，他的心跳也是。他在冒着不能估量结果的风险时有时会这样，他们在地球以外的星球上执行任务时他就会如此。一个“绝对人类”的细节。  
　　他觉得这是个机会，于是他开口了。“蝙蝠侠，上周你安排乔和我见面之后，我有了个大胆的假设——”他得尽量控制住自己的声音不要立刻变成克拉克，“我认为乔就是你那位走街串巷的线人，他为你工作，为你出生入死。而你隐瞒了我，对吗？”  
　　说完这些他向前飘了几步，将一只手搭在蝙蝠侠的椅背上。倘若蝙蝠要立刻逃走，不让他问完剩下的问题，他会一把揪住他。  
　　蝙蝠侠没有移动，他沉默着，心跳逐渐沉静下来。那点属于人类的小波动消逝了。  
　　“是的。”他用吐露谎言时的人类不可能做到的平静回答道，“红帽子乔是为我工作的。”  
　　“你看！蝙蝠侠完全不顾红帽子的生死，你甚至不让他带点防身的家伙，就把他丢在那种地方——”凯尔的声音蓦地大了许多，“上一次，在凯恩大厦，若不是我及时赶到，那么你——”他抓住椅背，把控制座椅猛然转了回来，迫使蝙蝠侠与他面对着面。  
　　“——你知道会发生多么可怕的事情，是吗？”  
　　“你的出现是一个偶然，凯尔。你是那千百万分之一的可能。”蝙蝠重新交握起双手，他冷冷地回答道，“乔，以及我，以及高谭，我们从未指望过那个。”  
　　他们之间的空气凝滞了一个刹那。凯尔摇了摇头，吸气，再吐出来。他重复着这个动作，用人类适用的方式调节他的情绪。“很好，”他如一个真正的人类般摇 着头，叹着气，“还是来谈谈你那个案子吧——我有跟进《高谭报》的相关报道，海勒·奥荷金森·福迪斯自杀的消息没有封锁住，不过警方称他是涉案自杀，没有 承认他是高谭东区的地下之王。媒体评论人认为这个案子有新的发展，警方根本没有瓦解这片非法势力。”  
　　“我以为你对高谭的兴趣只在你的小红帽一个人身上呢。”蝙蝠侠停顿了几秒，伸过一根手指，在那能量模型接近凯恩大厦方向戳了戳。“系统，把标记E区的建筑物去掉，人物显示改为图片模式。”他平静地命令道。  
　　魔法延伸了，高谭东区那些高高低低的建筑物慢慢淡去，人物幻化成了小小的图片。有不少张图片上的人凯尔曾经见过，他能叫出他们的名字来，也知道他们的一些小习惯。兴奋再度掠过他的脑海，他意识到自己是那么熟悉这座城市的一个部分。这蝙蝠侠深深扎根的城。  
　　“首先，蟒蛇范德萨的帮派把持高谭东区的地下力量，有两项主要的势力范围。”蝙蝠侠的手指点开了若干张照片——凯尔认出其中包括他在亚当斯港目睹蝙蝠侠抓捕的几个人，以及他在蓝色骷髅湾等地曾经擦肩而过的一些人。  
　　“精炼毒品、未成年少女卖淫。”蝙蝠侠分别指了指凑成两个体系的照片集合，“他必须拥有完整的毒品营销链，然后他用其中的一部分收入和不间断的供货来 控制他旗下的暴力组织。我不得不说，在你登陆我的城市并开始乐此不疲地妨碍我在线人配合下的工作进程之前，我已经逐步掌握并瓦解了他的毒品供货渠道。最后 一击，就在你——超人，傲慢地‘降临’高谭的那一夜。我让他们断货了，他们要打通新的渠道至少需要三到五个月。就这么简单。”  
　　凯尔的表情僵硬了一点点，不易觉察的一点点。  
　　蝙蝠用拇指和食指碾碎了一堆照片，接下来，指着另外一堆。凯尔发现第一张是罗切·兰斯，第二张就是玛利亚·温思特。  
　　“少女卖淫集团，另外一条线，高谭双头蟒蛇的另外一头。毒品对于已成瘾人类的控制力你应当是很清楚的。一旦范德萨无法持续毒品的供货，他对一些人，至 少是这些女孩子的上线——保镖、打手、皮条客，对他们的控制就无以维系了。他们会自寻出路，要么另觅高就，要么金盆洗手，要么投靠警方，要么自立为王—— 总之，在短时间内，不可能出现新的势力统合他们，他们会成为一盘散沙，内讧难免，警方很乐于坐观其成各个击破。”  
　　蝙蝠侠没有碾碎这一堆照片，他把它们推得远了些，拈过最前面的两张放大，并从古德街那一片翻出福迪斯法官的照片放在一边。  
　　“范德萨和我用了同样的方法来提高自己的控制力。”他毫不避讳地坦言道，“我们都懂得要让别人害怕，必须将自己非人化。我选择模仿蝙蝠，而他选择成为一条有毒的蟒蛇，并隐藏自己的真实身份，号称自己无所不知无处不在。最初时我认为他一定是个白人，原因我说过——”  
　　“你说过跨越人种的团伙犯罪很罕见。”凯尔轻声道，“我也觉得很奇怪，他的帮派中除了他都是白人。这几个应该是高层人物，我看到高谭的新闻，说他们都 在近期被谋杀了。以及这几个妓女。”他飘近虚拟模型，挑出自己所说的照片点击放大，“这些人都已经死了，现在我有点明白了，是内讧。可是我记得他们被谋杀 的时间，是在你告诉我范德萨被拘以后。”  
　　“是这样的。”蝙蝠侠简短地答道，把那些死者的照片都点碎了。  
　　“这说明他还有个杀手在为他尽忠？”  
　　“或者是，他还有一个头。”蝙蝠侠把罗切·兰斯的照片放成最大，“这是罗切·兰斯，你见过。给玛利亚毒品的女人。范德萨的情妇，最有历史的那一个。”  
　　他从照片堆里翻出另一张，也放大：“看这个。”  
　　“玛利亚·温思特？”超人瞥了一眼，“哦不，这是罗切·兰斯，头发的颜色是特征。玛利亚是黑发，罗切是棕色的。”  
　　“头发是染的。你再看这一张。”他又拖出第三张照片，放大。  
　　一个金发女子，穿着和罗切·兰斯一样的白色套装，发型也颇接近，而表情……  
　　钢铁之子的唇齿间发出了倒抽冷气的声音：“一对双胞胎？她本来是金发？”  
　　蝙蝠侠最后放大了玛利亚·温思特的照片，把四张照片按照黑发黑裙、棕发黑裙、棕发白裙、金发白裙的顺序放成一排。  
　　“玛利亚·温思特，正牌的。”他点掉第一张，手放在第二张上，“这是乔偷拍的，‘凯恩大厦之夜’的罗切·兰斯小姐，跟玛利亚有七分像。”他同样点掉那 一张，指着第三张，“大学毕业前照的罗切·兰斯小姐，以及右边的——她的同寝同学——不是双胞胎，你仔细看，左边的下嘴唇边有一颗痣，比较淡，但确实 有。”他去掉了第三张，剩下金发女子那一张，再放大。  
　　“赫达·舒曼生。一个陌生的名字。我比较喜欢刨根问底，看到神态如此相似的室友觉得很奇怪，”蝙蝠弹了一下那张照片，它扩大了，原本截切掉的左半边勾勒闪现。一个较年轻的黑人搂着那女孩的腰，旁边还有些其他的人，看样子都是同学。  
　　“福迪斯……”凯尔的声音里出现了不属于超人的惊讶。  
　　“他在法院实习时期担任过罗切·兰斯和赫达·舒曼生的课外活动辅导员。单纯的关系，是么？之后没多久，赫达·舒曼生死于自杀，我弄到了验尸照片。”他 又提出来一排图片，居然全是验尸时留作举证的技术图片，超人在图片放大前就退了一步——幸好这些都只有咽喉部位的特写。“凶器是小学生都人手一把的美工 刀。这四张是你刚才所说蟒蛇范德萨手下死于内讧的高层。看伤口。”  
　　所有的图上的伤口位置都在同一处，深浅也十分相似。  
　　“……我明白你想说什么了。”凯尔伸手将那些图都点碎了，“请收起来吧，我并不希望你成天对着这些。”  
　　“我必须经常对着这些，他们比活人诚实得多，凯尔。”蝙蝠说，“赫达·舒曼生的案子是由福迪斯一手操办了结的。我在那个死人的遗容上找到了那颗痣—— 并且从那之后，那颗神秘的小痣就宣告失踪了。当我发现了这一点后，我有了一个大胆的假设，死者不是舒曼生，而是兰斯。现在的罗切·兰斯，是由福迪斯枉法包 庇过，而不得不与他保持着不正当婚外情的赫达·舒曼生。她是个拥有纯粹雅利安血统的白人，符合一般犯罪规律。福迪斯只是个幌子，蟒蛇范德萨一开始就是迷 雾，他本来就不存在帮派实权，而赫卡特确然就是唯一的夜之女神——任何人要见老板都必须通过她，当她发现帮派四分五裂之后，像一般精神不稳定的女人会做的 那样，她没有沉住气，而是忙于报复。”  
　　蝙蝠侠坐在椅子上，小幅度地转来转去。一个沉思的姿态，又似在不知不觉地模仿着某种老式厅堂悬疑剧的侦探秀。他的心跳不时小小地起伏一下，在他刻意加重某些词句的读音的时候。  
　　“在与我对峙时，福迪斯法官认为我有易装癖的倾向，他认为我迷恋角色扮演。”他的声调里带了一丝微妙的自得，“这个不自然的思维模式引起了我的注意， 精神正常的人类对于精神变态的想象力往往是很贫乏的，我推测他至少遇到过一两个易装癖。现在我找到了。罗切·兰斯，鉴于她热衷于模仿并谋杀了玛利亚·温思 特的事实，我认为她就是那个表演狂。她很清楚玛利亚对她恩赐的药物的配比根本不会怀疑，她故意给了过量的毒品，弄死了她，再取代她。很多因为个人变态嗜好 而犯罪的罪犯——那些兴趣犯罪的疯子，他们在复发时往往热衷于把事情弄得更花哨复杂。她甚至授意——也许是威胁强迫——福迪斯把赫卡特的身份授予玛利亚， 让她们在一段时间内‘完整重合’。但这也在一定程度上留下了祸根……”  
　　他再度停顿住了，嘴角向两边扯动。那个瞬间，凯尔瞪着他，真心祈祷那些变化不会形成任何可以诠释为笑容的表情，幸而那并没有。他的下巴照例没有太大的变化，唇边的皱纹颤动着，维持着。  
　　蝙蝠低下了头，抬起一只手掌，在面具上轻轻蹭着：“……我不该跟你谈这些。”  
　　“你该经常跟我谈谈这些。”凯尔转到他的正面去，挡在他与那座模拟的高谭之间，抬起一只手搭在他的肩上，用力按了按。差不多是种僭越，他想。“我愿意听，并且愿意让这些话永远留在这个房间里，永远。”他说。  
　　“……永远。”蝙蝠扶着他的额头，用冷淡的语气重复着那个词，“没有必要，超人。几十年就够了，也许几年。”他没有立即推开凯尔伸过来的那条胳膊。  
　　“我仍然认为在这里使用‘永远’这个词会更为合适。”凯尔说。  
　　“看，这就是你。”蝙蝠侠坐直了身躯，让开超人的手， “在这个星球上，没有任何事物需要你承诺‘永远’。我们短暂易变。比如说，这一次我能帮你在韦恩的花房里找到你的小红帽，不代表下一次他不会耍花招违约。 你的情人不会永远都赴你的约会。我也不会——这跟我没什么关系，我的问题以后再说。”他坚决地，推开氪星人那僵持在半空中的胳膊，态度傲慢地抚过他的城池 的幻象，让消失的建筑物和人物模型都迅速地恢复原状。  
　　高谭东区再度建筑林立，壁垒森严。  
　　“如果他爽约个一两次，你就会幡然醒悟，这个游戏玩下去没什么意思。”他扭着头调出能量键盘，飞快调整了一系列参数，有几组建筑变成了废墟——凯尔记得这些是政府刚刚组织拆除的。  
　　“我会等在原地。”凯尔耸耸肩，“我有的是时间。我可以一直等下去。”  
　　“好吧，你打算等多久？”蝙蝠用专注工作的人特有的心不在焉的口吻发问道，“总有一个时限，一旦逾越，你会选择放弃。任何人都有一个极限，任何人类，目前你还是人类，凯尔。”  
　　“永远。”凯尔把手伸向那模型，点触着一幢不起眼的建筑。在那些高楼之间，在陈旧低矮的泥沼尽头，一幢三层小楼。  
　　“系统，显示地下室。”他吩咐道。  
　　楼房消失了，地下室的立体空间呈现出来，一个地洞，一块空腔，一间屋子。模型很细致，那些陪伴过红帽子乔和克拉克·肯特的箱子们都在。还有那沙发的轮廓，那张单人床。  
　　床上果然坐着一个戴着兜帽的人形，拿着苹果低着头。在他的对面，式样复古的沙发上，还有另一个戴眼镜的家伙，横躺着，身上摊着笔记本电脑，一双长腿在一侧扶手上挂着。  
　　凯尔没有放大他们，只是跟蝙蝠侠一起，久久地沉默地俯望着。  
　　“所以我说——‘永远’。”他自信满满地重复说。　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【注78】：绿灯军团总部。守卫者（ Guardians ）以坐落在全宇宙中心的 OA 星为圆心，将整个宇宙划分为3600个扇区，并在全宇宙挑选合适的人选（生物）组建成绿灯军团，再将绿灯军团的成员分派到各个扇区来负责该区的治安和巡逻。


	47. Chapter 47

　　“那里的人们不知烦恼，也不会衰老，永远有吃不完的美味食物，以及四季开放的花朵……他们就在那魔法的国度长住下来，永远相亲相爱。永远。”  
　　那只手摸在遥控器上，还未等最后一个“永远”的音尾消逝，就以拇指按下了频道切换键。动画片被这时代铺天盖地的脱口秀节目踢飞老远，与此同时，塞缪尔家的小丹尼斯也被一只脚踢到了一边。  
　　那小鬼侧着身在地上翻了两圈，先撞到沙发，又撞上桌腿。他没有哭，只是坐起来，四肢并用，爬到饭桌下面抱起膝盖蜷缩着。但他们立刻把那张桌子抬起来移 开了，然后一齐发出笑声。那孩子抬起眼，逆着光线瞥着他们。他那双眼睛绿得像猫，瞳孔似乎真能变成两根针，他的目光反倒让他们打了个冷战，于是他的脑门上 又挨了一下，让他只能抱着脑袋躺着。  
　　“我真想把他那对眼珠子都挖出来。”尼卓尔说。他、索伦——还有他们的头儿无敌瓦斯，三条大汉肩并着肩，挤在塞缪尔家的长沙发上看电视。  
　　遥控器理所当然拿在头头的手里，他换一个台，是脱口秀，又换一个台，还是脱口秀。他换了几十个频道，它们不是被动画片和肥皂剧占据，就是折腾噱头的脱口秀。当他终于切出一个新闻节目时，索伦在一旁欢快地叫嚷起来：“伊索尔德·霍尔顿！我喜欢她。”  
　　新闻里正在直播正义联盟最近一次的行动，看环境似乎是非洲地区，土屋、沙漠、穿着艳丽长袍的黑皮肤女子在镜头里尖叫着跑来跑去，她们钉着硕大的耳环， 嘴唇肥厚，脖子被叠加的金属环托得很长。索伦伙计指着那些异血统的同类哈哈大笑，同时疯狂捶着沙发的扶手。那玩意儿并不结实，很快就陷出一个无法修复的凹 坑来。  
　　因为摄像师自身的跑动而摇晃得十分厉害的镜头正对着一个戴着巨大黄金头冠的家伙，他皮肤黝黑，造型与周遭的环境格格不入，看起来似乎是某个高级点的部落的酋长。他用手杖操纵沙子凝聚成巨大的长角怪物，身躯像蝎子，却有个明显的羚羊头。  
　　“哇哦！我早说过了，非洲佬都会妖法。”索伦看得津津有味，他把脑袋转向他的头儿，煞有介事地说着。  
　　他的老大手里拿着电视遥控器眼睛却盯着厨房——那里有个人影正在水池前洗涮着什么东西，水声开得哗哗响，那墙壁上的影子灰蒙蒙的，一头蓬乱的长发浑如鬼妖身上孳生的荆棘，在阴影中缠绕着纠结着。  
　　“要帮忙吗，老板？”瓦斯把手拢在嘴边大声喊。  
　　半张脸霍地从厨房的门框后面探出来，深黑的眼线和幽蓝的眼影把它描绘得无比慵懒，眼线下的花纹更是独一无二——那些喷溅状的液滴，鲜红、浓郁，它们蜿 蜒盘踞，沿着那张涂成苍白颜色的脸颊一直淌下，顺过脖颈，抵达衣领——直至，被漆黑的布料吸尽残余的生命力，化作若干枯萎的褐斑。  
　　那是——至少曾经是——罗切·兰斯。  
　　夜的赫卡特正忙着在塞缪尔家的厨房内清洗她的胳膊，她细细的鞋跟在硬地砖上跺来跺去，不停发出哒哒哒的细碎响声，纷乱，而又轻巧，就像她本人。那些声 音不时淹没在水流持续的长啸中，这间屋子的原住户，阿丽丝·塞缪尔睁着大眼睛看着自己的桌台，以及桌上斜插在面包圈上的美工刀。那些松软的纤维里红红的是 什么呀？喔，那可不是草莓酱，那是她的血。  
　　阿丽丝现在并不觉得痛了。她已经不会再痛了，永远不会了。陡然降临的死亡留给她最后的表情是茫然和惊奇。她丈夫放进来的黑衣婊子用美工刀划开了她的颈 动脉，这事儿不到一秒钟就搞定了，她还没觉得有多疼呢，生命就离她而去了。那女人真是她的同行吗？她不认得她，她在人世的最后意识只听到卢克那个畜生惊叫 了一声“玛利亚”。  
　　她现在死在地上，卢克被那女人的同伙五花大绑扔在卫生间里。他们没人关心她的儿子，她那漂亮的瘦弱的小丹尼，他们如驱赶受惊的小动物那样把他撵来撵去。他们问他：喂，丹尼斯，小丹，你妈死了，你怎么不哭呢？  
　　他蜷在墙角里不说话，他睁着和那死了的女主人一样的绿眼睛瞪着他们几个不说话。他仿佛从来都不会说话。  
　　自称过罗切·兰斯的黑衣女人现在要别人叫她玛利亚。“玛利亚”对老瓦斯说：“不用了，这死婊子好多的血，弄得我满脸都是。再等我几分钟，老炸弹。”  
　　那昵称独特，让瓦斯心满意足。他酷爱被人另眼相看，不亚于杀人放火血流成河。光这一个词组就叫他俩腿间的瓦斯小兵膨胀抬头，顶着帆布军裤的裤裆让大头难受。他站起来，走向卫生间。他知道丹尼斯那小鬼在偷看，这让他硬得更厉害了。  
　　他不想操人，自从他老婆死了，他就中了默罕默德的邪法，直接插哪个女人都会在射精前变软。幸而他还能操弄人，听着折断骨头的脆响，他就能神勇异常地干上一炮或打个手枪。  
　　他喜欢罗切，现在是玛利亚。嘿，谁管她叫个啥，她就是她。她给他的活儿都与众不同，何况她还爱叫他老炸弹呢。  
　　几分钟后，酒鬼卢克的惨叫声从卫生间关闭的门里传出来。索伦调高了电视的音量，让女主持人激昂的现场播报压过酷刑制造的噪声。小丹尼斯低着头，捂住了一边的耳朵。沙发上的两个大块头中有一个转脸瞧着他，龇着门牙笑了笑。“你爸真能叫。”他说。  
　　那小鬼还是没搭理他。  
　　女主持人霍尔顿小姐在屏幕里快步飞跑，让出镜头去拍摄超人拳击黄沙巨怪的动作。那裹着可笑红床单的超级英雄整个从那怪物的咽喉部位穿了过去，沙子失却了凝聚力，在风中散作一片黄雾。  
　　霍尔顿小姐领头大声叫好——不过看起来现在就判断胜负是早了点：超人坠落在地上，凝立不动。十几秒后，他突然转身，似若一尊拥有超级能力的牵线木偶般，开始疯狂地攻击他的正义联盟队友和周遭的联合国维和部队。  
　　“嘿！瞧吧！我就知道他会被精神控制什么的！我最爱看这个了！”在世界的另外一头，两个恶棍看着电视，咀嚼着被害人烤制的饼干，捶着沙发扶手相视大笑。  
　　奶油曲奇饼干的味道很好，死鬼阿丽丝的手艺不错。尼卓尔拿了好几块在手上，一刻不停地嚼着，说话的声音都含混不清。“索伦老弟，”他含混地问道，“你觉得超人会先干死谁？”  
　　索伦跟阿克汉姆里那些真正的傻瓜一样吃吃笑着洒着口水：“蝙蝠侠，最好是蝙蝠侠。”  
　　蝙蝠侠不在镜头内。屏幕上只能看见黄沙重新堆聚成怪，那巨怪和超人一起逼向正在撤退中的维和部队。绿灯侠冲在前方，他用戒指能量制作了一个防护罩，勉强抵挡着氪星人的拳头和热视线。罩子表面的震动连便携式的摄像机在远距离都能捕捉到，他撑不了多久了。  
　　神奇女侠扑了上去，和她的朋友扭打成一团，口中不断呼唤着超人的氪星名字。  
　　“她那两坨奶子真够劲，老让我想起我妈妈。不过我老妈讨厌红种人。”尼卓尔说着，搁在大腿上的手掌虚握了两把。  
　　约摸有五分钟，也许还不到，神奇女侠被超人狠狠甩在沙地上失去了知觉。那氪星籍的怪物用自己的身躯撞向绿灯的结界。绿色的光罩也在一瞬间消失了，绿灯 侠被弹飞出去，落在镜头的另一边。记者们和士兵们都发出了惊叫着，那巨怪将狰狞的尾巴伸在空中，尖端对准了人群聚集的地方，绷紧，接着，刺下——  
　　安然藏身在另一个国度里的坏蛋们都跟着惊叫了起来。然而这是多余的，它破碎了，就在这一刹那，还为散沙。沙子被狂风吹在空中，人们抱头逃窜。惟有霍尔顿小姐以一线新闻人的敏锐留意到了问题所在——  
　　“蝙蝠侠！”她尖叫着，“镜头，给我一个镜头！观众们，就在我的身后二十米处，大巫师已经被蝙蝠侠击倒了，他的魔杖正拿在——啊，不，蝙蝠侠果断地折断了魔杖！摄像！快给超人那边一个镜头……”  
　　一阵高跟鞋的脆响从厨房一直延伸到起居室。或许是直播太精彩，也可能是“蝙蝠侠”三个字勾起了夜之女神的兴趣，“玛利亚”甩着手指上的水滴跑了出来，倚在墙上跟她的忠仆们一起对着电视。  
　　新闻跟以往一样，只捕捉到了蝙蝠侠飞跃而起的漆黑背影。他如真正的蝙蝠一般生着尖尖的耳朵，他似乎并没有一张人类的脸。他迎向远远冲过来的超人，很可能是想抓住他，或拦阻住他。可结果是他被那依然没有恢复神智的钢铁之子撞出了镜头。  
　　超人继续向前冲去，只有三四米，就倒下来。他趴伏在地，红色的披风掩尽了一切，没人知道他倒地的原因究竟是什么。闪电侠迅速飙到他面前，先给了镜头一个大大的笑脸和一个胜利的手势，接着扛起他的朋友以超级速度离开。  
　　又是十分钟的混乱后，主持人兴奋异常地宣布说由于正义联盟的及时妥善处理，恐怖分子已被拘捕，事件并没有进一步恶化，也没有造成更多的人员伤亡。  
　　皆大欢喜。全世界观看直播的人都在鼓掌，包括高谭的恶棍们。玛利亚甚至弯下腰抓住了角落里金发小男孩，她蹲下来搂住他吻了两下：“小帅哥，你的英雄又赢了。我参观过你的床头，那儿贴的都是蝙蝠侠漫画。”  
　　他掀起一边的眼帘看她，目光冷冷的。他不吭声，眼睛却像在说话。他用眼睛对她说：我知道是你杀了我妈。  
　　玛利亚松开他，从索伦手里抓过遥控器来关了电视。“老炸弹！”她冲着卫生间的门吆喝，“给孩子的礼物呢？”  
　　瓦斯抓着卢克背后的绳结，把他直接拖了出来，用他大腿上的血在地板上画了一条粗线。他的手指还忙着收拾自己腿间的拉链，“我还没爽到呢。”他抱怨。  
　　玛利亚揪住丹尼斯的头发把他拽起来。“孩子，他们都说红帽子乔是你的好朋友，他在巷口陪你玩过球。”她用一只手搂着他，摸摸他的额头，帮他把揪乱了的头发理顺，脸上的表情差不多是怜爱的。  
　　丹尼斯跟那些塑料造的大洋娃娃似的，他站着不动，双手塞在烫着蝙蝠侠热感标志的小夹克口袋里。  
　　瓦斯把卢克·塞缪尔拖到他的面前，一脸馋相地磨着板牙：“老板，我帮你把他弄死吧？”  
　　玛利亚微笑着摇摇头，伸出她那双指甲干净的手。她强行拽出丹尼斯的一只小手，把刚从面包上拔出来的美工刀塞在他手里，捏住那小鬼只剩骨头的小细腕儿，帮他把刀锋举平。  
　　“老乔尼没教过你怎么报仇？你妈活着就是受罪，这兔崽子也把你当狗，我的乔仔没教过你怎么搞定他们吗？我的小宝贝儿，哦，你可真瘦。”她凑在他的小脸上又亲了一口，陶醉在自己的表演里，浑身散发着蹩脚的浪荡味儿。  
　　她牵着那孩子往前，拿刀子抹他继父的脖子。酒鬼卢克被袜子塞着嘴，只能用喉咙和胸腔发出唔唔嗯嗯的呻吟。那刀刃接近了，就剩下几公分了。孩子冷冷地站 着，没有认同的表示，也没反抗。他冷眼看着曾经虐打他的男人在地板上血流如注，他瘫软得好像这幢楼房外面永远也晾不干的那些烂泥，他颤抖得就像阿丽丝唯一 的、坏了很久的那支老吹风机。  
　　刀尖触到血管的刹那玛利亚的鬼魂松开了纤手。“我的小天才。”她抬起头冲老瓦斯笑了一下，又回过头给有点儿吓傻了的尼卓尔和索伦抛了个媚眼。她压低肩 膀，挤着她的乳房，似如另一个玛利亚死前经常做的那样。蝙蝠侠断了她的生路和财路，但这一仗她胜利在望。“你自己来吧，你能做得很好的，宝贝儿。”她松开 了引导着孩子的那只手。  
　　那小鬼的手抖都没都抖。他举着刀，平平地举着，在他继父的颈动脉上比了两三秒，突然地他翻转了手腕，向一旁揪着绳索的老瓦斯手背上扎去。他的动作太快 了，那是一个油滑的八岁小男孩能做到的最快速度。那刀片钉进了老兵的手，他的惨叫声刚起来的时候，那小鬼已经伏下身子，打算从他叉开的两腿间爬出去。  
　　玛利亚——罗切·兰斯——赫达·舒曼生小姐不顾一切地扑向他们，她撞翻了退伍老兵的身子，牢牢压住了孩子。她抓住他搂紧他，用奶子死命挤着他的头，把他的脸憋在瓦斯的胯间。丹尼斯挣扎了几分钟就晕厥了过去。他毕竟只有八岁。  
　　那穿黑衣的女子直接拔起穿透了保镖手掌的美工刀，倒握着，一刀扎进了卢克·塞缪尔的咽喉。她看也不看受害者，兀自往深处又捅了捅，直到刀片的前端传来 折断的震动。那刀片太薄了，不可能刺穿筋肉和骨头。她悻悻然松手，扭了扭手腕，把那昏掉的小孩拎起来扔给沙发上的男人们——他们的样子真可笑啊，他们都快 哭了。他们一定没想过罗切小妞还能有这么恐怖的力气和杀人本领。这才是蟒蛇露出真正牙尖的光景。这会儿谁不想躲回家去，安安稳稳地看完一档电视节目呢？可 惜了帅哥们，你们都上了贼船，再也下不去了。  
　　尼卓尔猛地折起身子，就着地板干呕起来。他的喉咙里塞满了搅碎的曲奇饼烂糊，任他呕得天昏地暗呼吸困难，也吐不出来。  
　　高谭的赫卡特找到她之前扔在门边的手袋，掏出一张支票丢给瓦斯：“这是一半的报酬。你包扎好了以后，带你的人把这个酒鬼跟他老婆都丢到地下室去。你知道的——那个地下室，小红帽的老窝。然后带上还能找得到的全部兄弟和家伙，去凯恩大厦跟我会合。”  
　　“可是老板，小红帽那个兔崽子已经跑路了。”索伦抱着丹尼斯，颤颤巍巍地提醒道。  
　　那女人把沾了血的手指在沙发上随意蹭了蹭：“如果他替蝙蝠侠干活，他就一定会收到我的这份儿大礼包，也知道这个小鬼得上哪儿去才能找得到。”


	48. Chapter 48

　　蝙蝠飞机掠过海面，带着两翼冰冷的水汽，飞入了悬崖峭壁的岩隙中。  
　　它在石洞深处的一泓静水上泊停，卵形座舱罩缓缓升起，露出弓身蜷伏在操作台上的黑衣义警来。  
　　他几乎蜷成了一团，一只手仍保持着按住开舱控件的姿态，直到阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生的声音在近侧响起——  
　　“布鲁斯少爷，您留在E区217坐标点的摄像头于7:50pm传回的图像显示有两具——”白发的老先生拄着一杆双管长猎枪站立在水岸上，用一种极为专业的军事术语平板地汇报道。  
　　蝙蝠侠抬起了一只戴着手套的手。“我知道。”他简短地打断了下面的话。  
　　“……我必须提醒你，经系统比对确认那是塞缪尔先生和太太。”老管家仍旧固执而一丝不苟地将汇报完成了。  
　　他的主人抬起了头。“我知道。”他机械地重复道。  
　　他仍戴着面具，但此刻，也许任何人都能从那张常年不变的漆黑面具上看出他的神色来——他的脸上除了疲惫就再无其他。  
　　穿着三件套西装的老人退了半步。“哦上帝。”他喃喃道，“我看了直播……事实上我很担心……”  
　　“没有，阿尔弗雷德，我没受伤。”蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯·韦恩——或者说红帽子乔本人，他支起了他的脊柱，挺直了身躯。斗篷立刻垂落下来，遮没了他的双肩和胸膛。“这飞机的跳跃飞行功能还要测试，第三次突破音障的时候我差点吐出来。”  
　　“……我认为你并没有为自己安排恢复体能的时间是吗？布鲁斯少爷。”管家先生用枪管轻轻叩了叩地面。  
　　他从飞机中跳了出来，在机翼上轻轻踏过，翻身落在湿滑的石灰岩上。“我要回一趟‘沼泽地’，”他说，“我得在怀特太太发现尸体报警之前查看一遍现场。我怀疑塞缪尔夫妻是死后才被挪到我的地下室去的，这是挑衅，阿尔弗雷德，我必须应战。”  
　　“好——吧，我的少爷，既然你已经打定主意。”管家用愤怒到近乎麻木的情绪操纵着自己的头颅点了两下。  
　　“……不，阿尔弗雷德，你不是很清楚原因。塞缪尔家还有一个人，我仔细查看了录像视频，没有找到他的尸体。一个孩子，阿尔弗雷德，男孩，八岁。”蝙蝠侠躬起肩背，谨慎地踱着步，他在描述失踪者特征的关键词上加重了读音，“他叫丹尼斯。”  
　　沉寂在洞穴中抬起头来。它蓦然膨胀开来，占据了两个人类之间共有的那一片空白。上了年纪的管家与他年轻而阴郁的主人隔着两三步的距离默默对望，直至一种振动把疯长的疼痛撕出一道细缝。  
　　“我想那是你的通信器，少爷。”管家指了一下蝙蝠侠的万能腰带。  
　　义警在其中一格袋子里摸索了一下，掏出苹果树叶模样的那个通信器。他抿着嘴唇，裸露在空气中的下巴向两边拉扯着，牵出几道的细纹。“是超人——嘘。” 他用暴露不多的人类部分扮了个鬼脸，接着试了试嗓子，按下接通键。他的声带明显是被某种稀奇的力量压服住了，语音顿时阴森起来。“蝙蝠侠在线上。”他用与 周遭那古老幽深的洞窟极为相称的声音开口应道。  
　　“蝙蝠，我是凯尔。”对面的声音有气无力的——超人才刚恢复不久，解咒的过程复杂，光是阅读一下那黑人巫师的漫长供词就会让人觉得这绝对会是场噩梦。  
　　“很高兴你还记得自己的名字。”蝙蝠侠边说边往洞窟纵深处走去。石壁的回声效果让他的声音比往常更加空寂，他就像一个鬼魂正在低低叹息。  
　　“……哦，是的……”超人咳嗽了一声，假的，他在掩饰他的尴尬和不安。他的声音嚅啜着迟疑着，“……今天的事我很抱歉。”  
　　“……不，你不需要道歉，这也算在预期情况之中。”蝙蝠用遥控器打开洞穴中通往控制中心的闸门，几只的蝙蝠飞了出来，在洞穴的外沿扑索索地打着转。  
　　氪星人在通信的彼端无法掩饰地拖出了一个不稳定的音尾：“不，我需要。我有可能伤害你……你们大家。当我清醒过来，我真是……”他又咳嗽了一声，这次听起来像是硬性吞下某些单词的后遗症。  
　　他又一次陷入了迟疑。一分钟后，他抢在蝙蝠侠的极限——人类义警主动提出挂线的忍耐时限到达之前再度开口。“今晚请你帮我联系乔，我要见他一面，越快越好。”他在天上说。  
　　“……因为你劫后余生，所以想要赶紧抱抱你的情人对他说说‘我爱你’什么的找找自我肯定？”蝙蝠侠冷哼着，熟稔绕过洞里大片的积水。控制台近在咫尺间，最大的一面屏幕已然能够看见。  
　　那与蝙蝠飞机联网的屏幕上，被他设定为定格在地下室的凶案现场，光是死不瞑目的阿丽丝·塞缪尔青白的脸孔就占去了大半边。  
　　“……我是很想立刻对他说这个。我以为你能理解的。”超人说。  
　　“我能理解，但不赞同。我尽量帮你联系他，可这又能怎么样？你别把我的高谭当做你的停机坪。”他站在屏幕前了，放平手掌按下去，启动分析程序。死人的表情一个茫然一个恐惧，他在想那第三个人在哪里？那孩子，丹尼斯，此时又是怎样的表情？  
　　“我会以克拉克·肯特的身份去找他。一落地就‘封印’我的超能力，嗯哼？这样你总该满意。代我约好时间地点，去不去由他，等不等在我。”那一头那废话连篇的家伙还在说什么？一个约会？也许吧。  
　　“好吧，今夜10:00pm高谭布朗大桥东端……你会等多久？——你的乔肯赴约的概率很低，我认为我有必要提醒你像上次的那种侥幸……”那常年覆着面具的人语调依然那么安静和平稳。他的声音仿如浅吟低唱的大提琴，你不会想到他正面对着尸体的录影。  
　　“他不来克拉克会一直等在原地。拜，蝙蝠，我想你。”超人凯尔抢在蝙蝠侠之前掐断了通信——他那反常的行为更显出他的决心。他不想接收到任何拒绝的表示和言语。  
　　他的情人呼出一口气，把通信器扔在操作台上。“今夜我不会带这个。”他转过头，对紧跟着自己的管家耸耸肩，“阿尔弗雷德，你去换套衣服，请帮我把蝙蝠车加满燃料，十分钟后我们出发。我可能会需要你的接应。”  
　　老管家把猎枪杠上了肩：“布鲁斯少爷，恕我冒昧，我得提醒你你的朋友——超人——也不失为一个很好的援军人选。至少他比我的能力要强上千倍。”  
　　“高谭不需要拥有那种超级能力的救世主。”他的主人将定格的视频倒放，同时导入程序开始加强局部的亮度。瓦斯和索伦等人的脸飞闪迸现，曾经的罪行在数小时后因为科技的力量再现人间。  
　　“超能力制造的神迹让人产生依赖心理，阿尔弗雷德，它却不是时时可以发生的。其中超人是最容易让人产生依赖的一个。今夜就让超级天使在河边等个够吧。”他头也不回地说。  
　　“马上就午夜了，你的超级天使还没来。”有个人蹲在小俘虏旁边这样说道。  
　　丹尼斯·塞缪尔张开眼睛，用一种继承自他母亲的茫然目光，打量着周遭的环境。  
　　他们在一个天台，很高的天台。高谭午夜的疾风，将摩天的楼宇吹得摇晃起来，越接近顶层，这种晃动感就越强烈。凯恩大厦有45层，他们在云上了。  
　　十个左右的男人围着他收拾枪支和手雷，他们的面貌被夜色侵蚀，模糊不清，仿若憧憧的鬼影。有人炫耀地把抓满子弹的手掌摊开给这孩子看。小丹尼睁大他的 眼睛，光润的眸子在幽夜里闪烁着，一种超逾年龄的镇定牵引他默默坐起来。他们在他的脚上绑起登山用的长索，另一头延至天台的护栏之外。  
　　杀死他父母的黑衣女子裹着一件厚厚的风衣，那风衣也是黑色。她拿着一面镜子，站在探照灯的照明下补妆。她拿着两根口红，交替使用，涂了又擦掉，擦掉又涂上，总不满意似的。后来她指着固定无线网络信号接收的金属塔：“找工具来把这个弄松。”  
　　接着她又说了些什么他便听不清楚。风太大了，他穿得不少，却还是冻得手脚麻木。“太冷了。”有个离得很近的男人跳着脚，“那怪物也许根本不会来，我们却要在这里陪一个疯女人活活冻死。”  
　　另一个人捶他的肩膀：“得了吧，咱们还欠老板的钱。”  
　　丹尼斯认识这个说话的家伙，他叫盖博瑞，跟他住在同一条巷子里，他的妹妹杰西嘉还是他的同班同学。他茫然地瞪着他，看他在他的脚踝上打结。他很想问：盖博瑞哥哥，杰西嘉知道你在这儿吗？她的自然科学笔记本还在我的书包里呢。  
　　可是盖博瑞收紧那根登山绳的时候一点都不留情，他勒得小丹尼闷哼了一声。  
　　他们拎出来几个桶，不知道在混合些什么东西，噪声很大，很像电锯或者割草机，有些白烟冒出来，有人咳嗽着跑掉了。丹尼斯看到他的仇人踩着高跟鞋走过来，哒、哒、哒，那么悠闲。  
　　她溜达到丹尼斯的面前，确认了一下他脚上的绳结，看了一下表。她从风衣口袋里掏出移动电话，拨了一个号，说：“时间到了。”  
　　绑住孩子脚踝的那根绳子以一种极迅速又缓慢的方式收紧起来。它应当是被什么力量牵扯着，往那护栏外的无边黑夜里收缩。而它的残余部分偏偏还有那么的 长，它在天台上盘成若干圈，借着聚光灯的照明，小受害人能够清楚地看到它被扯动消失的过程。它迟早是要把他拖进那黑暗里的，他会被一口吞掉。  
　　他颤抖起来，喘息着，细弱的肩头和小胸脯有规律地一起一伏。周围的成年人都静默地立着，举着武器，严阵以待。这个孩子的喘息声穿透了夜风的屏障刺进了每一个人的耳朵，可惜那些人中没有一个有胆量俯下身去，为他弄断那根绳子。  
　　绳子一圈一圈的消失，渐渐收紧。蝙蝠侠仍然没有出现。这其实不难解释，倘若十个钟头前的网络电视直播并非杜撰，他此刻应当还远在非洲。  
　　陡然间最后一圈的登山绳也消失了，那如生命线般的绳子刹那间绷得笔直，拖着丹尼斯往天台的护栏边移动。他惊叫了一声，不怎么响亮，有两个不相识的男人下意识地放下了手里的枪，似乎打算抓住他——  
　　枪声响了，连续有五六声。  
　　赫卡特——“玛利亚”举着手枪一阵扫射。风很大她的枪法也不大准，没有人受伤，可是他们都受足了惊吓，纷纷归位站好，目不斜视。他们任凭那孩子的夹克在天台地面的隔热涂料上摩擦出沙沙的声响。  
　　被拽着撞在护栏上的一霎他又一次惊叫出声，这一回的声音要惊恐得多——下一秒他就被拖着翻过护栏掉出去了。好几个年轻的恶棍都闭上了眼睛，包括杰西嘉 的哥哥盖博瑞，因为这种事对他们来说也是第一次。他们等着那可怖的重击声——也许根本不会有什么声音的，那可怜的孩子，他是那么的瘦，他摔碎的声音肯定比 风声还要轻。  
　　接着他们立即听见了那孩子第三声惊叫，那可来得太早，紧接着小丹尼斯摔出去的动作就响起来了。  
　　与此同时，有某一样庞大的、恐怖的、莫测的东西，在夜色中，在夜风里，无声无息地升起来。它长着宽阔的黑色双翼，却如地狱里逃逸出妖魔一般生有骨质的 支架。他有四肢、也有脸，那脸孔却隐没在一团浓黑之中，五官难辨，唯有应当是眼目的位置闪烁着奇特的白光。他的形貌有些像人类，又不很像人类。他以人类难 以掌握的技巧御风而起，他踏在阴云上，怀里抱着一团模糊的人形。  
　　那人形的脚上还连着一截登山绳。那赫然是刚被长绳拖拽下大厦边沿的丹尼斯·塞缪尔。  
　　那个恶鬼般的黑影跃起坠下，稳稳立于狭窄的护栏上。他的巨翼也骤然消失，还原为柔软的斗篷，在风中飘动起伏。他一手抱着那孩子，另外一只手则依然隐藏在斗篷中。他以苍白无眸的双眼凝视僵如黑暗石刻一样的众人，然后低下头，打量怀里的孩子。  
　　“是蝙蝠侠！”有人用瞬间嘶哑的声音嗥叫起来。  
　　于是难以计数的枪声响起了，划开寂夜，冲破了横亘的冷风扑面而来。黑衣义警在风中翻身而起，掀动斗篷避开旋转飞射的子弹与冒着火光的燃烧瓶。  
　　这个时候，他听见他抱着的人，那八岁的男孩，用略带着一丝惊喜的、差不多是全然笃定的声音静静地呢喃道：  
　　“……我就知道你一定会来的。”


	49. Chapter 49

　　克拉克·肯特坐在迪克森船坞7号坞室空荡荡的支架上，让两条腿随意挂着。这一大片的区域都空无一人，坞门紧闭，支架上没有照明，但对他来说不是问题。  
　　这个位置往西能看到高谭河，以及灯火通明的布朗大桥，往东则能看到二十四小时营业的什锦披萨店，这没什么难的，即使是人类也能凭借肉眼办到。  
　　他看了一会儿大桥，又扭过头来盯着披萨店红黄相间的招牌——希拉瑞莉餐厅总店，全高谭最出名的披萨。他们专门光顾过这家店，看起来乔还挺喜欢的。不过 他可委实看不出他有什么特别不喜欢的食物。小红帽的胃口一点也不小，有得吃的时候他绝对能塞得下两三个人的份儿，不过他也同样能够不吃不喝地熬过超逾一般 人忍耐范畴的漫长时间。  
　　他擅长蛰伏。而且有别于普通的潜伏者，他并非是尝试着让自己溶入黑暗，他要藏得更深，他本就在这黑暗中。  
　　克拉克再度扭过头来，看向宽阔的河面。高谭河在夜色下一望无瑕，似若一整块暗蓝的石壁。偶或有船只经过，遥远的灯光仿佛萤火。两岸进增的工业设施正逐 年蚕食着这片水域，河岸越来越窄，城市蔓延向外，这个世界没有什么不会改变，那笔直的长桥一如既往地连贯东西，桥上的路灯恪守成排，那么忠诚地，给这座城 留下一隅出口。可是克拉克知道它有一天也会被什么东西取代，彻底消失不见。  
　　那一天乔或许能看见，或许他看不见。  
　　他拿出手机查看时间——他往东能一直看到遥远建筑上的巨型电子钟——不过他承诺过今夜不会使用那种能力。手机上的电子钟显示十点早就过了，高谭时间已经接近了午夜零时。他不意外红帽子乔这一次会迟到，暗示已经够明显了，他得等下去。  
　　风有点大，比起云上那可就差得远。不过他伸手去摸一刻钟以前在披萨店里买的咖啡，发现都已冷透了。这位翘了加班的记者有点庆幸自己没有顺手买了披萨，不然这会儿那些起司一定冻得跟石针一样了。  
　　他不知道乔什么时候才会来，但他知道他一定在这座城市中，他一定在。超人不需要窃听他的小红帽的心跳，不需要X视线来寻找。乔不会离开这座城，这是他的森林，他的泥沼，也是他的沙漠，他的魔法国。  
　　克拉克·肯特需要在原地等下去，就如他答应过的那样，乔和他，他们中总得有人来干点儿傻事——总有人，以一个人类的身份，来印证一些傻话——反正那不能是超人，或者蝙蝠侠。  
　　农场男孩握着他那地球科技制造出来的小手机，听着零点的报时声在他的掌中响起。那傻里傻气的锐鸣声短促地重复响着，似是嘲笑他的固执。他皱着打不坏的眉头，烦躁地又转了一次头，再度看向披萨店，强迫自己在心里盘算早餐时间优惠搭配的种种好处。  
　　有一种乳酪披萨只有早餐时间才供应，他们应该都会喜欢那个的。  
　　蝙蝠侠很清楚如果“那个”现在就倒下来，他们肯定会被压成两块人肉披萨。  
　　差不多在他避过第一轮的火力攻击、抱着丹尼斯·塞缪尔落在凯恩大厦的天台上的同时，就已经领悟到了这一点。这已经不能算是一个安全的位置，被弄松了的 信号接收塔正在风里左右摆动，它的四个支脚有两个已经彻底脱离了固定，而另外两个——看起来只要有一次比较强烈的爆炸它就会彻底朝着这一侧倾倒。  
　　蝙蝠侠弯下他的腰，把丹尼斯·塞缪尔放在地上，手心里的蝙蝠镖精准地划过他脚上的登山绳，为他解脱了一部分束缚。“你知道要往那边跑吗？”他示意孩子抬头看一侧安全通道入口的位置。  
　　“有很多人，有枪。”那小孩喉咙沙哑，太长时间干渴无言的人会是这样的。这与他的年纪无关。  
　　他的偶像瞥了一眼，“他们会消失的。”他说。他用常人需要练习几万遍以上才能勉强掌握的指法熟练地换过另一枚蝙蝠镖，重重斩在拷住小丹尼斯双手的金属链条中间，电火花一瞬闪亮，那些金属崩裂开来。  
　　这时候枪声又响了，开锁的时间刚好足够他们装配新一轮扫射的子弹。他一掀斗篷往另个方向奔去，成功地吸引了全部的火力。  
　　他知道该先应对哪些人，那些正在发抖的，他们需要得些教训。他以最不可思议的方式凭空翻身，一个前空翻，就似他的背上有一根看不见的线，一直在云端牵着，操纵他完成那些奇诡的体操动作。他刚好落在盖博瑞的面前，几乎紧贴着他，在纯然的黑暗里。  
　　“你做了错误的事。”他向他露出一部分的犬齿，嘶嘶吸气，用挟带着野兽腥气的字眼儿开口说话。盖博瑞的枪甚至在这怪物伸出手来之前就握不住了。怪物伸 手按住他的枪管，他念着基督的名字，慌忙倒退，接着便有什么重重拍在他的额头上——也可能根本啥都没有，只是他觉得他被击中了，他该倒下了，就是那样。那 鬼影一闪就没了，就像它没来过。那一片只留下盖博瑞伙计和他的同伴，双双在地上摆出一个交叉的新锐造型。他们动也不动，也许昏了，也许死了——谁知道呢。 他们的枪落在几步以外，触发装置已经坏了。  
　　而“它”不见了。  
　　它乘风而来，它在风里消失，它是那黑风的一部分，抑或只是乌有与乌有的联结？若它是风——风能有颜色吗？它是否真的存在？它是否仍然还在？  
　　更多的枪声在这死样寂静的空中楼台上汇聚成流，无数火光划过无形的夜色，最终打在有形的钢筋水泥上，热度遽散，留下凹痕。  
　　“它在这儿！”有个人在西北角的供暖设备减压阀那儿惊呼起来，只有一声。几个人同时扑向聚光灯，纷纷把它转过去，往那个方向，茫白刺目的光线将黑暗逼 退。他们看到三枚蝙蝠镖在某个同伴的肩膀上排列成行，纷纷发出了惊呼。其中有一声有点特别，那更像是痛呼——却是在聚光灯照正相反的方向。  
　　“是这边！”射击方向再一次逆转时没有人去动那无用的灯光了，更多的同伴已被不声不响地放倒，这使他们意识到那怪物的影响可能无处不在，白光或者十字架乃至大蒜都对他不起任何作用。他们不清楚他吸不吸血，但他们很清楚自己今夜陪着老板找足了麻烦。  
　　历数之前几年来的纪录，似乎也只有红帽子乔能从那怪物的手里安然逃脱——可是赫卡特明明说乔尼宝贝儿其实为那怪物干活。他们有人扒着栏杆往下看，大厦高耸像巴比伦塔一般，往上看不到天空的顶，往下看不清地面的人，他们和怪物一道被困在这天台上了。而那怪物是有翅膀的。  
　　他们中有的人开始往天台两侧的安全通道移动，同时胡乱扔着手上剩下的小燃烧瓶和手雷。攻击火力升级了，在一个短暂的时限内，准确性却在不断降低，这对逃生者是没有威胁性的存在。  
　　丹尼斯听到他的救主在一个较远的地方向他发出低吼：“现在，跑！”  
　　他听话地开始跑了。然而他已有很长时间没有跑动过了，这是蝙蝠侠不能估计的，他的腿冻僵的程度，他的坐骨神经麻木的程度。这个孩子跑着，摔倒，然后爬 起来继续一瘸一拐地往那唯一的方向跑过去。他必须沿着接收塔可能倒塌的路线才能跑到最近的通道入口。探照灯现在朝着相反的方向，他只能籍着火光看到远处有 一片黑影在晃动。他本不该能够确定那是“他”，没有人类的眼睛能够在这种状态下捕捉清楚，可他认定那就是。这让他有力气再一次站起来，继续按照他指明的方 向跑过去。  
　　直到，另一条漆黑的影子出现在他的前路——一个穿着黑风衣，踩着黑色高跟鞋的女人。两条白白的小腿裸露在冷空气里，让人光是看一眼就会觉得想要发抖。  
　　那是赫卡特——那是“玛利亚”的鬼魂。  
　　丹尼斯没办法不发抖。他打了一个寒战，停在距离那女人有两个英尺的地方。  
　　“玛利亚”叼着一根没有点燃的香烟，一只手拿着打火机，另一只手还在玩着她的美工刀。她按着滑块，把刀刃“吱”地一声推出来，又“咔”地一下收回去， 推出来，再收回去。“吱——咔”、“吱——咔”，这声音不紧不慢，不轻也不算响，跟一个喝醉了酒的女人慵懒的步子节奏是差不多的样儿。  
　　小丹尼的脚往来路挪着，他的英雄离得太远，是不是连小小的他也会开始觉得幸运不可能一晚上光顾自己那么多遍？——忽然之间他听不到风了，枪声和爆炸都 显得不那么明显，连近在耳边那敲着地面的金属框也渺渺茫茫，他单纯被那女人手里的小刀片吸住了目光，就要被夜的女神带去世界的另一个地方。  
　　那独一无二的赫卡特慵懒地玩着她同样独一无二的杀人利器，“吱——咔”、“吱——咔”。她懒洋洋地抬了抬她涂得亮晶晶的眼帘，含含糊糊地说，“小帅 哥，我的小宝贝儿，你怎么又瘦了呢？你怎么冷得发抖呢？”她咯咯咯地笑起来，仰起她的头，她的黑发有点蓬乱，发梢被夜风吹起吹落，她看起来仿佛活生生走出 来的美杜莎【注79】，而那小男孩看着她就变成了石头。  
　　她说，她说，我的小甜心，你怎么不听我的话早点下楼？  
　　丹尼斯往后退啊退，他想喊但喊不出。他认得赫卡特手上的刀子，她用这个割开了他妈妈的血管，又捅进了他继父的喉咙。他不知道那刀片也是会断的，他不知 道刀子偷偷换过。他以为那是不可战胜的魔物，而他现在就落在她的掌握中。他退啊退，小手抄进了口袋，他活像个缩小版的红帽子乔仔。  
　　她举起打火机，一下、一下、一下地抠着火石，那“嚓”、“嚓”、“嚓”的声音会永远留在他的噩梦。她点燃她含着的那支烟，叼着在黑暗里微微低下头。一点红火在她染了亮粉的唇上闪烁。  
　　“我们来打赌，男孩。”她微笑着哼哼，“让我们赌一赌看蝙蝠侠是不是真的会飞。”  
　　她把点着的打火机抛了出去，向着金属支架底座的方向。那一撮燃烧的火光在空气中翻转着划出弧线。芝宝【注80】打火机独有的防风设计使它在强风里保持着不灭的状态，直至任务达成。它掉下去，落在某条金属杠上，发出叮咚脆响，那些涂抹满地的混合助燃剂霎时间腾起烈焰，沿着既定的路线往信号接收塔的下方蔓延。  
　　一瞬间，早就放在那里的精配炸药被引爆了，这是之前那些手雷和燃烧弹的火力都无法比拟的强力爆破，整个天台有三分之一的预制板被完整拔起，几乎所有的 人和物都受到了不可避免的影响。聚光灯粉碎，这顶层如今一片漆黑。那早就难以维持的金属塔架弹起了若干的高度，沿着倒塌的方向，砸向被震动抛开的丹尼斯和 ——始作俑者本人。  
　　如果没有奇迹发生，他们都会被压在下面——小丹尼被爆炸掀翻在地，他看得见那巨大的金属物在向他靠近。它的下落速度竟是那么慢的，他想起更年幼时母亲 读给他听的故事，那些好人将遭难时，主会为他们挡住坠落的高山和巨石。后来他发现那沉重的物件根本不在往下砸落，它早就停住了，在距离他还有两米多的地 方。它的一角卡着一个空气弹力支架，那支架的下面，两条白白的光腿笔直地伸展着，有斗篷覆盖在它们的上方，被风扯着，往一侧飘飞。  
　　蝙蝠侠——他用自己的身体护住了摔倒的赫卡特，假如他的小装置不起作用，那么他会在她和小丹尼之前，先被那沉重的钢筋砸碎脊梁。  
　　赫卡特仰面躺在他的身下。她的凶器被炸飞了，她的眼神迷迷蒙蒙，像极了“那个”玛利亚。她用这样迷迷蒙蒙的眼神瞪着蝙蝠侠，低声说：“我终于这么近地看到你啦，你是多么像个人类啊。”  
　　蝙蝠侠让开身躯，示意她先爬出去。她照办了，享受他的恩惠，任由他把他自己留在摇摇欲坠的危险物下面。丹尼斯跳起来，以一个蹒跚的小孩最快的速度，向他们冲过来。“蝙蝠侠！”他用嘶哑的小嗓门嚷着，“她是最坏的一个……”  
　　可那太晚了，他的声音来不及警告“他”。刚刚死里逃生站直了身躯的那个女子，居然一脚踹在那简易的支架上。蝙蝠侠反应迅速，他抓住她的脚，借力向前扑 去——太晚了，他的左小腿被金属条交错的边沿夹住——那本来就是他身上尚未彻底复原的一个部件，不是吗？它的平衡力和反应力，再怎么掩饰，再怎么训练，也 无法和那些从未损伤过的完好肢体相比。  
　　他只是个人类而已。  
　　蝙蝠侠抽不出他的腿来。恶徒们赢了，夜女王任凭他抓着自己的脚踝。“我知道你可以捏碎它。”她咯咯笑着，“你也知道我根本不在乎。”  
　　蝙蝠侠没有马上捏碎她的脚。他松开了手，调整姿势，试着用瑜伽动作收缩肌肉把腿抽出来。他的运气还不算太糟，那架子只卡住了他，并不像眼前这女人期待的那样把他的一部分砸得粉碎。他只要能——  
　　那女人用手压着裙边蹲了下来。这是个很好的时机，她可以在他的面前先整合她尚且存留着战斗能力的人手，然后直接虐杀那孩子，那才是一个“完整”的罪犯 能想到的最聪明的做法。可惜她没有。她从一开始就是来找死的，她可能压根儿没指望过他会——而且他能——救助自己，她只想要试一试。他不知道她到底想要试 验什么，她这个下蹲的动作天真烂漫得让人陶醉，可全然不合逻辑。他的眼睛在面具下看着她，而她并不知晓他眼睛的颜色。  
　　她也许是不知晓的。  
　　他看着她，不动声色地挣扎——用一枚蝙蝠镖制造一个小爆炸会是一个好办法，他得引开她的注意力，然后……这太难了，她的眼睛死死地盯着他看，眼神懒懒 的，偏偏那么专注。除非有人拿什么打她，直接打她这双眼，她才有可能转动一下眼珠。她盯着他，从撕裂的风衣口袋里掏出另一个打火机来。  
　　“以前我跟费康尼的时候，他告诉我凡事要备两手，专心一致是最不可靠的。”她仰了一下头，拉长脖子。模仿。她在模仿玛利亚·温思特的经典动作。他很想告诉她这是那死了的女孩子诸般动作中最傻的一个，可是这话不该由蝙蝠侠来说。  
　　他的腿还是拔不出来，看来是顾不上那受伤的位置了——他又换了个姿势。现在他开始疼了，从骨头深处疼起，那种明知道会疼痛却无法缓解和逃避的感觉，有的人习惯把它叫做“绝望”。  
　　高谭的小红帽倒是喜欢把它称为“欠操的玩意儿”。  
　　她又开始拨弄她的打火机，这一只要灵敏得多，她只“嚓”了一下就点着了。她蹲在那儿，伸手抓着那斗篷的边缘揉了揉——现在他知道她想干什么了，这一片的地面上淌满了各种助燃剂，他的斗篷上也是。  
　　她的风衣上也是。  
　　她蹲在他面前，眼光迷离，声音沙哑。她仍旧不敢直接伸手摸那怪物的脸，只是隔着一点距离，假装自己沿着他面具的轮廓，一直抚摸到了嘴唇，隔着冰冷的空气她的冻红的指间停在那个位置。“我的甜心，我要给你生点儿火。咱们一块儿烤烤火怎么样？”她低声道。  
　　这可一点儿都不好笑。  
　　他听到一些呻吟，许多惊叫，都在远处，不足以成为威胁，也不可能变成援军。他摸出一枚蝙蝠镖，因为手的姿势，很难掷出去。  
　　她扯开风衣的扣子，让他能看得见里面绑好的炸弹。“杀了你我会成为传奇。”她轻轻晃着头，“而你就是我的了。”  
　　那没有瞳仁的怪物听见这句以后扬起了头，看着她，扯动嘴角，缓缓开口。接下来，他叫了她的名字。他用某种不曾属于任何人的低沉的、空寂的声音——某种 既不能让人联想到蝙蝠侠这种非人的存在，也绝不会让人联想到任何恐怖、惊惶、不安的因素的声音，轻声呼唤她道：“罗切。”  
　　那女子握着打火机的手停在空中。  
　　“罗切，帮帮我。”他继续用那催眠似的声音呼唤她，“别让玛利亚再杀人，罗切。”  
　　她的唇角开始颤抖，接着是她的手。她抖得不能自已，得用用自己的左手去按住右手，帮忙把那打火机匣子合上。她看着自己的手，像看着什么恐怖的东西似 的。她喃喃道：“我……我在做什么？”她的声音尖锐起来，有点神经质，却也不很像罗切·兰斯。赫达·舒曼生的死魂灵推开棺木破土而出。  
　　“我到底在做什么呢？”她再一次自问，声音又还复玛利亚那般暗哑。她的左手用力捏着右手，眼睛瞪大了又重新眯起来。  
　　蝙蝠侠在这不过数秒的间隙里连续发出剧烈的沉吼，他费力地把那条伤腿拔了出来。代价是有的，那骨头又一次伤上加伤。人类的身体承受不来这个，不管他的意志如何安排，这条腿一时间也站立不起。  
　　那表演狂短暂的混乱期过去了，她的最后一个人格再度覆灭了她的本性。她又推开了打火机匣，这时候她听见“啪嗒”一声，蝙蝠侠也听见“啪嗒”一声。一个小小的黑色的轻质的塑料片砸在她的身上，又弹在地上。一个玩具蝙蝠镖。  
　　他们看见丹尼斯·塞缪尔已经跑到了三呎开外，一个很容易把他的小生命再度抛进危险里的距离。  
　　蝙蝠镖射出的同时那打火机也离开了主人的手，第二支飞镖击中了它——但那没能让它远离黑色的风衣。蝙蝠侠等不及站稳就出手了。玛利亚·温思特——罗 切·兰斯——赫达·舒曼生，这东高谭的三位一体，带着随时可能引燃的炸药，向他和丹尼斯这边扑过来。她求的是一个同归于尽。他别无选择，只有迎上她去。  
　　他用超逾她的力道将她扑向被接收塔砸烂的护栏，她求之不得，拖拽着他一块儿摔了出去。他们在空中挣扎，蝙蝠侠试图揽住那属于夜的女人，但那蹿高的火舌 很快舔着了他斗篷上沾到的助燃剂，一部分绑在罗切身上的炸药爆开了，他们一起被冲击力推向大厦的外墙，在玻璃窗幕上撞开一个裂缝。  
　　蝙蝠侠伸手扣住了裂开的玻璃边沿，它是那么尖锐，有一部分立刻就刺穿了他的手套，扎进了他的手掌。他的血流出来，沿着裂痕散开，涂抹出淡淡的放射状图案。这些血迹就像这城市里的许多血痕一样，早晚都会被人们遗忘。  
　　玻璃窗嘎吱哀鸣，快要不能承受两个人的重量，裂痕不断地扩大着，它嘎吱濒死前形成一个嘲笑。蝙蝠侠抓着赫卡特的手，他试了两次，还是没办法把她直接拽上来。  
　　“我们必须上去，这是唯一的机会。”他劝说着，往下看，虽然已过午夜，这城市里还有许多灯光亮着。暗蓝与幽黑互相交融，有那么多的星光点缀在上面。有 人说高谭看不见星空，其实星空就在他们的脚下呢。那些星星在旋转，一直在转着，它们愈来愈模糊，眼看就要连成一片闪着光的海——哦真要命，他的手可真疼， 腿也真疼啊。  
　　那个疯女人忽然抬头看他，用罗切小妞那种永远睡不醒的忧郁眼神。她的眼影把眼白衬托得格外的白，那种奇怪的白色他一辈子都不会忘记的。她挂在那儿，用 有点糊里糊涂的语调发问：“你为啥要救我呢？我又不值得救。”——哦真要命，她的胸口一直在往下淌血，她不会是失血过多，快要昏过去了吧？  
　　那怪物死死抓着她的手，用力抓住，爪子都快要抠进她的皮肉。他说：“人人都值得。你快试试看，能不能把脚尖踏到下面的窗台上——”  
　　她没听他的，只是又咯咯咯地轻笑起来，并且用力仰起头，拉长她细细的白白的脖子。她用空着的那只手在风衣口袋里掏出又一把美工刀，“吱——”一下推开。她温柔地说，“嘿，蝙蝠甜心，见到我的乔代我向他问声好。”下一秒她用那刀刃猛然划开了她自己的脖子。  
　　现在他该松手了——他的一条腿断了，手掌裂伤严重，斗篷还在燃烧。现在他该松手了，他追捕了两年的恶棍自杀了，她的手已经变得冰冷，她的颈血在大楼的 外墙上留下大片喷溅状的红痕。他对自己说可以了现在他该松手了——也许他该呼救……不，还是报警吧——他得松手，放弃这尸体，才能爬上去，收拾掉范德萨最 后残余的几个拥趸，以免他们伤害那孩子。他得先松手。  
　　于是他就松手了——他松开了他的双手，一只也没剩。这不是理智的选项，可他此刻已再也抓不住什么了。他的两只手都沾满了鲜血，他失败透顶，浑身都疼。 他的飞行翼撑不起来，那布料是防火的，可是静电传送装置似乎被烤坏了……他没办法盘旋，也不能滑翔，那燃烧的假翼包裹着他，他在夜风中弓着背蜷缩起身体， 无法自控地和那已死的人一起坠落下去。  
　　他将坠落在高谭的怀抱里，在那片颠倒的星空。  
　　有一个刹那他觉得就这样也好，是个不错的结局。他累坏了，一直在掉下去，而高谭会接住他的。他的爱属于她，他的生命也是。没必要呼救——玛利亚没有呼救，福迪斯没有呼救，塞缪尔夫妇没有呼救，丹尼斯没有呼救，瓦斯他们没有呼救，赫卡特没有呼救，蝙蝠侠为什么要呼救？  
　　他没有X视线也没有超级听力，这个瞬间他甚至忘光了自己到底约了超人等在布朗大桥以东还是以西。他想到红帽子乔已经迟到很久了，是不是该过去对他那可爱的眼镜儿堂弟说声对不起。  
　　他们之间此时只隔着一座高谭。  
　　下一个刹那他听见丹尼斯·塞缪尔的声音。那孩子站在破碎的护栏前，对着他大声喊着：“飞起来啊！蝙蝠侠！快飞起来啊！”  
　　他同样不记得自己那一夜是怎么从被烤化了的腰带上拔出爪钩发动器的，他也不记得自己把那爪钩射向了何方。他只模模糊糊地感觉到急速收缩的绳子把他的身体往另一幢大楼上带过去，他狠狠地砸在墙上。  
　　胸骨的剧痛确实让他惨叫了，那一声短促的嘶喊立时被夜风吞噬殆尽。  
　　但愿丹尼斯没有听见这个。  
　　但愿阿尔弗雷德收到了他发出的求援信息。  
　　但愿警察来的时候他没再挂在那儿了。  
　　但愿克拉克没有一直在等……  
　　哦……那不可能……　　  
  
  
　　【注79】：（Medusa）希腊神话中的蛇发女妖，任何人哪怕只看她一眼，就会立刻变成毫无生气的一块大石头。后为宙斯之子半神珀尔修斯（Perseus）所杀。  
　　【注80】：（Zippo）由美国zippo公司制造的金属打火机。自20世纪30年代以来，它已经推出了数百种富有收藏价值的样式。该品牌打火机具有很好的实用性和防风设计。


	50. Chapter 50

　　久违的阳光又一次光顾了高谭。那些长期郁结的云层并未消散，它们只是绽现了几缕慈悲的裂纹，容许一些光柱直射而入，在近海的波涛上点染粼光，在悬崖的 兀石上镶绘金边。这罕有的温暖明亮的时光，仿若许多无声的温柔手，抚过庄园外的草场与树丛，滑过花房的玻璃顶棚，最后，将指尖轻叩在韦恩庄园洛可可式的铁 栏和仿古的窗框上。  
　　超人与阳光一起降临，飘浮在布鲁斯·韦恩的窗外。  
　　温室的滑门几度开阖，海洋的清风把花香吹向韦恩的窗棂，那一点微薄的甜香，仿佛与这城市的冬景隔了整个世代，它久久地，徘徊在那人的窗外。  
　　然而那卧室的窗子紧闭着，另一侧的房门也同样遵从医嘱保持着闭合，空气调节系统把亿万富豪精致豪华的私人卧室单独辟为一个基本达标的特护无菌病房。  
　　这个房间内原有的大部分家具和摆设都已被请了出去，代以大量维生必须的医疗设备和智能机器人，白色与合金原色泛着清冷的光。其中的一些设备与瞭望塔现 有的医疗设备水平相当，这是人类所能得到的最好的治疗——实际上，这些只能缓和创痛，在这个时空，并没有什么医疗的手段能够真正改变地球人类身体的承受极 限。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩安安静静地躺在他自己的床上。集合星际间各种生物复原技术的生命指数监测和维护装置通过不同的导线导管接续在他覆盖着雪白棉被的身体上。滴注针管刺破静脉，深埋其内，将维持这副躯壳基本代谢的营养液和消炎药物直接送进血管里。  
　　这副躯体的主人已经昏睡了整整三天：经过那一夜，他的骨头多处裂伤，全身大量软组织挫伤，局部表皮兼有灼伤，手部的撕裂伤有可能会影响筋腱功能……更 要命的是，他一直在过劳状态下身兼若干角色，当他终于被赐予了倒下一次的机会时，一点轻微的感染就能让他高烧不退昏迷不醒。  
　　仪器显示他不会死去，而且正在好转。他会醒过来的，可能还需要一两天，可能就在一两个钟头之后。  
　　在他沉睡的时候，世界并不安静。在公众媒体面前，韦恩集团CEO卢修斯·福克斯表示总裁布鲁斯·韦恩的心脏手术创口突然恶化，可能会有生命危险——一 个预案，蝙蝠侠的。韦恩手术失败的负面新闻充斥着各种媒体，股市瞬间一落千丈，韦恩的遗嘱再度被放置在集团首席律师案上等待启封，全美第二大科技集团公司 王座危悬。大量新闻记者不分昼夜地在庄园外蹲守，却被集团保镖及庄园安保系统拦截在围墙之外。他们若知晓某位同行握有宝贵的探视权却又未曾善加利用，必然 会把全身力气都拿来咬碎牙齿。  
　　与此同时，在地球的另外一端，东欧一些小国之间的地区关系紧张，其中一国的元首要求正义联盟出面调停。由于冲突各方的意识形态本不相同，任何不当的处 理和言辞都有可能造成冲突加剧。如今超级英雄团队正值最需要某个“超级顾问”智慧的时刻，蝙蝠侠却缺席了瞭望塔的所有值班和例会——系统依照既定设计，为 他联系了超人和火星人帮忙代班，理由都是他现在必须留在高谭。预案之二。  
　　两个为他担待了联盟工作的外星人在瞭望塔的涡形走道里擦肩而过，他们彼此相对默默，即使不得不交谈，也只会说些东欧局势之类的话题。  
　　克拉克·肯特知道他再也不可能打得通红帽子乔的电话了——在这个时候。  
　　有个曾经张开双臂紧紧拥抱过他的人就躺在他的眼前，一层玻璃，几步距离，他伸手可及。他看见他的鼻腔里插着输氧管，脸庞因为较长时间的昏睡而微显浮肿，几根发丝不老实地贴伏在他的前额上，超人凯尔-艾尔知道它们是多么柔软的，它们应当柔软如昔。  
　　布鲁斯的一条腿被石膏固定，放在被子上的双手包着厚厚的纱布，露在纱布边沿外的指尖也是浮肿的。飘在窗外的人太熟悉那条腿的轮廓，从外貌到骨骼。他也 熟悉那双手，不止一次那个人用那双手捧住他的脸，用他那双深不见底的墨蓝色眸子盯着他看。他记得那手心皮肤的触感、温度，记得那执拗又恰到好处的力量，这 个自称叫做“乔”的家伙喜欢充分的掌握。  
　　他记得乔的眼神……现在那双眼睛紧闭，眼皮肿得很可观。这家伙醒来后最先会呼唤的一定是冰袋而不是克拉克。他不会知道几天来一直有个人希望能进到这屋里，抚摸亲吻他那肿得很难看的眼皮。  
　　超人在天然的阳光下闭上双眼，让来自房间内的心跳声如浪潮般渐渐涨起，淹没他的知觉。这就是乔熟睡时的频率，他与他真有那么近。一直那么近。  
　　接着，他听见了脚步声。  
　　“先生。”韦恩庄园管家阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯老先生的声音在凯尔的身后——其实是身后的下方——开口招呼，“虽然我每天都要重复一遍，今天我还是不得不再度重复——超人先生，你想进去看他的话随时都可以。”  
　　凯尔摇了摇头。他在半空中向那老人和他脚边雀跃的白色大狗微笑示意。他慢慢地降落下来，勉力营造着不会引起任何人不适的视觉效果。  
　　他的双脚才刚刚触到地面，大卫就扑了上来，围着他的腿转圈。它摇动的尾巴不时扑扇在超人的红色短靴上，毛尖和织物相蹭发出沙沙的声响。对于一条嗅觉灵 敏的狗来说，超人或者记者都没什么差别，它只认得一个生物与生俱来的气味。人类的面具有些时候仅为愚人而设，往往到了最后能够被愚弄的，也就惟有人类而 已。  
　　凯尔不是人类，他只是太像人类。他自愿受这份儿罪。  
　　“我一直没有机会向你道谢，潘尼沃斯先生。”披着红色斗篷的类人的外星人用那双蓝得让人伤心的漂亮眼睛与老人对望，“我必须感谢你那天夜里将帮助他的机会让给了我。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德干咳了一声。他恰到好处地掩饰住了某种不悦的情绪，代以职业化的客气微笑和措辞。“事实上是一个孱弱的白发老助手实在没有能力在不把主人的 骨头弄得更碎的情况下把他从24层的高楼外墙上弄下来。”他苦笑了一下，“同样的我也没有能力替鄙主人干净地执尾，放倒尚有战斗力的年轻罪犯并将未成年的 人质安然接下45楼。”  
　　他从口袋里掏出一枚袖珍的通信器，黑色，苹果树叶形状的设计。“如果完全遵照布鲁斯少爷的决定，它不该在这里出现。但跟着这样一位经常爱做些让身边人 血压遽升的夜间运动的老板，为了保有这份高薪亦高危的工作起见，我不得不偶行僭越之举。”他拈着那小小的一片“树叶”，虚拟了一个“通话”的动作。  
　　“超人先生，我认为这件事由你来决定会比较好。”他说，“我是应当在布鲁斯少爷醒来前把它放回原本的位置，又或者，是将它放在某人的床头会更好？这样只要他一醒来，就可以立刻联系你——”  
　　“不，潘尼沃斯先生，”超人毫不犹豫地打断了老人的建议，“请把它放回原处去吧。”  
　　“哦，”老人的上半身明显地向后仰了一下。他顿了一刻，点头应允道，“既然这是你的意思……”  
　　“我只是……”超人像某个人类那样微微地伛偻着背，只差一副眼镜，他就是克拉克·肯特。他在布鲁斯窗下那些干涸的泥土和冬季荒凉的树丛中踱着步，“我 只是……相信这是……韦恩先生的意思。他并不希望我，或者说我们，比较深入地了解他的……一些细节，比如，他的人类身份。这会令他困扰。”  
　　“有时候谜底就是谜面，超人先生。”老管家耸了耸肩，“能够集齐蝙蝠侠全身装备的人，全球不会超过十个，全高谭只有一个。”  
　　“不会有人想到这唯一的一个自己就披挂上阵了，潘尼沃斯先生。”超人说，“你说得很对，有时候谜底就是谜面，所以太难猜中。”  
　　他弯下腰，抚摸大卫柔软的尖耳朵，指腹在那些白色的毛尖上轻轻摩挲。“还记得克拉克·肯特的摄影助手吗？”  
　　“那一位实在是很难忘记，”潘尼沃斯先生答道，“尤其在我而言。”  
　　“他的回忆里，叔叔是最温暖的细节之一。那个会泡极品咖啡，会做巧克力饼干的叔叔。克拉克从他的眼睛里面得出结论，那些饮料和甜饼对他的支撑或许超出 了愤怒和仇恨。我觉得你该知道这个，潘尼沃斯先生，反正这既不是谜底也不是谜面。”超人调整了一下蹲姿，他鲜红的斗篷长长地拖曳在地，在土壤和枯枝之间染 上了一点不属于深冬的亮色。大卫用鼻子拱着它，仔细嗅着，不时发出细碎的喷气声。  
　　“……我很荣幸。”那老先生微欠了欠他的上半身，“另外，尊贵的先生，请容许我再行提出一个请求。”他从另一边的裤袋里掏出两个小小的玩意儿，一个灰扑扑，一个亮晶晶。它们都很坚硬，撞在一起会发出“啪啪”的声音。  
　　它们是一对风格完全不同的天使小雕塑，一个由灰色的高岭石刻成，一个是白水晶磨就。高岭石的形状圆肥又笨拙，白水晶的少了一边的翅膀浑身的裂缝很多。  
　　老管家一手抓着一个天使，弯下他的腰椎弓起他的背，把它们递到超人的面前：“它们来自一个叫做蝙蝠侠的私人侦探的万能腰带。”他用最为严肃的口吻说 道，“我认为这可能是属于正义联盟的重要物件，有必要特别援请联盟的正式首脑——超人先生你——来代为交还蝙蝠侠本人。”他把天使们塞进氪星人的手里，敲 着腰背直起身子，“根据蝙蝠侠受伤前对这些小东西的重视程度，我认为他会比较倾向于醒来后第一时间就能看到它们安放在床头。这个工作我只能交给拥有这方面 特权的你了，先生。请你尽快。”  
　　凯尔握着这对天使站起来，托着它们，低头打量。它们都长着圆圆的脑袋，弯弯的嘴角带着一个大大的微笑。阳光自水晶天使的断翼射入，被折射成极为特别的曲线，穿透它的伤痕，蜿蜒发散，在顽石雕刻的“肯特天使”身上留下若干不断变幻的光点。  
　　“这一个是哪里来的，你知道吗？”他忍不住问道。  
　　“很抱歉我并不知道，先生。不过我看得出它曾经伤得很重。”那老人回答。  
　　“我会把它们放在他的床头。”超人再度握住了它们，把它们分别包在双手之中。只是包着，他不敢试着去紧握，若他这么尝试了，它们一定会碎成粉末。  
　　“请为我带路，我想现在就去。”他低声说。


	51. Chapter 51

　　冬天已经过了一半，大都会阳光灿烂。早晨十点钟，星球日报一天中最易忙中出错的难熬时光之一，而最近三天以来日报时事版块的出错冠军则无疑落在以谨慎认真出名的资深记者克拉克·肯特身上。  
　　他就像中了咒——没人知道那诅咒从何而来，同事们能够确定的是自打三天前的九点钟肯特先生顶着一双于他而言极其罕见的黑眼圈从电梯里出来脚步飘飘摇摇，这糟糕的咒语就开始生效。  
　　他们说他那时是飘下来，那可绝没有半分夸张——他摇摇晃晃，双脚仿佛根本不用沾到地上。他的肩膀比平时垮塌得更加厉害，膝弯和脊梁都挺不直，周身的曲 线侧看仿似超人胸前的巨大“S”。拿目击者吉米·欧森的话来说就是：“天啊，一夜之间他就变成了一个‘超级纸片人’！而且，还是刚被人踩过一脚的……”  
　　一个翘掉加班饱睡了整夜的男人不该是这副模样——连刚加了整夜班的露易丝·莱恩都比他的精神状态要强上许多。保守一点儿说，他确实很像刚失恋——当然了这不可能——莱恩小姐还好好地坐在她的工作台前打字不休，莱恩的肯特这一天其实还是很有盼头。  
　　他应该跟以前陪着莱恩小姐加了整夜班的时候一样，溜达上前，轻松自然地拿走她的马克杯，问清楚时事版女王今天属意的咖啡口味。工作咖啡就绪的时候，袖 珍华夫饼或水果杂粮营养棒也已一并到位，大块头肯特务必得亲手端过去，顺便若有若无地拿本日的头条开几句玩笑，接下来的一天他抱着莱恩那些漫不经心的词句 就能活得很好。  
　　他摇晃着上前了，一如平常，最多是脸色有点晦暗，倒也不见得比参与了加班的诸位同行要难看多少。他走过去，先径直往露易丝的工作台方向，接着——他一言不发，擦过那桌子的边沿，眼神飘忽，面朝着着前方迈步，并维持着节奏晃荡。  
　　不幸的是，他的身体已经挪过去了，他的袖边却恰恰好蹭在桌角的马克杯上——没错，正是那个露易丝·莱恩专用的马克杯，上面印着达尔文的名言：“把爱情小说结局搞成悲剧的作者都该吊死”【注81】—— 一种特殊的风格化设计字体，潦草、混乱、色彩艳丽。据说这杯子是莱恩小姐还是菜鸟时采访过的一位青年画家特意送给她的礼物。大家都知道那位怀才不遇的艺术 家如今已经进了疯人院，这独一无二的杯子升值潜力无限——“曾经”潜力无限——在那天一早“超级纸人”克拉克的袖子蹭到它的那个瞬间，这件小艺术品的命运 就已被无情地裁定了：它向一侧倾斜，再倾斜，翻倒，彻底滑出桌边，在空中翻转，然后坠地了。  
　　它摔得粉碎，兼溅了肇事者与它的主人半身冷透的咖啡。  
　　尽管莱恩小姐在众目睽睽之下几近道德典范地抽了若干纸巾发给误杀马克杯的凶手，并反复好言安慰，那凶手本人还是彻头彻尾地陷入了更深一层的失魂泥沼。 克拉克蹲在地上，冒着被划破手掌的危险，试图把杯子的碎片捡起来，不料那些瓷片早已奄奄一息，被他一摸就粉碎得更加厉害。他只能那么蹲着，没有继续捡拾也 没站起来道歉。很多人站起来张望了一下又坐下去，从他们各自的角度没人能确认这蜷缩成团的大个子男人此刻到底是个什么样的表情。搞不好他真的哭了，咿，真 是光想想都有够恶心。  
　　那不过才是个开头，马克杯的杯灵和那不知何来的阴影持续笼罩在记者克拉克的肩头，他磨蹭了半个钟头才归位坐下，刚打开电脑，就被主编佩里·怀特叫去谈话。  
　　佩里老爹当然没打算替“达尔文杯”讨命，他为的是前一天的翘班事件。肯特先生或许是从莱恩小姐那儿听说了时事版要集体加班的小道消息，居然一抬脚就提 前跑掉。同工作区的人们最后看到他的记录是在午餐时间，他在街对面的小店门口纠结是点三明治还是汉堡包。而那个镜头差点儿就成了失踪人口案卷上的笔录材 料，他的电话关机，邮件不回，主编通过熟人在隔壁的《大都会时报》找了他一圈也没找到——这不奇怪，看起来他也不像是有胆子半路跳槽。  
　　大块头肯特失踪了，版面文字神奇地空出两个小块，提示着他以往的存在。两个新手写了又改，改了又写，反反复复折腾了好几遍，才把握住文字风格，填上这两个缺。老佩里得对他自己保证这种事情不会再发生。  
　　肯特先生低着头走进办公室去面对主编。大家有理由相信他辞呈的腹稿已经打好，此去不被当场炒掉，至少也要扣除整日的薪水以示惩戒。他进去了十分钟还没动静，莱恩小姐率先撑着疲劳站起来，往“炼狱之门”里面张望。  
　　她脸上的忧虑是真实的。有的人在打量她，有的人在偷眼找寻理查德。忽然有一只手按在那双层隔音玻璃上——所有经意不经意偷看的人都在原地打了个冷战。  
　　克拉克推开门，有气无力地招呼了一句：“佩里说开会。”  
　　差不多每个人的感觉都差不多，以为佩里老爹准是要宣布点儿什么来杀鸡儆猴，有几个新来的干脆空着双手，连一张纸片都没拿就进了会议室。他们很快都后悔 了，人员一聚齐主编就撒了一堆新任务：高谭方向传来消息，科技产业富豪布鲁斯·韦恩的心脏手术伤情于今天凌晨突然恶化——《高谭报》主编崔西·罗林斯在给 佩里的电话里评价说：“这一回他是熬不过去了”，但同时他还有一句算不上评价的抱怨：“如果他真的死掉，陪葬的绝对不止半个高谭。”  
　　韦恩又躺倒了，这事儿皆大欢喜。日报同仁连夜加班刚刚做完正义联盟南非维和的专题报道，今日大都会太平无事街上也没见有哪个超级英雄平地飞起，佩里一定很愁本日专题，这时候还属高谭王子知情识趣，顺手就把自己丢回了病床上去。  
　　超级专题新闻即将出炉，套路理当还是那个套路：时事版负责整理之前圣诞派对的照片，临时撤换掉明日的二三版面专门报道韦恩的病情；经济版讨论韦恩基金 和韦恩科技两支股票的可能走势，以及全美金融系统将要面临的大震荡；健康版分析各种外伤急救和保养措施，体育版探讨极限运动的危险与魅力，娱乐版盘点布鲁 西宝贝儿历代女友——以及她们的历代男友……总之总之，佩里眉飞色舞，睡了一夜和一夜没睡的新闻人们个个都有些不堪重负。  
　　一场会议完毕，上下几层楼的人都如梦方醒，人人脚步加快，个个打字如飞，电话铃声此起彼伏，不断有人握住自己的手机冲向走廊，或者抓起包一头扎进电梯。  
　　整场会议，佩里都连克拉克·肯特的名字都没提，时事版由理查德亲自负责，任务明确，直接分类发到每个人的工作邮箱里。没人去问肯特有没有活可干，大家 都忙坏了，再说了，搞不好这就是他应得的惩罚，他从开完会就一直在发愣呢，眼睛不看他的电脑，也不去瞅他座位旁边的小窗子。  
　　窗外的天气多么好，有很多云，也有很多飞鸟，也许超人刚从那儿飞过去，可惜今天他不是新闻主角。  
　　那个戴眼镜的傻瓜一直怔怔地看着室内。  
　　宽阔的大厅里人声鼎沸，大家疲倦而又亢奋莫名，所有的电视都在播放韦恩集团CEO福克斯·卢修斯主持的新闻发布会，几张韦恩发病时的苍白照片飞快地闪过，三分钟后它就出现在了露易丝·莱恩的电脑里，据说是老崔西帮的忙。  
　　克拉克的电脑同时响起了邮件提示音，可他一动不动，连眼珠子都没在转动。韦恩还没死，他就已经死了，他的魂魄要么是随那可怜的杯子一块儿碎了，要么就是被佩里的怒火碾成了碎屑。他光是坐着也摇摇欲坠。  
　　洛丽塔·里克小姐走过去戳了他两次，拿了两个巧克力甜甜圈给他。“这种时候吃点儿甜的会让你感觉好些，悲伤的人需要给自己来点儿甜头。”她试图安慰他，顺便套点儿话问问情况，“佩里到底跟你说什么了？他要炒你鱿鱼吗？”  
　　克拉克摇摇头，抬起一只手抚摩着自己的额头。“……能帮我倒杯黑咖啡吗？”他呻吟道，“他让我替他写点儿东西，仅此而已。”  
　　“噢！”里克摆出松了一口气的表情，抓起他的杯子，“黑咖啡？要几块糖？”  
　　“不，不要糖，越苦越好。”克拉克说。  
　　在同事们看来这才是个开端，接下来的三天这大个儿男人发呆的时间愈来愈少。一方面是因为佩里每天要召见他若干次，每次他从炼狱的门里出来，脸色都要更加凄惨一些。“照我看倒像是佩里非要把上高中的女儿嫁给他。”摄影师波特小姐如是说。  
　　其实事情渐渐没了悬念，炒鱿鱼事件只是个臆测，他显然也在写韦恩相关的新闻，内容不详。有共用一张工作台的同事乘他离开桌子时看了他的电脑，留意到他 打开的一个网页的标题：《王子和蝙蝠——谁是高谭支柱》。哈，网络热门话题，文章来自《大都会时报》，时事版副主编蕾妮·格朗茨的大作，这真的没啥新鲜。 等到肯特如常一般磨蹭了一个多钟头才回到桌边，他旁边那菜鸟便顺势揽住他的肩，问他：“嘿，嘿，克拉克前辈，快告诉我‘蝙蝠侠’这个词里有几个‘a’？”  
　　克拉克不吭声，他伛偻着身躯坐回去。那家伙还不罢休，拍着他的肩头又开了口：“我打算也写篇评论，你帮我校对校对吧前辈。”  
　　克拉克抬头瞥了他一眼，依然不声不响，青灰的眼脸上方一双蓝幽幽的眼睛仿佛在问：“你想写什么评论？”  
　　那二十出头的年轻人来了兴致，敲着克拉克的电脑屏幕嚷嚷：“《布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠——高谭更需要谁的死亡》……”  
　　他的最后一个音节还未吐尽，就觉得自己的手被一个铁钳子倏然卡紧，那确然紧得不能再紧，他的腕关节在一霎那间剧痛无比。他感觉到一股猛力，从那只手臂，到半个身体，他的肩膀都麻木了，眼睛跟不上疼痛传播的节奏，当他看清楚，他已经摔回了自己的电脑椅。  
　　他弄不清，是肯特干的，还是他的血糖太低——可是血糖低胳膊也会疼吗？他待会儿可得去健康版求教一下专业顾问。  
　　“写你的吧。”克拉克坐在原处，似乎根本没动弹过。他叹了口气，慢吞吞地关闭掉网页，打开邮箱和文档，埋头工作。  
　　有个靠着死缠硬磨打通了关节的家伙在他们的身后跳起来，大喊着：“我拿到一手消息了！布鲁斯·韦恩本人确定是在他家的庄园里！我要过去采访！我要过去采访！”  
　　他的朋友们站起来给他鼓掌，连露易丝都被震动了，正在谨慎地打听那个不起眼的小新人的消息来源。佩里从炼狱里探出头来喊那人进去详谈，有些人面露羡慕，有些人却忙着摇头说笑，他们说没人进得了庄园大门，韦恩科技的保全系统太过完善。  
　　莱恩小姐扭头看，她看到克拉克仍然坐着，在他的角落。他是这层楼内唯一没有对这个爆炸性的线人消息产生反应的人。三天了，他看起来一点儿都不关心那个 再度濒死的亿万富豪。或许他连他自己都不大关心了——他和他的情人之间可能出了点问题，露易丝想，但下一秒钟她就觉得自己又在胡思乱想。  
　　她又不是那些刚入行的年轻姑娘，自以为直觉超群，还会瞎猜身边走神的男人到底怎么样。克拉克他能怎么样？——除了撞倒了两个奔来奔去不看路的同事，弄 翻了几杯咖啡，搞混了一次资料标签，不关心韦恩相关的新闻——他其实也同平时没啥区别，他本来就不大灵活，也不喜欢日报拿他人的生死和隐私炒作，他这两天 最多只是没有休息好愈显不灵活而已。再说了，他工作邮件的措辞甚至更加严谨了，依然没有任何单词被拼错。  
　　早晨十点时段，一双深棕色的高跟皮鞋横穿过时事版工作区——星球日报加班女王露易丝在一天中最忙乱的时刻，端着两个咖啡杯悠悠闲闲地踱到了属于克拉克的角落里，然后把左手拿的杯子放在小镇男孩的面前。  
　　“清咖啡，不加糖，你点的。”她从一旁随便拖了一张空椅子坐在他的身旁。  
　　克拉克从笔记本电脑的键盘上支起他的头——这一瞬之间露易丝错觉自己听到了某种生锈的钢铁轴承偶然被扳动会发出的那种吱嘎声。“……我记得我是昨天点的，”他用干涩的嗓门哼哼道，“而且拿走我杯子的明明是里克。”  
　　“她临时被抓差，你的杯子被遗弃在咖啡机旁，”露易丝说，“幸好我还记得它长啥样。”  
　　克拉克推了推眼镜，端起咖啡，僵硬地扯动着嘴角：“谢谢你，露易丝，我正需要。”  
　　“我坚信你会像对待巧克力圈圈那样对待这杯饮料的。”莱恩小姐伸出一根手指，轻轻点了一下肯特桌角上那两个巧克力表层碎得四分五裂的甜甜圈。她拿起自己那个新的白色马克杯啜了一口，“那天佩里到底跟你说了什么？”  
　　“哪天？”克拉克精神恍惚地瞪着她。  
　　“三天前，布鲁西宝贝儿躺下那天。”她放下杯子，伸手拢了一把滑落的黑发。  
　　克拉克歪着头，看似正在艰难地回忆着。“唔，那天。”他说，“他让我替他写点东西。”  
　　“你对里克也是这么说的。”露易丝笑了笑，“我以为对我会有不同解释。”  
　　“事实就是那个……”克拉克把咖啡又放下了，他一口都还没喝，只拿杯沿碰了碰他的嘴唇，“佩里说，时刻要做好准备。他让我写……讣告。”  
　　“讣告？”  
　　“头版新闻，他让我写头版新闻。他让我先把布鲁斯·韦恩的讣告写好，新闻标题是《布鲁斯·韦恩已死》……”记者把双臂端正地搁在桌上，停了两三秒钟， 又将脸孔整个埋了下去，“哦，这还没完，他让我写了三天的新闻模板，让我挑选照片，都是关于韦恩已死后的种种……我受不了这个，露易丝……这……这真 累。”他喃喃道。  
　　“……听起来倒像是他打算重用你了。”莱恩小姐说。  
　　“是的。那天他说他忽然意识到我的能力……这真可笑，他让我照着他当初为超人拟的讣告写……写韦恩的讣告……这真可笑。”他俯首在臂弯里，轻轻摇着他的头。露易丝发现他的右手死死掐着他的左手，关节凸出，指甲抠住皮肉。他该很痛了，他真的该觉得很痛了。  
　　“喂，克拉克。”他的老同事轻拍他的背，“振作点。我真的觉得这是件好事呢。这是头版责任编辑的活儿，而你能胜任这个，我早就认为——”  
　　克拉克微微颤动了一下：“……我能胜任？我得在几百张照片里选出他笑得最灿烂的一张脸，来配合我为他写的悼文！而那些文字都是假的！我知道！”  
　　接着他沉默了。  
　　露易丝坐在他的身旁，轻轻拍着他的背。“好了克拉克，”她低声安慰他道，“你是一个好记者……至少你始终正直……”她停住了，不知道该怎样继续。克拉克强壮的背肌在她的手掌下面颤抖，虽然隔着厚厚的衣服，那颤动还是很明显。  
　　过了很久很久——五分钟在这个时间段的这层楼已算是能够与人类的一个世纪相等同的漫长时间了——她收回了她的手。“我不知道你在难过什么，克拉克。”她老实地说道，“所以我不懂怎么安慰你。我想我不太懂……我不太懂。”  
　　她大口喝着咖啡，两口三口解决掉，深深吸气，又吐出来化作苦涩的言语。“很久以前有人告诉我高谭每天都有人死于非命。布鲁斯·韦恩只是高谭的儿子之 一，你给他的同情太多了，克拉克，他是个幸运儿，即使死亡也能被渲染得如此盛大。你看，连超人都代表正义联盟就韦恩基金发表了好几次声明了。如果是蝙蝠 侠，没人会知道他死了以及死在哪儿，他的死早已注定将是个悲剧，尽管他也是属于‘那个高谭’的。我要是你，我宁可多花些同情在东欧那些‘特殊地区’前途未 卜的孩子们身上。”她说。  
　　克拉克撑直了他的背。哦基督，他根本就没有哭，他的脸色发灰，把一双蓝眼睛睁得很大，犹如一个孩子，他脸上那种可笑的天真也似有那么的大。他的造型从里到外透着神经质，可他并不绝望。他用某种只能解释为狂热的口吻对着露易丝·莱恩宣布道：“蝙蝠侠不会死。”  
　　“……我真没想到你还是那家伙的粉丝，我以前只怀疑过你是超人的粉丝。”露易丝把最后一口咖啡咽了下去，用力咽了下去。  
　　“蝙蝠侠不会死。”克拉克催眠般重复着，扯动嘴角，开始微笑。他一根根松开他自虐了半天的手指。露易丝注意到他的手背上没有留下指痕——呵，这就是真相，他并非如她想象得那么用力，她对他的想象向来都是要出错的。  
　　“喔，好吧，他不会死。但愿布鲁斯·韦恩也不会死，这样你会更开心，不过你的晋职机会也就没了，小镇男孩。”莱恩小姐说着，伸手帮她的老朋友推高了眼镜、理顺了额发。  
　　她站起来，最后丢给他一个大大的笑容，就像他们刚认识的时候那样：“记得把这杯咖啡喝光，不要再打翻了。”  
　　克拉克笨拙地跳起来，替她拉开椅子。他嚅啜着低着头：“关于……你的……杯子，我非常非常非常地抱歉……”  
　　露易丝笑出了声。她转过自己手中那马克杯的另一面给他看，达尔文关于悲剧爱情小说的狂言字符赫然跃动满目。  
　　“那个帅哥当初送我的其实是电脑图片文件。”她耸了耸肩。  
  
  
　　【注81】：查尔斯·罗伯特·达尔文（Charls Robert Darwin）英国生物学家，进化论的奠基人，《物种起源》的作者，提出了生物进化论学说。


	52. Chapter 52

　　“啦——啦——啦——”  
　　黑暗中，天使开始唱了。  
　　“啦——啦——啦——”  
　　有三个小天使，她们在角落里一起唱。每天都是这样，在午夜降临时，她们从陶瓷的粉红色小房子里飞出来，一个跟着一个，转着圈在屋子里飞。她们不断扑扇着翅膀，盘旋上升，头顶的光圈一闪一闪。然后，在靠近天花板的地方，她们就开始唱了：  
　　“啦——啦——啦——”  
　　珀莉·阿娜丝塔西夏·福迪斯睁大眼睛看着那些专拣夜里出来溜达的小家伙儿。哦是的，她能看见它们，这是当然的，她们就在那儿，那幢粉红色的小房子里。 那房子的门上有个钟，可是它不走，它从来不走，永远停在八点四十分。它是画上去的，有紫红色的框子，指针尖儿上打着蝴蝶结。在它上面是个窗子，平时都关 着，到了午夜才打开。天使们就从那儿飞出来，她们在小珀莉的房间里边飞边唱。  
　　“妈妈，你听得到她们唱的歌吗？”她还能说话的时候，曾经这样发问。  
　　“喔我的宝贝儿，我可听不到。听得到天使唱歌的都是被上帝选中的人。”妈妈是这样回答的。她向她张开双臂，她就跑过去。她听见自己的小红皮鞋踏在地板 上的声音，她喜欢那声音，越大越好。每个能跑能跳的小姑娘都该有双这样的鞋子，她们要穿着它们跳舞，转着圈儿飞来飞去，把地板踏得啪嗒啪嗒响。  
　　一年一年，一天一天，每到这个时候天使就出来了，她们就开始唱。  
　　“啦——啦——啦——”  
　　整个房间是多么的安静啊，而且那么黑，就像沉在一个幽深的湖底里了。天使们的歌声是唯一的声响，就跟她小时候看过的一本童话中写的一模一样。她的身边 都是冰冷的水，屋子里一切小东西都在水中浮沉，她的头发似若蓬乱的水草，它们纠结成团，随着水波的漾动在飘。在那些头发的缝隙里，她能看见水岸，在接近天 花板的地方，天使们就在那儿唱。那也许并不远，她一伸手就能够到，可现在问题来了——她连一根手指都动不了。她只能躺在那水底的梦里醒不过来了，上帝啊， 这是哪个怪物的魔法吗？  
　　是“那一个”吗？  
　　她不记得那是多久以前的事情了，那时她的红皮鞋还没丢。她有次做噩梦，看见窗子上有个影子，曲着身，伸着头，拉得那么长，从大地的裂缝里一直往上长。 它就趴在小珀莉的窗台上，她看不见它的嘴巴，也看不见它的牙。不过，她想它一定是有牙的，一口烂牙，东倒西歪，从嘴巴的边缘刺出来，牙尖发黄，带着年老的 动物才有的腥苦味儿。它专为她而来，要带她离开，时候到了，谁也做不得假。这是命中注定，在她出生以前就有契约，即使侥幸获得国王的判决，爸爸妈妈也要丢 了她，把她放在木桶里沉下海。  
　　书里都是这样写的，这就是她此刻躺在水底的原因么？她还能看得见陶瓷小房子里的天使，一天天的都听见她们唱歌，可她不能再说给别人听。  
　　爸爸，爸爸，那怪物的爪子又尖又长，它抓住我了，你不是说要把它打走的吗？  
　　紧接着她想起她爸爸死了，妈妈几天前刚刚告诉她。他们推她去墓地，天使们也悄悄跟了去，坐在她眼前的墓碑上，对着她反复地唱着晦涩的歌。她猜到有什么 人死了，她还在想爸爸为什么没有一起来。妈妈指给她看墓碑上的名字，说：“甜心，我觉得你还是知道的好，我们一起捱过去。”  
　　整个世界都在水里面了。  
　　整个世界都在水里面了，我们都是水底的幻象。妈妈，妈妈，选中我的上帝在哪儿？  
　　那瘫了四年的女孩抖起来，身子往一边歪斜，头颅滑出了保护钢托，周围的人都在惊叫，她差点儿把自己的脖子折断。她知道，那不过是纯粹的害怕。她知道，时候到了，谁也做不得假。  
　　小珀莉从她的梦里惊醒过来，把眼睛睁得很大。  
　　她看见漫过半间房屋的大水刹那消退，就似有人在什么地方拔掉了一个塞子。她听得见水流咕嘟咕嘟灌入地下的声音——那是谁在揭开魔法的封印？  
　　天使们挤成一团，慌张地互相看。嘿，她们怎么不飞了？她们为什么不唱了？她们在议论什么呢？是在说她的镇定剂不能止痛了吗？医生说她的抗药性越来越强了，应该适当控制——啊该死，她开始痛了。  
　　珀莉在床上无意识地扭拧她的躯体。抽筋是一般的惯例，她到了发育的年纪，激素的分泌和骨骼的生长都很不正常，深夜里她能感到酸痛，即使屋里放置了除湿 机也没有用。那种让人无法抗拒的痛苦从手脚的末梢传来，纤弱的神经被成长的力量撕扯拖拽，药物不能使它缓解多少，镇痛药制造的都是假象。爸爸和妈妈并不知 道，这对她来说这是唯一的感觉，她感激这个，她知道这正好说明那些小零件儿还没彻底挂掉；他们却非要给她打药，免得她整夜都不能睡，免得她淌着口水把床上 弄得一团糟——还要不停地发出“嗬嗬”的怪叫。  
　　最近两天那些药老是失灵，她又会在半夜里醒，在听见天使的歌声之前或之后的几分钟，到黎明降临，再昏睡过去。在黑夜里，她能看见房间里的一切跟原来都 不一样，墙壁犹如哈哈镜的镜面，有的凹陷进去，有的却整个儿凸起。玩具们都躲藏在角落里，袜子小猫藏在泰迪熊的身后头，银色纽扣做的眼睛诡秘地亮着。  
　　它们什么都知道。  
　　荆棘从窗帘的月季花下生出来，在墙壁上蔓延滋长。它们包围她，逼得愈来愈近。那些花朵幻化成大大的头颅，居高临下地盘结在她的床边。  
　　“时候到了珀莉。”她听见她们的在窃窃私语。  
　　“是的，时候到了。”她在她的床上挣扎，心里头一回想着怪物也没什么可怕。如果被吃掉她会看见爸爸，所有的死人都该在一个地方，也许是天堂，也许只是 在街区那一头的公墓挖个坑把她也埋了。那里有点潮，到夏天时很多墓碑都泛着荫绿，蝴蝶花会从泥土里长出来，那儿还有爬来爬去的甲虫，油亮的硬壳仿若小女孩 的红舞鞋。她会烂掉，她看过科学频道，知道髑髅骨架是怎么来的，这是自然规律。哦上帝，她早该在那儿了，四年前就该在那儿了，他们为什么要把她抢救回来 呢？  
　　最坏也就是这样，烂在床上或者地下。那没什么可怕。如果只是这样，就让那怪物来吧。  
　　当她这样打定了主意，便觉得疼痛也并不值得畏惧。她用力睁着眼睛，发现天使们蜷缩在一起，花朵的脸面面相觑。她终于不怕了，她们却变得默默无语。  
　　她转动眼珠，往窗子的方向看去。隔着印了花卉的布帘，她真的看见一个长长的黑影浮现在那窗子上。  
　　超人悬浮在高谭古德街207号的窗外，再次确认了一下门牌——福迪斯家，这没错，就是这个地址，邮件上就是这么写的。  
　　他感到自己手里捏着的那一片薄薄的东西在发烫。这真是个笑话，那只是两片纸折成的一个信封，里面装着另外一片纸。这些轻如鸿毛的玩意儿并不能让任何一只人类的手感觉发烫，何况是氪星人的手掌。  
　　他听见联盟的通信器在呼叫，是火星人尚恩。他按下接通，尚恩的声音在几乎不需要呼叫的地方响了：“凯尔，我就在你面前的屋顶上。”  
　　凯尔抬头看——好吧，这幢小房子红色的屋顶上确实站着一个绿乎乎的家伙，正在向他招手。如此接近的距离读心术足可施展，于是他关闭了通信器。  
　　“真抱歉让你来帮这个忙，尚恩。”他们在黑暗中对视，用思维通讯。超人一直不介意火星人读他的心，但是似乎，尚恩自己很介意这个。除非是任务所需，他从不擅用这种能力。  
　　“对象是一个瘫痪的十四岁女孩，她不能开口说话，无法与我沟通。我能感觉到她的心率很不稳定，不确定如果我现在进去，是否能够按照蝙蝠侠的要求来完成……”凯尔飘在那儿，沉默着，摊了摊手。  
　　他听见尚恩的声音在他的脑内响起：“只是想一想就可以了，凯尔，你没必要把平时说话的动作也带上，我能理解，蝙蝠侠也给我发了同样的邮件。”  
　　凯尔无声地笑起来，伸出一个指节扣了一下自己的额头。  
　　“恕我不能向你描述我们的帮助对象脑中的景象，”尚恩在他的意识中说道，“你只需要按照我说的步骤做就可以了。我会即时给你提醒，告诉你该对那小姑娘 说什么。她的身体虽然瘫痪，思维仍很活跃……只是有些意识，还停留在孩提时代，你的动作要轻，不要惊吓到她。她很敏感。”  
　　“我会很轻。”凯尔让自己想道。  
　　“窗户里面的锁是开着的，你只要挥挥手——”尚恩的声音断掉了。因为他看见凯尔已经打开了那扇窗。那氪星人，甚至不需要亲手触摸铝合金的窗框，他真的，只需挥一挥手指，就能操纵微风，为他搞定这个。  
　　于人类而言，他就是降世的神灵。他可以是超人，也可以是上帝。  
　　突然之间一种莫名的忧虑俘获了火星最后的遗民，又一霎那他蓦然领悟到这种忧虑由来已久，这分明就是长久以来盘旋在蝙蝠侠思绪中的担忧。  
　　“系统确认我的联系丧失之后80小时，你将收到此封邮件。”他不知道瞭望塔主机发送给凯尔的邮件是否也以这样的句子开头，超人把它藏得太死了，他尽力不去想，他就读取不到。他只知道凯尔两个钟头前来找他，告诉他，他收到了蝙蝠侠的邮件，接受了一项关于高谭的委托。  
　　他说拜托过你评估福迪斯小姐的精神——钢铁之子牵动嘴唇，在他面前沉着地微笑。哦拜托凯尔，别这样，你在想什么我都知道。  
　　我刚才在看经济报道，他听见自己这么对他说，股票在上涨，一小时前布鲁斯·韦恩醒了。  
　　他感觉到真实的狂喜如被飓风操纵的海浪，就在他的咫尺之间扑面而来，要他遭受没顶之灾。他该屏蔽这个但他不能，蝙蝠侠的邮件上说得很清楚：“只有你能够即时监控超人的精神状态，凯尔-艾尔的思维近似人类，倘若他的情绪彻底失控，极易造成不可估量的危害。”  
　　倘若一个氪星人真的痛苦得发了疯，谁能抵挡他的悲恸？  
　　蝙蝠侠当然可以，即使他的人类身体死去。那封邮件里同样写着：“如遇此等情况，酌其具体施为，可采取以下方案解决……”  
　　他早就拟好了若干个应对预案。  
　　“你该进去了。”火星人对超人说，“记得进去之后先喊她的名字，珀莉。”  
　　珀莉听见窗子打开的声音，尽管那其实很轻。来了，这是一定的，时候已到。她逼迫自己竭尽全力地瞪着那里看，不要移开目光。那从她年幼时就在她窗外的怪 物终于要走进来与她相见了——那怪物，她的怪物。岁月推演什么都变得愈来愈糟糕了，它却还在原来的地方，在她的噩梦里，在她的窗外，伸着爪子观望。这怪物 真是有点儿傻，它也许真的没什么可怕。  
　　疼痛正在消退，没错，跟退潮一样。她的全副精神都付与那将要直面她的黑影了，再也顾不得疼。它从外面打开了窗，接下来，它该进来了。  
　　它进来了。  
　　先落地的是长袍的一角，她看不到，却能听见织物慢慢擦过窗台的细响，它果然有长长的衣袍，跟她想的一样。那串声音拖得多么漫长，足够月季花的茎叶缩回布帛里，足够小天使们一个个躲进她们的陶瓷暖房。玩偶们目睹它的入侵，谁也不敢多话。  
　　她想：怪物先生，你来了真好，就是今晚了，带我去吧。  
　　她听不到它落地的声音，喔，这肯定没错了，它该是会飘的，就像卡斯帕【注82】。她的怪物应当很像卡斯帕。  
　　它还应当知道她的名字，在一见面，就要喊出来。  
　　它就喊了出来。它用某种很容易就能在电视和网络视频里听到声音，差不多是温柔地，呼唤她道：“你好，珀莉。”  
　　她用眼角的余光看见它飘浮在放着粉红色陶瓷屋的橱柜边，没有灯光脸孔都看不见。说老实话，她觉得他有点儿像——像超人，这可能吗？  
　　她知道超人，那是大都会孩子们的守护神，她刚瘫掉那年，得到过一个“超人蓝”的熊宝宝，用类似超人制服的颜色染过，胸前有个红色的S……那是一只眼神悲伤的熊，她从来没看过哪一只玩具熊是那种样的表情。她没抱过它，自打她挨了枪子儿，她就再也不能伸手拥抱哪个玩具了。  
　　她也早忘了她的超人熊仔去了什么地方。  
　　那长得很像超人的怪物拿起了陶瓷房子，天使们一定吓坏了。“珀莉，你从小时候就一直知道我的存在。”它说。  
　　“噢这个没错，”她躺在那儿想着，“有很多年了。”  
　　它向她飘过来——老天啊它的胸前好像真的有个S，它难道就是那只熊变的？——它总不能真的是大都会的“那个超人”吧？那不可能，她一次都没想过要见他，她对他不感兴趣……  
　　如果它是“那个超人”，她的怪物又去了哪儿？  
　　“我知道你的名字，也知道你爸爸和妈妈的名字，是因为你爸爸的缘故，我今晚来看望你。”它说。她想起来了，它的声音就是电视新闻里超人的声音。“那个超人”的。  
　　“如果你是我的‘那个怪物’，你应该知道小房子里到底有几个天使的。”她想。  
　　它飘过来，浮在她的床边，把她看了好久的陶瓷房子放在她的枕头旁。“我还知道粉红色的陶瓷房子里住着三个小天使。”它说，“她们每到午夜就出来唱歌。”  
　　它拨动了房子后面的开关，这小玩意儿本来就是个电子音乐盒。它的小窗子亮起来，一闪一闪的，并且它开始唱了：“啦——啦——啦——”  
　　她知道天使们正躲在小窗子里偷看呢，跟她一样，她也在偷看这无所不知的怪物——陶瓷房子的小窗亮起来时，她看清了它的脸。  
　　她的怪物居然就是“那个超人”。  
　　大都会的孩子们该要嫉妒死她了。要是她能动一动，她真想抱一抱他，让他带她飞走啊。  
　　“你知道我的爸爸现在在哪儿吗？是天堂还是地下？”她看着超人的脸，他的脸随着闪光忽明忽暗。他真帅，她想。  
　　“告诉她她爸爸上了天堂。”超人的脑袋里有个声音在响。尚恩。  
　　“他在将来你也会去的地方，珀莉。”他开口，却是这样说的，“你们会见面，不是现在。”  
　　他说完，把一个信封压在那小房子下面——一个国家级研究项目的实验试用邀请函，针对神经外创造成的全身瘫痪，医疗项目的主要投资人是布鲁斯·韦恩，而申请人填写的是海勒·奥荷金森·福迪斯。  
　　蝙蝠侠的礼物，他拜托超人和火星人来送出。系统发送的邮件第一句说的是：“凯尔，只有你能让一个孩子的噩梦结束。”  
　　接着，俯下他强壮的身子，虔诚地，亲吻了她的脸。  
  
  
　　【注82】：Casper，又译作“鬼马小精灵”，是一个美国家喻户晓的小鬼魂卡通形象，它机智善良，是人类的好朋友。


	53. Chapter 53

　　超人飘进会议室，看到蝙蝠侠正坐在他一贯的位置上，臂肘稳稳地撑在桌面上，手里抓着一块透明的数据板。  
　　其他的人都已就位多时，似乎刚讨论过几个议题。大家的表情都有些僵。闪电侠仰着头望着天花板，火星人则在专注地瞧着他自己搁在桌上的双手，绿灯和鹰女双双低着头，他们的姿态有种诡异的相似。只有神奇女侠坐得比较端正，是她最先听见了滑门启动的声音。  
　　亚马逊公主转过脸来的时候，还一直皱着眉头。  
　　凯尔-艾尔想起火星人跟他提过的“那个”议题——会议室里此刻微妙的气氛使他怀疑尚恩没等他一块儿就自己干了。  
　　“凯尔，西伯利亚那边怎样？”第一个开口的果然是戴安娜，凯尔看得出她现在无比感激能换个话题，顺便从原本死寂的气氛里面挣脱出来。  
　　“很冷。”凯尔飘过来，耸耸肩，坐在他的椅子上，“政治家们也是。不过总算愿意坐下来谈谈了。要知道他们本来就是同一个民族的后裔。”  
　　“那真是谢天谢地。”闪电侠插嘴道，“你看，我们也正坐着，谈。唔，讨论。”  
　　“我有错过什么吗？”超人用手指敲敲桌面，“……蝙蝠？”他掉转脸孔，给了坐在他右手边的黑衣义警一个超人式的微笑。  
　　“提案176723号。”蝙蝠侠面无表情地回答。  
　　蝙蝠的下巴上的皮肤崩得很紧，那片皮肤上几乎看不到一丝能够称其为特征的细纹——不仔细看的话——超人留意到他的嘴唇有细微的裂伤，这个混蛋巧妙地用 油膏一类的东西涂抹过嘴唇，遮掩伤痕，并且使得它的颜色看起来跟平常没什么两样。他坐在那儿，用手肘撑住桌子，双手稳定，心跳也很平静。他套着制服和护 甲，没人知道他的骨头断了，移动起来不大轻松。他一定在所有人抵达会议室之前先到，就在那位置上坐好.一种狡猾的策略，同伴们会被他充满压迫感的沉静动作 欺骗，没有人会想到他需要掩饰……  
　　“凯尔。”火星人像个人类那样咳嗽了一声，“176723号提案就是我跟你提过的那一个。”  
　　好吧——凯尔想，我知道一定就是那一个——“把高谭市也列入义务救助的地区范围”。超人很清楚其实高谭并非是唯一一个拒绝正义联盟义务救助的城市或地区，它的与众不同仅仅在于在这座城市的居民之中有一个人类是联盟的“顾问”。  
　　“我明白了，尚恩，我认为你来提出这个议题并不合适。”凯尔往椅背上靠了靠，将右臂搭上去，望着蝙蝠侠说道，“我更倾向于由我以联盟首脑的立场来提出将我们的义务救援范围扩大到全联邦的计划，高谭作为隶属美联邦的一个城市，自然也会纳入我们未来的扩展援助计划。”  
　　蝙蝠侠动了动。比较准确一点的形容是，他手中的数据板上下抖动了一下，这说明他的手指也抖了——不过那个倒不太明显。他微微抬头，用他那苍白的护目镜 对准超人的脸部。“超人，”他的声线粗糙，仿佛掺了比平时更多的沙砾，从死死咬合的臼齿间渗透出来，简直难听极了，“我需要确定你是否在开玩笑。”  
　　有人发出倒抽了一口冷气的声音，除了蝙蝠侠，剩下的几个人统统向闪电侠转过头去。小红人委屈地摊开双手：“绝对不是我！”  
　　没人主动承认，这一声怪响顿时成了悬案。超人轻轻举起一只手，示意大家专注些。“这绝不是玩笑，”他挺直了身躯，表情庄重起来，“尚恩和我就此事有共同的认识，我个人认为这个扩展计划十分必要。”  
　　蝙蝠沉默了一下，一秒钟，只有这么多。“……好。”他严肃地点着头，“既然如此，此事的优先级别应当提为最高。会后我会立即联系我们的顾问团就此初拟 一些方案，晚些时候可能需要你亲自出面与联邦政府共同磋商这个计划，你必须有所准备，凯尔。”他戴着手套的手指在数据板上滑动着，会议室中一片寂静，每个 人都能清晰地听见电子数据记录修改时发出的微弱告警音。  
　　超人抱起双臂：“我希望初拟方案能尽快出现在我的电脑上，最迟在下周一以前。”  
　　他瞥见蝙蝠侠用力划了一下滑块。他的金属爪尖摩擦着脆弱的硅晶板，动作凶狠得让人怀疑他真能把那薄薄的一层晶体切开。“那得看顾问团的工作效率，不是我的。”他说，“我会将你的苛刻要求完整传达。”  
　　“你要知道在关心高谭这方面，我们都和你一样，蝙蝠。”戴安娜在凯尔的肩膀上重重地拍了一记，舒展眉头，笑容灿烂得露出了牙齿，“这是善举，政府会体谅的。”  
　　“我从来没想过这个。”蝙蝠侠低声闷吼着，把数据板放在桌上，“现在瞭望塔排水改造工程排在第二位了，超人先生你还有什么想说的吗？”  
　　“哦不。”绿灯侠忧郁地轻哼着，拼命给超人使眼色。  
　　然而穿着蓝色制服的大块头左右晃着他的脑袋，完全没有注意到他的表情。“没了，”他心满意足且斩钉截铁地丢出了一句话：“散会吧。”  
　　绿灯侠第一个跳了起来：“底层排水已经出问题了！”接着他又在众人诧异的目光里头一个奔了出去。  
　　事实上他是对的。若干天后排水问题搅得整个瞭望塔焦头烂额，全体工作人员齐聚空间站连续加班数日，方才补上了改造工程拖延造成的恶果，避免了内部通道积水的尴尬问题。  
　　“我早就提醒过你们。”这句话在那个月里几乎成了约翰·斯图亚特的口头禅。  
　　当然了，也不排除有些联盟成员在这项集体行动的工程运作中捕获了足够多的乐趣，比如闪电侠，他意外发现顺便被改造了的还有咖啡供应模式和设备。“居然换成了星巴克！”光这件事就让他嚷了好几天，“之前的苏丹奇异草汁终于被彻底淘汰了，我爱赞助商！”  
　　喝了两杯星巴克咖啡之后，凯尔借监控值班的时机查阅了资料，发现圣诞节后韦恩集团通过各种基金机构累计收购了76.3%的US-SBUX股权，这表明美国星巴克公司实际已归布鲁斯·韦恩所有。  
　　超人没有对此发表任何看法。他坐在监控室里沉吟了几秒钟，然后呼叫工作人员又点了一杯黑咖啡。  
　　手中咖啡杯见底的时候，神奇女侠戴安娜看见凯尔向自己这边飘过来。  
　　超人低着头向前飘行——这是他近来最为常用的一个姿势，自从他向蝙蝠侠提出那桩计划之后就变成这样了。联盟里的伙伴们和工作人员早已见怪不怪。鹰女沙耶娜对此的评价是：“最近一段时间，我总担心他会一头撞上什么，然后撞坏那样东西。”  
　　对于这一点，同为女性成员的戴安娜有不同的看法。“我得问问他，到底是哪儿出了问题。”她对自己说，“而这会儿看起来就是个不错的时机。”  
　　这确实是个不错的时机，当她开口呼唤凯尔的时候，他第一时间就站住了——前几天的经验是你得连续喊他的名字好几遍。他老是心不在焉，即使抬着头眼神也 很茫然。与政治家的口水官司不应该能让他变成这样，更何况大部分的工作都由蝙蝠侠动用一个庞大的顾问团来斡旋完成，他需要做的只是保持良好的公众形象，出 席一些政治秀，说拟好的台词。  
　　也可能凯尔讨厌那些，戴安娜想。  
　　“凯尔，”她对他说，“陪我待一会儿。”她决定找一个跟往常不太一样的方式切入交谈，一种“非神奇女侠”的方式。蝙蝠侠的方式第一个被排除，他的手里 总爱捏着一大把牌，没有充分的准备根本无从仿效。火星人的也不行，他会读心而她不会。鹰女太直接，绿灯侠又太不直接。如果是闪电侠他已经脱口问出来了，并 且在半秒钟后开始觉得自己真是个傻瓜。  
　　最后她用了超人找人谈心的方法来面对超人，指着自己身旁的椅子邀请他坐下，又示意他从桌上拿点吃的：“来个苹果？我觉得今天的苹果特别棒。”  
　　超人顺从了，这符合他一贯的温柔表现。他从一盘苹果里拿起一个，没有送往嘴边，而是在手里抓着转来转去地看。“从什么时候……”他笑起来，“有了这个？”  
　　“哦凯尔，有了什么？”  
　　“苹果。”凯尔举起手里的苹果，“完整的，以前我记得只有汁。”  
　　“……我没有注意这个。不过，以前好像是只有苹果汁。”戴安娜用手指搓揉着她形状精致下巴，表情认真，活像个回答提问的女学生，“可能是从上次改菜单开始？菜单是蝙蝠侠定的，你得去问他。不过，凯尔，我要跟你说的不是关于苹果……”  
　　超人站了起来。他的动作太猛以至于椅子被猛力推向后方，险些翻倒。他鲜红的披风拂起又坠下，在他的身体两侧，如开合的血色羽翼。他的眉宇间似是放着光 芒，蓝色的水晶从沉寂一刹那复燃。他显然是下定了什么决心了——即使是那不谙世事的半神也看得出来。她惊异地瞪着他的脸，她像不认得这个外星男人似的。 “凯尔……”她仰着头，“你……有什么打算？”  
　　“去找蝙蝠侠，”氪星人抓着苹果向休息区飞去，“我得跟他谈谈。”  
　　“……随便你。”亚马逊公主看了一眼桌上的苹果，对着他消失在涡形走道拐弯处的背影小声道，“其实我倒是觉得……一整个儿的苹果比粉碎了的要好……虽然味道差不多。”  
　　系统提示蝙蝠侠在他的房间里休息，至于他是否真的处于休息状态，凯尔深表怀疑。自从这一次受伤后他巧妙地利用了176723号提案的前期准备活动，把自己的外勤救援任务彻底削减到零。  
　　没人对此表示怀疑，联盟主要成员都不大愿意陪着顾问团整日讨论如何给某个政治家施压这类不怎么美好的现实问题。也没有人怀疑蝙蝠侠的用心和状态。他太 正常了，正常的统计报表，正常的监控值班，正常的例会讨论，正常的离群索居。他甚至看在正式提案的份儿上，没有当面拒绝联盟干涉他的城市治安。在联邦政府 通过协议之前，他们已经开始处理高谭的小问题了，偷偷摸摸地，模仿着蝙蝠侠，且蝙蝠侠本人也坐在监控面前睁一只眼闭一只眼。正义联盟万事欣欣，不正常的只 有一个莫名变得喜欢低着头飘来飘去的超人。  
　　这个低着头的超人现在就站在蝙蝠侠的房间门外。滑门敞开，稳定的液压匀速地牵引着合金块。房间的主人坐在他的椅子上，向这一边，慢慢旋转过来。  
　　“你的发言稿还没弄出来。”那黑衣的人类坐在“他的王座”上，斗篷的边缘曳地，其余部分填满了他与座椅之间的缝隙。他的脸上覆着必须的面罩，耳朵尖 削，目镜苍白，鬼怪般的鼻翼下方，那人类的唇角紧绷着，不显露一丝的弧度。他的双手分别搭着两边的扶手，爪尖停在控制屏上，为不速之客开启城门——同时， 亦保留随时将他踢出去的权力。  
　　他缓缓开口，语速和心率一样稳定、平板、坚若磐石。凯尔感觉到熟悉的压迫力，蝙蝠侠总有办法让人感觉到这个，他的手段，他的天赋，他刻意锻造的巴比伦墙。他在墙后窥看，沉默而冷酷地分析，果敢又决绝地行动，无所谓自己留下的印记，更像是位圣人还是一个不折不扣的恶棍。  
　　超人一下子飘到他的面前，抬起脸颊，牵动嘴角露出一个克拉克·肯特独有的笑容。“嘿，蝙蝠。”他抛起手里的苹果，接住，再抛起来，再接住，并且放在义警的手边——一个从墙壁上翻出的简易桌台上。桌子上搁着一些草草合上的文件夹，用一个水晶小摆件压着。  
　　一个破裂的白水晶小天使，只剩下一边的残翼。  
　　凯尔把苹果轻轻放在天使的旁边：“我给你带了个苹果。”  
　　“真是——十分荣幸。”蝙蝠侠的脖子略往下缩了缩，酷似自语声调溢满了嘲讽。他的心跳得很慢，接近寻常人类的睡眠状态。  
　　超人并没有被那由调整呼吸达成的特殊心率所迷惑，他知道那对白色镜片下面是一双怎样的眼睛，他很清楚这个把自己藏在一堆装备里的人类正以怎样的眼神审 视着自己。他笑出声来，听见自己的笑声在窄小的空间里铿锵地擂着墙壁。他笑着说：“喔，别客气，我得感谢你为我们所做的一切——我，和我的乔尼。你帮了我 们很多。”  
　　蝙蝠侠的头不经意地往一边歪了一下，接下来，为了掩饰前一个动作，他把整个身体都倒向了一侧的扶手。“……愿闻其详。”他低声道，“比起被人莫名其妙地愤恨，我更不习惯被人莫名其妙地感激。”  
　　超人“倏”地贴近他，俯下身子，贴住他的耳侧：“你得给我保密，下面我要说的事情，现在还不宜向大家公开。”他飘远了些，打了个响指，“我真是太高兴了，我不知道该怎么表达我的心情。你知道，那天，我第二次拜托你帮我约乔出来，我的小红帽没有来。”  
　　“……之后他自己联系你了么？”蝙蝠侠倚着扶手，抬起一只手掌挡在目镜前，搓了搓面具的额头部分。  
　　“没有，音信全无。”  
　　“你被甩了，超人。”黑衣义警丢出了冷静的提醒，“你难道还没有意识到这个问题？被甩得如此……得意的人……外星人，你真是我所见过的唯一一个。”  
　　“恰恰相反，蝙蝠，这正是我需要感激你的部分。”超人交抱双臂，在半空中欢欣地晃来晃去，“从你身上，我得出了充足的线索，来确定你忠实的线人红帽子 乔的身份。线索太多了，你不止一次想要提醒我，我却听而不闻，你早就知道他是谁对么？他生于高谭，他属于高谭，他和你一样爱着高谭，绝不会舍弃高谭。同样 的，他和你一样，拥有不止一个的身份。你是蝙蝠侠，你也是其他人。乔是红帽子混混，他还是布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
　　蝙蝠侠撑着他的额头，心跳平静。“……你的推理逻辑一如既往地令人忧虑……”他评价道，“是怎样的自信让你确认一个亿万富翁会有假扮神偷混迹黑帮玩命的私人爱好？”  
　　“从上一次在韦恩庄园的花房里我见到他，我就有所怀疑了。”超人说，“他这一次失踪后，我检查了你在瞭望塔的通信记录，内容你都删了，可是散射调频记 录仍然存在，我知道你跟韦恩庄园有直接联系，我就亲自去了一趟。我亲眼见到了重伤昏迷中的布鲁斯·韦恩。”说到这里他深深吸了一口气，停顿了一会儿。  
　　他沉下来，停止飘动，落在地上，找了一面墙靠上去，这才仿如一个人类那样，用忧伤的口吻持续叙述着，“我一直觉得乔的面貌跟韦恩有几分相像，但我没有 见过韦恩本人，一时很难把他们联想在一起。这太蠢了——你想想看，你在全美犯罪率最高的城市里遇到了一个混混，你发现他是个好人，你接近他、爱上了他，你 们上床了，然后你又发现他其实是个巨富贵公子，更绝妙的是他从你们不相识开始就一直在给你捐助。无论我是不是超人这事都匪夷所思。蝙蝠，我只能跟你说这 个，是我的迟钝让乔——不，让布鲁斯独自涉险，什么极限运动，他所经历的比这些更为危险和高尚得多，他却不屑于拿这些来博取世人面前的英名。在他所承受过 的一切面前，我羞愧无比。”  
　　蝙蝠侠放下了他扶着额头的那只手。“布鲁斯·韦恩苏醒很久了，他从没要求我联系过你。你也是。”他退让了，他没有否认这些本就无法否认的事实，超人要 亲自证明这个太容易了，他只是提出了他的质疑，蝙蝠侠式的质疑，“很显然，你们已经掰了。你可以从这场‘高谭梦’里解脱了，凯尔。”  
　　然而超人似乎根本没在听。他没有任何听从劝告的意思，他的手按着墙壁，肩膀倚在上面，半是出神半是呢喃。微笑冲淡了忧伤，他笑得温柔又坦荡，跟堪萨斯 那座小屋里照片上的少年一般样：“他跟我说过的那些悲伤的往事，绝大部分都是真话，我却只是听听而已，我错过了许多慰抚他的良机。他教会我‘高谭式’的 爱，我却是个坏学生。蝙蝠，我必须告诉你这些，你是我在联盟中最信任的朋友，你留下的线索让我找到他，我猜你们也是彼此最为熟悉的朋友。”  
　　蝙蝠侠的心率漏跳了一个点。他的回答也同样迟滞了一拍：“唔。”他敷衍地答道，“我一直用他的钱。”  
　　超人敲响合金墙壁：“我会嫉妒。蝙蝠，我真的会。我爱他。”他说完这句话，凝神屏息，听得见某个人的心率略略加快又持续放缓。蝙蝠侠深呼吸的噪音一度高过了心跳。他沉默，呼吸，呼吸。  
　　“……你只是韦恩的床伴之一，克拉克。”蝙蝠侠说，“他是个有很多毛病的富家子。”  
　　“过去可能是，这无所谓。”凯尔的声音明快起来，“不过，现在，我可以公开追求他，我将以超人的身份公开追求他，要求媒体跟踪报道。他的其他床伴都会知难而退的。”  
　　蝙蝠侠猛地挺直了身体，伸长他的脖子，大口吸入并不稀薄的空气，发出嘶嘶的低鸣。慢慢地，他朝另一边的扶手上靠了过去，“耶稣啊。”这个常常自贬为魔鬼的人类低声呻吟道。  
　　他没有更多的动作，只是显得有点疲倦无力。 “你会搞砸这一切，你这个傻瓜。”他倒在他的王座中恨恨地摩挲牙刃，根本不打算掩饰那凶恶的怪声。  
　　“不，我不会。你得对我有点信心。”凯尔又一次向他走过去，到足够近，到伸手可及。“从……他醒来那天起，我就在构思我们的将来，一直都在。”他没有 伸出他的手去触碰蝙蝠侠，而是左右看了看，最终把指尖搭在房间主人的座椅扶手上，落下去。紧接着，是另一只手。他弓起背，昂着头，与蝙蝠对视。  
　　“我认识韦恩的管家，跟他的狗也很熟。我可以每天下了班去帮他遛狗。”他宣布道。  
　　“这就是你的宏伟蓝图？”蝙蝠侠的声调提高了，高得不像蝙蝠侠，“遛狗？”他的语气也很不友善，“每天遛遛布鲁斯·韦恩的狗？”这已然是个质问的语气了。  
　　“那是我们的狗。”超人在一个逼视的距离，英俊可人的脸上带着恋爱中的傻子才会放纵自己摆上脸孔的甜蜜微笑，用人类在最好的美梦里才能听到的柔和语调描述着，“我会让他每天一醒来就能收到一束鲜花，我不用写卡片，他知道只有我——”  
　　“……这种事对韦恩来说不算稀奇。”蝙蝠侠在被超人严重侵犯了的地盘内调整了一下坐姿。他挺起脊梁，随意挥了挥手指，在这错乱的气氛中那看起来或多或少有点像告别式的飞行员军礼，“每天有一打的男男女女排着队给他送花，即使没有爱情，他也不缺玫瑰。”  
　　“但我是超人。”超人也挺直了他自己的腰，抱起他的胳膊，气势凌人地炫耀着，“我可以让布鲁斯在每一天都收到不同品种的鲜花，在他余下生命的每一天，永不重复。我才不信有一打的人能做到这个呢。”  
　　“你真不可理喻。”蝙蝠侠狺狺地吼叫起来，有点气急败坏——在允许的范围内，不至于影响他的“蝙蝠状态”。“我觉得你该好好冷静几天再来同我说话。” 他吼道，“你不知道你在做什么，克拉克！你甚至不会知道布鲁斯·韦恩到底对宇宙中的哪几种植物过敏，你的爱随时就能要他的命。”  
　　“我会知道！”超人也随之提高了说话的音量，“我可以给他我在北极那座堡垒的特权密码，孤独城堡会计算出他对多少种花卉过敏！只要他想，随时可以在堡垒里享受平静，你去过那儿蝙蝠！你知道那儿有多美，布鲁斯会喜欢——”  
　　蝙蝠侠的拳头终于砸在了座椅扶手的控制触屏上。液晶破裂了，诡异的色彩在裂痕中晕染开。“我知道我去过！那个特权密码你给过我！”他强调道，“克拉克！你必须立即整合你的逻辑，搞清楚你正在做一件危险的事！你不能把你最后的防线如此轻易地交付给一个人类……”  
　　超人怔了怔，不易觉察地。他蓝色的眼睛里闪过一点隐秘的光彩。“喔。”他喃喃道，“这的确很糟。”他的嘴角抖动了几下，自言自语道，“我得给布鲁西重新设置一个，把你的最高特殊权限转给他，并且更替你为普通来宾级别……”  
　　他的声音逐渐低下去，归于静默。与此同时他听见一个心跳声，在极近的地方，狂躁地跃动。那是他绝不会错认的，属于人类的心跳，是他告诉过自己要铭刻在记忆里的节奏，在浮世之外，在咫尺之间。  
　　它从蝙蝠侠豁然裹紧的斗篷下传来，把那脆弱的谎言揭开。黑衣义警站起来，嘴唇在超人能够判断的范围内，微微发颤。  
　　“时间到了。”那薄薄的双唇以冷淡的姿态谨慎地开阖，他徒劳地调整呼吸，暴乱的心率却无法跟平素看齐。最终他选择放弃，他打算离开。“我去值班。”他绕过超人，起立迈步时身形稍稍有点蹒跚。他的伤势早该痊愈，是一丝沉重的挫败感让他举步艰难。  
　　斗篷的边角摩擦着绝缘地板，他的行动依然是迅速的，他依然神秘而鬼魅。他将留一个背影给超人，一个漆黑的，光照不进的影子。一段结束了的往事。  
　　门在打开。  
　　滑门向一侧匀速敞开。液压制动的噪声并不刺耳，却使人难耐。  
　　在门外他们将改变整个世界，以各自的方式，燃烧生命，奔向某种终结。  
　　这不是什么童话。孩子们合上书本，才发现小红帽和怪物都不存在。从最初到最后，只有一片森森的森林【注83】。  
　　森林醒来时，童话都已睡了。  
　　凯尔瞬间移动到蝙蝠侠的身后，伸出了他的手。  
　　他的掌心隔着皮革与布帛，搭上了蝙蝠藏在斗篷中的肩。  
　　“乔。”他呼唤道。  
　　霎时间他听见一种生命的萌动泛滥成海。在他漫长而恢弘的一生中这短短数秒的一刻时间必将渺小得不值一提，这短暂的一刻里蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯·韦恩——红帽子乔在他的掌心所触下凝结成形。而这一刻之后，他是会转过头来，还是会一直走出去呢？  
　　在这一刻之内，超人——凯尔-艾尔——克拉克·肯特——他不能肯定。  
　　当这一刻过去，他依然那么站在他身后，碰着他，等着他，一直等他。  
　　他只是，再一次地，呼唤了他。  
　　他呼唤他道：“乔。”  
　　  
　　  
　　<Fin>  
  
  
　　【注83】：布鲁斯（Bruce）这个男子名词源来自法文，涵义为“一座森林”。


	54. Chapter 54

**Straight Game**  
（小红帽番外 直男游戏）  
  
  
Title: Straight Game  
Pairing: Superman/Batman/Superman  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: The boys belong to DC and to each other, but not to me.  
Notes: Just for the Little Red Riding Hood, 80 days after the time in the story.  
　　  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
　　  
　　华丽的进攻让你赢得比赛，而坚实的防守会让你赢得总冠军。  
　　——摘自NBA凯尔特人某次夺冠后的格言。  
  
　　……………………………………………………………………………………………  
1.  
　　  
　　苏醒伴随着疼痛，当然还有黑暗。  
　　黑暗本是他所习惯的，但他人强加的这一种又有所不同。纤维不纯的丝织物压迫着他薄薄的眼皮，压得有些紧，让他的双眼不能随意睁开。这是一个笨蛋做的， 他用廉价的丝巾蒙住了他的眼睛，在脑后打结——那个该死的硬邦邦的结头，有一侧边缘刚好就硌在他后脑勺的外伤与枕头之间。  
　　他一定是被疼醒的。  
　　又或者他该感谢这种意外加剧的疼痛，这让他在剥夺他视线的某人觉察前就重获清醒。他也因此掌握了一种微弱的主动，他得先搞清楚发生了什么事，以及他到底人在何处——他是为了什么而被丢在这样一张不大舒服的床上，并且被紧紧地蒙住了双眼呢？  
　　这可不是一桩小事，任何小事牵涉到身家亿万美元的商业钜子都会显得有点大条。他是布鲁斯·韦恩，如果他的脑细胞没有被之前的意外撞击震成废渣，他的训 练没有退化，他知道得很清楚——自己失去意识的时间绝不会超过十分钟——最多十分钟前，他的人还坐在NBA年度总决赛的现场看台上，在摄像头、闪光灯、美 女、保安、警察、急救人员的层层环绕之中……  
　　等等。  
　　他还漏了什么？是了，还有一样东西。  
　　一个篮球。  
　　  
　　  
2.  
　　  
　　老实说韦恩先生本人对篮球的一贯表现算得上是兴趣缺缺，他从学生时代起，就从来没专门看过一整场的篮球比赛，或者亲身下场投过一两个篮。他不赌球，也 没介入过球星八卦，有编辑撰文推测此人一生中唯一摸过篮球的时光大约是在中学时代的体育课上，他必定属于爱装作滑手用充满气的篮球狠砸老师同学以彰显个性 的坏小子一类。  
　　对此布鲁西宝贝儿不置可否，保持公众迷恋度的一大要义显然是制造越多荒谬的迷雾越好，他深谙此道。今年他会去看NBA，纯粹是因为上周与他一起做脱口秀节目的某个时尚杂志艺术总监送他两张球票。  
　　“他们说肖恩·巴蒂尔【注1】也会去。”在节目中，那个被大家叫做博比的家伙用手拨弄着他那条可笑的艳紫色丝绸围巾，这么说道。  
　　哦，丝绸围巾，这会是线索之一吗？  
　　“我不记得‘蝙蝠侠’有进决赛。”那会儿他咬着玻璃吸管头，有一搭没一搭地啜着节目附赠的热带饮料——节目剧组一定是故意的，半透明的吸管被刻意造成 了一圈心形围绕着“Baby”字样的图案。饮料是渣，尽管它们蓝汪汪地好像蓝水晶似的，可那酸涩的味道真是不怎么拿得出手。  
　　接下来一周内，全美有不少女学生把这个公认不是好男人的富家子皱着眉头啜着“Baby”吸管的视频截图拿来做了手机屏保。  
　　“哦，事实上到时候他会坐在你后面一排的看台上，你可以顺便跟蝙蝠侠合个影。”  
　　“谁来拍？我自己从来不带相机的。”韦恩先生咬着吸管，“何况我也不认识这个‘蝙蝠侠’……我老家高谭那一个我也不认识，听说他长得超恐怖，我可不想认识。”  
　　“当然是我们。”博比笑了，“我们想要独家，仅此而已。”  
　　可惜他搞错了，抑或是故意为之。“蝙蝠侠”没坐在布鲁西宝贝儿的身前身后，他坐在他的左手边，身材高大兼有遮光功能。他的右手边是个平面模特，他在昨天的慈善晚会上跟她见过一面，觉得长相不错，加上她又说最喜欢篮球运动，就顺手送了张票给她。  
　　“喔得了宝贝儿，我能弄到入场券，”那个到现在他也没搞清楚名字正确发音的金发辣妹这么说道，“你太客气了。”  
　　他送人的东西很少被拒绝，何况是当着一堆人的面。有几个熟人已经开始笑了，他们看到高谭王子一出手就被人死会了，这可是破天荒的大事，明天准能上娱乐头条。  
　　他本来对这个名字酷似印度人的女子没半分兴趣，这么一来却免不了要迎难而上显显身手。他随手抽了胸前口袋里的丝巾，卷成一朵玫瑰，拿金袖扣别紧花萼，再把球票插上去。  
　　他的手指灵活得让她惊叹，而且笑容又是那么天真。他眨着眼睛，像如感情履历纯白的中学生，双手捧着假花表情好不腼腆，“只是看场球啦，而且我们会坐得离‘蝙蝠侠’很近很近。”  
　　时至如今他还是弄不清到底是那朵手工花加了分，还是‘蝙蝠侠’魅力太大。那姑娘到底还是去了，盘起长发盛装前往，戴一副能遮住半张脸的复古版雷朋墨镜。  
　　她伪装太仔细，名字又太诡异，嫌疑度不低。  
　　  
　　  
3.  
　　黑暗持续，疼痛却在缓解，这也可能是他渐渐习惯了带着这种强度的痛觉继续脑力作业。他忍不住抬起手摸了一下痛处——  
　　不对。  
　　他的手明明还能动。他的脚也能动，他只是躺着，躺得不怎么平整也不怎么舒服，但手脚都没有被任何物体束缚住。一开始的判断有误，他现在只需要坐起来，扯掉蒙眼的布，然后冲出去，报警。  
　　他挣扎了一下，将要坐起身来。接着他听见了少油的门轴滑动时发出的吱嘎声，有人走进他躺着的房间，他听见不加掩饰的脚步声，以及冰块在金属容器中互相 撞击的脆响。韦恩先生立马躺了回去，并且老实躺好，手脚放回原处——至少是他记忆中的原处。这种时候还是继续装昏比较明智，跳起来挨一棍子什么的可就划不 来。  
　　门轴声响了又响，那扇门开启又合上。不能不说这类噪声他在过去的两年里早已听惯，甚至这房间里弥漫的霉腐味道……这房子至少有十几年没进过阳光了，或者这根本就是一间地下室。  
　　见鬼了，这里的气息闻起来真的像极了“那间地下室”。那一间——高谭的——不不不，这可不是蝙蝠洞，蝙蝠洞比这里要好得多，早已装妥了空气调节系统——这难道不是高谭的那间地下室吗？位于23街区，属于怀特妈妈，她用黑心高价租给了红帽子乔的那一间？  
　　这怎么可能？他顶多只昏了十分钟。十分钟前他还在大都会超人队的主场看台上，十分钟的时间，除非是搭乘超人或者钢铁侠或者瞭望塔传送通道，否则小乔尼是怎么都不可能跨越海湾直接躺回到他那高谭沼泽地里的。  
　　超人不可能绑架他，那蓝大个儿外星人的情趣课程勉强及格，绝对想不出这么生猛的招儿，更不要说在大都会的众目睽睽之下绑走社交界的宠儿。自从他威胁说 要把孤独城堡的最高特殊权限交给布鲁斯·韦恩——好吧，就是他，他自己——蝙蝠侠已经冷遇他多久了？或者说，自从他承认他知道了乔就是韦恩就是蝙蝠侠…… 他们就再没有单独相处过，黑衣义警忙于和神奇女侠或火星人搭档救灾救难，联盟主席忙于一系列系统指派的日常和非日常的独立任务。  
　　托尼宝宝显然更乐意选择游艇和一船美女，他绑走韦恩的约会对象还差不多，即使他想给老朋友下点儿猛料……不，不可能是他，他知道玩儿得太过火会触怒他，他还指望着布鲁斯把上次说的那个新版数据库发给他测试，而不是等他飞上天再黑了他的动力系统控制程序。  
　　最后选项——哈，难道超级英雄们终于开窍，打算一次搞定今后十年的赞助，省得每月与顾问班子开会理赔那几天都得绕着蝙蝠侠走……没可能，看看每月的例行赔付账单就会知道，他们永远不会在这方面开窍。  
　　没错，现在整件事情需要整理一下思路。在蝙蝠侠夜夜踹飞绑匪，乔尼日日计划绑架堂弟套好麻袋揍一顿的这当口，布鲁西宝贝儿居然也上了绑单，现正躺在某 个尚不明位置的阴湿角落里，眼睛被蒙，后脑受伤。有什么人，绑匪，或绑匪的同伙，手里拿着冰块，正在向他逼来。还有比这更糟糕的吗？似乎是没有，这就是糟 糕的全部了。  
　　除了那个篮球。  
　　  
　　  
4.  
　　  
　　他总算想起来这是怎么回事了。大阔佬布鲁斯·韦恩约了一位有个印度艺名的金发美人儿并肩坐在看台上欣赏NBA总决赛，左手边还坐着一个人称“蝙蝠侠” 的篮球运动员。这是事情的一面，好的一面。坏的一面是，美女和“蝙蝠侠”一直忙着侃球赛滔滔不绝意气相投，只隔着一个多余的韦恩端坐当中百无聊赖，开始心 算这月联盟工作人员的绩效奖金和折抵罚金。  
　　这一位韦恩——记得忽然之间周围所有嘈杂的声音都消失了，只余下个别人的抽气声。他正在看手机完全状况外，直到觉得气氛不对劲才抬起头来。  
　　有人用胳膊捣他，是他身边的女孩。“韦恩先生，”她紧张地抽着气，“看大屏幕。”  
　　“大屏幕？”  
　　“是你，拍到的是你。”  
　　他抬起头，看见球场上空的巨大屏幕上有个表情失败的家伙也刚刚抬起头。喔，NBA赛场上最无聊的传统节目，现场摄像机会“随机地”对准一些观众席上的情侣或夫妇，照到谁谁就得当众表演热吻。现在他们敲定上镜的人选了，那镜头笔直地对准了韦恩。  
　　全场的观众都屏住了呼吸，没人不认得屏幕上那张脸孔，尽管他刻意换了个发型。  
　　平面模特小姐怯生生地开口说：“韦恩先生，按照惯例……当然你要吻他也是可以的，有人这么干过了。”她说完，指着坐在那一边的“蝙蝠侠”。  
　　“我怎么会弃美女于不顾跑去亲吻蝙蝠呢？”韦恩耸了耸肩，向女模特伸出手去。他的手指修长又灵活，光是取下她眼镜的动作就换来了一阵尖叫。那女孩往后退避着，“别，布鲁斯，别。”他瞅了一眼她32E的美胸，这么惹火又羞涩的主儿确实相当少见，他真的对她刮目相看了。  
　　他捧住她的头，吻上去，动作干脆热辣，毫不拖泥带水。他的手指弄乱了她的发髻，金发垂落下来，说是风情万种也不为过，其实一个印度名字也蛮适合她的，多有东方韵味……  
　　那个篮球就在此时登场了，与他们一起，晒在大屏幕上供世人集体观瞻，而后上了youtube，十分钟内挣得了数百万的点击率。那个球绝对是奔他来的，狠狠一下，就砸在他的后脑勺上。  
　　准得不能再准了。  
　　  
　　  
5.  
　　  
　　一只被冰块沁得冰凉的手抚在布鲁斯·韦恩的脸颊上，从颧骨轻轻地刷过去，最后停留在鼻翼旁，准得不能再准了。  
　　被蒙住眼睛的阔佬一动都没动，清醒的常人应有的战栗和闪避他半分都没有。他躺得稳稳当当，就像从来也没苏醒过一样。  
　　“……怎么翻过来了？”那人咕哝道。  
　　声音听起来也有点耳熟。  
　　这个耳熟的声音完全没理由让他再联想到NBA篮球赛或者近期FBI津津乐道的伊斯兰教徒。但听清了这个声音的同时，高谭社交界的头号宝贝儿无可掩饰地瑟缩了一下。  
　　他在容纳他的那张疑似单人床的卧具上抽搐起来，并且抢在那人抓住他的肩膀把他整个儿翻上一面之前，奄奄一息地呻吟了起来：“护士小姐……”  
　　贴着他脸颊的那只手从骨骼到肌肉都僵住了，就差直接迸出流水陡然上冻时应有的那种喀啦喀啦的脆鸣。  
　　手掌下的那张脸——其实那丝巾下露得出来的只有半张脸——脸上的皮肤皱缩又绷紧，嘴唇微微开阖，痛苦地一张一翕。“喔……我的头……真痛……”他小幅度地扭着脸，“这是怎么了……这是哪里？”  
　　他呻吟着，咳嗽了一声，声线大幅度地降低，当他再开口时，那嗓门儿变得比任何时候的任何一个布鲁斯·韦恩都要沙哑低沉。“我只记得我在球场……天哪我的眼睛上这是什么？哦不……”  
　　贴在他脸上的那只手消失了，他听见那人移动了一步——只要他的双脚还踏在地面上，就准瞒不过属于蝙蝠侠的那对耳朵。他的手上应当还拿着那些冰块——管他呢，来点儿冰块也不错。  
　　他在床上又翻腾了两下，依然是小幅度地扭拧着脖子和腰：“……我该不会是被绑架了吧？”他停顿了一秒钟，继续道，“……没错，我被绑架了。你，你就在那儿，我知道……你是绑匪……”他再度顿住，像咬住了自己的舌头。  
　　然后，他吐出了他的舌头，红红的舌尖依次滑过两片嘴唇，给干燥的表皮染上一层淡淡的水色。一个正常人类在紧张状态下难免会做的动作。  
　　他身旁拿着冰块的的“绑匪”发出了再明显不过的嘶嘶声又急忙吞了回去。  
　　被蒙住眼睛的人似是下定了决心般提高了音量。他动起他的嘴，用声音串起那些字符。  
　　“嘿，绑匪先生……”他这样唤了他身旁的人，而且加上了一个拖长的尾音。  
　　  
　　  
6.  
　　  
　　他听见身旁的“绑匪先生”又抽了一口气，这一回他没能及时吞回去。  
　　“……别假装不在。”“人质”扭着头，张着嘴，吞吐着……音符。只是音符。  
　　“我觉得呼吸困难，”他躺在那儿，抬起一只手，做了个卡脖子的动作，“开个窗透透气好吗？”  
　　他知道他的手能动，这个混蛋。他使劲儿地伸着他的头，缺乏遮挡物的下巴和嘴唇硬绷出一个惊恐的表情：“……我还不想死……”  
　　“绑匪”清了清喉咙。“是的，”那家伙用几乎称得上是华丽明亮的声调回答道，“你正当大好年华呢，韦恩先生。”  
　　“……求你……我得喘过这口气……”韦恩先生躺着，掐着自己的脖子，在一张床上扭动身躯——那当然是一张床，不是汽油桶更不会是核弹头，好莱坞的经典情节不适用于现实世界，处置一个只会拿冰镐小打小敲的浮华贵公子用不上那么昂贵的原材料。  
　　“很抱歉这里没有窗子，你就忍着吧。”“绑匪”回答。他那副嗓音层次丰富又圆润，只是用来实施绑架实在浪费得有点过分。  
　　他在放置韦恩的床边打转，这是很明显的，他手里的冰块咔啷作响。韦恩总算闭上了嘴，持续翻腾，动静不大，只是迅速地把他身下的床单都揉皱了，他身上的博鲨【注2】特供T恤也被揉得皱巴巴。他像所有被惊骇弄得失去理智的普通人那样，似乎连疼痛不大在意，甚至不停地把自己那受过伤的后脑蹭在床上。  
　　那只冰凉的手再度摸上了他的脸，沿着耳廓向后挪移，最后托住了他的头，紧贴在他那肿胀发烫的受伤部位。  
　　那个不老实的阔佬发出了舒坦的叹息，打喉咙里冲出一声短促的、小型动物才有的哼声。“……嗯，轻点儿。”他低哼道。  
　　“我是绑匪，不是专门来伺候你的，韦恩先生。”“绑匪”说，“我希望你搞清楚自己的处境。”  
　　“啊，我的处境。”韦恩又舔了舔嘴唇，“我清楚得很。”他往“绑匪”的身上靠了靠，仿佛仅仅是要避开被压迫的伤处，“……我太清楚了。”  
　　他抬起头，一个瞪视的动作，又倒下去。而事实是他不可能看见什么，他脸上的那块丝巾蒙得严严实实。“绑匪”的胳膊微微发颤，他的手掌托着这人的头，光是托着，无所施为，也没有立刻拧断他的脖子一了百了。  
　　“人质”把卡住自己咽喉的手松开了。他沿着“绑匪”的手，摸索着，最后一把抓住了他的胳膊。他的手劲不小，倘若是遇到寻常的匪徒，也许真能挣扎那么一两个回合。  
　　他死死抓着“绑匪”的胳膊，揪住他凸起的肌肉上绷紧的袖子。“绑匪先生，你要多少钱都可以，千万别伤害我……”他的口气迷迷蒙蒙的，跟嗑多了抑制类药丸没两样，“……要不，我明天就改信伊斯兰教？支持低碳环保？宣扬社会主义？”  
　　“……”“绑匪”沉默着，任由他的指甲陷在自己的皮肉里。  
　　“……只要你放过我，让我干什么都行。”他的“猎物”拽着他的衣袖仰起头，嘴唇湿润下巴紧绷，一本正经地许诺。  
　　  
　　  
7.  
　　  
　　“我会乖乖的。”韦恩用一只手撑住床垫，慢慢支起身体。  
　　托住他后脑的手同时也在移动着，手指插在他的头发里，不动声色地给他助了把力。但某个号称喜欢爬雪山的阔佬动作更快，他用忍者也比不上的速度从床上弹起来，端端正正跪好。他的一只手还扣在“绑匪”的胳膊上，脸颊却直接往他的小腹上贴过去。  
　　“真的什么都可以……只要你饶过我……”他的另一手跟上，直奔主题。他就好像看得见，一出手就准确无误地按在对方的鼠蹊部，隔着一层牛仔布若有若无地使力，悠悠哉哉地打着圈。他熟练得让人禁不住要怀疑他到底这么干过多少次。  
　　“……喔。”“绑匪”闷哼着，上半身向后倾，下半身却失控地向前倚近，“你要有多乖呢……”他叹息着，“你这个……啊，混蛋……”  
　　他的音尾高高地扬起来，因为韦恩用两根手指就打开了他的皮带扣。他果然练就了闭着眼睛就能脱人裤子的极品好手艺。  
　　“哦拜托，绑匪先生，相信我啦……你要是还不放心，”他松开两只手，把手腕并在一起，五指箕张，夸张地抖动比划着，“就把我绑起来嘛……”  
　　他当然看不见，那绑匪收回他的手按在自己的额头上，有两三秒。“布鲁斯·韦恩……哼，布鲁斯·韦恩。”他咬紧牙关，似若还在抵抗着什么，他反复念着眼前猎物的名字，他网里这条活蹦乱跳的鱼仔。  
　　到底谁在谁的网子里，这会儿还真说不好。  
　　韦恩不再给他机会犹豫，他双手并用扯开了“绑匪先生”的牛仔裤，俯身咬了上去。隔着一层轻薄又细滑的织物，他的牙刃摩擦在某些关键部位，用嘴唇贴住轻轻啜吸，迫不及待又小心翼翼，仍如他正当着全联邦千万观众的面吮咬一根吸管。他晃着头，坏心地往那上面喷着热气。  
　　让一个麾下分公司遍布全球的集团董事长跪在你面前吸你的小弟弟，这种事情奇诡疯狂至极，好莱坞编剧笔下的绑匪们绝对是想都不敢想。  
　　那“绑匪”抓住韦恩的头发，下了狠心才拉开他的脸。他抽着气，浑身颤抖，溢出些不成声的喘息，又迟疑了一下，把装着冰块的塑料盒丢在一边。床单一下就被冷水浸湿了，他从里面抓起两块塞进自己的嘴巴里。  
　　这不能让他降降温。韦恩抓着他一路向上摸索，摸到纽扣就解开。他的手伸进“绑匪”的衬衫领口，又触到了某类织物。他丢出了一声不耐烦的低吼，吼声不像韦恩也不像混混。  
　　绑匪捧住他的脸，用含着冰块的嘴唇吻上他的额头和脸颊。“……不是那里。”大阔佬不满地哼哼道，他的手指在“绑匪”的肩头和脸上乱摸，终于摸到了眼镜——也许是墨镜。他替他摘下那玩意儿随手扔在床上。  
　　一个不经意的小动作，可是“绑匪”竟因此呜咽起来。毫无疑问他也看了那场NBA，见过大众情人当众显摆风流的指法。就是这只手，就是这个姿势，他又来了一次。  
　　又吻了一次。  
　　“是这里……这儿。”韦恩含混地说着，把舌头探进匪徒的齿间，拨弄着未化尽的冰块。他的手在他的背上滑移，不重也不轻，足够让他的自控能力掀起严重告警。  
　　“你赢了……”他们的舌头分开，那家伙像人类该有的那样喘着气。韦恩听见他抽掉皮带的声音，低下头抽起嘴角，露出一丝坏得让人恨不得立刻掐死他的笑容。  
　　  
　　  
8.  
　　  
　　“你该好好休息的，韦恩先生。”那“绑匪”温柔地说着，伸出一只手抚摸起布鲁斯·韦恩的头，“你的后脑勺上还有个肿块。”  
　　他的另一只手抓着皮带打起的那个结。这条皮带现在正环着韦恩的双手，并且按照“人质”的诚恳建议，将他双手反剪捆了个结实。  
　　韦恩背对着他，跪着，裤子褪到膝弯，一个屈膝臣服的姿态。“绑匪”的手从他的头颈一直滑下来，掠过背脊的时候停顿了一下，差不多是同个刹那，他抓紧皮带把跪在床上的阔佬拖向自己，挺动腰部又一次捅了进去，把硬得发疼的部位埋入更深。  
　　韦恩肆无忌惮叫唤着，热情回应着每一点刺激，技巧地扭着他的屁股，在追逐快感这方面他表现优异一点也不含糊。他的腰肢柔韧极了，跟女人的全然不同，每 一动就能看见那些紧实的肌理拉伸又牵紧，产生无数微妙的变化。血液在皮肤和骨骼间流动，心跳加剧，伴随着他的呻吟和叹息。他是活生生的，意识鲜明，恶毒的 念头有一大堆。他操纵着属于他的身体，与身后此刻的“主宰者”激切的动作互相迎合又彼此抗拒。被蒙住的眼睛，被缚住的双手，都是他的武器，这出戏说不上来 究竟是谁攻谁守，谁赢谁输。  
　　“绑匪”推高了他的T恤，用掌心和指腹蹭着他的背。他抚摩着那些经年累月积下的伤口。“这一个差点儿要了你的命。”他说，“你是怎么熬过这些的呢……布鲁斯……”  
　　他埋在他里面，即使只是俯身拥抱，他也能感觉到相接的部位烫得像有火在烧，人类的脉搏突突直跳。粘腻的体液把他们的腿间搞得一塌糊涂，最初的艰涩无踪可觅，即使他心生退意，在抽身时也躲不过那湿滑响亮的声音。  
　　单人床知情识趣，助威呐喊一般有节奏地响着，声音大得能让任何道德感正常的人把脑袋立刻埋进土里。  
　　“喔！这床太烂了！”韦恩仰着他的头，用腰线绷出一条绝妙的弧。他满口胡言地嚷着，“我快受不了了……我是伤员……我的心脏才动过手术……恶棍！恶棍！你这是谋杀，谋杀。”  
　　“绑匪”把手伸进饭盒——冰块都化尽了，他只能将手指在水中浸至冰凉。他用这些指头伸进那昂贵的衣料里面，剥开韦恩的壳儿，捏弄他的乳头，摩擦他的胸膛。  
　　“闭嘴。”他想尽量恶狠狠地，最终还是换了柔软的情人般的呢喃，“深呼吸，宝贝儿，我在给你做手术呢。”  
　　他抽出来又撞进去，抓住那两瓣滑腻的屁股，摩弄着，拉扯肌肉，让它们分至极限。他盯着韦恩抽搐挣扎的背，清晰地感觉这个人类的汗液正不断地自毛孔中渗出来，在他的掌下晕开，毫不留情地浸染了他双手的每一寸肌肤。他那么鲜活热烈，叫得着了他的人不能不跟着他一块儿发疯。  
　　他终于不能再忍耐，以至于捏碎了那些束缚臂腕的皮革。他毁了这点增进情趣的小道具，可他并不在意，他张开双臂，抱紧他，用他那令人心碎的自控力，停止了所有看似凶猛的进攻。他捏住韦恩的下巴，转过他的脸，与他吻在一处。  
　　这次的吻长得令人就快要断气，他们如噬吻而生的怪物贪婪地吞没了彼此的呼吸。  
　　在这个吻的尽头，韦恩低喘着，收起了所有的饶舌和伪装。他用尤有缚痕的双手按住床单，用力扭着他的头。  
　　他像是有什么话要讲，又忽然忘记了语言这玩意儿到底是怎么一回事。  
　　他自我解嘲地轻笑起来，嘴唇紧抿，单只发出些破碎的低音，同时摇晃着他的头颅。  
　　这时候，那块不知什么时候弄松了的丝巾从他的脸上掉了下来。  
　　他看见一个乱七八糟的记者克拉克·肯特——或者说超人凯尔-艾尔，顶着一张意乱情迷的脸。  
　　  
　　  
9.  
　　  
　　一间陈旧狭窄的陋室，墙角阴湿，四壁无窗。灯光不算彻亮通明，不过支持视物是绝对充足。蝙蝠侠和超人，两位媒体争相追逐公众津津乐道的超级英雄，此刻正在这灯下无遮无拦地四目相对。  
　　超人的手还搭在蝙蝠侠的身上。需要简单说明的是，这双力大无穷能够托起整颗星球的手，并不是此时连接他们身体唯一的唯一纽带……也许正因为如此，当蝙蝠——布鲁斯·韦恩——开口的时候，他完全无视了这个。  
　　“你为什么会在这儿？——超人？”蝙蝠用最蝙蝠侠的声音发问道。  
　　这个问题他不是头一次提了，一成不变的只有台词和语调。这是一本老剧目，人人都看熟。然而过往的排练中没有这一出——在蝙蝠侠发问的同时，他的身体， 布鲁斯的身体，不客气地往后移动了几寸。他身体的某个部位全无羞耻地含入了属于超人的一部分躯壳，水声清晰，他们贴得更近了。  
　　超人瞪着他，念头在保持沉默和开口说话之间摇摆。蝙蝠扭动起来，他的动作和布鲁西宝贝儿一样的销魂，只一下就弄得他身后那人发出了舒服的哼声。于是沉默无以为继，他只好答题：“……我送你过来的。你昏倒了，布鲁斯。”  
　　“昏倒这件事不需要你提醒，我尚有记忆。我是说，你是如何把我从大庭广众之下带走的，并且直接送到这里——这是红帽子乔的地下室，嗯？你看，愚蠢的蝴蝶花沙发还在那边。”  
　　蝙蝠直起上半身指了一下沙发。他的每一个动作都难以预估，凯尔——克拉克永远揣摩不到下一步。下一步是他终于推开凯尔的手，跟他短暂分离。  
　　他如印度瑜伽高手般扭转身体，三下两下，拽掉自己的牛仔裤。接着，揪住凯尔的胳膊和手腕——哦不，他居然借助合气道的手法轻而易举地把超人摔翻在床上。  
　　“是阿尔弗雷德！”超人嚷道——该死的他还硬着——他的表情尴尬，恨不得立刻去死，“我在报社听见有人喊‘布鲁斯·韦恩昏倒了’，就飞过来，在你的车里找到你，潘尼沃斯先生让我带你消失，短时间内不要让任何媒体拍到你……”  
　　“喔，你有韦恩庄园管家官方授权。”那恶龙脱掉自己剩下的衣服，光溜溜地骑上勇者，按住他的肩膀，笑容诡异不容置辩，“喔……阿尔弗雷德交给你的。”  
　　“别，布鲁斯，别。”垮塌成克拉克的超人用手盖住了脸，崩溃得不得了，搞得他才像是被上的那一个。  
　　“蒙上眼睛是个不错的主意。”骑在他身上的某个天生的恶棍从自己的脖子上扯下了那条丝巾，甩了两下，自言自语道，“我喜欢。”  
　　他想了想，专门低下头，舌尖在捂着脸的某位职业记者的耳垂上刮扫了两下：“嘿，要是等下让我发现你用X视线作弊，你就完了。”  
　　  
　　  
10.  
　　  
　　“现在来谈谈那个篮球吧。”布鲁斯说。  
　　他窝在那个“愚蠢的蝴蝶花沙发”上，下半身的裤子还算端整，上半身的T恤皱得令人发指。他一点儿也不介意，蜷在沙发上打着哈欠。“……计划外的工作量。”他喃喃道。  
　　“是啊……你计划内的工作量还包括泡妞看球上脱口秀。”克拉克·肯特一丝不挂地躺在自己的衣服上面。衬衫牛仔裤之上是被揉得一片狼藉的超人制服。披风半裹住他的腿，但他连一根指头都不想动弹，只把那条腿在披风上蹭了又蹭。  
　　“那都是布鲁斯·韦恩的必要活动。”  
　　“被球砸也是？”  
　　“很抱歉，公众人物的一大作用就是娱乐感觉无聊的公众。”布鲁斯蜷在沙发上眨了眨眼睛。这个表情让克拉克发出了一丝呻吟。  
　　“砸你的是帕蒂瓦尔达亚厄诺维的未婚夫。”他呻吟道，“他是大都会超人的著名前锋。三分球神准。”  
　　“你舌头的灵活度在语言方面倒是差强人意。”韦恩不留情面地评价说。  
　　“你当众跟他的未婚妻热吻，连场上队员都发现了，他刚好在控球，于是一不小心被人冲撞，手一滑。你明白？”  
　　“我当然明白。”沙发上的人扭着他的手腕，习惯性地活动筋骨，抓紧每一分钟空闲做着一些合气道的练习动作，“我相信公众会质疑这件事的巧合度——一个有经验的球员，在紧张的篮球比赛中刚好砸中正在狂吻他未婚妻的花花公子的几率到底有多大？我显然是受害者。”  
　　克拉克支起脖子，往某个方向凝神看了一会儿，说：“…有56.51％的网络投票认为他是不小心滑手。这种情况下NBA仲裁机构也会一定程度地考虑网民意愿的。不过我认为更大的原因是仲裁者都是男性。”  
　　“……这也是意料中事。”布鲁斯把自己的手腕掰得咔咔作响，“再说了，我也不是被他的球砸昏的。只不过是，布鲁西必须要为一个篮球而柔弱，结果急救人员和保安也很敬业一拥而上挤在我身上……”  
　　“你的后脑勺撞在座位上了布鲁斯。再重一点你的颅内会有淤血的。”克拉克坐起来，抓起披风，犹豫着，似乎是想要遮挡什么，最后还是啥都没遮。他直接套上了牛仔裤，把制服压缩成了一个小球收了起来。  
　　“你还没说你为什么蒙住我的眼睛呢。”韦恩大恶龙用两根手指在他的眼前来回晃着那条见鬼的丝巾，犹在喷鼻息预备喷火。  
　　“想给你一个……惊喜。”克拉克戴好眼镜，抓着衬衫挺直了身体。他张开手臂比了一下四周，“这幢楼明天就要拆了，你应该比我还要清楚。”  
　　“嗯，政府换届后的新规划。”布鲁斯牵动嘴角，那里隐约露出了一点微笑的征兆，“托尼宝宝和你的老相好卢瑟出的钱。但愿他们能持之以恒，解决好后面的移民安置问题。”  
　　“……唔，没别的什么想说么？”小记者的样子少少有点失望。  
　　“布鲁斯·韦恩该说的早就跟你说够了。”恶龙丢开丝巾，左右扭动着脖子，赤着双脚，一步一步逼近。  
　　“喂……布鲁斯……我本来……真的……只是……单纯想找个机会……对你说……我……我……我……”勇者在后退，退了又退，双腿触到了床沿。  
　　“红帽子乔也只有一句话好说。”恶龙伸出了爪子，拽过勇者的战袍，把它远远地扔在城堡的地板上。  
　　他捏住他的下巴，冲小记者龇着牙，眼眶里放出恶狠狠的凶光。  
　　“乖乖躺回去吧，堂弟。”他说，“我还没压够你。”  
　　  
　　  
11.  
　　  
　　超人从每日例行的救世死循环中拔身之后五个钟头，克拉克·肯特方才从加班漩涡里脱困。已近晚上十点，他揉着额角，迈着肯特式的沉重又笨拙的步子，抱着满满一纸袋的速食罐头和苹果，踏入他租住的公寓大楼，在电梯口迎接他的第一样东西是正在例行播放脱口秀的广告液晶屏。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩套着一件售价不会超过9美元的蓝色T恤衫——上面印着巨大的超人标志——以及“那一天”的那条牛仔裤。他用酷似“那一天”的姿态窝在深紫色的沙发里。  
　　主持人当然不会放过这点儿小话题，缠着他反复纠结着这桩无聊的问题：“韦恩先生，这件衣服跟你的一贯风格相去甚远，你今天究竟为什么要穿这一件呢？”  
　　韦恩一反常态，笑得温柔有礼，说话的声音都比平时要低。他用两根指头支着下巴，对着镜头眨了眨眼睛：“谁不爱超人呢？——我认为超人是一种标志，一个榜样。我们的世界需要更多人倾力奉献，彼此襄助。”  
　　第二天全美大报小报都不同程度地探讨了同一个问题——新闻界各位同仁皆怀疑韦恩的脑袋确实是被几天前那一球给砸坏了。  
　　没有任何人知道有个叫克拉克·肯特的家伙在韦恩说这番话的时候连续缩着他的脖子，仿若有个看不见的大锤子正在猛砸他的头。  
　　“……关于近来卢瑟集团在高谭大规模斥资地产的问题……”这句话之中的一些关键字引起了大块头肯特的注意，以至于他走进电梯之后还在走神。  
　　莱克斯·卢瑟收拢他在大都会的资金转投高谭是某种讯号，这是否意味着他的“特殊兴趣”已从超人身上延至了蝙蝠侠乃至整个正义联盟？他联合斯达克工业的 资金，大举捐助改善高谭市的贫民生活，究竟与韦恩本人有没有直接的关系？——卢瑟不会想要直接对上蝙蝠侠的，他对同样身为人类的蝙蝠没有仇恨。他自诩为人 类精神的卫道士，联合蝙蝠侠，与超能力者、非人类为敌才符合他的精神理想，那么……  
　　蝙蝠侠又是为了什么，才会愿意将他几乎搭上性命才守护至今的高谭东区拱手相让？超人发现他仍旧是看不透蝙蝠侠的念头，无论是在当初那个闭塞的地下室里，还是此时此地小小的一方屏幕上。  
　　23街区的房屋拆除之前，那最后的一夜。他独自飞回那里，那片已经空无一人的沼泽。他想把地下室里的剩余物统统搬走，分送去北极和堪萨斯。  
　　迎接他的是一座空屋。有人在他之间来过，搬走了蝴蝶花沙发和单人床。  
　　克拉克从口袋里摸出家门钥匙，用这对于氪星人来说轻得小于一粒尘埃的小东西熟练地打开了家门。他单独住的时候从未把钥匙弄断在锁眼里过，连他自己都很得意这一点。  
　　他进了门，并不开灯，也没动用各种视线张望，单凭着一点习惯就摸向厨房。一共六步，他清楚得很——然后他会碰到冰箱门，直接拉开就是了。  
　　一步两步三步，第四步他的腿碰到了一样东西，触感跟沙发差不多。这位记者先生认为是自己摸错了方向，他低头瞅了一眼，就立刻丢了手上的纸袋鬼叫起来。  
　　罐头砸上了他的脚面，苹果们则滚了一地，一个个都欢快得要命，跟上了发条差不多。大块头摸出手机，拨了两个号，一个显示是韦恩，一个显示是乔，都没人接。他拨了第三个号，是房东的，这回总算通了。  
　　“喂，米勒先生？我是克拉克·肯特。”记者抓着手机在原地转了一圈，当看到床的时候他再度呻吟起来，“啊……米勒先生，我想问问你是否在我上班的时候 允许什么人进入了我租的房子？我发现我的沙发和床都被换掉了，因此我怀疑——什么？你说什么？你把这楼卖了？什么时候的事？我是说我一日之内就换了房东而 我完全不知道……这太荒谬了，至少应该电话通知一下。你知道的，我从没拖欠过房租……啥？你到底卖给谁了？”  
　　一秒钟后，他听到了答案，于是他沉默了。  
　　一分钟后，他挂掉了前房东米勒先生的电话，在口袋里摸出联盟专用的通迅器，通过系统呼叫蝙蝠侠，可惜对方充耳不闻杳然无应。  
　　记者蹒跚着挪动到门边，尽可能地避开每一个苹果。他开了灯，忽然发现开关旁还贴着一张纸笺。  
　　上面只有三行打印出来的通知文字，公事公办，简单明了。  
　　“本公寓移交阶段，暂不承办承租退租手续。  
　　移交后每月租金不变，承租合同未到期者无需重签。  
　　规矩照旧，禁止更改租房内置，违者须酌情予以赔付。”  
　　在那张白纸的右下角，赫然印着一个韦恩家族的家徽，那宛如海神的三叉戟般的金色W纹章在通明的日光灯下闪闪发亮，与对面的蝴蝶花沙发和单人床相映生辉……  
　　  
　　  
　　 <Fin>  
　　  
　　【注1】：Shane Battier，小前锋/得分后卫，绰号蝙蝠侠，目前效力于休斯敦火箭队，其实我蛮喜欢他的，没有冒犯的意思，只是邀请来友情出演一下。  
　　【注2】：PAUL＆SHARK，诞生于1977年，以鲜明的鲨鱼标识其服饰，，产品完全由意大利制造。


End file.
